Sins of the Past
by LucasLAD
Summary: Everyone's sins come back to haunt them. They were the sins of evil men throughout their lifetimes, Manifested. A Kitsune, A Sand Demon, and a Frozen Wraith. NaruTem, GaaHina, OCSak
1. Prologue

Greetings and welcome to my second fanfiction. This one is a bit darker than my first: Etched in Stone. A bit more angst, A bit more Drama, A bit deeper romance, A bit rougher on the action. This story has three main characters instead of just one. Please enjoy my prologue.

**_"Hey" _**- Demon Speaking

'Hey' - thoughts

"Hey" - Speaking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: **

There they stood, three. On a hill overlooking the Akatsuki fortress. They had reached their limits, fought the fodder the leaders of the dark cult had set upon them, and rendered them into oblivion. Breathing was getting harder and harder, broken bones, punctured organs, cuts so deep they would never cease to bleed until every drop had fallen. Still they stood, defiant, to the last.

'The last' thought the first man as he laughed bitterly, 'what the hell are we doing here? Trying to save the world? For what, there's nothing left for us.' As he looked down on the dark citadel he wondered where it all went wrong, he started out so naive, so pure and untainted.

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"_

_-End Flashback-_

'Hah, next Hokage indeed. What's there left to lead? A pile of ash and rubble.' tears would have fallen, but they were all spent over the past few months. A wave of sorrow washed over him, as he remembered all his friends fighting and dying along side him. Just to stop a group of men from obtaining absolute power over the entire world. He remember, her.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto fidgeted nervously under her gaze, "A-ano, Temari-chan...would you like to get something to eat? My treat!"_

_"Of course Naruto" she replied only smirking_

_-Forward Flashback-_

_"Ne, Temari-chan, can I kiss you?" He was fidgeting again, only a bit more this time_

_"No," she replied, "I'm going to kiss you." _

_-Forward Flashback-_

_The first date was nerve wracking, and the first kiss panic inducing, Naruto was about to pass out. "T-Temari-chan?"_

_Lifting her head off his chest she gazed at him, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"_

_"W-w..." he gulped and licked his lips, "Will you marry me Temari-chan?"_

_for once she had no smart remark, no quick witted reply, tears filled her eyes and she only managed a, "Hai" before showing her love for him._

_-Forward Flashback-_

_He watched her fall, "TEMARI-CHAN!" He was immediately at her side._

_"N...Naruto-kun?" she whispered, reaching up she ran her fingers over his cheeks tracing his birthmarks, "I...I'm...sorry I...didn't listen...I should've...," she began gasping, "I...love...you...Naruto-kun." She pulled his lips to hers one last time, "Go...save...the world." slowly she went limp in his arms._

_"TEMARI-CHAN!" sobs wracked his body, he reached down and ran his fingers over her eyes, closing them forever. "You...you rest now, I love you too." _

_-End Flashback-_

Looking up to the sky as the freezing rain fell down upon his body he smiled, in spite of everything, 'I'll see you soon Temari-chan, very soon now.' He looked down at narrowed his eyes, they wanted Kyuubi, they were about to get all nine - tails of him. Closing his eyes he entered his own mind-scape.

A low voice resounded in the back of a giant prison, **_"So this is it, Kit?"_**

'Yea, I'm done Kyuu, just promise you guys won't let one of those bastards live.' replied the blonde

The voice only growled, **_"That won't be an issue kit." _**there was a small pause, and for once the voice was solem, **_"For what it's worth kit, I'm sorry about all of it. I'm not good at this, I never was, but I wish things had been different. You three have seen more hurt and pain than the whole of mankind. I promise we'll burn this entire country down. Fair well, Uzumaki Naruto."_**

The young man had to smile, 'Thanks, Kyuu. You're a pretty decent...demon, when you aren't terrorizing the populace.' The demon in his mind only chuckled darkly. Looking over at his companions he smirked, "We'll I guess if this is it, then it might as well be with you two, ne? Gaara?"

The red-haired boy smiled slightly, "Right Naruto." looking down at the fortress his expression darkened again. Thinking back over the times he's had in his life he only frowned harder.

_-Flashback-_

_"I can only love myself" cried Gaara as the Kanji for love ingraved itself into his head._

_-Forward Flashback-_

_They both lay on the grounds spent, broken, and exhausted. The blonde spoke first, "It's hell isn't it? The lonliness. We have to be hard, cold, and ruthless. But in the end, even as shinobi, we can't defeat lonliness." His eyes misted over, "but I've found people that saved me from that hell, and if you try to hurt them, I'll kill you!"_

_'Precious people? is that what makes him strong?'_

_-Forward Flashback-_

_"We are allies of Konoha, the suna shinobi." he replied to the man with white hair as he stood between him and Rock Lee_

_-Forward Flashback-_

_"Will you always protect Sunakagure?"_

_"I will"_

_"Will you give your life for it, if the situation deems it?"_

_"Without hesitation"_

_"People of Sunakagure, I give you the new Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara!"_

_-Forward Flashback-_

_"Hyuuga Hinata, will you do me the honor of becoming one of my precious people?"_

_The young girl blushed and dropped the tea tray, her father and cousin only looked on in bewilderment, "Ano...Kazekage-sama, did you just propose?"_

_The Kazekage turned his head down and replied, "Er...yes?" _

_-Forward Flashback-_

_Since Sunakagure had been obliterated the citizens had moved to Konoha, until one night the leaf village was also attacked en'mass, "I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, she...she died protecting the hospital. She wouldn't leave, the...the structure collapsed, we still haven't found her."_

_Then the Gaara that died the day he was defeated by Uzumaki Naruto, was revived. He wanted blood, and he would have it._

_-End Flashback-_

'The world isn't fair.' He thought silently, as he passed through his mind-scape, also reaching huge prison, swirling sand inside.

**_"It never has been." _**replied a high-pitched voice in his mind

'Shukaku, you've been a source of pain and anguish for me, but we've survived each other. I'll be glad to be at peace for once.'

_**"Well it's not like you're much of a talker anyway, however, this once I'll be happy for you to be able to rest. Sleep well, Sabaku no Gaara."**_

'Leave no one alive' he replied.

_**"Won't happen"**_

The last young man looked on, his name was Zaiaku _(sin)_. It was the only name he dared use. It was what he was, his existance through and through, a sin. A sin against his fellow man, against nature, and against god.

_-Flashback-_

_"Kaasan? Do I have a Tousan?"_

_She leaned down and smiled, "Hai, he is a great shinobi."_

_He didn't know it at the time but he would learn, she lied, she was raped and impregnated with him. Sure, his father was powerful, but he was also a bastard traitor to his village. A cold existance, bent on obtaining more and more power. One day his father would show up._

_-Forward Flashback-_

_"Wow! You're really my Tousan?" asked the young man, his ice blue eyes twinkling_

_"Hai, we should leave this place" the man replied_

_The boy hesitated, "What about Kaasan?"_

_"She'll meet us at my home."_

_He had been lied to again, the man had killed her, without hesitation. This was something else the young man would find out later in life. Another bitter lesson._

_-Forward Flashback-_

_"Who are you?" Questioned a man of 17 as he came upon two travelers, a girl with bubblegum pink hair and a man with golden yellow locks._

_"Uzumaki Naruto and Hanuro Sakura, pleased to meet you...Ano...what's your name?" replied the young man_

_"Zaiaku" replied the man as his snow white hair blew in the wind._

_-Forward Flashback-_

_"Naruto tells me you assisted them in some trouble they ran into in snow country, thank you. However I am wondering why you returned with them. Won't your village declare you missing nin?"_

_"No, hokage-sama. I have no village."_

_"Well that won't do will it? You shall be an honored guest here and if you so choose, a shinobi of the leaf." replied the Godaime_

_The young man bowed, "Arigato"_

_It was the first time someone had showed him true kindness without some alterior motive. It was, nice._

_-Forward Flashback-_

_He turned his ice blue eyes on the woman in his arms, "Aishiteru, my hime"_

_She leaned up and kissed him gently, "Aishiteru, Zaiaku-kun"_

_-Forward Flashback-_

_A cold voice laughed at his recent accomplishment, "Heheheheh, it seems that you didn't love her enough to save her."_

_The temperature in the room dropped rapidly as the young man turned his eyes on the murderer of his love, "I'll kill you, Tousan!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"I'll meet you on the other side then" he said to his two companions, as he looked at the frozen prison in his mind. This housed no tailed demon, but something nearly as strong. It was his burden, forced upon him. He still remembered his body going cold, the feeling of his blood freezing in his veins as the entity was sealed in his small body. 'Are you ready? Shiva-san?'

**_"I am"_** she smiled softly at her vessel, **_"Be at peace young one."_**

'I will Shiva-san, I will be with her again.' he replied

_**"That you will, my little one."**_

All three reached up to the tags that sealed their entities away from the world. Naruto went to his thoughts one last time, 'Temari-chan, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade-obaa-chan, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, shikamaru, ino, chouji, Hinata. We'll be there soon.' Simultainiously all three ripped the tags, destroying the seals. The resulting explosion of power leveled the Akatsuki fortress in a heartbeat.

**_"Ahahahha we're free!" _**cried Shikaku, glancing over his shoulder he saw Kyuubi and Shiva looking down at the three fallen vessels. He sighed, **_"We aren't free are we?"_**

Shiva looked up at him as tears of ice fell from her eyes as she stroked her vessels bloodstained hair, **_"They haven't died yet Shukaku, the unsealing didn't kill them."_**

**_"Then do we?" _**questioned Shikaku as he looked down at his redheaded vessel, he would never let it be known, but he was fond of the young man once he was sealed properly. He didn't know if he could kill him, honestly.

**_"No," _**replied Kyuubi, they were demons not monsters, **_"We're sending them somewhere. When they arrive we shall be resealed, no one should suffer as they have."_**

**_"Where are we sending them Kyuubi-sama?" _**asked Shiva

**_"Back," _**Focusing all his chakra the winds started to swirl around the six gathered. Shikaku and Shiva added their chakra as well. In a blinding flash of white all six were gone, only the ruins of the Akatsuki organization remained on the landsacpe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Prologue. I should have another chapter up for Etched in Stone soon.

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 1:Shifted Reality

Like an idiot I forgot my disclamer so here it is - **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO™**

I'm glad that the prologue has intrigued some of you, although it was quite short. Anyway here is the first Chapter of Sins of the Past

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Shifted Reality**

**-With Naruto-**

A blinding light was seeping through the eyelids of the blonde, "Kami-sama I know people talk about a light at the end of the tunnel, but isn't this a bit MUCH?"

_**'You're not dead, Kit'**_

'Kyuubi? What the hell's going on?" he cried, Jumping up he looked around. He saw his tattered bed, couch, and half working refridgerator. "How is this possible? I...I watched Konoha burn!"

_**'The unsealing didn't kill you, so we sent all three of you to a...different place.' **_

'So we're not dead?' he questioned, standing up he bounced on the balls of his feet. If he WAS dead, it was really weird.

Kyuubi only sighed, **_'No, you're quite alive, as is Gaara and Zaiaku. Shiva noticed it first, that you were still alive I mean. I made a decision, to give you a new start. Unfortunately that meant becoming resealed. You are very much in Konoha.'_**

Naruto fell back down on his bed trying to grasp at the situation, 'So we were sent back in time?' then he chuckled slightly, 'I bet Shukaku was extatic about the resealing'

**_'No, on both counts,' _**replied the fox, **_'Even with the combined powers of Shiva, Shukaku, and myself we can't shift the fabrics of time. Also to attempt to do so would potentially rip that fabric, sending that particular universe to a cataclismic end.'_**

'So, what is going on? And for the sake of arguement let's pretend I'm not a several million year old demon.' replied Naruto sarcastically.

Kyuubi grunted, **_'Shiva's better at this, I'll give my best explaination though.' _**Circling his cage he finally curled up, **_'There are multiple planes of existance, or in a simpler term, there are multiple Konoha's. Different situations have played out in different ways on each plane. So when we discovered that you three were still alive we decided to take you to another plane, one that wasn't ravaged by war, this one is nearly identical to yours when you were 13 years old. We shoved your consciousness into the three of you existing on this plane.'_**

'Ok I kind of get it, but why would you do that? I mean you three were free, now you're going to die with me.'

_**'Kit, Shukaku and I were ripped from OUR home along with the other tailed demons and brought to this world. We are hypersensitive to human emotion, so when we landed here we went insane by the overwhelming maliciousness of the men that called us. When we 'die' here, we get to go home, it's the same with Shiva. Now we're about to get to the hard part Kit.' **_

before the Kyuubi continued Naruto's eyes went wide, 'THAT MEANS EVERYONE'S ALIVE!' "TEMARI-CHAN!" he shouted.

**_'KIT STOP! That's the hard part!' _**cried Kyuubi, **_'She doesn't even know you here, much less love you. You have to start all over, the other thing is that you need to meet with Gaara and Zaiaku and decide what about this world you'll change. Before you start off about crushing Akatsuki before they get started, remember you're only 13, your body can't handle what it could at 23.'_**

Naruto wanted to scream, he wanted to tear something apart, 'THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT KYUUBI?'

_**'I didn't say that she WOULDN'T love you, just that she doesn't right now. It might surprise you, but I asked Shiva this same question.'**_

The blonde snorted at the Fox demon's thoughtfulness, 'and she said?'

**_'Love overcomes all obsticles' _**he replied simply.

He relaxed slightly, 'I'm watched too much here to leave the village, they'd brand me a missing nin and kill me before I got out of gate, and how do I find out when to meet Gaara and Zaiaku?'

**_'They will be here in two weeks, no one would dare question Gaara, and Zaiaku wanders already.' _** growling he continued, **_'I'm going to sleep kit, shifting planes is the most draining thing I've ever done.'_**

**-With Gaara-**

'So we are to meet Zaiaku in a week and then meet Naruto in Konoha in the following week?'

**_'Yes' _**replied Shikaku

'Why did you agree to this?' questioned the young man

_**'I had my reasons, maybe one day I'll tell you. Rest, we'll set out in the morning.'**_

'I'm going to go see Kankuro and Temari first, I've missed them,' then Gaara looked out the window, 'Shukaku...Arigato'

**_'Hn'_** replied the one tailed demon as he fell asleep**_, 'This isn't going to be easy, at all.'_**

'I know'

**-With Zaiaku-**

Light poured into a small house in snow country, 'I don't know whether to thank you or scream at you,' thought the young man

**_'I know my little one, my intentions were to make you happy.' _**replied the ice queen

'I am Shiva-san, it's just...I know where he is, what he's planning, but I don't have the capacity to kill-' he cut his thoughts off, panicing he reached back for his weapon, yet felt nothing. 'What happened to it?' he questioned.

**_'When I was released from the imprisonment it was shifted back into my being, when we reached this plane I was resealed. Again ripping it from me.' _**She replied

'I'm sorry Shiva-san, I know it was painful.' he said somberly, 'You should rest, you sound exhausted.'

_**'You're kind to me little one, yet I am the source of so much pain for you. Why do you not despise me, like Gaara does Shikaku?' **_

'You're not a demon, and you were forced just as much as I was. Besides, you're the voice of reason that stops many of my rash actions.' the young man laced his fingers behind his head, 'We'll meet Gaara and Naruto and compose a course of action. Then we shall seek it once again.'

_**'Will you continue to call yourself that horrid name?'**_

'It's the only name I acknowledge, when I found out my name was the same as that bastards I abandoned it.'

**_'Have you thought of another name for yourself?' _**she pressed

'Yes, and I'll use it when all of my sins are forgiven.' he replied flatly. 'Go to sleep Shiva-san, we have a long journey ahead of us. I hope your right about love overcoming all obsticles, truely I do.'

**_'It is very true my little one' _**as the young man drifted to sleep the elemental sighed, **_'It will be difficult this time, much more difficult. I hope you can endure.'_**

**-One week later in Sunakagure-**

Zaiaku groaned, "You're country is too blasted hot, Gaara."

"And your's is too cold," replied the redheaded boy smirking. "We should leave tonight, not even I am resiliant enough to endure the mid-day sun of the desert."

"Will they allow us in Konoha?"

"Probably not, we have no official correspondence and our alliance is flimsy at best." crossing his arms Gaara looked out over the dunes, "We'll have to sneak into his apartment," turning his gaze to his companion he continued, "I see you are missing your friend."

"It's complicated, after our meeting though I will collect it once again. Maybe this time around you should get a weapon? Naruto flings around that montrousity of a sword, why not get something for yourself?" replied the white haired teen.

Quickly the sand began to swirl around Gaara, concentrating on his hand creating a simple Tonfa, "My sand is my only weapon, it can take any shape, if I see a situation where I need a close combat weapon I shall have one."

Zaiaku cocked and eyebrow, "Tonfa? Don't you tire of being so defensive?" Gaara only shrugged in reply. Both young men gazed over the dunes from the rooftop of a home, Zaiaku broke the silence, "Are you going to see her?"

"No, it would be foolish, we shall meet soon enough. Certian things have to happen remember?" replied Gaara

Turning his ice blue eyes to the sky, Zaiaku sighed, "It's going to be maddening to be that close to them isn't it? I bet Uzumaki is crawling up the walls to get here to see your sister." he chuckled

As the sun began to set Gaara stood, "It's time to depart, we should make it there just in time. I assume Shiva is still sleeping?"

"Yes, the shifting of planes and being resealed drained her." replied Zaiaku. "We'll have to tread softly, if a fight comes we can't handle more than twenty percent of their power, these bodies are not conditioned properly." With no other things to be said both young men departed.

**-One week later-**

Naruto was currently pacing in his apartment, wearing down an already delapidated rug, finally he heard a light knocking on his door. Opening it revealed Gaara and Zaiaku, "Good to see you two in better condition than the last time we met. What's with the masks and hoods?"

Zaiaku rolled his eyes, "Naruto, it's only common sense. If anyone comes looking for Gaara he is not recognized immdiately."

Naruto only glared, "Still as poignant as ever, ne Zaiaku?"

Gaara interupted, "we have more important matters to discuss, firstly we'll note our observations and formulate a plan from there." sitting on the couch he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "In sunakagure everything is relatively the same, people still expect me to go on a killing spree and I've had to kill two assassins."

The white haired teen leaned against the wall mimicing Gaara's posture of closed eyes and crossed arms, "Well mine was drastically different, other than missing my weapon I was in a hut. Unoccupied so I assume it was mine, at this age I was still in my father's...care. Apparently I've already escaped, yet I've encountered no search parties, that means he's given up on me and is coddling his new 'apprentice'." Opening his eyes he scanned the room, then he set them on Naruto, "Where's that elephant cleaver you call a sword Naruto?"

The young man in question scratched the back of his head, "That's just it, overall Konoha is the same, but we apparently never got assigned the mission to wave country. However I checked several papers, the great bridge was still built. After a little research it turns out Tazuna and the village hired Zabuza and Haku to assasinate Gatto." then Naruto frowned and grunted, "This is irritating and Kyuubi's still asleep. So I still don't grasp it all."

"So he still has your weapon, can't you just get another one made?" questioned Zaiaku, then he grinned, "You could just kill him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "One, he hasn't done anything wrong, as a matter of fact he did the world a favor. Two, you can't just 'make' Kubikiri Houcho _(Head Chopping Cleaver)_ it's craftsmanship is beyond compair. Lastly, isn't Gaara supposed to be the psychopathic killing machine?" he finished with a jerk of his head in said boy's direction.

"You're both getting off topic," Gaara said glaring inbetween them, "We can't fight Akatsuki because our bodies can't handle the required energy to fight those monsters. We can't continue training in our villages because we can't push our limits. Finally, we have to decide when we'll make ourselves known to the shinobi world. It also seems that certian things in this timeline have been pushed back."

"I agree, given the current state of progress in this world I'd say we have at least a couple of years before the sound is ready to attack along with suna. I don't even know what to expect from Akatsuki." added Zaiaku

Naruto cut in, "That's true, also without suna having Gaara they'll be required to quietly gather more shinobi, with the current treaty that'll take a large amount of time considered the stipulations." Scratching his head he leaned back, "Two years sounds about right, we'll keep an eye on the bastards just in case though. The year we think they'll make their move, we'll enter the chunnin exams."

Gaara smiled, "You never cease to amaze me Naruto."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice called out, "Naruto? You in there?" Hesitantly the door creeped open, Gaara and Zaiaku quickly puled up their cloth masks and hoods. Seeing the two unknown shinobi Kakashi was on guard, "I didn't know you had company, You didn't come to the field for training so we came to you."

"Everyone relax" said the blonde, "No ones here to hurt anyone, they are my friends Kakashi-sensei." Suddenly Gaara and Naruto went wide-eyed and looked at each other paniced. "d-did you...say WE?" Kakshi stepped aside to reveal Sakura and...

"You" growled Zaiaku as his eyes began to glow and fixate on Sasuke, instantly the temperature in the room began plumeting. The pipes in the kitchen and the bathroom began to groan in protest, while windows frosted over.

Shiva feeling her chakra being forcefully pulled out woke with a start, instantly she saw the situation unfolding, **_'LITTLE ONE STOP! THAT IS NOT THE SAME PERSON YOU KNEW!'_**

Hearing the reason in his entities words Zaiaku took several calming breaths. The temperature began to come back to normal, looking over at his friends he sighed, "Sorry" then he peered at Sasuke, "You remind me of someone."

"Y-you did that?" questioned the pink haired girl.

Zaiaku didn't trust his voice at all when he gazed at her so he merely nodded.

_-Flashback-_

_Zaiaku was tearing down the hallways, "SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?" Kicking open another door he saw her, her pink hair matted down by blood, and her eyes fixated in a trance. He knew she was dead, he'd failed. "SAKURA!" he cried._

_-End Flashback-_

Snapping out of his revere he turned his pleading eyes to Naruto and Gaara, they interpreted the message immediately, he was suffocating. "We should get something to eat, Naruto" Gaara offered.

Naruto immdiately picked up on it, "Sure, we'll go to Ichiraku. I'll meet you guys on the street, I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei." Quietly the two made their exit. Naruto turned his eyes to his teammates, "Please don't ask me anything because I have nothing to tell."

Kakshi merely closed his visible eye, "I know that the blue eyed one is a snow shinobi, although I've never seen one be able to control the climate outside their body like that. The other I don't know."

"I won't be at training today Kakashi-sensei, they've traveled a long way, I'll make it up tomorrow." 'if there is a tomorrow' he added mentally.

The jounin merely shrugged and started to exit the appartment, "Actually I was coming to tell you we had no missions today, so feel free to take the day to yourselves."

Sighing Naruto looked at the faces of the two bewildered members of team seven, "See you later, Sakura-chan." He didn't even bother with a word to Sasuke, only a hard look. As he opened the door he was stopped by Sakura.

"Why did he look at me like...like he was dying?" she questioned.

He decided to bend the truth, "You remind him of someone he lost, she was everything to him."

**-Outside the apartment complex-**

'This is going to be hell' thought Zaiaku

**_'It will get better little one, that I promise.'_** replied Shiva

After walking a bit he realized that Gaara wasn't next to him, looking back he saw him gazing intently at something or someone? 'Oh no' following his gaze his suspicions were confirmed, it was Hinata. Quickly he ran to his friends side, "Get a grip Gaara, there'll be time for everything."

Gaara turned a hard gaze on Zaiaku, "Don't you think I know that?" he spat, "I can't help but look at her, she's so innocent there. No war, no death, just a girl looking at flowers." He sighed and tore his eyes away, "We should continue to the ramen stand."

"I still don't understand how you two can eat that crap all day," not recieving a response he looked over to his still somber companion, "You handled it better than I did."

"I didn't think sending an avalanche of sand in the streets would make her swoon." He replied smirking.

"Besides, at this point in time she still thinks she's in love with me!" interjected Naruto, he only received a death glare from the red-head. "So, have we figured out a course of action?" he questioned as they each took a seat. Looking up at the old man he smiled, "Three pork ramen, Oji-san!"

"We should meet with the Hokage, tell him you're leaving. Then I'm going to retrieve my weapon, you need to figure out what you're going to do about yours Uzumaki. We can't tap our full potential by any stretch yet, you'll need that thing to cover your ass for now. " Replied Zaiaku

Taking a large slurp of noodles Naruto gulped them down, "what if he says I can't leave."

Gaara looked down at his food, "Then tell him you resign as a shinobi. I don't think a leave of absence is too much to ask though."

**-Hokage's Office-**

"You WHAT?" exclaimed the third.

"I'm requesting a leave of absence oji-san," Naruto sighed, 'he's not buying it'

_**'Exaggerate the truth kit.'**_

'Exaggerate the truth? That's it, you're a genius Kyuu,' turning his head down he faked a sniffle, "The stares...and the harsh words...they're getting too much for me."

Gaara and Zaiaku meanwhile were fighting back snorts.

Sighing the Third resigned himself, "How long?"

"Two years at the most, but I will be back." replied Naruto

Then Sarutobi stood, "Uzumaki Naruto, you are on temporary leave until two years time," then he smiled, "good luck Naruto-kun." To which he only recieved a foxy grin.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

"We'll go our seperate ways and meet in three months at the docks in snow country," stated Zaiaku, "Gaara you should go with Naruto, you can help him more than you could help me."

"I take it we're going to meet this Zabusa character?" questioned Gaara.

Naruto frowned, "Yea, but getting Kubikiri Houcho is not going to be easy, if I challenge him he'll just make sure it's a fight to the death."

"Getting it is your problem, I have my own journey to start," replied Zaiaku then he nodded to his two friends, "See you in three months." standing he exited.

"We should get moving too," said Naruto, Gaara only nodded and stood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1

Thanks for reading, please review!

Preview Chapter 2: Momochi Zabusa


	3. Chapter 2:Momochi Zabuza

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm going to respond to a good question that MingShun brought up. Would the guys merely be replacing their wives with the girls of this world? I can't tell you much without giving it away, but I'll say that there are multiple reasons that Kyuubi/Shikaku/Shiva chose this particular dimension. I really hope you guys find this acceptable, it will be one of the more emotional/tormenting parts of the story. Also thanks for the correction on Shukaku's name. Anyway enough talking, on with the story.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

**-Chaper 1: Momochi Zabuza--**

**-Zaiaku-**

The blue eyed young man was currently leaning on the railing of the ship bound for snow country, quietly he stared out over the waves.

**_'What are you thinking about my little one?' _**questioned Shiva

"Sakura," softly he drew in a shaky breath, 'That's not my hime is it Shiva-san?'

The ice queen only smiled, **_'That is something that you have to find out on your own, my little one. I shall tell you this, there is a reason that I said that love overcomes all obsticles. Trust in it, because there is nothing more powerful.'_**

'Yes, but Sakura died, how can love overcome death?' he replied

**_'What is death, little one?' _**she retorted

leaning back against the railing he scrunched up his face, 'I suppose it's when you cease to exist.'

Shiva smiled soflty, **_'But you've already seen her haven't you? So Sakura-hime does indeed, exist'_**

'So you're saying what? That she IS my Sakura?' he questioned, he only recieved a light laugh in response. 'Damnit, I can never get a straight answer can I?'

**_'No' _**she replied

**-Naruto and Gaara-**

Walking down the road to wave country Gaara finally broke the silence,"Do you have a plan yet?"

Naruto only shook his head, "No, I'm just going to take the straight forward approach and ask for it. Hopefully he doesnt want to fight."

"Can you beat him?"

"I don't know, I've already beaten Haku, and he is the stronger of the two with his bloodlimit. Howeve, Kyuubi's chakra flooded me, I lost utter control to the rage." replied the blonde. "I just don't want to have to kill him, he was never evil, just lost."

On the fourth day they reached Tazuna's home, after knocking a small boy answered, "Inari!" cried Naruto

quickly the little boy slammed the door and cried out, "Granpa!"

A female voice came through the house, "Inari! that is no way to greet someone!" she scolded. Opening the door revealed Tsunami, "Hi, I'm sorry Inari did that. Can I help you?"

Gaara intervened before Naruto could frighten someone else, "We are looking for the bridge builder Tazuna, we were told this was his home."

"Ah, you're looking for father. Please come in, I'll get him." she replied

Entering the house Naruto and Gaara sat down at the table across from a still skiddish Inari, "Hello, I'm sorry if I scared you. I..." Naruto didnt know what to say how was he supposed to explain that he already met the boy, then it hit him, "I read about you in the paper." sticking his hand over the table he smiled, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Gaara."

As the little boy shook Naruto's hand an older man entered the room, "Greetings-" he stopped and squinted his eyes at Naruto. "I'm sorry have we met before?"

The blonde shook his head, "I don't think so, why?"

"You look very familiar, I remember your face from somewhere. I know it." lazily he waved it off, "Anyway it's of no concern, what buisness did two shinobi have with me?" before the boys could protest he interupted, "I may be old, but don't take me for a fool. Now again, what is it that you needed?"

"We know you hired Momochi Zabuza and Haku to kill Gatto. Where are wondering about their current location." replied Naruto.

Leaning back the old man closed his eyes, "You'll find Zabuza at the bar down the road, he's become our local drunk."

"And Haku?" questioned Gaara

"That's why he drinks, apparently they were ambushed a few days ago by some ninjas from their home country. The boy died protecting Zabuza, man hasn't been the same since. At first I thought he was a cold assassin, but now I know better."

Standing quickly both boys offered a small bow, and a thank you.

Once inside the bar they spotted Zabuza immediately, his bandages discarded, and his clothing bloodstained and tattered. Taking a seat next to him he immediatly eyed them both up, "Not from Mist country, but shinobi." he slurred. Then his eyes became misty, "Why? Why? Why?" he repeated over and over.

Naruto slapped the glass out of his hand, "because you treated him like a tool rather than someone you loved with all your heart, he died not knowing how much you cared for him. Now look at you, wallowing in your self pity, is this how you repay Haku's sacrifice?"

Recomposing himself from Naruto's outburst Zabuza glared, "You don't know, nothing"

"Where is your sword?" questioned Gaara straight to the point.

Once again the hard look replaced by a somber one, "Grave, don't need it, not shinobi." Looking up he had tears in his eyes, "gonna kill me? please?"

**_'He's one of the mist seven swordsman and he's looking for redemption, kit. He could be useful.'_** added the Kyuubi

"No" replied Naruto, "You're coming with us."

"What are you doing Naruto?" Questioned Gaara, "We don't need a mentally broken shinobi dragging us down."

Naruto sighed, "He's not broken, he's just depressed." picking up on Gaara's glare he continued, "He's also one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, he can help polish Zaiaku's and my swordsmanship. Besides, we're gonna need a jounin sensei for the chunnin exams."

"Fine, but we're taking him no where in his state. We shall get a room while he sobers up, explain what we have planned, if he agrees he comes. If he doesn't we take the sword and leave him" Gaara snapped out.

Naruto only nodded gripping the unconcious Zabuza, both boys dragged him to the nearest hotel.

The next morning Zabuza was awoken by ice cold water being dumped over his head, "W-what the hell?" he exclaimed sputtering.

"Hello Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza." Said Naruto holding the offending bucket

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, "I know you from somewhere."

Naruto only shook his head, "No this is the first time we've met. That's not why we're here, we have a proposition for you."

"I don't do shinobi work anymore, I've given that up." he replied

"So Haku gave his life so you could mope and drag your feet?" questioned Naruto

Zabuza leaped up and towered over both teens, "HAKU WAS MY LIFE YOU FOOL!"

Gaara gripped his arm, "Haku was PART of your life," using his sand he drove him back down onto the bed and stabbed a kunai into the wall next to his head, continueing in his deadpan tone, "That part is dead, you now have a choice, repent your sins and do good in hopes of seeing Haku again when you leave this world. Or you can take your life right now, go straight to hell, and try to be the demon in death that you never were in life. You're choice."

Naruto stepped up beside Gaara, "We'd like your help, you're a great shinobi, but we don't require it. Repent how you wish, but taking you own life is a boys answer to a man's problem. We're going to get something to eat, think over what we've said, if you agree we'll discuss what is going to happen."

An hour later both boys walked back into the room seeing the kunai embedded in the wall still, Naruto grinned broadly, "So you're going to help?" turning his head revealed Zabuza leaning against the wall.

"Yes" replied the man. "So what's this plan of yours?" Another hour passed and Zabuza was sitting down with his mouth agape, "So let me get this straight, you THINK something is going to happen so your preparing for it?" he cocked an eyebrow, "This is the most hair brained thing I've ever heard in my life, how the hell do you know that the sound village will even attack?"

Both boys looked at each other, Gaara responded, "We know, will you help us?"

The large man shrugged, "Alright."

Naruto clapped his hands, "Excellent, now, shall we pick up Kubikiri Houcho?"

Zabuza cocked an eyebrow, "How do you know so much about me? I know nothing of you."

"Bingo book," replied the blonde simply

Zabuza accepted this answer, "To answer your question, no, I am not retrieving it. It can stay there and rust for all I care, it was a tool of death, that part of me died with Haku."

Deciding to test the waters Naruto pressed on, "May I use it? It was a tool for taking lives in your hands, maybe I can use it for saving some."

"Do what you like, I'm not carrying it for you though." replied the older man.

"Will you teach my friend and I swordsmanship?" questioned the blonde, once again testing the waters

Zabuza eyed Gaara, "You don't look like the sword type."

"I'm not, he's referring to our third teammate." replied Gaara

"I'm going to be your Jounin sensei, I suppose I have to teach you something." scratching his chin he continued, "We just have one glaring problem, to participate in the chunnin exams we need a village. The mist is out of the question. Sand and Sound are techinically the bad guys. Stone hates Konoha as much as cloud. That leaves us with Konoha, taking in three unknown shinobi is pushing it even for that soft hearted Sarutobi."

Naruto waved off the problem, "We'll deal with it one issue at a time, for now we have to meet up with Zaiaku in snow country."

**-Zaiaku-**

Slamming his kunai into the face of the glacier Zaiaku pulled himself up, "And why couldn't it be somewhere besides in the middle of a glacier?" he grunted

**_'If anyone could find it, then what would be the point of hiding it, little one?' _** replied Shiva.

Groaning he slammed his kunai in the ice and pulled himself up a little more, "What did you mean, that Sakura still existed?"

**_'I told you all that I'm going to little one, the rest is up to you,' _**she scolded, **_'ask me no more of this.'_**

**-Gaara, Naruto, and Zabuza-**

"You didn't say it would be this cold!" cried Zabuza

"It's SNOW COUNTRY, wear a jacket or at least a shirt!" retorted Naruto

Zabuza glared, "If we would've taken a second to shop I would have!"

Naruto only shrugged, "we had to leave."

'This is going to be a long trip' thought Gaara.

**_'I agree one hundred percent,' _**added Shukaku

Gaara cut them off before they could pursue yet another fruitless arguement, "be quiet both of you, we'll stop at a store when we get to land, maybe you should just stay inside till we do Zabuza."

"Zabuza-sensei" retorted the jounin.

Gaara glared, "Zabuza" once Zabuza retreated below deck the redhead stepped up to Naruto, "This is going to be rough."

"Hmm, hopefully Zaiaku has found it with Shiva's help, without it Shiva has no real power to give. Once we start training it's going to be non-stop, we're going to have to push it with everything we have." replied the blonde

Gaara looked over the water, "Naruto even if we are able to draw 50 percent of their power, we still can't fight a war with only three people. We've already found that out the hard way."

"Well it's four of us now, with Zabuza. He's not a demon container, but he's still damn strong." replied Naruto, "We need to decide what kind of facade we're going to go into Konoha under. We can't just show up, people know you, and me. Hell some people know Zaiaku. We have to hide who we are till it hits the fan." he finished scrunching up his nose.

"Well, I'm the demon of the sand, you're the demon of konoha, Zabuza is the demon of the mist, and we can call Zaiaku the demon of the ice." Gaara picked up on Naruto's look of disbelief. "What?"

"Demon of the Ice? How lame!" he cried, "You'll be Shukaku, I'll be Kyuubi, and Zaiaku will be Shiva."

Gaara only snorted, "Oh sure, they'll never figure that out, Brilliant. You wanted to be Hokage?" immediately he knew he went to far, "Sorry, Naruto."

"S'ok, I have another chance remember?" he replied brightly, "Ne, Gaara. H-how's Temari-chan?"

"She's good Naruto, she seems dead though, it may be that I'm so used to the Temari that would chase you around for eating ramen before dinner," Gaara could only smile, "I think part of her knows she's incomplete."

Naruto shrugged, "I miss her so bad it hurts, it's like a knife digging into me, and knowing she's alive makes it amplified. It was like that when you saw Hinata wasn't it?" Gaara only nodded, "We both know how Zaiaku reacted to Sakura." the young man sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Let's make sure we keep them safe, then we'll worry about the other things."

"Is it right Naruto?" questioned Gaara, "It's like we're replacing them with copies, sure essentially they are the same people, but if things don't go exactly like they did in our time will they still turn out the same? And if they do then are we just forgetting them from our world? I just don't know, Shiva said love overcomes all obsticles, but this one seems unbeatable."

Naruto smiled, "I've thought about it, Shiva, Kyuubi, and even Shukaku are smarter than we are, they know something we don't." placing a hand on his companions shoulder he beamed, "It'll all work out in the end, let's get some sleep."

**-Zaiaku-**

lifting his goggles out of his eyes he scanned the cave, 'it looks different Shiva'

**_'Hmm, it does indeed. Still I feel it's chakra up ahead.' _**She replied

Walking forward slowly Zaiaku ran his hands along the walls. Finally he saw a faint blue glow resonating from the back of the cave, "Found you," he whispered. Continueing his cautious treck through the cave he finally reached the source of the glow. Reaching out he grasped the handle of the Katana, "Good to see you again, Shimotsuki _(Frost Moon)." _Freeing the blade Zaiaku smiled as the cold washed over himself, 'Feel better, Shiva-san?'

**_'Hai, little one, I feel whole again.' _**she replied.

* * *

End Chapter 2 

Please read and review.

Preview

Chapter 3: Kubikiri Houcho vs. Shimotsuki


	4. Chapter 3:Kubikiri Houcho vs Shimotsuki

I'm elated to be getting such positive feedback. Thank you very much! My updates come in bursts, simply due to the nature of my career as emergency medical personel. Most nights I have nothing to do, but type up another chapter, other nights I am going for the whole 48 hour shift. About the story, I have a really hairbrained idea about Naruto's fighting style with Kubikiri Houcho, I hope you like it. Also I hope you can figure out where I derived it from! Anyway, onward!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Kubikiri Houcho vs. Shimotsuki**

"Zaiakuuuuuu!" yelled Naruto, waving like an idiot, this caught the attention of a warmer clothed Gaara and Zabuza.

Zabuza looked down at Gaara and jerked a finger in Zaiaku's direction, "I take it that is our third Gennin." As soon as Gaara nodded the jounin began to size him up, 'he looks like a swordsman, although he's weilding a katana why's it on his back?' he thought.

Gaara smirked, "I see you've found Shimotsuki"

"Hn," replied Zaiaku, "I see Naruto found his horse killer," then he eyed Zabuza, "Who's this?"

"Momochi Zabuza," replied Naruto, "He's going to be our Jounin sensei, he's also going to help us with our swordsmanship."

Zaiaku snorted, "I don't need-" he was cut off by the blade of Kubikiri Houcho being pressed against his neck. Looking over at Naruto he noticed it was missing from his back.

A cold voice came from behind him, "You hold your Katana like a Ninja-to, your stance was slack, and if I was an enemy your head would be rolling on the ground. Everything about your swordsmanship is atrocious at best." Releasing his head Zabuza tossed the huge sword back to Naruto, "I've forgotten more about sword fighting then you know right now. However, I will teach you everything." Then he smirked, "Now, we need to get where we're going. Training needs to begin as soon as possible."

Zaiaku was dumbfounded, 'He knew all that just from how I stand and carry my sword? When he moved, it was unreadable.'

**_'He is a master swordsman little one, it would be wise to learn from him.' _** Replied Shiva

Breaking out of his inner conversation Zaiaku nodded, "We'll make for my home now, I think there's enough room for all four of us." That said the group quietly departed. Zaiaku stepped in pace next to Zabuza, "That sword Naruto has, that's yours isn't it?"

Zabuza turned his eyes down at him, "It was yes." Then he ran his eyes over Shimotsuki, "My turn for a question. That sword you have, Shimotsuki, it's sentient isn't it?"

The white haired teen nodded, "In a way, it's part of me."

Zabuza turned his eyes forward again, "I know another sword like that. Can you awaken it?"

"Awaken?" replied Zaiaku, 'what is he talking about?'

"You'll see." Replied Zabuza cryptically.

**_'It is possible that he means to solidify Shimotsuki's chakra,'_** replied Shiva

Zaiaku cocked an eyebrow, 'You mean for an attack?'

The ice queen merely shrugged, **_"I'm as lost as you are little one."_**

An hour and a hell of a hike later the four reached the small house of Zaiaku, "Welcome to home for the next two years!" he exclaimed, "There is a hot spring behind the house, please bathe daily" he finished glaring at Naruto.

The blonde only grinned sheepishly, "What?"

Gaara scanned the house, it was small but it was enough, "Zabuza you can have the bedroom. Zaiaku, Naruto, and I will sleep in here."

Zaiaku and Zabuza nodded, Naruto quirked an eyebrow once the older man went to inspect his room, "Can you sleep?"

Gaara nodded in response, "When he was resealed apparently he corrected it, it was driving him mad as well. I'm coming to think that maybe he isn't as malicious as I originally thought."

**_'You're damn right!' _**cried Shukaku causing Gaara to snort.

"We'll pick up groceries tomorrow, along with three small beds to put on the floor. We won't be in here much, except to eat and sleep." Stated Zabuza as he rentered the room. "Get some sleep, we gather supplies tomorrow and start training."

The next morning all three were awoken by cold water hitting them in the face, "Wake up!" cried a disturbingly wide-awake Zabuza. Zaiaku glared, Naruto groaned, and Gaara looked like a deer caught in a headlight. "Get dressed, we've got to get to town and get started!" He reiterated a bit too loud.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto

"That is no way to talk to your jounin sensei," quipped Zabuza

Zaiaku grabbed a brush and attempted to straighten his mid-back length hair, "Do we really have to call you Zabuza-sensei?" he questioned as his hair took it's normal place: parting to the side, partially covering his right eye.

"You should get used to it, it might be determined as a sign of disrespect if you just call me Zabuza at the exams." then he cocked an eyebrow at the teen's hair, "We're cutting that crap."

The white haired teen went wide-eyed, "W-what?" he stammered

**_'He wouldn't dare!' _**cried Shiva

Zabuza waived a lazy hand at his incredulous look, "Fine fine, we won't but the first time it gets in the way of your fighting it goes."

Four hours later the kitchen was stocked and three beds lay on the ground, "Now time for training, outside!" exclaimed Zabuza. Once all three teens were outside the jounin gave them a once over, "Alright first I want you two," he pointed to Zaiaku and Naruto, "to spar. I need to see where your kenjutsu level is."

Pairing off Naruto drew Kubikiri as Zaiaku drew Shimotsuki. Eyeing each other for a moment they began channeling their chakra, causing the snow to turn to ice around Zaiaku and melt around Naruto. After a moment Naruto leaped high into the air bringing down his cleaver hard, with a simple sidestep the white haired teen dodged. Spinning his body the blonde made a horizontal swing, Zaiaku leaped and planted his hand on the flat side of Kubikiri and vaulted into a kick to Naruto's chin, which he easily dodged.

'Zaiaku is faster and more lithe, he's a natural swordsman, but Naruto being able to swing Kubikiri like that is amazing. He looks like he's fought with it for years.' Thought Zabuza, "Ok, stop!" both teens halted, "Now incorporate some jutsu."

Both boys nodded, leaping back Naruto planted Kubikiri into the ground and formed his cross seal, **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **_(Shadow clone technique)_, immediately twenty Narutos appeared each weilding a Kubikiri. "Much better."

Kyuubi only rolled his eyes, **_'This is garbage, kit.' _**

'I Know, I need to increase my own reserves before I try sucking down your chakra though' growled Naruto as he charged.

Zabuza was impressed, "Wow, not only shadow clones, but he even managed to incorporate his sword."

"It's his favorite technique...well, one of them." added Gaara

Zaiaku meanwhile was having hell dodging all the swords and on ocasion caught a small cut, 'enough of this' dropping back he sheathed his sword. He began sealing and called out, **"Hyouton: Fuyu Kodachi no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Winter Grove Technique)_ the ground rumbled slightly and then thin spikes of ice shot out at all different angles, killing several of the clones but missing Naruto entirely. 'That was pathetic I should be able to cover twice that range,' thought Zaiaku

**_'Do not become discourage little one, it will take time.' _**soothed Shiva

Zaiaku only grumbled in frustration. Dodging another round of ever assaulting Narutos he pulled out his sword and went to work, parrying and attacking. 'Trying to stop Naruto with force is stupid, he hits like a train. He's coordinating the clones to fill in the gaps in his attacks. I have to surprise him.' thought the white haired teen. Leaping up into the air he formed another set of seals, **"Hyouton: Shigure no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Winter Shower Technique)_ as he turned the condensation in the air into senbon they began to rain down on Naruto and his clones, destroying them one by one.

Zabuza was dumbfounded, "He can control Ice to that extent? Is that a bloodlimit?" he questioned.

"It's not a bloodlimit, but it is unique to Zaiaku," replied Gaara., "Don't think Naruto is weak though. Zaiaku is very good at jutsu, but he can only use Ice jutsu. Naruto on the other hand is horrible at sealing, but can use several jounin level techniques, he also has the most physical strength out of the three of us."

Zaiaku landed, immediatly having to dodge a huge overhand strike from Naruto that would've split him in half. "You look like a pin cushion, Naruto," he jibed gesturing to the three ice senbon imbedded in his arm and legs.

Naruto only snorted, "Yea well, you look like you've gotten into a fight with a cat" motioning to the multiple lacerations on the teens body.

"Oh? well then try this!" yelled Zaiaku as he flipped to a good distance and began sealing, **"Hyouton: Haryuu no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Piercing Dragon Technique) _

The blonde teen smirked, **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **_(Shadow clone technique) _holding out his arm his clone began to manipulate the chakra in his palm, satisfied Naruto dispelled the bushin and charged. Drawing back he pushed his arm forward into the ice dragon,** "Rasengan!" **_(Spiral Blast) _

As the ground down ice cleared it revealed both boys with their blades at each others throat, breaking out of his stunned revere Zabuza called out to them, "That's good enough!" mentally his head was still spinning, 'these two are monsters, I wonder what Gaara can do.' Seeing both boys out of breath he turned to Gaara, "well it looks like I'm going to have to see what you can do myself."

"As you wish" replied Gaara, 'Are you ready Shukaku?'

**_'This is going to be hell, I can't give you enough chakra to manipulate the sand fast enough. If he has any speed, it'll be like fighting that Lee kid all over again,' _**groaned the Raccoon

"Shall we begin?" questioned Zabuza

Gaara smirked, "of course" immediately the sand charged forward causing Zabuza to be on the defensive.

After dodging another wave of sand the jounin charged in a blur, delivering a hard kick only to have it blocked by a wall of sand. 'Defense and offense? That's unreal.' Pivoting his body he threw a heal kick towards the back of Gaara's head, the sand was slower to react however. 'It can only move so fast,' continuing his assault he finally broke through and landed a sharp kick to the side of Gaara's head. As the redhead regained his posture Zabuza saw that his face was cracking, "what the hell is that?"

**"Suna no Yoroi" **_(Armor of the sand) _"It's part of my absolute defense," replied Gaara as he commanded his sand to attack again.

"That's enough," said Zabuza holding up his hand, "You're strength is your sand, but it's slow. We'll have to get you sped up a bit."

Gaara frowned, "That was no where near everything I could do."

"I know, and this isn't the first day we're going to train either." replied Zabuza chuckling. Then he rounded on Naruto, "You! Manage to fling that thing around with some skill, but you're still mediocre at best. Everyday while I'm working with Gaara I want 500 vertical strikes and 500 horizontal, no chakra." Then he eyed Zaiaku, "You're first thing to do is get that damn thing off your back and to your waist," he patiently waited as the teen complied, "now, your kenjutsu is good, but we're going to teach you a little iaijutsu as well. It'll be good for surprising your enemies."

Later that night all three boys went their seperate ways.

**-Gaara-**

The redheaded young man looked out over the snow banks and smiled wistfully as a flake of snow landed on his nose.

_-Flashback-_

_a small fleck of snow landed on Gaara's nose, crossing his eyes he stared at it intently, inadvertantly poking out his tongue slightly in the process. Then he heard someone giggling behind him._

_"Have you never seen a snowflake before, Kazakage-sama?" questioned a slightly pink cheeked Hinata_

_"Hinata, you're my wife, Gaara is fine." he reprimanded, "and to answer your question no I have not."_

_The white eyed girl walked up to him and kissed the snowflake off his nose, then leaned her head on his shoulder, "It doesn't snow much here in Konoha, but when it does it's beautiful." _

_Gaara attempted a smile, all of this was so new to him, "I agree." _

_Slowly Hinata cupped his cheek and brought her lips to his._

_-End Flashback-_

Sorrow washed over him, "Hinata" he whispered to the wind.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the small house absentmindedly rolling a snowball out of the collected snow.

_-Flashback-_

_Temari slowly scooped up a pile of a cold white stubstance, "Naruto-kun? What's thi-?" she was cut off by a ball of snow hitting her head on. She spat out the offending substance and growled, "Naruto-kuun!" quickly gathering a ball of snow she launched it at him._

_Still rolling on the ground at the look on his wife's face Naruto never saw the ball of snow till it hit him. Seeing Temari in a side-splitting laugh he grinned and pounced, "HAH!" he cried pinning her to the ground and tickling her._

_"N-Naruto-kun!..AHAH...stop..please...AHAHAHHA." When his assault finally ceased she stared into his deep blue eyes and smiled._

_"We're leaving tomorrow, won't you please stay?" He questioned, with no attempt to hide his pleading tone._

_Glaring she whacked him, "I'm not having my husband fight an entire army while I sit at home and worry. I'm a kunoichi Naruto, the same as Sakura and Hinata." _

_Naruto glared, "AND THEY'RE BOTH DEAD" he yelled, "I can't lose you..please...-" he was cut off by her lips pressing to his._

_"No, Sakura and Hinata were my best friends. I want revenge," she stated simply and pulled him back down._

_-End Flashback-_

"Why didnt you listen?" he whispered as his tears fell silently, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN GODDAMNIT?" he screamed.

**-Zaiaku-**

Leaning back in the hot springs he let his muscles relax, opening his eyes he peered at the full moon.

_-Flashback-_

_Leaning back against the tree he gazed at the moon._

_"Zaiaku-kun?" questioned a soft voice, "There you are," said Sakura as she spotted him._

_He smiled at her, "Sakura-hime"_

_She sat down between his legs and leaned back against his chest, "I'm no princess Zaiaku-kun," she stated as she nuzzled into his neck._

_"I disagree!" he exclaimed jovially_

_"What are you doing out here? it's so cold," then she scrunched up her nose, "That's right you don't get cold do you?"_

_"I'm always cold, Sakura-hime" he replied softly  
_

_Turning around she straddled his lap , wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly. Pulling back only a little she whispered against his lips, "I don't think so."_

_-End Flashback-_

"I couldn't protect her, will my sins never cease?" gritting his teeth and fighting back the tears he hissed, "I will not fail again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

A quick note, I was in a debate as to whether or not to call it Batto-jutsu or Iaijutsu, in the end I decided that Batto-jutsu sounded a bit too crossoverish. To clarify Iaijutsu is essentially the same thing as Batto-jutsu.

Preview Chapter 4: Teaching sensei, Sangemaru!


	5. Chapter 4:Teaching Sensei, Sangemaru!

Ohayo! well at least here it is, I get the week off! Normally I only respond to individual reviews if they present a question that I can clarify without spoiling the story, this is one of those times.

HitoshirenzuKage - It's not that Naruto nor Zaiaku are skilless, but they've had no formal swordsmanship training, compaired to one of the mist seven they're like kids swinging sticks. On the contrary if you read there are several times where Zabuza compliments them, saying they do have noticable skill. I'm doing my best to keep Zabuza in character so he's not going to be showering them with praise.

To everyone else, thank you for the kind reviews. Without you guys, both of my stories would be dead in the water.

I also made a decision last chapter, I hope you agree with it, but I felt I needed to do a little more for Zabuza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Teaching Sensei, Sangemaru!**

Zabuza sighed as he exited the hot spring and prepared for the day, 'I hope I'm doing the right thing getting involved in all this, Haku.' Leaning against the dresser in his room he gazed at himself in the mirrior. "What the hell AM I doing?" He questioned no one.

_-Flashback-_

_"ZABUZA-SAN RUN!" cried Haku as the flames roared higher_

_In the next moment a huge explosion blew the house apart and sent Zabuza skidding into the dirt, regaining his feet he gazed at the smoldering rubble, "HAKU!"_

_-Forward Flashback-_

_"...how you repent, is your decision..."_

_-End flashback-_

Looking back into his reflection he sneered, "Demon of the Mist indeed," reaching up he tore off his head band and threw it to the floor. Casting one last look at the discarded object he sighed, 'Can you forgive me, and my foolishness?' turning he walked out of the room to join his students. Glancing at each of the three boys training he grinned mischeviously, "Alright! You three have one hour to get to town, buy me some dango, and make it back here."

"Are you stupid?" Sputtered Naruto, "It takes an hour just to get here from town at a full blown sprint!"

"You now have fifty nine minutes," was Zabuza's only reply.

Zaiaku was the first one to break out in a run to town, Gaara and Naruto in tow. "He's crazy!" yelled the bonde.

An hour and five minutes later all three boys were back at the house, upon entering they found Zabuza sitting at the table with three Dango sticks on his plate, "You took too long." Looking at their murderous faces he simply shrugged, "Eat up, we train in an hour."

As the three teens sat at the table eating Naruto scrunched up his face, "We need to do something for Zabuza-sensei."

"I agree, it takes a lot for someone to stop wallowing in their own self induced guilt." Added Gaara.

Zaiaku swallowed his bite of food, "Yea, we can all vouch for that." Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes, "but what to do?"

Gaara took his normal thoughtful posture of closed eyes and crossed arms, "He is one of the mist seven correct?" Naruto nodded, "Yet he has no sword, he gave it up. Maybe we could aquire a new one for him?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I already told you, there is no weapon built like the Kibukiri Houcho."

"I'm well aware of that, but did he not relinquish it to you? Therefore he doesn't WANT another Kibukiri." Retorted the Redhead

"I agree," replied Zaiaku, "Tomorrow morning we'll leave early and meet the blacksmith in town, he's one of the best."

The next morning all three boys were up before dawn, silently making their way out of the house, and once again going at full sprint all the way to town. Upon arriving they immediately spotted a small house with black smoke billowing out of the chimney, knocking on the door an old man appeared, his face covered in black soot, "Ohayo! Come in, Come in!"

"Thank you," Said Zaiaku as the three entered the home, quickly discarding their shoes, "We were wondering if you would be willing to make something for a friend?"

The man scrunched up his wrinkled face, "A comission then? It's been a long time since I've had one of those." Clapping his hands he grinned widely, "Well! I'll take it as a challenge!" quickly he pulled out a peice of rice paper and a charcoal pencil, "Now! what are the specifications?"

Zaiaku turned to see Naruto and Gaara looking at him expectantly, "What? Just because I use a sword doesn't mean I know how to make one!"

A dull thud was heard, turning they all saw the old man on the floor, "Well, let's brainstorm then shall we? Now is he a large man?" all three nodded, "Has he ever used a sword before?" again unanimous nods. Quickly sketching down some numbers and diagrams the old man beamed, "I think I've got it!" Showing the teens the diagram, all three grinned.

"One last thing," interjected Gaara

When the house came into veiw again the teens noticed Zabuza standing, arms crossed, and looking overall not happy. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"We went to town," replied Naruto.

"And missed over an hour training this morning," retorted the jounin. "Naruto I want you to get started on your 500 slashes, horizontal and vertical, remember NO chakra. Gaara you'll practice with Naruto, stopping his attacks. Zaiaku come with me I'll show you what you need to be practicing." As Naruto and Gaara began, Zabuza lead Zaiaku over to a very thin tree, "Cut it down, you only get one strike." As Zaiaku began to draw his sword and take his kenjutsu stance Zabuza whacked him.

"Itai!"

"Iaijutsu is the art of drawing and cutting in one motion, you fight well enough with your sword out, but the less energy you have to exert in a fight the better. Now CUT!" shouted Zabuza

reaching down to his waist he gripped Shimotsuki, as fast as he could manage he drew his sword and sliced at the tree. On impact the small tree bent and caused the sword to bounce off harmlessly. "What the hell?"

"You're too slow," Zabuza stated, looking over his shoulder he narrowed his eyes, "Until you can cut that tree down, you'll learn nothing more from me." Silently he made his way to back to the other two.

'Even when we were fighting the Akatsuki forces I had no idea there was so much involved in swordsmanship' thought Zaiaku

**_'It is a very complicated fighting style little one, and Zabuza-san is a master,' _**replied Shiva, **_'now let us focus on completing this training.'_**

The white haired teen nodded, 'Hai, Shiva-san.' Again sheathing his sword he focused on another attempt.

Walking up to Gaara and Naruto, Zabuza noticed the blonde looked fatigued and his friend was dazed, "How many vertical?" he questioned.

"three hundred and ninety six" Gasped Naruto

"And horizontal?"

"Three hundred and ninety seven"

Then the large man tuned his eyes to Gaara, "How many did you stop?"

"All of them" he replied in a daze.

Zabuza looked between the two of them, "well?" he questioned, "continue, you have two hundred-twenty five more strikes to go." Both boys groaned.

'He's killing us!' thought Naruto

**_'This is much better than the training you recieved in Konoha, this man is less forgiving and isn't coddling any of you. I dare say if you three had trained like this in the other world things would've been different.' _**replied Kyuubi.

Gaara stood on shaky legs, 'I can't block another one of those, Naruto hits like a stampeding rhino.'

**_'If you don't block it your head's going to come off,' _**stated Shukaku simply

The redhead grimaced as he blocked another heavy blow with his sand. 'This is harder without your chakra.'

Shukaku sighed, **_'Yes well, you can only handle a small amount of my chakra in your current state. According to Kyuubi a year from now you're bodies as well as chakra systems will be more mature, then we'll start feeding you three our chakra in waves.' _**

'A year of this?' Gaara groaned audibly

"What...are...you groaning...for?" gasped Naruto, "You're...just...standing there."

Gaara glared, "I'm, doing this with my chakra."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Shukaku's...not helping?" Gaara shook his head, "Kyuubi's...not either...says that we have to wait...another year. Something about...giving us waves of Chakra." He gasped. 'Baka Fox!'

Said fox growled, **_'I CAN hear you, you know that right?'_**

The months rolled on with the same routine, and the boys growing in strength and stature. Then one morning in early spring a bleary Naruto walked outside to see small spots of green grass probing through the blanket of snow, 'It's good to see somethings stayed the same'

**_'I remember THAT mission, I was sealed in that mechanical monstrosity,' _**added Kyuubi, shuddering.

'I always wondered why Zaiaku never wore chakra armor,' Pondered Naruto

Kyuubi snorted, **_'You've seen him on a battle field, and you saw what he did to his father. Do you think he needs his chakra amplified?' _**

Naruto grimaced, 'You're right,' suddenly Naruto went wide-eyed, 'Oi! Kyuubi what day is it?'

**_'I seem to have misplaced my calender,' _**growled the fox..

Ignoring the demon Naruto charged into the house and immediately pounced on Gaara and Zaiaku, "Wake up! We have to go to town!"

"If you don't be quiet Zabuza will wake up and we'll have to start training," grumbled Gaara.

Zaiaku stood and pulled on his pants and shirt, "We need to go now before he wakes up."

The results of their training began to show as the three made it into town in fifteen minutes. Once again knocking on the familiar door to the blacksmith's shop they waited patiently for the old man. Slowly the door creeped open and just like before, the soot faced blacksmith beamed at them, "Ohayo! I see you're hear to pick up your order!"

"Yes please," answered Zaiaku as the three entered the small house, noticing several new pieces of weaponry Zaiaku whistled, "You've been busy oji-san."

The little man grinned, "Yes, yes. Your comission inspired me, it's been so long since I've made something of this craftsmanship I couldn't let that feeling go away." walking over to the corner he hefted a box, seven feet in length, and set it on the counter. Opening the lid revealed a nodachi, it's hilt measuring two feet and the blade taking the other five.

Naruto was wide-eyed as he examined the ivory hilt wrapped in black leather in a woven pattern. "It's beautiful, oji-san"

The little man bowed deeply, "It was an utmost honor, my young friends, you've reinvigorated my life." Then he smiled softly, "I felt like I had lost my way, that I had reached my peak, then you came in and gave me a project and it brought back my old fire for life, Arigato." Then he clapped his hands together and grinned, "NOW! Take your friend his gift!" and with that he shoe'ed them out the door never asking for payment.

Gaara just stood dumfounded, "That was-"

**_'Odd'_** finished Shukaku.

Making their way to the house they saw a glaring Zabuza, "You know, I was going to give you the day off being that it's the first of spring. HOWEVER!" pausing he inspected them more closely to see Naruto carrying a long slender box and beaming, "What is that?" he questioned pointing.

"For you!" exclaimed Naruto, thrusting the case in the jounin's hands.

"What?"

"Open it," all three chorused.

As he did so his eyes went wide, "This is..." lifting the sword and placing the box on the ground he examined it, slowly he removed it from the scabbard and gave it a few swings, "...beautiful." Quietly he stepped up to a large tree. Reaching down he gripped the handle and in one lightning fast, yet fluid, motion drew his blade splitting said tree in half.

"So that's how you do it!" exclaimed Zaiaku as Zabuza stepped back infront of them, "So what are you going to call it?"

The jounin pondered for a moment then smiled under his bandages, "Sangemaru."

"Repentance?" questioned Naruto, "I love it, now about that day off."

Zabuza grinned evily, "Oh no, today..." he unsheathed Sangemaru, "It's combat practice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 4

Read and Review, I hope you enjoyed!

Preview Chapter 5: Youki


	6. Chapter 5:Youki

Well ladies and gentlemen, I've reached a crossroads in my fanfiction writing. On the one had I can continue to go at it alone and hopefully continue to produce material that you all love, or I can request the assistance of a beta. I've decided that I will indeed request the aid of a beta or two. Often I find myself to have very intricate details planned out flawlessly, yet I stumble over the trivial things. SO! I need at least one beta, only requirements: A) you can spot any glaring grammatical mistakes I may make, B) A good imagination! C) You can keep up with me, I put out one, maybe two chapters a day as I am running two indepth stories. Anyway all that done! The action starts now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Youki**

Zaiaku cracked his bleary eyes open and stared at the ceiling, he hated this day with a unrivaled disgust, it was his birthday. He was the last of the three to turn fourteen, this also meant that Kyuubi, Shukaku, and Shiva would start feeding them waves of their chakra. Later they found out they would do this to forcefully stretch their chakra capacities and condition them to the harsh nature of non-human chakra. The goal was to have them at twenty-five percent of the demons chakra constantly mingling with their's at any given point in time, and to be able to handle bursts of at least thirty-five to forty percent if the situation were desperate.

Groaning the white haired teen rolled over and looked at the clock, "four o'clock a.m."

**_'Ah, it's our anniversary my little one' _**cooed Shiva

Zaiaku grunted, 'this is a horrible day Shiva-san. Please don't sound so happy.'

Shiva sighed, **_'I suppose, though I am not disappointed with the company.' _**

'It starts today then?' questioned the teen as he made his way out doors. Resigning himself to a lack of sleep he began to focus on his iaijutsu training, he had long since toppled the small tree and was currently working on something with a bit more stature.

**_'It does little one,' _**she responded.

"You know, I'm wondering what that poor tree did to you?" questioned a voice behind him.

Zaiaku turned and spotted Naruto propped up against the doorframe, "It's standing," he responded flatly

"What the hell is eating you?" questioned the blonde

Turning his ice blue gaze at his companion he frowned, "What day do you hate more than anything?"

Naruto went wide-eyed, then scowled, "Why didn't you tell us? We could've gotten you something."

Despite everything Zaiaku smiled, "It's ok Naruto, let's just get to training. Today we start the hard stuff."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, 'what?'

**_'We start feeding you chakra today, and he's right, this is going to be painful kit.'_** replied Kyuubi

"So today then?" questioned another voice, both teens eyed the new comer, "What do we tell Zabuza-sensei?"

"How about the truth," came a fourth and final voice, looking up they saw Zabuza sitting on the roof. Leaping down he narrowed his eyes, "You owe me that much."

All three teens gazed at each other, then Zaiaku and Naruto nodded to Gaara. "We'll explain over breakfast," stated the redhead.

Two hours and a very large breakfast later, The Demon of the Mist: Momochi Zabuza sat perplexed, a mixture of fear and confusion washing over him. "So you two," he gestured to Naruto and Gaara, "Have tailed demons inside you?" they both nodded. "Then you," he gestured to Zaiaku, "have some sort of elemental entity?"

"She's not a demon," the white haired teen took on a thoughtful expression, "but if you'd have to gauge her power it would be at about five tails, maybe six at most."

Shiva laughed, **_'really little one, six tails? I'm flattered.'_**

Gaara decided to cut in, "The reason that we're telling you this is because today we are going to start taking in small amounts of our entities chakra for the next year. It will be dangerous to be near us till we reach where we need to be."

Zabuza leaned back in his chair, "Well I've taught you what you need to know, you just have to polish it." Then he stood and started re-wrapping his bandages, "I'll leave to gather information on the sound and sand, I'll return when I learn something."

Naruto frowned, "Be careful Zabuza-sensei."

The jounin nodded and set off to his room to begin packing. Ten minutes later he reemerged with Sangemaru strapped to his back along with a large duffle. "Don't slack because I'm not here," he said in a stern tone, 'and be safe' he added mentally. With another nod he was out the door.

"Think he'll be alright?" Questioned Zaiaku

"He's the Demon of the Mist," replied Naruto, "I feel bad for anyone that screws with him."

**_'We should begin,' _**said Shukaku

WIthout a word Gaara stood and made to the door, immediately his companions followed. "I will go first," he stated simply

"Why not all at once?" questioned Naruto

"We don't want to draw unwanted attention," replied the redheaded teen. Quietly he made his was to the center of the large field, going into his meditative position he entered his mind. Looking up at the large cage he narrowed his eyes and steeled his resolve, 'Let's begin'

**_'Hai,' _**replied Shukaku, slowly a large mass of sand began to make it's way to Gaara's feet. **_'Are you ready?' _**recieving a nod Shukaku commanded the sand to engulf the teens body.

Looking at the surrounding sand Gaara felt confused, nothing was happening he didn't feel a rush of power, he felt nothing at all. Suddenly the sand flew away from his body and began swirling violently in front of him. Without warning the seal on his stomach began to burn intensely, it took all of his will not to cry out in agony. As the pain subsided Gaara let out a sharp breath, as he was exhaling the sand slammed into his stomach as it began to grind into the seal. Immediately the teen realized that it only looked like sand, it was infact Shukaku's chakra. This time however the pain was too much to bear and he cried out. Immediatly Naruto and Zaiaku sprinted towards him, only to be blown flat by a small tidal wave of sand. Gaara blinked his eyes as the pain subsided to see his companions peering at him with concerned expressions, "It's started."

"Are you alright?" questioned Naruto

Gaara nodded, "I will be, yes." After a consorted effort he stood.

"My turn then," stated Zaiaku as he stepped onto the field, mimicing Gaara's stance he entered his mindscape. Reaching the huge frozen prison he saw an elegant looking woman, her skin was a light hue of blue, while her hair was as deep as midnight. 'I suppose we should begin?' he questioned.

**_'We should,' _**replied the ice queen, as her container approached she stroked his cheek, **_'I apologize for this my little one.' _**

'I know,' he replied as she held out her hand. Slowly a cold wind began to swirl around his body becoming stronger and progressively colder. As soon as the wind stopped he looked to see the elemental with tears beginning to form, 'Shiva-sa-?" He was cut off by a pain that could only be described as biblical, it was like someone had injected crushed glass into his veins. Doubling over he cried out in pain as Gaara had done.

Outside his body a fridged air had begun to swirl, causing the ground to frost over. "Should've brought a jacket," commented Naruto as he shivered involuntarily.

Gaara smirked, "We'll see if you're so quick witted when it's your turn."

Inside Zaiaku's mind he was leaning agaist the frozen cage, rubbing his arms trying to stop the freezing pain. Shiva was doing her best to comfort him by wrapping her arms around him through the bars and repeatedly muttering apologies. Finally the pain ebbed away and the teen began to stand on shaky legs as he offered his entity a weak smile, 'I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine' he chattered, though she wasn't convinced at all. Slowly he exited his mind still shaking slightly as he made his way to his companions and sat next to Gaara, "c-c-c-c-c-cold," he stated.

"You had time to get used to it in the other world. In this world, however, you took in fourteen years worth all at once." replied Gaara as he coiled his sand around his friend in an attempt to warm him. "Your turn Uzumaki."

Naruto gave a nervous grin as he stepped out to the clearing in the same spot as his two friends before.

As the blonde began to go into his meditative state Gaara shouted to him, "A bit farther!"

Naruto grunted and complied. As he entered his mind he was still grumbling, 'don't know what they're so worried about'

**_'Because you're going to release more raw energy than either of them,' _**replied Kyuubi, then an evil grin came across the fox demon's face, **_'You know Shukaku said I couldn't make you scream, I disagreed.' _**

Before Naruto could really comprehend the look or this implications of the foxes words a huge claw was jammed into his gut at the precise point of his seal. His eyes immdiately filled with tears of pain yet he refused to cry out, instead he smiled, 'You'll have to do better than that Kyuu.'

**_'I knew I would kit' _**replied Kyuubi as he began forcing his chakra into the blonde's body. The fox watched as his containers head jerked back violently and his eyes went red, then hazed over as the boy went unconcious. Realizing he was pushing a bit too hard Kyuubi removed his claw, as Naruto was falling the fox stretched out one of his tails and slowly lowered him to the ground. **_'Now begins the second leg of your journey.'_**

The next morning Naruto opened eyes slowly, turning his head he saw Zaiaku sleeping on top of his covers, apparently his oddly low body temperature returning. Turning his head one hundred and eighty degrees he saw Gaara lying in his back, his stoic expression still chisled on his face. As the teen tried to get up his body went ridged, 'what the hell?'

**_'Rest kit,' _**replied a groggy Kyuubi

"We're completely spent," said Zaiaku as he noticed his friend's frustration, "Apparently the pain was them burning out our chakra and then forcing theirs in. Now we just have to recover, Shiva said we should be fine by tomorrow. Now shut up and go back to sleep."

"I didn't say anything!" replied Naruto

"No, but you're grunting like a hog in heat," came the droning voice of a half awake Gaara.

Naruto only huffed and closed his eyes, drifting back into his dreams.

**-Naruto's Dream- **

"Will you ask me to stay again, Naruto-kun," said a soft voice

"Temari-chan?"

"I'm right here Naruto-kun, you just have to ask me," said the voice again, fadding slowly

"TEMAR-CHAN!"

"Ask me Naru-" the voice became in audible

**-Gaara's Dream-**

A voice almost a whisper echoed through the teens mind, "I'm always beside you Gaara-kun, always"

Gaara went wide-eyed, "Hinata? Is that you?"

"Always" whispered the voice

"HINATA! PLEASE!" he cried frantically

**-Zaiaku's Dream-**

his ice blue eyes scanned the darkness, slowly a hand caressed his cheek, "Will you save me?"

"Hime? Where are you?"

"I'm waiting to be saved" replied the voice quietly, "will you save me?"

reaching out he felt nothing but air and crumpled to the ground, "I will...I will save you."

**-Real world-**

All three boys awoke with a jolt, covered in sweat. "W-wha?" stammered Zaiaku, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead

Naruto looked at him then Gaara, "We don't have time to recover," he stated resolutely as he stood on quivering legs.

**_'Resilient as ever I see, kit.' _**chuckled Kyuubi

Zaiaku nodded and stood in protest to his bodies demands that he sleep, 'I have to save her.'

Shiva smiled, **_'You are amazing little one.' _**

'I will stand by your side as well, Hinata.' thought Gaara as he too rose from his bed.

Shukaku snorted, **_'Psychopathic death machine or not, you're a determined little bastard.' _**

Ten months passed after that night of tormenting dreams, all three teens with a steeled resolve to become more than what they had ever been. One day as they were training they spotted a fast approaching blur, "Ah, sensei is home," stated Gaara.

True enough a slightly winded Zabuza appeared before them, "Well I hope you guys haven't been slacking," he stated giving them the once over.

"We've learned a lot." stated Zaiaku

Zabuza cocked an eyebrow, "Show me."

The first was Zaiaku, he stepped up to a vertcal log at least four feet in diameter. Stepping back into his iaijutsu stance he prepared to draw, in one motion he split the log perfectly. As the top half began to fall the teen griped his scabbard and followed the exact arc of his sword's path, slamming it into the log, spintering it.

Zabuza clapped, "Perfect," once he stopped he eyed Shimotsuki, "Have you figured it out yet?"

"I have," replied the teen.

The jounin only shrugged, "good."

**_'He's impressed,' _**stated Shiva

Zaiaku frowned, 'he should be.'

Next was Naruto, reaching behind his back he gripped Kubikiri's handle with one hand. Closing his eyes a pulse of chakra came from him as the black blade began to glow a dull red. Drawing the sword and simultainiously bringing it down in a wide arc he released the collected chakra causing a wave of energy to release along the ground, cutting down everything in it's path for a short distance.

Zabuza let out a low whistle, "I see you've figured out Kubikiri's ability to channel chakra." then he cocked an eyebrow at Zaiaku, "and I thought you were the better swordsman here?" his comment only caused said teen to glare. "Now what have you learned Gaara?"

Both Naruto and Zaiaku composed themselves and stepped to each side of the redheaded teen. He, in response, only closed his eyes and waited for their attacks. In an instant both boys set upon him simultainiously, instead of a bloodbath Zabuza watched in bewilderment as the sand rose to block both of them pefectly. After a minute the jounin called a halt to the exercise. "We should go inside."

Once indoors all four gathered around the table, "Chunnin exams are in two months," he stated, "like you thought, the sound is mobilizing."

Gaara cocked an eyebrow, "And the sand?"

"Not even a peep. No mass shinobi gatherings, no back ally treaties, nothing," replied Zabuza, "That place is so clean it squeaks." The three teens eyed each other in confusion. Zabuza didn't notice and continued, "but SOMEONE has to be helping sound, they are just a bug waiting to be crushed without help."

"Another village?" questioned Zaiaku, Zabuza nodded, "Who?"

"No clue, everytime I would get close someone would get curious so they would have to..." he paused, "disappear."

Naruto snorted at his choice of terminology, "Well, we should make for Konoha tomorrow, we still have other things we need to accomplish." He recieved unanimous nods.

Three weeks later the four found the gates of the hidden leaf village coming into view. Sighing audibly Naruto pulled up his deep red cloth mask, "ready?"

Zaiaku pulled up his ice blue mask, "Not really, but not much of a choice."

Gaara pulled up his black mask and only nodded.

As they approached with Zabuza in the lead the two chunnin at the gates stopped them, "Halt! Name and purpose." barked the larger of the two guards.

"Momochi Zabuza, formerly of the mist, seeking asylum. Hokage-sama is expecting us." replied Zabuza without missing a beat

"And these are?" questioned the smaller guard

"My students, here for the chunnin exam," then he glared, "As I said, Sandaime-sama is expecting us." Producing a letter from his pocket he presented it to the guard who eyed it then nodded.

"You will be escorted to the tower immediately," the chunnin signaled and two ANBU appeared, "Please follow them."

As the four made their way through town they drew more than their fair share of stares. "Some things never change," stated Naruto

"Four masked shinobi walk into your village, what would you do? Offer them tea?" questioned Zabuza with a raised brow.

Team seven and nine were walking towards their training grounds, not so much together as they left at the same time, "Oi! who's that?" cried Kiba. Immediately both teams stopped and eyed the strange nin's.

The first was at least six-feet tall and carried a large nodachi on his back. Black and grey camoflaged covers ran down from his elbow to his wrists, and he wore simple black pants taped down to black combat boots.

The second was a blonde, his hair was messy, going everywhere and came almost to his shoulders. His face was covered by a blood red mask and he wore a simple black and dark red sleeveless ribbed turtle-neck sweater. He also wore black pants, but instead of taping them they simply hung down, covering the majority of his boots. completing the outfit were fingerless gloves that came up to his fore-arm. His distinguishing feature was the sword he was carrying, it was monstrous at best.

The third had snow white hair that flowed down to his mid back. He wore an ice blue trenchcoat trimmed in black, which was held together at the waist by a simple black cloth sash. His face covered by a mask that matched the hue of blue on his long coat. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves, while his arms were sporting black forearm guards. Like his blonde companion he let his pants flair out over his boots, not opting to tape them down. Attached to the sash at his waist was a simple yet elegant katana, it's handle wrapped in a white bleached leather and tipped with a dull bronze pommel that matched the handguard.

The fourth and last member was a redheaded boy. He seemed to like black: his coat, his pants, his mask, and his shirt all of it as dark as midnight. He had a brown sash slung across his body strapped to the sash was, what seemed to be, a large gourde. Like the tallest ninja his pants were taped down to his boots.

One thing was clear, all three radiated an aura that equivicated to problems if you crossed them. "A-ano...do you th-think they're here for the e-exams?" questioned a slightly scared Hinata.

"I hope not," replied Sasuke. 'I really do' he added mentally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 5

I hope I was vivd enough with the outfits without going over board. The only thing I changed about Gaara's outfit from his current Kazakage outfit in the manga was the boots and the mask, I am a firm believer in the "If it's not broke, don't fix it" mentality and Kishimoto was dead on with Gaara's clothing. I hope you enjoyed! DOO DOO IS ABOUT TO HIT THE FAN!

Preview Chapter 6: Team who?


	7. Chapter 6:Team Who?

This chapter took me an extra day simply because I had to think of alias' for the boy to go by until the time comes. When I finally did, guess what? THEY'RE NOT ORIGINAL! o.O. I don't plan on using their names an over abundant number of times simply to avoid confusion. Also last chapter there was some confusion on exactly HOW MUCH the boys told Zabuza, they only revealed that they were vessels for powerful entities, nothing more. Finally, please don't expect much from the fill-in members of the sand team and team seven. I think that was all I needed, so, onward!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Team Who?**

The four shinobi finally reached the tower of the Hokage along with their ANBU escorts. "You know we still don't have names and unless we want problems on top of problems we better come up with something quick," stated Naruto softly enough that only the other three could hear.

"I've got it handled," replied Zabuza.

Upon entering the office of the third the teens noted that there were jounin in the room eyeing them, harshly. 'Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai. Must be checking out the competition.' thought Naruto

Looking up the third smiled, "Ah! Zabuza-san, I see you've returned like you said." then he turned his gaze towards the teens and eyed them one at a time, "and these I assume were the students you were talking about before?"

The three boys were stunned, not only was Sarutobi talking to Zabuza like they were friends, but he had told him about them. "Hai, Hokage-sama. I assume that our contract is still in good standing?"

"Of course, of course." replied the third smiling

"Contract?" question Zaiaku, "What exactly have you been doing, Zabuza-sensei?"

Gaara glared, "I'm curious as well."

"Simple really," stated the jounin, "I agreed to give any information about the sound to Sarutobi in exchange for asylm for us and enstatement into the leaf ranks."

Sarutobi nodded, "I had been recieving increasing reports of activity at the sound border, so when Zabuza-san appeared with very vital information it was a blessing." taking a puff of his pipe he continued, "I was at a loss, on the one hand I had a valuable source of information to keep my village safe at my fingertips. On the other hand that source was one of the mist seven, and a dangerous missing-nin"

"So you chose the lesser of two evils," said Gaara. "If things got suspicious you could send an ANBU team after him, where as you would have to fight an entire village if you didn't take his information."

"That's exactly it," replied the third, "Now I am enstating you three as leaf gennin, and Zabuza you will be their jounin sensei." Reaching into his desk he pulled out four head bands. "Now, I have other buisness to attend to, as I'm sure you do too."

The four gathered their forehead protectors and made their way to the hotel, "They don't trust us as far as they can throw us," stated Zaiaku.

Zabuza only nodded, "We've had an ANBU team watching us since we left the tower."

"This is going to get irritating," grunted Naruto.

**-Hokage's Office-**

"I don't like this hokage-sama," said Asuma. "An S-class missing-nin, and three kids that look like they could decimate a jounin each?"

Sarutobi laced his fingers together and rested his head on them, "I know I know, but I won't go back on my word and everything Zabuza said was one hundred percent accurate. However, I do have an ANBU team on them."

Kakashi closed his visible eye and leaned against the wall, "Do you think an ANBU team can handle them?"

The third shrugged, "I don't know."

**-Konoha Hotel-**

Zabuza handed them a form each, "These are your forms for the chunnin exam, now your names.." he pointed to Naruto, "Aka _(red)_," then Zaiaku, "Aoi _(blue)_," and finally Gaara, "Kuroi _(black)_."

Naruto snorted and pulled down his mask, "That's it?"

Zabuza cocked an eyebrow, "Got something better?"

After a minute the blonde just shook his head and filled out his name.

"Team?" questioned Zaiaku

All four looked at each other stumped, not even Zabuza had an idea. "Oni," stated Gaara, "We'll be team Oni"

Zaiaku shook his head, "If they weren't suspicious of us at first they will be now, anonymous names and we're going to be Team Demon?" he groaned, "I don't think we had this planned out as well as we thought."

"Actually," interjected Zabuza, "You're looking at it the wrong way, no one knows your names, you're new arrivals and already gennin, AND your team name is Oni. You three have mystery and surprise on your side, fear will cut your fighting down to a minimum."

Eyeing each other Naruto and Zaiaku resigned themselves to be team oni. After another ten minutes things were unpacked an paper work was filled out. "Now the registration deadline has already passed, but Sarutobi gave us an extended period of time."

"What do we do?" questioned Gaara

Zabuza shrugged, "Go mingle," he recieved incredulous looks, "fine fine, go train or something. Don't over do it though, people are watching." Gathering the three forms from his team he exited.

"Well," said Naruto pulling up his mask, "Let's get to it."

Walking down the road to the training area they heard someone yell, "OI! LEMME GO!"

Naruto smiled, 'I know who that is.' "Come on," he said to his teammates. Rounding the corner he spotted them, the first was a tall boy dressed in all black and face paint, the second was a bit shorter and a brunette. Then his eyes fell on her, 'Temari-chan' thought Naruto as his stomach did a flip-flop and his mind started racing.

Zaiaku quickly latched a hand onto his shoulder, "calm down," he whispered.

"Easy kid I was just helping you up!" yelled Kankuro as he set the boy back down.

"Gomen! I thought you were attacking me!" replied the boy sheepishly, "I'm Konohamaru!"

The larger boy smiled, "I'm Kankuro, this," he pointed to Temari, "is my sister Temari, and this," he pointed to the other boy, "is, Jouichi."

Konohamaru blushed at Temari, "Nice to meet you," he mumbled then sprinted off with the Konohamaru corps. in tow.

Naruto was looking on in bewilderment, "I forgot to tell you," stated Gaara, "They're a bit...nicer."

"I see that, I remember it playing out a bit differently," replied the blonde sarcastically. Then turning back to eye the three he met hard looks, 'oh joy'

Temari stepped up, "Well you heard our names, what are yours?" she questioned with a raised brow.

She was close, her scent filled his nose, and her voice sounded like music to him. It was strong, not weak from choking on her own blood. Snapping out of his trance Naruto stammered, "A-Aka"

Zaiaku nodded to Kankuro, "Aoi"

"Kuroi," droned Gaara

Jouichi snorted, "Really, what are your names."

Gaara glared, "We gave them to you," then he noticed Kankuro and Temari giving him scrutinizing looks, "may I help you?" he questioned, thanking kami-sama that he had transformed his old monstrous gourde into one a bit more 'suitable'

**_'I liked that gourde!' _**shouted the sand demon

"Where did you say you were from?" questioned Kankuro

"I didn't," quipped Gaara from under his black mask.

"You know," started Kankuro, "Konoha and Suna are allies and good friends, you could be a bit more pleasent."

Zaiaku grunted, "We aren't being rude," then he eyed Jouichi, "but the less you know about us pre-exam the better, don't be offended." Then he turned to Gaara, "we REALLY should get training."

Gaara never paniced, but he was in a near state at what he saw. Temari was close to Naruto, too close. The redhead knew his friend never exibited very much control and this situation was becoming volatile, "Yes...AKA! let's go."

Snapping out of his trance he began a stiff walk away along with this teammates, "I think he likes you," stated Kankuro smugly.

Jouichi laughed, "I think he was just oogling her, like most guys."

Temari gave a nervous laugh, "Yea," true she HAD been oogled before by men, but this 'Aka' only stared into her eyes, oogling requires a head to toe visual exam.

Finally reaching the training grounds Zaiaku looked at Naruto's misty eyes, "Oi! you ok?"

Naruto slapped on his mask of happiness, "Yea, sure." he replied

**_'Liar,' _**barked Kyuubi

"We've known you for a long time, don't put on that fake happy tone for us," replied Gaara, then he shrugged, "like you said, it'll work out ok in the end."

Nodding Naruto looked at his friends, "Thanks you two," then he stepped back into his taijutsu stance, "ready?"

"Let's begin," said Zaiaku as he squared off against the blonde.

**-Konoha Dinner-**

The sensei's of the four gennin teams entering the chunnin exams were treating them all to lunch when a completely winded Iruka came blasting through the door and went straight to their table.

"Iruka-sensei!" exclaimed Kiba, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Have...you seen...those...new guys?" he gasped.

The four jounin nodded, "we have as well," came a voice from a table over, one look revealed the suna team.

Iruka shook his head and composed himself, "No...I mean have you seen them fight?"

Kurenai cocked an eyebrow, "No, have you?"

Gai grabbed an extra chair and indicated for the chunnin to sit, "Arigato, Gai-san," he replied. Taking a gulp of water as the suna team gathered around he eyed them, "They're...not normal."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, he had expected those kids to be a bit scary with being trained by Momochi Zabuza, "What do you mean? Not normal how?"

Iruka looked at him like a deer in headlights, "Well. I was doing my normal patrol route since the academy is out for the chunnin exams, when I heard something that sounded like fighting." He took in a deep breath, "I walked around to the team seven training ground clearing and I saw them, the one in blue and the one in red were engaged in taijutsu, while the one in black was sitting in a meditative state."

Temari piped up, "We found out their names, well at least what they call themselves," noticing the questioning glances she continued, "Aka is the blonde, Aoi is the white haired guy, and Kuroi is the redhead." When she finished she nodded to Iruka to continue

"Curiosity got the best of me so I continued to watch. After fifteen minutes nothing changed, I was about to walk away when..." he paused and went wide-eyed, "...they, began releasing their chakra." he took another drink of water, his hands shaking violently, "The first one was the white-haired kid, Aoi, I felt like I was being chilled to my bones. Once it was over he vanished, only to reappear and begin sealing. I couldn't hear the jutsu, but soon enough ice needles started to hit a group of targets."

"So he used an ice jutsu, so what?" questioned Asuma, "That just means he's a sno-"

Iruka slammed his hand down on the table, "In mid-summer? At high noon? THINK, Asuma-san, there was ZERO water around...He just...MADE ice."

Neji interjected, "A bloodlimit possibly?"

Sakura pondered out loud, "Couldn't the Nidaime make water appear?"

"He could collect and condense the moisture in the air," replied Kakashi, "What about the other two?"

Iruka pressed on, "The next was the redhead, Kuroi. He was...it was the most powerful killing intent I've ever felt. I couldn't breath, he said something to Aoi and he performed his ice jutsu again. When the needles began to fall they were stopped by a wall of something, it looked a little like dirt, I couldn't really see."

Kankuro, Temari, and Jouichi looked at each other wide-eyed, "Maybe, sand?" questioned the black clad Gennin

The Chunnin nodded, "It could've been, I was a good thirty yards away."

"And the last one?" Questioned Shikamaru, "Aka was it?"

"Terror," choked out Iruka

"Nani?" several of the gather shinobi chorused.

"Pure, unbridled terror..." the chunnin stared into his cup, "It washed over me, I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but I couldn't do anything except stand there. I felt like an animal that stares into the eyes of a predator when it knows it's about to meet it's end."

Everyone was so engrossed in Iruka's story that they jumped nearly a foot when another chair was slammed down to the ground, turning their heads they noticed a smug looking Zabuza eyeing each of them, "So..." he started, "You've met my team."

Gai was the first to try and throw a jab, "Ah, Zabuza-kun, you're team has gotten careless. They have shown their skills and now our youthful students know what to expect!" He exclaimed jumping into his nice-guy pose.

"Yosh!" shouted Lee, "We will defeat them!"

Zabuza cocked an eyebrow, "You," he pointed to Iruka, "saw Aoi do one ice jutsu?" he questioned and recieved a nod from the chunnin, he began to chuckle, "Aoi is an ice jutsu master and to let you know that was **Shigure no Jutsu **_(Winter Shower Technique)." _He waved his hand lazily, "To answer your other question, no it's not a bloodlimit, he simply has the ability to freeze the condensation in the air." lowering himself into his chair he removed Sangemaru and rested it against the table, "Next you saw Kuroi, he's a defensive specialist, I can't even break through his guards. Finally..." He said with a gleam in his eye, "there is Aka, his power lies in his phenominal strength and quick thinking.That, is my team."

"Why would you reveal so much to us about your team?" questioned Kakashi, "We know more now than we did with Iruka."

Zabuza sighed, "What do you really know? That their chakra is overpowering, that Aoi uses ice, Kuroi is defensive, and Aka is strong and smart. In reality I haven't told you anything, and you haven't seen Aoi's nor Aka's kenjutsu. I could rattle on about what they can do, but knowing about it and staring it in the face in combat are two different things, you know that...Copy Ninja." Noticing all the hard gazes even from the normally upbeat Gai, he sighed, "Listen the main reason is because we're all on the same side here," then he hardened his gaze to match theirs, "and if the shit hits the fan you know to get the hell out of their way." Without another word Zabuza left the resturant.

"Avoid them," said Shino breaking the silence, "completely."

Kakashi nodded, "If they were trained by Momochi Zabuza, then they have no problem killing."

"Ano...Kakashi-sensei, w-who is h-he?" questioned Hinata

"He is formerly an S-class missing-nin from Kirikagure." He replied. "Now, however, he is the jounin sensei of the new gennin."

A surprisinly thoughtful Gai chimed in, "Also he is one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist, so it's safe to assume that the two boys that have swords are quite formidible with them."

"How troublesome," droned Shikamaru, "He was right, we don't know anything about them."

**-Konoha Hotel-**

Seeing Zabuza enter the room all three teens eyed him, "Well?" questioned Zaiaku and Naruto

"It worked perfectly," replied the Jounin

Gaara nodded, "Good." then he eyed Zabuza and noticed him clad in the typical Konoha jounin outfit save his normal face bandages and lopsided forehead protector, "Nice outfit."

The jounin scowled, "Bite me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 6

Read and Review

Preview Chapter 7: It begins


	8. Chapter 7:It Begins

Ohayo! Not much to say here except enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 7: It Begins-**

Dawn broke over the green trees of Konoha, flooding the room of three quietly sleeping Gennin, well...two quiet gennin.

"FINALLY!" cried Naruto, "It's about ti-OOF!" he was cut off by a pillow to the face

"SHUT UP!" yelled Zaiaku from under his remaining pillow

Gaara simply groaned and opened his eyes, "First thing I'm doing is getting my own apartment."

Naruto pouted, "You guys whine too much," both boys turned disbelieving looks on him, "What?"

An hour later all three were heading to the room for the first exam, upon entering the building all three teens noticed a green clad gennin standing in the hallway and fixing them with an intense gaze, "I, Rock Lee, challenge you Aka-san!" he cried suddenly.

Naruto sighed and looked to his teammates who only shrugged, "We don't have time for this," stated Gaara.

"Sorry," he started, but then noticed team seven enter the hallway, "Why don't you fight the Uchiha, he has enough ego and pride for all of us." With that they left an over exhuberant Lee to harass Sasuke.

Zaiaku broke the silence they had fell into on their walk, "We'll have to decide what to do about him."

"Kill him?" questioned Gaara.

**_'Pleeeeease?' _**begged Shukaku

Naruto shook his head, "We'll leave him to his own devices."

Kyuubi chuckled darkly, **_'How very cruel of you kit. Killing him flat out would be more merciful.'_**

"We could stop a large amount of anguish by just killing him," stated Zaiaku

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Naruto responded, "too many things in this place are different, and besides, at this point Sakura-chan still 'loves' him. Killing him would cause her to hate you for a lifetime."

The white haired teen sighed, "So I need to wait till he breaks her heart, her dreams, and her self-esteem?" When he recieved no response he narrowed his eyes, "fine."

Entering the first exam room all eyes were on them, sizing them up, and trying to see their home village. After a moment everyone returned to thier original positions. "Wow I was waiting for you to yell something completely idiotic to piss everyone off," whispered Zaiaku, Naruto only shrugged.

"I see, Kabuto is digging his fangs in already. I also see the sound team about to pounce on him. We'll have to decide to do with that maggot as well." stated Gaara, as if on cue the sound nin charged and dropped Kabuto. After some muttering he looked around and noticed the rookie nine mingling quite well with the Suna team, "I've noticed that Konoha is on friendly terms with Suna."

Naruto nodded, "Definately a lot less strained..." something caught his eye, "Zai- I mean Aoi, look." he pointed to something, no, someone.

Zaiaku followed his finger and went wide-eyed, "A snow country forhead protector?..." he paused, "I'll be right back." He walked over to one of the three snow shinobi and tapped him on the shoulder, "I have a question for you," he stated.

The female of the group chimed in, "and that would be?"

"I was under the impression that Count Dousu integrated Hyoukagure into the military," he replied.

The gennin that he had originally addressed answered, "Dousu? He's been dead for almost three years, killed by a group of leaf shinobi when they returned our daimyo."

'Ok, but wasn't Hyoukagure integrated before that?' thought Zaiaku

**_'It seems, little one, that politics in this world are DRASTICALLY different in snow country,' _**replied Shiva.

"Yea, after that she allowed the shinobi to return to the village," added the third man

"Who is the Hyoukage? If I may ask?" pressed the teen.

All three snow shinobi grimaced, "Well after his fight with Sharigan no Kakashi he was put on trial," replied the female, "after quite a long debate, our lord, re-instated him into Hyoukagure. She said he was only doing what he was assigned to do, and granted him mercy." Taking on a scowl she finished, "the fools on the shinobi council saw his ability to destroy a countries former ruler as an amazing feat instead of an act of a traitorous fool and voted him Hyoukage."

"His name is-" started the taller of the three.

He was cut off by Zaiaku, "Rouga Nadare" he growled. "Arigato," he nodded and headed back to Gaara and Naruto.

"Well?" questioned Naruto.

"It seems," replied Zaiaku, "that the copy ninja failed to finish the job, yet, again." then he turned to his companions, "Rouga is the Hyoukage there."

Naruto went wide-eyed, "Then that means-!"

"I'm well aware of the implications!" yelled Zaiaku. Turning his head after his outburst he noticed the three snow shinobi glancing at him, "Although it doesn't sound like they're too fond of him."

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" came a loud voice from the front of the room, "Please follow Kakashi-san to the first examination room!" In a poof Kakashi appeared holding his signature book and gestured for everyone to follow. Without a thought several teams were up and out the door.

"Oh this is a joke right?" questioned Naruto, "What kind of idiots just follow an unknown shinobi out of a room to an undisclosed location."

"Apparently," came a jovial voice behind him, "those idiots." Others including the rookie nine, team gai, and team suna followed team oni's example and stayed put. Kakashi glanced around especially pleased that none of the leaf teams fell for the obvious trap, "Very good. Always be suspicious of your surroundings in unknown territory. You all pass." With a wave he was gone in another cloud of smoke.

Immediately after his departure the door reopened to reveal one Momochi Zabuza and Mitarashi Anko, "We!" exclaimed Anko as she draped an arm over Zabuza, "are your two next examiners. I'm Mitarashi Anko and this is-!"

"Momochi Zabuza," growled a mist gennin, "We'd heard you defected to the leaf village but we didn't think you'd go so soft. BASTARD TRAITOR!"

Before Zabuza could respond a cold voice came from the back of the room, "That, is our sensei," stated Zaiaku, his eyes begining to glow

"If you EVER disrespect him," added Gaara, crossing his arms

Then Naruto took a manic gleam in his eye and held up a clawed hand as his other gripped Kubikiri, "we'll rip your heads off," he finished as his eyes flashed red.

Everyone was speechless, for the leaf nins it was the most anyone has heard them say. For everyone else it was a shock to their system that three leaf shinobi seemed to have no problem tearing them apart. Anko cocked an eyebrow at Zabuza, "cute kids, Zabuza-kun."

Zabuza rolled his eyes, "sometimes they scare the crap outta me too." Then he turned to the remaining Gennin, "Alright! we will take you to the next examination area. No, this is not another test." turning to the door he looked over his shoulder, "please follow us."

Fifteen minutes later the gennin were all gathered at a gate to a very large forest, "THIS!" exclaimed Anko, "is the forest of death. Now, if you'll please take a form and fill it out, these prevent Konoha for being blamed if you die." Several of the gathered gulped, "you will then turn in your forms at the desk and recieve either a heaven or earth scroll." Taking a bite of dango she gestured to Zabuza.

'Damn woman eats too much,' Rolling his eyes he continued, "The object is to get to the tower in the center of the forest in forty eight hours, with BOTH a heaven and earth scroll." Turning his eyes to his team he grinned, "Get the opposite scroll anyway you see fit."

Sakura raised her hand, "What if something happens and we need to exit the forest in an emergency."

Anko choked down another bite and chimed in, "just open the scroll," she stated simply. "it'll take you back to your numbered gate, but you will be failed immediately."

"If there are no more questions please fill out your forms and recieve your scroll," added Zabuza.

The rookie nine and team Gai along with the suna team were conversing, seeing this Naruto grinned, "Let's go mingle."

Zaiaku cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"You know, make friends?" replied the blonde mockingly

"Why?" questioned Gaara

Naruto shrugged, "We're going to need them if and when the time comes. They need to at least know we have no ill will."

"One conversation isn't going to do that." retorted Zaiaku. Seeing Naruto already walking over he sighed, "Wait up!"

"-exactly I don't think...uh...crap," Kiba cut himself off when he noticed the three members of Team Oni coming towards them.

Wondering why the normally loudmouthed dog boy went quiet everyone followed his gaze and gulped, "H-h.." clearing her throat Sakura stood up straight, "Hi."

"Hello," said Naruto grinning under his mask, "You guys ready?"

Zaiaku noticed that everyone wasn't really sure how to respond, "We're not coming after you," he stated. "There are enough teams here without attacking people from our own village."

Gaara cocked an eyebrow at their continued scepticism, "We can engage you if you'd prefer though."

"Why wouldn't you? Sure you're leaf shinobi, but you've only just arrived," questioned Shikamaru, "You have no loyalties."

Naruto sighed and pulled out five tags, "Here," he handed one to Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, and Temari.

"What do we do with this?" questioned Sakura.

"If a situation gets out of hand spread a little of your blood across the seal," replied Zaiaku, "We'll come help."

Neji cocked an eyebrow, "How do we know it's not a trap?"

"You don't," deadpanned Gaara, "We've already said it, we're all on the same team, you can chose whether to trust us or not."

Nodding the five teams looked at the tags, "I guess we should turn in our forms," stated Temari

Without a word team oni turned and headed towards the table

"I don't trust them," said Sasuke, "They are underestimating us, like we're children that need to be coddled."

Hinata scrunched up her face, "I don't think they're here to hurt us." Then she looked at her tag and activated her bloodlimit, "I don't see anything wrong with them."

Sasuke offered a "Hn," and turned to the table, "Throw that away Sakura, we don't need their help," then he turned his eyes to his other teammate, "Let's go Ryo."

"Yea sure." replied the boy

Sakura eyed the tag and didn't notice Naruto approach, stopping momentarily he looked at all five teams, "I know trust isn't easily given, but please believe us when we say we're willing to help if you just ask. Please don't think that we wouldn't ask for your help if we thought we'd need it." That said he continued to Zaiaku and Gaara at gate fifteen.

Pondering for a moment Sakura placed the tag in her pocket, the other teams mimiced her actions.

"I convinced them to keep the tags," said Naruto

Gaara nodded, "We can't ask for much more." he looked up and noticed Zaiaku staring off into space, "You have a lot on your mind."

"Hm," said the white haired teen as he nodded, "a whole lot of information in only twenty-four hours will do that to you."

Ten minutes later Zabuza and Anko perched themselves upon the gate numbered one, "ALRIGHT! You will begin in..."

"3"

Zaiaku released his chakra, freezing the ground around his feet and crouched.

"2"

Gaara's sand began to swirl as he closed his eyes.

"1"

Naruto released a pulse of his chakra causing his pupils to become slitted and mimiced Zaiaku, crouching.

"HAJIME!"

All three boys vanished in a blink uprooting the ground slightly and leaving the rest of the gennin teams in a stunned revere at the power that just came from team oni.

"Holy..." started Kiba.

"...Shit" finished Kankuro.

"You've got that tag, right Shika?" questioned a gaping Ino

"Y-yea," he stammered.

"I SAID HAJIME!" yelled Anko, breaking all the teams out of their stunned states. Then she rounded on Zabuza, "and YOU!" she exclamed with a grin, "want to buy me a drink!"

Zabuza cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, sure?"

Naruto, Gaara, and Zaiaku were moving through the forest soundlessly, "Which team?" questioned Gaara as his eye of sand scanned the area ahead of them.

"Which ever one we find first that isn't leaf," replied Naruto non-chalantly

Half an hour later Gaara signaled for them to stop and gestured to the north, "It's that mist team from earlier."

"That's perfect," replied Zaiaku.

Without another word the three split off and surrounded the mist team in a triangle formation. Silence washed over the mist gennin as they scanned the area for potential targets, seeing nothing they were preparing to move out when one signaled to hold, "I saw something," a cold chill ran down his spine.

"You saw what we wanted you to see," stated Gaara. Immediately he sent his sand forward and called out** "Sabaku Kyuu!** _(Desert Coffin), _Where is your scroll?" he questioned as his sand tightened.

"I have it," said another as he tossed out a water bottle and began sealing, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** _(Water Type: Water Dragon Blast Technique)_ he smiled in grim satisfaction as the water dragon closed in on Gaara.

"Pathetic," said another voice as Zaiaku appeared in front of his companion and finished his own set of seals, **"Hyouton: Haryuu no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Piercing Dragon Technique)_ The ice dragon charged the blast of water, causing it to freeze on impact, and continued through to the gennin that had originally launched it. Violently slamming into the mist nin and sending him into a tree as well as unconciousness.

Seeing an opening the final mist gennin charged, "He lied!" he exclaimed pulling a kunai and launching himself at Gaara and Zaiku.

A red and black blur dropped in from the trees above. Reaching to his back Naruto released the clasp holding Kubikiri Houcho and stepped into a stance, holding the weapon like a baseball bat. Before the ninja could stop himself the blonde had slapped an exploding tag onto the tip blade and was in mid-swing. On contact the tag went off, it didn't budge Naruto nor scar Kubikiri. It did, however, manage to send the attacking nin through two trees. "I hate liars," stated Naruto grinning, reaching down he searched the unconcious gennin. "Got it!" he exclaimed.

Zaiaku stepped up beside him, "Well, now what?" he questioned.

Gaara shrugged and disappeared in a swirl of sand, reappearing behind the still concious and captured nin. With a quick knife hand to the back of the neck the redhead incapacitated the mist shinobi.

Naruto began to feel a familiar chakra signature, pulling out his tag list he went wide-eyed, "It's team seven's tag!"

"It's happening then?" questioned Gaara.

"What are we waiting for?" yelled Zaiaku, Gaara and Naruto nodded and all three teens vanished.

On the other side of the forest Sakura was craddling the head of an unconcious Sasuke and sitting next to a blood soaked Ryo. "Please help," she whispered as her blood ran down the tag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 7

Read and Review

Preview Chapter 8: Decisions


	9. Chapter 8:Decisions

Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

"How much further?" questioned Zaiaku

Naruto pointed west, "About another kilometer," then he turned to Gaara, "Can you see anything?"

"It's all dirt and debri, the eye of sand can't see anything," he replied

'Please be ok, hime,' thought Zaiaku

**_'She will be little one' _**added Shiva

Before they reached the clearing Naruto felt his tag list begin to go off again, "Shit! Temari and Kankuro are in trouble."

"It's that rain team," replied Gaara, "Continue to the clearing and deal with the situation there, I will go to the suna team, which direction?"

"Half a kilometer north," replied Naruto, with that Gaara split off.

"SHIT! THIS IS GETTING BAD!" yelled Jouichi as he attempted to deflect another shower of senbon, he screamed as three imbedded into his leg.

Kankuro and Temari were fairing better, Temari was using her Kamitachi and Kankuro was successfully using Karasu to hide behind. As they were busy deflecting the incoming needles the remaining members of the rain team surprised them with another senbon assault from the other direction. All three members of team suna closed their eyes in preperation of the incoming death. It never came however, opening their eyes revealed a wall of, "Sand?" questioned Kankuro. As the sand fell they saw the black clad memeber of team oni standing in between them and the rain nins.

"Leave your scroll and retreat," he deadpanned.

one of the rain gennin laughed, "And if we don't?"

Gaara's eyes flared yellow and he smirked, "You made it rain needles, if you don't retreat, I'll make it rain blood."

**_'FINALLY!' _**cried Shukaku

"We'll take our chances!" cried a rain shinobi as he charged.

"Fine," stated the redhead. Gathering his sand behind him he raised his hand, **"Suna Shuriken!" **_(Sand Shuriken) _he called and dropped his arm straight down. The charging rain nin had no time to react and was hit full force, he was dead before he impacted the ground. Gaara looked at the last two, "Retreat and leave your scroll, I will not repeat myself again."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Zaiaku were looking on at the scene in front of them. Sakura was doing her best to guard Sasuke and Ryo from a very large snake. "It looks like the one I killed, I don't sense Orochimaru in the area, we should-" before he could finish Zaiaku was gone. "Shit!" cried the blonde as he took off.

'I guess they aren't going to come, it was stupid to think so,' thought Sakura as she started analyzing what she could do when the snake resumed his attack. On cue the giant serpent coiled back and charged, wrapping her arms around Sasuke in an attempt to guard him she heard a dull clang. Looking up she saw the red masked shinobi of team oni stopping the snake dead in his tracks with the flat of his sword.

Looking down Naruto smiled, "See, told you we'd be here," then he narrowed his eyes and looked up, "NOW! AOI!"

Glancing up Sakura saw the blue clad nin step off a branch and begin to fall head first towards the snake. Reaching to his waist Zaiaku gripped the scabbard of Shimotsuki with his left hand, and the handle with his right. Flicking his thumb he released the safety catch and drew, severing the snakes head and landing in a crouch. Standing up he sighed, "This better get harder." Looking down he saw Sakura craddeling Sasuke's head, "is he alright?" he questioned in a flat tone.

Back with the suna team, Gaara had successfully dispatched the remaining Rain gennin and was searching their corpses. Finally he located the scroll, "Here," he said as he tossed it to Temari.

The sandy blonde eyed him, "Arigato..." she paused, "Gaara."

"I was stupid to think you wouldn't figure it out," replied the redhead. "Get to the tower," with that and a small nod he vanished.

"That was Gaara wasn't it?" questioned Kankuro, Temari nodded, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know," she responded as she helped Jouichi up, "we should get to the tower."

Gaara came into the clearing and saw Naruto, Zaiaku, and Sakura sitting around a small fire. Sasuke and Ryo were bandaged up and resting near a tree. Upon landing Sakura was on the defensive, relaxing slightly when she saw who it was. Sitting back down she sighed, "Thank you, for saving us."

"What happened?" questioned Naruto

She shook her head, "I can't remember much, a grass nin attacked us. Sasuke and I were caught in some kind of genjutsu, Ryo tried to defend us, but he was beaten up by that giant snake." Sakura nervously rubbed her arms, "When I came to I saw that nin biting Sasuke-kun..."

The rest of the conversation was ignored by the three teens, they had heard what they needed to, Sasuke had been sealed. "Sakura-san, if you could please excuse us for a moment?" questioned Zaiaku, she nodded.

"Now what?" questioned Naruto, "Should we just pick them up and bolt for the tower?"

Gaara nodded, "I've already sent Temari and Kankuro." Then he eyed Sasuke, "We'll have to at least wait till his power releases or it'll be a problem." Zaiaku and Naruto sighed in agreement and all three made their way back to the camp site.

"We will stay here for tonight," stated Gaara, "Tomorrow we'll make for the tower. That should give ample time for Sasuke and Ryo to recover. Aka you take first watch, Aoi second, and I will take the last."

"What about me?" questioned Sakura

"You rest, you've earned it." replied Naruto, smiling under his mask.

Later that night Zaiaku was sitting by the fire, absentmindedly prodding it with a stick. 'This is too much, Sakura-hime this close, Rouga Nadare running Hyoukagure. I think you were very wrong in your assesment Shiva-san.'

**_'How so little one?' _**she questioned

'So much is different in this place,' he replied, looking over he saw Sakura looking at him, "Sakura-san, you should sleep."

She quietly stood up and sat next to him on the log, "I can't, too much has happened." She looked over at him intensely, "I have a question Aoi-san."

Zaiaku cocked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"How are you, Aka-san, and Kuroi-san so strong?" then she looked skywards as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "Kakashi-sensei said once that: 'in our world there are kids younger than you, and stronger than me.' I think you three are some of those special people, but it just baffles me, how?"

The white haired teen followed her gaze skywards, "We have to be," he replied simply, "Sometimes the strong think they need to prey on the weak, and the number of strong people that think like that are numerous. So, we have to be that much stronger so we can protect those that can't defend themselves." Then he shrugged, "It's just the way things go."

Sakura sighed, "Like me," Zaiaku threw her a questioning look, "I mean, you had to come save us because I was too weak to defend my teammates."

"You stood up to a one hundred foot tall snake, that's bravery, and bravery will push you to a greater strength." he replied

"You sound like our old teammate, Naruto. He was an idiot and would rush into bad situations, but he wouldn't ever quit." Sakura sighed, "sometimes I miss him, Sasuke is so quiet and Ryo just tries to emulate him." then she stifled a yawn, "I think I'm going back to sleep Aoi-san, thank you for talking to me."

Zaiaku nodded, "No problem," when she was out of ear shot he sighed, "Sakura-hime."

The next morning the Naruto and Zaiaku were awoken by Gaara nudging them with his foot. "Soon," is all he said as he eyed Sasuke.

Both boys were up in a shot, Naruto noticed that Ryo was awake, "Good to see you up and around," Ryo only nodded. Naruto then narrowed his eyes, "Someone's coming," he stated ripping Kubikiri out of the ground. Zaiaku crouched and prepared to use a jutsu as Gaara spread his sand out in a circle around himself. "Three, they're pretty fast. Two on the right one on the left."

"Oh, two leaf teams?" questioned a drawling voice as a heavily bandaged sound shinobi walked out from behind a tree. "Doesn't matter though."

As the five leaf gennin prepared for the sound to charge an eruption of chakra was felt behind them. "I think we'll leave this to him," stated Gaara as he stepped back, Naruto and Zaiaku mimiced his actions.

"W-w-what is that?" cried Dosu, 'so evil'

Sasuke looked at his skin as the cursed seal began to crawl over it, "This is true power," he whispered. Looking up he noticed that one of the sound nins had released a wind jutsu from his palms, easily dodging it Sasuke gripped both his arms and twisted them behind his back. "You seem very proud of these arms," placing his foot in his back he pulled till they made a sickening crack.

Immediately Dosu dropped to his knees, "Please Sasuke-sama! We apologize, we were only doing what we were told. We shall retreat and leave you and your teammates alone!" quickly he and Kin gathered their fallen comrade and departed.

Sasuke turned his eyes on team oni, "I wonder how strong you three are?" he questioned with a crazed look in his eye.

"You'd better get a grip Sasuke," stated Naruto glaring, "We came to help, that's all."

"We didn't ask for it," replied Sasuke as he began approaching team oni, sand quickly curled around his ankles rooting him in place.

"Sakura did," replied Zaiaku as he prepared to attack, "we're not that other team, you'd better get yourself under control before you over shoot your abilities." Then he went riged as Sakura ran up to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him.

"SASUKE-KUN PLEASE STOP!" she cried, "please," she pleaded again.

Finally Sasuke calmed down and the seal began to retreat, blinking rapidly he looked around, "Wha-what happened?"

"We don't know," reaplied Gaara. When he looked around he noticed Zaiaku was looking somber, "Let's get to the tower."

Sasuke snorted, "We don't need you-"

He was cut off by Naruto slamming him into a tree, "Listen you self-righteous piece of shit," he growled, "You're getting our help. We don't give a shit about you, but we aren't going to let Sakura-san die because her teammates are too self absorbed to realize everyone needs a little assistance." Then he released him, "get your shit and get moving."

An hour later and both teams were at the tower. There were no incidents following the sound teams attack, save Sasuke rubbing his neck every once and a while and recieving dark looks from team oni each time. Finally stepping up to their corresponding doors Sasuke and Ryo went in without a word, Sakura however hugged Zaiaku and muttered an, "Arigato" before going in.

"Well," started Naruto but he recieved a smack to the head before he could finish

Zaiaku glared through a blush, "not a word, Uzumaki."

Team Oni made it's way into the center of the tower and joined the remaining teams which included: 7,8,10,12, Suna, Sound, and Oni. "Where the hell is Kabuto's team?" questioned Naruto.

His question was answered was answered by the third Hokage, "It seems we have too many teams for the finals, therefore we will be holding a small bout of semi-finals." he started, "Also apparently some of us are not who we say we are. To remedy this we are requiring you to issue a drop of blood, a simple jutsu will reveal your identity."

"Shit," hissed Naruto, "Now what?" as he pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall onto a card and slid it into the random match generator.

Gaara shrugged, "Nothing, if we try we'll be in trouble," as he mimiced Naruto. Then he eyed Temari and Kankuro, "besides they've figured it out."

Zaiaku sighed and raised his hand, "Hokage-sama, will this display our REAL names?" he questioned.

Sarutobi and the gathered jounin cocked an eyebrow, "Do you have something to hide Aoi-san?"

The white haired teen sighed, "No Hokage-sama." resigning himself he copied his two companions. "Well hopefully I won't go first," he whispered to himself.

**_'Time to stop running little one,' _**stated Shiva.

'I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon in this world,' he replied

"Now we will begin the preliminary matches, please clear the floor." Said the third as the first set of names popped on the screen. All the gathered shinobi went wide-eyed at the first name. "Who?"

"Shit," hissed Zaiaku as he looked at the screen

**Rouga Senmetsu vs. Hasuka Jouichi**

Eyes were going everywhere as Jouichi walked to the center of the arena. Zaiaku took a deep breath and leaped over the railing, landing effortlessly on the floor. "Well," he said, "Let's begin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 8

I know I lost some of my Sasuke fans, but I've already written a fic where he didn't get the seal. I wanted original, I haven't decided where his character is going yet.

Preview Chapter 9: Unmasked


	10. Chapter 9:Unmasked

Welcome back! Someone finally brought up something I was afraid of when I created my OC, so here is the long and short of it: When I was brainstorming on the look of Zaiaku (Rouga Senmetsu) I had his clothing down in a heartbeat, however, I am absolutely atrocious at describing faces or even picturing them. I thought about it for a while, then I was watching an episode of bleach and a blinding light parted the heavens. There on my computer screen was Ukitake Juushirou, SO! To dispell any more doubts, NO, Zaiaku (Rouga Senmetsu) is not a sephiroth clone, he has a small base in bleach. I guess if you wanted to know what he looked like facially 13th squad captain Ukitake would be your reference point. Also to my Etched in Stone readers, I'm sorry for the delay in chapters but after that last drabble of dog crap I posted I am really working hard on the next one, dont lose hope! All that cleared up, Onward!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 9: Unmasked-**

**Rouga Senmetsu vs. Hasuka Jouichi**

Zaiaku looked at the screen from the floor again in utter disgust. "I hate that name," he grunted. Reaching behind his neck he released the snaps that held his mask on, "Won't need this anymore."

As his mask was removed the white haired teens aristocratic features were revealed, "Ooooh great," huffed Kiba from the balcony, "another pretty boy."

Gaara snorted, while Naruto and Zabuza broke out into hysterics. "Oi!" yelled Zaiaku, "What's funny?" His three companions lazily waved off his question. Looking back down he eyed his opponent, 'medium height, no weapons pouch, single leg holster, and he doesn't look to be very fast.' Then he noticed Jouichi's bandaged leg, "Can you fight with that leg?"

"You should be more worried about yourself," replied the brunette as he flexed his fingers and crouched.

"Rouga Senmetsu vs. Hasuka Jouichi, Hajime!"

Jouichi moved his left hand slightly and a gust of wind grazed Zaiaku's cheek, immediately a small amount of blood ran from an almost invisible cut, reaching up he swiped the blood away, 'what was that?' Jouichi mimiced his previous movements again, this time Zaiaku dodge to his left and recieved a cut to his hand. The leaf gennin narrowed his eyes, 'I know he's attacking, but I can't see it.'

"Zaiaku is in a bad position," stated Gaara

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, "I thought his name was Senmetsu?"

Naruto let out a small laugh, "Call him Zaiaku if you like living."

**_'He's from wind country little one,' _**added Shiva. **_'He fights with the wind."_**

'I know that...wait, maybe,' concentrating his vision he waited for Jouchi's next attack. Like clockwork the brunette flicked his wrist and another gust of wind came. "There!" cried Zaiaku as he saw a gleam of thin metal in the small wind storm, dodging to the left he fully avoided the attack. Jouichi wasn't detered and spun his body and brought his right hand straight up, again Zaiaku dodged it, letting the wire dig into the ground and wall. Landing on the railing in front of Naruto and Gaara he huffed, "How irritating."

"Stop messing around," scolded Zabuza.

Turning his head he glared at his sensei, "I wasn't messing around, I was analyzing," he grumbled. Leaping back to the floor he eyed Jouichi, "You seem to have problems defending against multiple targets," jumping into the air he began sealing, **"Hyouton: Shigure no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Winter Shower Technique) _Raising his arms out to his side he began condensing the moisture in the air into senbon, after a moment he launched them at Jouichi.

On the balcony Kakashi looked on in slight awe, "It seems that Iruka-sensei was correct."

Sarutobi nodded, "To make ice out of the miniscule amount of water in the air, truely an amazing feat."

Meanwhile on the floor the sand gennin was doing his best to stop the falling needles and failing miserably. He finally faultered as two embedded into his left arm and one into his left hand. "Damnit," he grunted and fell to one knee.

Zaiaku landed and narrowed his eyes, "You're done, give up."

Jouichi glared, "Why don't you stop trying to be so damn cool and draw your sword?"

"Because I don't need to," replied the white haired teen.

"W-what?" stammered Sakura from above, "Why won't he use his sword?"

Naruto shrugged, "It's his odd little quirk, he won't pull that sword unless it's a mortal conflict."

"Quirk or not," added Gaara, "to this day it's held true, if Zaiaku draws his sword on you, be prepared to fight for your life."

"You're underestimating me!" cried Jouichi as he lashed out with his good hand, causing a small wind storm. "If you don't fight to kill me then I'LL kill YOU!"

Zaiaku dodged the enraged attacks with ease, and landed a good distance away, "Gomen," he replied. "From here on I will fight you seriously," forming the ram seal his eyes began to glow, "please be prepared." As he channeled his chakra a cold wind began to sweep across the room, causing the breath of everyone present to freeze as they exhaled. Ceasing his channeling he drew Shimotsuki and pointed at the brunette, "Come."

"Gai-sensei!" cried Lee, "This cold is chilling my flames of youth!"

Kurenai was rubbing her arms, "It's nearly eighty degrees outside, but he's brought the temperature in here to thirty at the most, what the hell is he?"

Naruto went wide-eyed, "What is he doing?" he whispered to Gaara, "That's way too much for this fight."

**_'It seems that the human is insulted that Zaiaku didn't take him seriously,' _**replied Kyuubi, **_'Maybe he's being gracious.'_**

Temari grimaced, "Jouichi's gotten his feelings hurt again."

"He's jumped in over his head though," added Kankuro. "That Zaiaku guy will kill him, if he-"

"BASTARD," cried Jouichi as he charged and launched his wires with his good hand.

Zaiaku raised his sword and cut the attacking wiring in one swing. As the sand gennin readied a kunai, he continued his blind charge. The white haired teen sheathed Shimotsuki and stepped into his iaijutsu stance, prepared to draw.

'He's really going to kill him.' thought Gaara, "This is not going to turn out well."

Shukaku sighed wistfully, **_'I always liked that kid.'_**

Naruto winced and cast a glance to Temari and Kankuro, "You're about to be a teammate down permanently."

At the last moment Zaiaku reached down and secured the safety catch on his sword and drew, with the catch locked he brought the scabbard with the blade and crushed it into the side of Jouichi's head. The blow sent the sand gennin spinning into the wall, and also unconciousness. "I believe," he said as he slid Shimotsuki back into his sash, "that the match is over."

Hayate stepped up and raised his hand, "Winner Rouga Sen-" he was cut off by Zaiaku whispering something to him, after a moment he shook his head, "Winner, Rouga Senmetsu."

Zaiaku pouted and grumbled all the way up the stairs, "Stupid examiner."

Zabuza eyed him, "I knew that Zaiaku wasn't your name."

Sarutobi made his way to him, "I assume," he took a puff of his pipe, "That means you are the missing son of the Hyoukage, Rouga Nadare."

Zaiaku slowly nodded, "I hate that man more than I can express."

The third nodded, "He is quite...ambitious."

"He tries to make weapons out of living people," he muttered shamefully, "He...he's a goddamn monster."

Everyone within earshot was shocked, this boy was the son of a shinobi village ruler. "Well," replied Sarutobi looking deep in thought, "Unfortunately for the Hyoukage, Rouga Senmetsu was granted asylem in Konoha."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, "Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi placed a hand on the shoulder of Zaiaku, "You are a shinobi of Konoha now, but please Rouga-san, no more deception."

Zaiaku bowed deeply, "A small request Hokage-sama," the third nodded for him to continue, "Zaiaku is the only name I've known."

The Sandaime smiled and nodded in agreement, "Hai, Zaiaku-san."

"Well that went better than expected," sighed the teen.

"Hokage-sama is very generous," replied Kakashi, "in truth we've been waiting on an attack from snow country since Rouga became the leader there." Then he eyed Zaiaku, "Keeping you here is more than just being nice, you have information that no one else has about Nadare."

Sakura walked up to Zaiaku and stared at the gash on his face, "What?" he questioned nervously.

Reaching down into her pouch she pulled out a small bandage, "That's pretty deep," reaching up she covered the cut with it, "There, you should put some antiseptic on it as well, to stop infection."

**_'Sakura-hime is as kind as ever,' _**cooed Shiva

"T-thanks," he stammered as his face heated up. Looking over he saw Gaara and Zabuza with a raised brow and Naruto was rolling on the ground, "I'm going to kill all three of you," he mumbled.

Collecting himself Naruto pointed to the board, "The next match is about to show." After a moment the board revealed the next fighters

**Hyuuga Hinata vs. Ryo**

Naruto, Zaiaku, and Gaara were floored by the next words uttered from Hyuuga Neji, "Do your best Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled nervously, "I w-will Neji-nii-san."

Gaara and Naruto eyed each other, "Your sister?" questioned Gaara trying to prod Neji.

"No, she is the daughter of my father's brother," he replied. "She is a main house member and I am a branch house member."

'His father is alive?' Naruto took the bait, "That doesn't piss you off?"

Neji shrugged, "Sometimes it annoys me, but I know that it is my duty to protect Hinata-sama." Then he narrowed his eyes, "Why do you care so much?" Both boys only shrugged.

On the floor Ryo was doing his best Sasuke-esque glare

"Do your best Ryo-san," said Hinata as she went into her jyuuken stance.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs Ryo, Hajime!"

Ryo quickly pulled out an exploding tag and launched it at Hinata, who leaped to the side before it went off. Spinning he launched two more simultainiously. The first was too far away but the second was too close to avoid, throwing her hands up she attempted to block as the tag went off.

"Exploding tags?" questioned Gaara, "He's making up for his lack of accuracy."

Kakashi shrugged, "As you can see, it's still pretty effective."

On the floor Hinata was recovering from the explosion as Ryo launched three tagged kunai, "You lose Hinata."

As the knives neared their intended target, Hinata reactivated her bloodlimit. With the speed that comes from years of training in the Jyuuken style and the inhuman sight granted by the byakugan, she deftly grabbed each kunai from the air and redirected them back to Ryo. The boy had no time to dodge and was blasted backwards.

"Wow," muttered Naruto, "She's pretty fast."

Neji smirked, "She is not as strong in the Jyuuken style as Otousan, Hiashi-sama, or myself, but she is faster than all three of us combined."

On the floor Ryo was staggering to his feet, "I'll show her," he mumbled. Pulling out his remaining six exploding tags he secured them to a kunai. While the smoke was still blurring the sight of her Byakugan he launched the dagger.

"SIX TAGS?" cried Kiba, "Is he insane? That'll kill her."

As the kunai neared it's target Gaara was sending his sand through the cracks in the floor, then he felt an arm on his shoulder, "Wait," was all that Naruto said. Reluctantly complying he waited.

Turning her head the Hyuuga hieress spotted the kunai. Before all the dust from the previous explosion cleared another rocked the entire tower.

Gaara's eyes were flashing from green to yellow, "I'll kill him," he hissed.

As the dust finally settled it revealed Hinata standing in a small crater with the tile around her blown away, she smiled and vanished, reappearing in front of Ryo and slammed her palm into his gut. The boy doubled over and fell to the ground unconcious.

Sasuke eyed the situation, "How the hell did she stop that explosion?"

Neji was visibly swelling with pride, "Kaiten," he replied, "She'd only learned it a month ago, apparently she's already begun to master it."

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata."

Zaiaku leaned over to Gaara, "She's a lot stronger."

The redhead only nodded, then looked to the board, "Secrets out, _Aka,_" said Gaara pointing to the board.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba**

Naruto looked up and grinned, "Ah well." Reaching up he unclasped his mask and let it drop to the ground, revealing his whisker-like birth marks and elongated canines. He had long since lost his baby fat leaving a lean and well defined face, framed by his shoulder length messy blonde hair, "Well, wish me luck!" he jibed and lept over the railing.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were stunned, "That's Naruto?" gasped the pink haired kunoichi. Then she remembered the red masked gennin that stopped the giant snake, 'That was Naruto?' she questioned herself

Sarutobi smiled, "Good to see you've returned from your leave of absence Naruto-kun."

The blonde smiled and waved, "Thanks, Oji-san!"

Nobody noticed that Kiba was as white as a sheet, "This..." he stammered, "is not good, Akamaru." The puppy only wimpered, "Come on it's only Naruto," he tried to reassure the puppy as well as himself.

On the ground Naruto unclasped Kubikiri Houcho. Raising it high into the air over his head he then inverted it and slammed it into the ground, sending a small quake around the arena. "Oi! Kiba! Akamaru! Let's go!" he yelled.

Shakily the dog boy jumped over the railing and landed on the floor, still quite pale.

Up on the balcony everyone was still in shock, "Well," said Kakashi lazily, "He's gotten taller."

On the floor Naruto had his eyes closed, 'just one should be more than enough Kyuu.'

**_'You're no fun at all kit.' _**replied Kyuubi as he released the chakra from one of his tails.

A hard pulse of chakra came off the blonde and winded those who weren't used to such a quick release of energy. Opening his crimson eyes he smiled like a predator. Crouching low he placed one clawed hand on the ground while the other was held infront of his face, "Let's go, Kiba."

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba, Hajime!"

-------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 9

Read and Review!

Preview Chapter 10: Fox Demon


	11. Chapter 10: Fox Demon

Welcome back guys and girls. Alright, just one issue on the table to clear up: The strength of the three is somewhere around high jounin currently, please keep in mind that Gaara in the manga is Kazekage at only 15. Also they will be fighting Akatsuki members which are sannin/kage level, this should explain where I plan their skill levels to be as the story progresses. YOSH! Onward!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 10: Fox Demon-**

Kiba was staring wide-eyed at the Naruto that was standing in front of him, 'His eyes, t-t-they're...' The dog boy's breath was becoming labored and his pulse was quickening to a maddning pace.

In the stands many of the gennin were caught under the same effect, 'The Kyuubi's chakra, what a terrifying feeling,' thought the Third. 'Naruto-kun, what have you become?'

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba, HAJIME!"

Akamaru let out several small barks causing Kiba to go from terrified to a grinning fool, "Akamaru says you smell like a fox." Then he dropped low to the ground and formed several seals, "Akamaru's breed specializes in hunting foxes," he added as the dog lept onto his back, "**Juujin Bunshin!" **_(Beast Human Clone)_As the smoke cleared it revealed two Kibas, growling fiercely

Naruto came up from his stance frowning, "Oh? Well I should give you one to hunt then." Reaching over he cut his thumb on the blade of Kubikiri and began sealing.

Up on the balcony Zaiaku was looking on in bewilderment, "He's not going to?"

Gaara went to respond, but was cut off by Naruto's voice, **"Kuchyose no Jutsu!" **_(summoning technique)_ as the smoke disappated it revealed a fox the size of a very large wolf with black fur tipped in red.

"Naruto can summon!" cried Sakura

Kakashi and the other jounin were staring on in horror at the huge fox, "Well," said the Third, "he's still Konoha's number one ninja in surprising people."

"Ah," said Zaiaku in amusement, "Hakumei"

"Che," scoffed Sasuke, "He's still a dead last."

Naruto reached down and scratched it behind the ears, the large fox enjoyed the ministrations of its master. "A dog," sneered the fox, "How borish."

"HE CAN TALK!" cried Ino

The fox looked up and glared, "And apparently in a more appropriate fasion than yourself, neanderthal."

Ino blinked in confusion as several of the gennin burst into laughter.

Kyuubi was nearly in stitches, **_'He's still a little snot.'_**

"Hakumei," scolded Naruto, "don't be a snob." Then instead of resuming his low to the ground posture, the blonde brought both hands up in front of his face and went onto the balls of his feet.

"Where did he learn that?" questioned Gai, Zabuza only shrugged. Seeing the questioning looks from the gennin and several jounin he elaborated, "It's a fighting style from the west, focusing on striking with the knees and elbows, as well as the fist and feet."

Gaara leaned over to Zaiaku, "I've never really thought about it until this point, but where DID he learn to fight like that?" he questioned.

"Honestly," replied Zaiaku flatly, "I think it was that book he was always reading."

Akamaru charged, "I will deal with the mongrel, Naruto-sama," snarled Hakumei. The fox disappeared in a blur and slammed its shoulder into the gut of the Kiba-esque Akamaru, sending him to the floor. The puppy regained itself in mid roll and flipped to it's feet and growled. "Oh?" sneered the black fox, "I don't think you're in a position to make hollow threats, mut." This time Akamaru took the offensive and lept at the fox. Hakumei dodged a clawed swipe, but following around with another the dog hit him in the side, causing the kitsune to growl in frustration as he regained himself in mid air.

"It looks like your fox isn't doing too well ne, Naruto?" jibed Kiba as he charged at blinding speed.

As the dog boy drove his fist forward intent on slamming it into Naruto's gut he felt a hand on his wrist, "You," snarled the blonde, "talk too much." Then jerking Kiba forward he simulainiously drove his knee into his gut, causing him to double over. As he did so Naruto took the opportunity and arced an elbow into the side of his head, causing it to jerk violently to the left.

"YOSH!" cried Lee punching the air, "Naruto-kun has a strong Taijutsu, I hope to fight him in the finals!"

Gai smiled, "You have to train hard, but I'm sure your flames of youth will prevail!" He finished in his 'nice-guy' pose

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Gaara, Zaiaku, and Zabuza stared at the scene in horror, "If you EVER hug me..." said Zabuza glaring..

On the floor Akamaru was doing his best to try and blindside Hakumei, as he closed in with his claws extended something sharp duginto his forearm. Looking down he saw the jaws of the fox clamped down firmly, "Never try to outwit a fox," growled Hakumei as he pivoted his body and launched Akamaru into the air. Crouching low he emited a low growl as his fur began to stand on end and turn a deep red, "Now stay down, mongrel." Raising his head he grinned, **"Kitsune Bakufuu!" **_(Fox Blast)_ turning and swinging his tail horizontaly he emitted a small red wave of energy that slammed into Akamaru, sending him skidding on the floor and dispelling his jutsu.

Meanwhile Kiba was in a full blown taijutsu battle with Naruto, 'Shit,' he thought, 'That fox is beating down Akamaru, and we aren't at our best when we aren't attacking as a team.' Breaking out of his thoughts he saw a hard kick coming at his head, instinctively he threw up his arm to block, on impact he felt a sharp pain and knew it was broken.

"Kiba can't keep blocking," stated Kurenai after hearing the dog boy's bone break, "Zaiaku was it?" the white haired teen turned to her with a raised brow, "He's your teammate, how do you stop his attacks?"

Zaiaku grimaced, "You don't," he replied. "He's," he gestured to Gaara, "the only one that I know that can stop his attacks and come out unscathed."

"Not only that," interjected Kakashi, "He's brought Kiba and Akamaru's fighting capacity down to seventy percent at best."

Temari nodded, "He wasn't just showing off when he summoned that fox. He knew splitting them up would give him an edge."

"Are you swooning?" questioned Kankuro with a cocked eyebrow

"W-what?" she stammered, "I mean sure he's good looking, and he's a hell of a fighter, and-"

"YOU ARE!" cried the sand gennin, pointing an accusing finger.

back on the ground, Naruto brought his knee into the face of Kiba sending him backwards to the floor. "That's enough Kiba," said Naruto, "Your arm's broken, your chakra is nearly gone, and Akamaru has been down for a while now. Fights over." Walking over to Kubikiri he gripped the handle and ripped it from the ground, resting it on his shoulder.

"Not...yet," hissed Kiba as he got to his feet, "One more." Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a soldier pill and popped it into his mouth. "One more attack," placing both hands at his sides he charged and launched his body into a spin, **"Tsuuga!" **_(piercing fang)._

Naruto turned in surprise to see the attack coming fast, reacting instead of thinking the blonde channeled his chakra into his sword. As Kubikiri Houcho began to hum and glow a deep red Naruto swung it in a wide arc, slamming the flat of the blade against Kiba's attack. On impact the dog boys body crunched violently and flew back, at break neck speed, into the opposite wall. Immediately realizing that he over did it the blonde ran over to cumpled form of his fellow gennin, "KIBA!" he cried.

"Mother of Kami-sama," stammered Asuma, "That looked bad."

Kurenai was stunned, "He swatted Kiba's Tsuuga away like a fly, yet that attack tears through stone." She then looked wide-eyed at Zaiaku, Zabuza, and Gaara, "What the hell are you people?"

After a minute Kiba opened an eye and offered a doggish grin, "...ouch..." he grunted out. "A-aka.."

"Here," replied Naruto lifting the dog from Hakumei's back, "You did good Kiba, sorry for over doing it."

"For a dog," sneered Hakumei, "You're an acceptable opponent, we will fight again." With nothing more to say as the medics began to take Kiba to the hospital, Naruto and Hakumei made for the stairs.

Hayate stepped up, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm completely impressed Naruto," said Kakashi lazily. "You're not the same person that left two years ago."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

"You," said Temari, "are good, that summon strategy was amazing, and I've never seen Taijutsu like that. Then when you knocked him away with your swor-" she continued to ramble on about his tactical and physical prowess.

Naruto was turning several shades of red under her showering praise. Meanwhile Hakumei was getting a liberal scratching behind the ears from a cooing Hinata and Sakura, while sitting in awe, "How is it possible that you can say so much without breathing?"

Temari flushed red while Naruto came to her aid, "Oi, I'll send you back!"

The black fox pouted, "Honestly, just because I questioned your female's ability to defy a human's requirement for oxygen doesn't mean you have to make threats."

Before Temari or Naruto could retort at the fox's implications Kankurou jumped in, fuming and sputtering, "SHE'S NOT HIS FEMALE!" Then he rounded on Temari, "AND YOU! STOP FLIRTING!"

Meanwhile Kakashi had walked up to Hakumei and bonked him pretty hard on the head, "What was that for you damnable barbarian!" cried the kitsune.

Kakashi frowned, "Why didn't you disappear after your mission was complete?"

"Because I didn't feel like it!" barked Hakumei

Sarutobi took on a dark expression, "So you're a?"

The fox looked confused, "I beg your pardon?"

"Any relation to?" questioned Kakashi pointing to Naruto's sealed stomach.

Hakumei looked to Naruto only to see him nodding ferverently, "Oh this is rich, what's next, Charades?" snickered the fox. "Yes I am," he added with a scowl.

"I trust," interjected Sarutobi, "that he is on a short leash?"

Before Hakumei could bless out the third for refering to him as some kind of house pet Naruto answered, "Of course." The fox threw a dark look at his summoner then curled up at his feet. "Finally, the next match!" cried the blonde after a minute. All eyes focused on the board as two more names popped up.

**Temari vs. Tenten**

"GO TENTEN!" cried Lee

"LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN TENTEN!" echoed Gai

Meanwhile Neji was looking absolutely mortified at his sensei and teammate, "I'm embarassed for you," stated Hakumei sympathetically.

Naruto simply gave a large grin to Temari, "Do your best, Temari-san," said girl blushed and nodded.

"STOP FLIRTING!" cried Kankuro

On the floor the two girls were eyeing each other, "Good luck Temari-san."

"You too Tenten," replied the sand kunoichi

"Temari vs Tenten, Hajime!"

Leaping back into perfect fighting distance, Tenten reached behind her back and retrieved a small scroll. 'alright, here we go,' leaping high into the air she released the bindings and let the scroll wrap around her body like a ribbon. Temari was looking on in utter confusion until Tenten began to slam her hands down on the seals and proceeded to launch a flurry of weaponry.

"Wow, lots of sharp objects," said Temari grinning, flicking her wrist she opened her battlefan to the first star. **"Ichi no Hoshi!" **_(First Star)_ she called as she swung her weapon horizontally, releasing a huge gust of wind that effectively stopped the incoming weapon bombardment. "Try harder Tenten!" she cried as the other girl landed.

"Fine!" the brunette replied. Pulling out another scroll, she opened it and slammed her hands down on the only two visible seals. As the smoke cleared it revealed Tenten gripping a bo-staff.

"Oh crap," said Temari scowling.

On the balcony Naruto was looking on in bewilderment, "Well, that's new."

"YOSH! GO TENTEN!" cried Lee

'This,' thought Temari, 'isn't good.' Closing her fan she parried a thrust from Tenten and countered with a wide overhead strike. The brunette was dodging and striking, while Temari was holding her off it was clear that it was only a matter of time before the weapons mistress broke through. Looking up she saw Naruto looking anxious, 'I was kinda hoping I'd win, to show...wait' then she thought about Naruto's fight, "That's it!" she cried. Hefting her fan to her shoulder she concentrated her chakra to her arms and brought the weapon down vertically slamming it into Tenten's and snapping it in two. Continuing her momentum she spun around and opened her fan fully, **"Ninpou: Kamaitachi!" **_(Ninja Arts: Slashing Wind)_ as she swung the weapon at an angle a huge storm of wind came forth smashing into the leaf gennin. As Tenten was suspended in the funnel of air, chakra began to slice at her skin as her breath was being ripped from her lungs, finally the weapons mistress passed out and fell to the floor. "Gomen, Tenten," whispered Temari as she waited for the announcement.

"Winner, Temari"

"YEA! TEMARI-CHAN!" cried Naruto before he could think properly, "I mean...er...yea."

"Nice," snorted Zaiaku, "very subtle."

Temari flushed while Kakuro was looking murderous, "Er, thanks," stammered the sand kunoichi.

"I think," interjected Hakumei, "I'm going to be ill."_  
_

_

* * *

_

End Chapter 11

I think this chapter was a bit lack luster, but that may just be me, I hope you enjoyed. Also I only intend to cover a few more fights, as I am anxious to get to the finals. I will warn you, after this next chapter there will be a bit more fluff, but not much. Considering there's none now o.O

Preview Chapter 12: The Final Member.


	12. Chapter 11: The Last Member

Welcome back, nothing really new or important to say except that this will be the last chapter of the prelims, I think more than 3 chapters would lose its edge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following fights after Naruto's and Zaiaku's consisted of Neji disabling poor Chouji in one jyuuken attack, and all the other gennin praying that the didnt have to fight the remaining member of team oni. Finally one name popped on the board that several people in the arena were waiting on for some time.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Zaku**

As Sasuke made his way down to the floor with his patented sneer, Zaku was shaking violently, "I...forfeit."

"What?" chorused several gennin.

"Sasuke," interjected Gaara, "is the person that broke his arms, would you want to fight someone like that again?"

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke."

A smug looking Sasuke ascended the stairs looking particularly pleased with himself, "Don't get too cocky Sasuke," said Naruto, "that doesn't happen often."

"Che, I could still take you dobe," he replied, "You always were dead last."

"Oh?" chimed in Hakumei, "let's give it a go then shall we?"

Naruto reached down and ran a hand over the kitsune's head, "Anytime bastard," he added as he gripped his sword.

"SASUKE!" shouted Kakashi

"Naruto," scolded Zabuza, "get a grip."

Zaiaku was glaring, "One day Sasuke," he said, "That smart mouth of yours is going to pick a fight that your body can't handle."

After a moment Sasuke walked away scowling, Sakura meanwhile was slightly irked, "You three seem to like everyone but Sasuke-kun, why?"

"Sakura-san, remember what I told you in the forest about strong people that think they have to prey on the weak?" the pink haired girl nodded, "Most start out like Sasuke-_kun_."

"They," added Gaara, "Get everything handed to them because they're strong, then in the end they think everything is owed to them in some twisted way."

"People can change," replied Kakashi

Naruto glared at him, "Not if they don't want to." Then he looked at the board, "Your turn," he paused and smirked at his friend, "Gaara."

**Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

inside the readheads mind his demon was squealing in glee, **_'REMATCH! I'm going rip him apart this time!'_**

'We're not killing him,' replied Gaara, 'there will be an attack soon, we will have to kill then.'

**_'fine,' _**Shukaku pouted, **_'We're still gonna win though right?' _**

Gaara only smirked in reply. Looking over he eyed Kankuro and Temari as he unfastened his mask, "We will discuss matters once this match is concluded," his siblings nodded.

"YOSH!" cried Lee as he pointed a finger at Gaara, "I will beat you! Then go to the finals and defeat Naruto-kun!"

"We shall see," replied Gaara as he vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared on the floor, "Come, Let's begin."

Leaping to the floor Lee went into his taijutsu stance, both teens awaiting the call from Hayate. "Gaara vs. Rock Lee, HAJIME!"

Immediately Lee charged and like clockwork lept into the air and called out, **"Konoha Senpu!" **_(leaf whirlwind)_ his foot slammed into Gaara's sand harmlessly. Not detered he continued his attack, throwing combination punches and kicks, with nothing penetrating the sheild of sand.

"Lee-san's fast attacks aren't breaking through?" questioned Sakura

Zabuza shook his head, "Nothing gets through that boys defenses."

On the floor Gaara was preparing for his attack, extending his hand the sand charged forward at the green clad gennin. Lee was dodging left and right avoiding the sand to the best of his abilities until he felt something grab his ankle and fling him horizontally into the wall. Recomposing himself Lee attempted to land a hard punch, only to have it simultaniously blocked and counter attacked, as a huge fist of sand slammed into his abdomen.

"Attack and defense?" questioned Kurenai, "I thought you said he was a defensive master?"

"Sometimes," interjected Sarutobi, "The best defense is a good offense."

Gai, meanwhile, was smiling widely as Lee vaulted himself a good ways away and landed on the statue in the front of the arena, "LEE!" he cried, "Take them off!"

Lee was beaming as he removed his weights, "Hai!"

Gaara was looking up in anticipation, "Well, if you are going to become serious," he paused and slammed his hands together, "Then so will I!" pressing his palms down on the hard tile he focused his chakra into his sand and called out, **"Sabaku Nadare!" **_(Desert Avalanche)_ A low rumbling was heard, then a large burst of sand flew into the room via the entrance door.

"Show off!" cried Naruto as the sand covered the floor.

All the gennin were floored, "Where did he collect all that sand from?" questioned Shikamaru

"He's been compressing the soil in the ground outside since we got here," replied Zaiaku, "Then it was just a matter of calling it."

"Gaara," stammered Kankuro

Temari was also in shock, "He was never this strong."

"That Lee child," said Hakumei lazily with his eyes still closed, "Should be careful, Gaara is the one least likely to take the long way through to a situation's end."

"W-what do you m-mean?" questioned Hinata

Opening one eye the black fox grinned, "He will not entertain anyone's illusions of grandure, he will break that boy entirely."

"Lee," replied Gai, "Will not be broken."

Hakumei lifted his head fully and glared, "Then he will be dead."

**_'That Lee kid doesn't stand a chance,' _**barked Kyuubi, **_'Gaara and Shukaku are going to crush him.'_**

'He's right,' added Zaiaku mentally as he glanced over to Naruto and noticed his worried expression, 'But is Gaara going to get THAT serious?'

**_'That green boy seems to be a bit overzealous, little one,' _**replied Shiva,**_ 'he may attempt to do something drastic if the match is not going in his favor.' _**

Gaara was focusing on his task at hand while addressing his inner demon, 'Shukaku, we will not let this go to the extent it did previously.'

**_'If we don't kill him that might be a bit difficult, but we can try,' _**replied the demon

As Lee allowed his weights to drop to the floor Zaiaku and Zabuza along with most of the rookies were sitting in amazement, "Well," started Zabuza, "Gaara might be in a bit of trouble."

On the floor Lee had begun full blown assault, and once again the sand was reacting too slow, 'damnit he's faster this time,' thought Gaara as one of the green beasts punches grazed his ear. After several more blows were blocked Lee vanished and began flipping down on the sand nin, as his foot neared Gaara's head it was stopped abruptly by something hard. Glancing down the green beast took in the objects appearance, a short bo-staff with a three foot blade on the end. **"Sabaku no Naginata!" **_(Halberd of the Desert)_ called out Gaara as he threw off Lee's attacking appendage.

"Hm," started Zaiaku, "At least its sharper than Tonfa."

Lee was perplexed, 'how can sand be so hard?' Resigning himself he stood up straight and began untwisting his bandages, "The only way to beat him is an attack from above," dropping low he vanished and launched a kick to the redhead's mid-section.

Gaara brought his halberd up and parried Lee's kick with the back of it's blade, and in another fluid motion he pivoted his body and crashed the butt of the weapon into the back of the green beasts head. 'That won't be enough,' thought the redhead as he watched Lee stumble back and regain his posture, 'he's too resiliant.'

**_'We're going to have to disable him, it's unavoidable,' _**stated Shukaku

Sighing in resignation Gaara dissolved his weapon back into sand and dropped to one knee, forming the ram seal, "Gomen, Lee" he whispered. After a moment the sand surged forward at the taijutsu expert, Lee did his best to avoid the attack but was quickly being bounced around and lost his footing. Gaara reacted immediately and changed seals, **"Sabaku Kangoku!" **_(Desert Prison)_ Lee was quickly bound at the hands and feet by what looked to be shackles of sand.

"He's got him," said Zabuza

Zaiaku nodded, "He needs to give up."

"Lee," replied Gai, "is a genius of hard work, and a taijutsu master that won't be beaten by anyone." Looking down he smiled and nodded to his favorite student.

Naruto saw this and reacted immdiately, "GAARA NOW!"

Gaara knew immediately what he was talking about, 'the gates,' "Lee please cease this and give up, I don't want to break you, but I will." The green clad gennin paid no heed and released the second gate. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he stood and extended his right hand, **"Sabaku Kyuu!" **_(Desert Coffin)_ he called out as the sand reacted and coiled around Lee's body.

"What's Lee doing?" questioned Zaiaku with a raised brow

Naruto glared at Gai along with the other jounin that recognized what was happening, "He's opening the gates," he replied

As Lee attempted to release another gate, he found he couldn't call out the name. "I've been tightening my sand with every breath you've exhaled, in a moment you will pass out. I'm sorry for having to resort to this, but since you are intent on continuing in your madness I have no choice," stated Gaara as he squeezed his hand tighter.

"G..." slurred Lee as his vision became blurry, "G..gomen, G...Gai...-sensei." Finally the teen passed out, his head flopping down.

"Winner, Gaara," announced Hayate

Releasing his sand the redhead turned and forced the sand out of the building, "That," said Gaara as he reappeared next to Naruto and Zaiaku, "Was entirely too close."

Sarutobi approached the gathered team again, "I now have the sons of TWO kage I've granted asylum to, truely I am cursed, but the same applies to you Gaara as it does to Zaiaku." Then he turned to Gai, "I will speak to you after this to address the teaching of Kinjutsu to gennin."

"Oh," said Naruto as he pointed to the screen, "This should be a good one."

**Hanuro Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino**

"Good luck Sakura," said Kakashi

Zaiaku glanced in her direction and nodded, "Try your hardest Sakura-san."

The pink haired girl nodded and lept over the railing. Before the match could begin the doors burst open and a blonde haired woman ran in and dashed up to the balcony, "AH!" she cried, "Perfect timing."

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Sakura, "You're late!" said woman smiled sheepishly

**_'Oh look,' _**growled Kyuubi, **_'It's the old woman that pretends to be a young woman.' _**

Naruto nearly burst out in laughter at Kyuubi's comment, 'looks like she didn't leave this time.'

Zaiaku, meanwhile, was peering intently down at the arena, 'How strong do you think she is, Shiva-san?' he thought

**_'We didn't know Sakura-hime in her gennin days, this should prove educational, little one,' _**replied Shiva

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "aren't you going to cheer her on or anything?"

Sasuke grunted, "Ryo and I have saved her time and time again, but even she should be able to beat Ino. I won't be surprised if they knocked each other out though, they're both pretty pathetic."

That was it, Zaiaku lost it and launched a hard right cross directed at Sasuke's face. Before he made contact Naruto hooked his arm with his own, "Cool it."

Zaiaku was still glaring at the Uchiha, his eyes glowing, "You've got one more, then I'm going to tear you apart," he growled as he shrugged off Naruto.

Tsunade watched the whole exchange in amusement, 'That boy almost took Sasuke's head off,' then she grinned smugly, 'I like him.' Then she eyed the three boys she didn't recognize, "So you're the new team?"

Naruto nodded, "Uzumaki Naruto"

"Zaiaku"

"Gaara"

"Momochi Zabuza," added Team oni's sensei.

On the floor Sakura and Ino were squaring off, "Hanuro Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino, HAJIME!"

"Alright forehead girl, time to lose," barked Ino as she drew a kunai and charged.

Sakura dodged to the left and swung out with a hard kick, catching the blonde off guard and knocking her back several steps, "Not today ino-pig!" Launching herself forward she formed several seals and created two bushin that disappeared on contact but allowed her to land a hard punch to Ino's face, sending her skidding on the floor. As Ino recovered Sakura was glaring, "I'm going to beat you and show Sasuke-kun who's the strongest."

Ino wiped the blood from her mouth and smirked, "Dense as ever, forehead girl. You can have Sasuke, if you haven't figured out he's a prick yet then that's your fault." Then she shrugged, "Besides, those new guys are pretty damn cute."

'Well,' thought Tsunade, 'That's one, now if the other would wake up, we'd be in buisness.' Turning her head she noticed Zaiaku looking on intensely, 'wish I knew if he was watching Sakura or Ino like that,' she sighed, 'him watching Sakura would be too much to hope for.'

back on the floor Ino had resumed her offensive and managed to throw Sakura a good distance. Quickly she began sealing as the pink haired girl stood in a slight daze, **"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" **_(Mind Body Switch Technique)_ Her body went limp as she entered Sakura's mind.

"That was fast," said Naruto

Asuma nodded, "She can do it almost instantaniously, it started out as a spying technique, but she's turned it into an effective attack."

"Now all she has to do is make Sakura give up," added Shikamaru smiling slightly

In Sakura's mind things weren't going so good for Ino, she was currently getting pummeled by Sakura's second personality. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND NOW INO!" cried the slightly more violent Sakura as she began choking Ino. Having no choice Ino released her jutsu. Taking advantage of the blonde's momentary vertigo, Sakura began sealing and charged. Slamming a knife hand into the back of Ino's head she called out, **"Chuusuusei Biribiri!" **_(Central Nervous System Electrical Shock)_ then watched as the blonde crumpled to the ground, in what looked to be spasms.

After a minute Hayate stepped up and eyed Ino, "Winner, Hanuro Sakura"

Up on the balcony Zabuza let out a low whistle, "That was impressive."

"I agree," added Hakumei

"What did you expect?" interjected Tsunade, "She's my best student."

'Training with Oba-chan already?' thought Naruto. Glancing over he saw Zaiaku grinning like an idiot, "You seem happy."

Zaiaku ran his hand through his hair quickly, "Of course," he replied

As Sakura made her way up the stairs she beamend at Tsunade, the older woman returned the cheesy smile. Stepping up next to Kakashi she eagerly awaited praise from Sasuke, but none came.

Sensing her distress Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "You were amazing Sakura, really." She nodded sadly.

Zaiaku was fuming, "Sasuke," he hissed, said boy turned his head and glared, "That, was your last one."

The remaining two matches ended with Shikamaru knocking out Kin the sound nin and Shino jamming bugs into Kankuro's puppet completely disabling it.

Sarutobi took puff of his pipe, "Congradulations to those that have advanced to the finals, now if you will please take a number from the basket and call it out, then we will show you the tournament chart and reveal your first opponent."

The gennin lined up and each reached into the basket, Zaiaku was the first, "1"

Next was Naruto, "3"

"5" deadpanned Gaara

Shikamaru yawned, "4"

"7" stated Sakura

"9" said Shino

Sasuke smirked slightly and cast a glance over to Zaiaku, "2"

Temari cocked an eyebrow, "10"

"6" droned Neji

"8" chirped Hinata

"You," said Zabuza pointing to Dosu, "will fight the winner of the first match." Then he turned to address all the gennin, "The matches will be the following: Match 1: Zaiaku vs. Uchiha Sasuke, Match 2: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Nara Shikamaru, Match 3: Gaara vs. Hyuuga Neji, Match 4: Hanuro Sakura vs. Hyuuga Hinata, and Match 5: Aburame Shino vs. Temari." Then he folded up the tournament chart and continued, "You have one month before the finals to prepare yourselves, dismissed."

As team oni turned and began exiting a voice cut through to them, "Well my first match shouldn't be too hard," jibed Sasuke

Zaiaku only smirked and continued walking, 'Oh no Sasuke, it won't be too hard at all.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 12: The Final Member

Read and Review, so...Gaara's naginata, love it? hate it? I don't expect it'll be a widely used thing.

Preview Chapter 13: Preperations


	13. Chapter 12: Preperations I

Hey guys, just a heads up, I got my numbering off with the last chapter, THIS is chapter 12. As far as the changes go, the timeline isn't affected by the absense of the three boys from their respective homes, it's affected because as similar as the new "world" may be, it's still a different place. Hope that clears up some questions, if you have anymore, ask away.

* * *

**-Chapter 12: Preperations I-**

Naruto groaned as he rolled over in his sleep. It was a day off therefore the boys were sleeping in, well Gaara was already gone and Zaiaku was in the shower, Naruto was sleeping in. After another turn on the small couch the blonde found himself face first on the ground, "THAT'S IT!" he cried, "We're going to find a place to stay!" Running down the hall he hit the bathroom door like a punching bag, "OI! get out! we're going house shopping!"

Zaiaku poked his head out the door, "Fell off the couch again?" his companion blushed and nodded, "Alright let me get dressed." Half an hour later the two teens were walking down the street, Naruto was whistling happily while Zaiaku was glaring at him, "It is not!"

"Yes, it actually is," replied the blonde, "It took you five minutes to get dressed and 25 to blow-dry your hair, that is GIRLY!" In his mind Kyuubi was howling with laughter

**_'He's jealous,' _**said Shiva curtly

"Whatever," mumbled Zaiaku, "Anyway, where's Gaara?"

In the hotel the foreign shinobi were staying in, Gaara was speaking to his two siblings, "I left because I was tired of being attacked, I wished to know more than blood and death."

"And," replied Temari, "You've found that with Naruto, Zabuza, and Zaiaku?"

"They don't seem like a fun loving group of guys, truthfully," added Kankuro

Gaara snorted, "They are enjoyable to be around, but when they fight it's different, like they are two different people." He closed his eyes, "Naruto is loud and outspoken, but when he fights he never panics and stays one step ahead, no matter how crazy that step seems. Zaiaku is not as loud as Naruto, but he can be-" he paused, "when he becomes involved in a battle he's ruthless, cold, and unforgiving. He won't stop until you are dead or unconcious."

"Yea," interjected Kankuro, "Jouichi can vouch for that."

"And you?" questioned Temari, "how are you when you fight Gaara?"

The redhead shrugged, "I do what needs to be done." Standing up he eyed them both, "Would you like to accompany me for lunch?"

Half an hour later Naruto and Zaiaku were sitting at Ichiraku, "ARGH!" cried Naruto, "Where in the hell is he?"

"I told you he was loud," droned Gaara from behind them. "Temari and Kankuro decided to join us for lunch," he added as they took a seat.

Naruto's scowl fell as he went wide-eyed at Temari. "I thought you said he was outspoken?" she questioned, "He's pretty quiet now."

"Yes, Naruto, what seems to be the problem?" prodded Zaiaku, "A minute ago you wer-"

He was cut off by said blonde hurling a kunai at him, "Hey, stuff it frosty." Then he gulped and turned to Temari and inadvertantly Kankuro, "What would you guys like?"

Temari glanced at the menu warily, "You know ramen isn't real food right?"

Naruto only continued staring at the wall menu

_-Flashback-_

_"NARUTO-KUN! RAMEN IS NOT REAL FOOD!" cried an enraged Temari as she chased her husband around the kitchen table_

_Said husband was in fear for his life, "IT IS REAL FOOD!" he replied, "BESIDES I WAS HUNGRY!"_

_"I'M COOKING DINNER!" she yelled_

_"I'LL EAT!" he gasped as he turned and tackled her, "I'll eat again, Temari-chan." _

_The sand kunoichi pouted, "You'd better," she replied as he showered her with kisses._

_-End Flashback-_

"-ruto?...OI! NARUTO!" yelled Zaiaku shaking him, "You spaced out there."

"Hm?" replied Naruto half-heartedly, "Yea sorry about that."

"So," chirped Temari, "What'd you three do for two years?"

Each of the teens looked to each other for a moment before Gaara spoke up, "Trained."

"Not many of the finalists think they can compete with you guys," said Kankuro. "After what you did in the semi-finals I'm inclined to agree."

Naruto shrugged, "Never count an opponent out before the match is over, someone may surprise us." After slurping down his second bowl he jumped up, "We need to keep looking!"

Gaara cocked an eyebrow, "Looking for?"

"Apartments," replied Zaiaku as he took a final bite of pork and paid for his meal.

"Fell off the couch again?" questioned the redhead, his white haired companion nodded.

"Well," cut in Temari, "Three boys cannot pick out their own apartment, you need a woman's touch."

"That's okay, we've got frosty," replied Naruto without missing a beat.

"HEY!" cried Zaiaku, then he rolled his eyes, "Let's just go."

**_'Honestly,' _**huffed Shiva, **_'Naruto-kun is being very irritating this morning.'_**

Two and a half hours later Zaiaku had ducked off to the training fields, Kankuro had headed back to the hotel, and Gaara was somewhere that was undisclosed. Leaving an irritated Naruto and a pissed off Temari, "HONESTLY! what the hell is wrong with these people?" she cried. Then she turned to her blonde companion, "What the hell did you do to these people before you left to make them hate you so much?"

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well," he replied, "You could say that Gaara, Zaiaku, and I have a WHOLE lot in common."

_-Flashback-_

_"Ne, Naruto?" _

_the blonde turned to his friend, "Hai, Temari?"_

_"Why are you friends with Gaara?"_

_he smiled, "We have a lot in common."_

_-End Flashback-_

Meanwhile at the training grounds Zaiaku was tearing into training dummies, **"Hyouton: Shigure no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Winter Shower Technique) _as the ice needles rained down he spun his body and launched three tagged kunai that hit dead center. As the logs exploded a voice came from behind him.

"You used your needles for a distraction while the real damage was delt with exploding kunai," turning his head Zaiaku saw Neji and several other rookies approaching. "If your opponent anticipates it as a distraction the sheer number of needles will overwhelm them and you can close in for another attack, brilliant," he finished smirking.

Another voice interupted his ramblings, "How," questioned Sakura, "do you do that?"

"Do what?" questioned Zaiaku as non-chalantly as possible

_-Flashback-_

_Zaiaku had just splintered a log with a violent ice jutsu, "Well that wasn't too shabby."_

_Someone approached through the trees, "How do you do that?" came a soft voice_

_the white haired man shrugged..._

_-End Flashback-_

"I just do," he replied, struggling to keep his voice from cracking

The kunoichi wasn't convinced, "You made ice and it's nearly ninety degrees outside, how?"

Taking a calming breath he walked up to her, the remaining gennin watched expectantly. Looking around he narrowed his eyes, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He," replied Shikamaru, "isn't worried about you apparently."

"Good," said Zaiaku, "Now, how do I do that?" he reaffirmed the question. The pink haired girl nodded along with several others, stepping up in front of her he peered at her intently, "Exhale," he commanded. As she did so he held out a hand and focused his chakra, immediatly the condensation turned to ice crystals. "There is always moisture in the air, it's only a matter of condensing and freezing it. Some places like the desert take more chakra due to the dry heat, but it's still possible."

"That doesn't answer how," replied Shikamaru, "to be able to manipulate the moisture in the air is one thing, but to be able to condense and freeze it is something that is..."

"Not natural?" finished the white haired teen. "I just can," he reiterated, "Now I really need to train and Hinata-san, Sakura-san, Neji, and Shikamaru are finalists. I'm not going to show you anything else, go bug Naruto if you can get Temari-san away from him."

After a minute everyone but Sakura had left, "You," she said, "were one of the ones that was here with Naruto two years ago." She narrowed her eyes, "The day he left."

Zaiaku nodded, "Yea."

"I thought it was you when I saw what you did to the arena during your fight," she rambled, "Then a minute ago I watched your eyes do that weird glow thing and I knew it was you."

"Where is this going Sakura-san?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"The way..." she hesitated, "the way you look at me...it...I've never been looked at like that before."

Zaiaku stiffened, 'crap' "Gomen, Sakura-san, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Sakura shook her head and turned to walk away, "I'm not her."

"What?"

"Naruto," she replied, "told me why you look at me like I'm the only person that exists, he said that I remind you of someone special that you lost, and that she was your life." She turned a glared at him, "I am not her!" Spinning on her heal she intended to storm off, but cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder instead. When she looked, Zaiaku was gone, the ground iced over where he once stood. "But, when you look at me that way," she whispered, "I kind of wish I was."

"FINALLY!" cried Naruto as they were able to aquire a VERY nice three bedroom apartment, "Only took half the-GET DOWN!" he yelled as he shoved Temari to the side and ripped a kunai out of the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO?" cried Zaiaku, "How could you tell her something like that!" Launching forward he slammed a fist into the blonde's face and recieved an answer in the form of a knee to the gut.

**_'LITTLE ONE PLEASE CALM DOWN!' _**cried his inner entity

Naruto wasn't scared, but fighting a pissed off Zaiaku could get dangerous fast, "What are you talking about?" he yelled, "Tell who what?"

**_'This is not good, Kit' _**interjected Kyuubi, **_'If he starts using jutsu, this immediate area is going to be an icecube along with everyone here.' _**

Zaiaku charged again in a blur and threw a flying roundhouse to Naruto's head, his friend blocked it and launched his own, only hitting air. "Sakura!" yelled Zaiaku as he jammed Shimotsuki into the concrete, pissed or not, drawing on his friend wouldn't happen. "You told her she reminded me of someone!" he cried as he attempted to sweep the blonde's legs.

Vaulting over the white haired teen he slammed an elbow into his side causing him to wince and counter with a backfist, "It's the truth!" he retorted recovering from the counter attack. Zaiaku wasn't as strong in taijutsu as Naruto was, but he was fast, and they continued to exchage blow after blow. "Calm down!" he yelled, "We'll talk about it, but you have to get a grip before we hurt somebody!"

Looking around Zaiaku saw several small children being sheilded from the fight. Calming down he ripped his sword from the ground, "Let's go," he replied flatly.

"Where?" questioned the blonde

Zaiaku winced and gripped his side, "You broke at least two ribs and you need to get that cut above your eye looked at."

"I'm sorry," said Naruto after a moment of walking, "She stopped me, I could've said I didn't know, but I never could lie to her. Hinata or Temari-chan either, for that matter."

Glaring at the concrete Zaiaku was still craddling his ribs, "It's true, but I didn't want her to find out like that. Now when I look at her she's going to think I'm seeing someone else, instead of her." He grimanced as he stumbled slightly, "Think you could've hit me any harder?"

Shiva rarely got irritated with her vessel but this was one of those times, **_'Well, little one, it's not like you pulled any punches!'_**

Naruto was holding a bloodsoaked napkin up to his forehead, "How do you think I feel, your knuckles are all boney, they cut instead of pound when you punch." Reaching over he wrapped his companion's right arm over his shoulder and supported him, "Besides, it's true," he stated, "You are looking at someone else when you look at her, well...kinda. This is so confusing" he finished with a grunt.

"How was your house hunting with Temari?" questioned Zaiaku

Naruto beamed, "We have a new place and Temari and I are having lunch this weekend."

Both boys flinched when they walked into the waiting room of the Konoha Hospital and saw Tsunade giving them a death glare, "SO IT WAS YOU TWO!" cried the blonde haired woman. "WHAT-KIND-OF-IDIOTS-FIGHT-IN-A-CROWDED-AREA," every new word was accentuated with a sharp smake to the back of the head.

"God," interjected Zaiaku, "I have a migraine as well."

Gaara was sitting on the hokage monument, his eyes taking in the vibrant green trees that seemed to go on forever, "You know," interupted Zabuza from behind him, "even though I hate to admit it, this place is pretty damn nice." Then he took a seat next to his student and placed Sangemaru on the ground, "Besides, the uniforms aren't all that bad either."

The redhead nodded, "It's very green here, in Sunakagure there is only sand."

"Yea," replied Zabuza, "In Kirikagure there is a giant mist that covers everything, can't see a foot in front of you." Leaning back he laced his fingers behind his head, "You guys have gotten a lot stronger."

Gaara smirked at him, "So have you, it is amazing what you can do when you're fighting for something, is it not?"

The jounin stared at the sky, "It is," he replied, "I realized something the other day, wanna hear it?" the redhead nodded, "you three are kind of like Haku. Well metaphorically anyway. Naruto is Haku's heart and fighting spirit, he's ready to put it all on the line for his dreams and goals. Zaiaku, well he's more of Haku's physical side, the way they both fight is more like poetry in motion than actual combat. Then there's you, you're Haku's thoughts: calm, calculated, and no nonsense."

"So in a way you've replaced Haku with us?" questioned Gaara

"Maybe," shrugged Zabuza, "I think it's more my way of knowing that Haku's spirit is living on. That this whole repentance thing isn't a waste of time. I knew that Haku looked up to me, but never acknowledged it, you three look up to me and I see it. That really does affect my actions sometimes."

Gaara smirked, "Who said we look up to you?"

Zabuza cluched his chest dramatically, "Are you saying you don't? And here I've been the best sensei I could be!" he cried.

"You actually told Naruto to climb a tree with his teeth," replied the redhead

"Hah!" barked the jounin, "it took him two tries to figure out I wasn't serious." Laying back down Zabuza closed his eyes and began to doze off, "Oh," he said, "Naruto and Zaiaku are in the hospital, apparently Naruto pissed him off and now Zaiaku has a broken rib and Naruto is getting stitches over his eye."

"Wonderful," grunted Gaara as he stood, "Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"Yea, same building as you guys," he replied.

Gaara turned to head to the hospital, "Have a nice nap," he said, "and here comes that purple headed examiner, Anko was it?" Zabuza shot up and went wide-eyed forcing Gaara to take another jab as Anko plopped down next to him, "Remember sensei, we look up to you." An hour later and he was at the hospital glaring from bed to bed, "Really," he scolded, "You two are like children, two broken ribs, thirty-seven stitches, and two small concussions between the two of you?"

"It's not my fault!" cried Naruto

Zaiaku launched a pillow from across the room, "The hell it's not! If you could keep that gaping chasm you call a mouth CLOSED I wouldn't have gotten mad."

**_'Gaara-kun is right little one, you get angry to quickly,' _**added Shiva

"Well," replied the blonde, "you'd think someone with your disposition would be less of a hothead!"

After an hour and a threat of bodily harm from Gaara both of the boys settled back into their usual pace, "Now," said Gaara, "where is this apartment?"

"We should find Temari-chan," replied Naruto, then he scratched the back of his head and grinned, "With everything that happened I kind of forgot."

* * *

End Chapter 12 

Read and Review! - I decided to make "Preperations" two chapters because I believe that too long of a chapter causes the reader to stop paying attention. I should have the other chapter up shortly. I also tried to give Zabuza a perspective in this section to show that he's changing as well, he'll always be the demon of the mist just less killing sprees.

Preview Chapter 13: Preperations II


	14. Chapter 13: Preperations II

Welcome back! I just wanted to give you guys a heads up, I love bleach almost as much as Naruto, so if you see somethings in my story and say "Oh hey, that was from bleach." Then you are 100 percent correct, it may be obvious in some parts and very subtle in others, but I promise it'll be memorable.

* * *

**-Chapter 13: Preparations: II.-**

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha, everyone was enjoying the warm summer weather, until a howl from the direction of the hospital broke the blissful silence. "It's not that bad!" yelled Tsunade

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T NEED THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" replied a red faced Naruto, "A BANDAID WOULD'VE BEEN FINE!"

"Naruto!" scolded Zabuza, "at least act like a man!"

"IT HURTS!" he retorted gritting his teeth

Gaara was looking on in sheer glee, "I thought you said Zaiaku was the girly one, all those squeaks and cries are far from manly."

"Let's see how you like someone cross-stitching your forehead!" he barked as the final stitch was removed, "FINALLY!"

**_'You can get stabbed through the chest and laugh it off, but kami forbid you get stitches or a shot,' _**added Kyuubi

'Kyuubi's chakra heals him at insane rates,' thought Tsunade, she then turned to Zaiaku, "let's see those ribs then."

Zaiaku ceased his laughing immediately, "They're fine," he replied shortly

"Alright," replied Tsunade grinning evily, "Sakura? it's time to practice you bandaging, could you please rewrap Zaiaku-kun?"

The pink haired girl beamed, "HAI!" Turning to her patient she smiled sweetly, "Please remove your jacket and shirt."

Flushing crimson he glared over Sakura's shoulder at his teammates and the sannin, "It's fine, REALLY."

"Now, Now," said Zabuza with an evil twinkle in his eye, "Tsunade-sama knows what's best."

**_'Oh this is going to be good,' _**chorused Kyuubi and Shukaku inside their vessel's minds.

"FINE!" he huffed and handed his sword to Naruto, doing his best to glare and not look at Sakura he removed his sash, jacket, and finally his black shirt. After tossing all of it onto the bed he laced his fingers together and rested them on top of his head, "Well?" he questioned while looking at the ceiling.

Sakura flushed while she gathered the appropriate bandages from the cabinet. Tsunade looked between them for a moment, 'this is interesting,' "ALRIGHT!" she barked, "If you aren't medical personel out!" Naruto and Zabuza left grumbling about 'unfair doctors' and Gaara was still smirking. "Now," she turned to Sakura, "Let's get bandaging, remember not too tight or it might put strain on the fracture and increase the damage."

The pink haired girl nodded and placed a hand on his back, on contact she jerked it away immdiately, "Are you feeling well?" she questioned.

"Perfectly fine," he replied with a cocked eyebrow, "Why?" Then it hit him, "You mean why is my body temperature lower than normal? It comes with my 'Abilities'" he replied

After a moment she had removed his old bandages and was inspecting his side, after a light touch Zaiaku flinched hard, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"I-it's fine," he stammered, taking a deep breath he calmed himself and closed his eyes.

_-Flashback-_

_"Really, Zaiaku-kun," huffed Sakura as she bandaged his side_

_"Hey," he replied, "It's not my fault Naruto got carried away again! Besides, don't act like you don't enjoy it."_

_"Do I enjoy my husband getting hurt?" she glared, "No, but do I enjoy taking care of you and having you to myself when you're recovering?" she leaned up to his ear, "Yes," she purred._

_-End Flashback-_

Blinking rapidly he looked down and saw Sakura finishing up his bandages, "Arigatou." After a closer inspection from a stupidly grinning Tsunade he was allowed to pull on his shirt and jacket.

"I expect you back in a week," said the sannin over her clip board. "That's all, you can go," she waved a hand non-chalantly and shoo'ed him out. Then she turned and beamed at her apprentice, "Well?"

Sakura busied herself with disposing the discarded bandages, "Nani?"

"Oh let's see," said Tsunade as she held up her hand and began ticking off fingers, "He's nice, VERY good looking, strong, and oh yes everytime you touched him he blushed so bad he almost turned purple."

"Tsunade-sama!" cried Sakura turning pink, "He's very nice, but-"

"He's not Sasuke-kun," mocked the older woman with a scowl.

Outside the room Naruto was grinning ear to ear as he handed Shimotsuki back to Zaiaku, "Well?"

"Well what?" questioned the white haired teen as he resecured his weapon.

"Nothing," interjected Gaara to avoid a fight, "Will you be able to fight in the finals?"

Zaiaku nodded, "I don't heal quite as fast as you two but I'll be fine in a week." As the four began walking down the hall he turned to his sensei, "I need your help with something later."

"Alright," replied Zabuza, "I'm off tomorrow." As they exited the hospital Naruto was heading to Ichiraku, Zaiaku was heading home, and Gaara was moving in the direction of the training grounds. "Gaara?" questioned the jounin.

"I am going to see something," he replied not breaking his stride. As he entered the training fields he saw team eight in a pretty decent sparring match. Sitting down under a large tree he watched intently as Hinata squared off against Kiba and Akamaru. In a blur the white eyed girl was gone and Kiba was doing his best to stay out of her range, "She's fast."

"-and with her Jyuuken style, even if you block, you're still going to recieve substantial damage," added Shino from behind him, "If you are going to spy you should do so more cautiously."

"Should I?" questioned Gaara as his body turned to sand, "I'll keep that in mind," echoed a voice that seemed to come from all directions. After a moment the redhead stepped out of the woods, "And you shouldn't be so obvious when trying to catch a spy," replied Gaara as he opened his hand and let the crushed form of a bug fall to the ground. "I was wondering if Hinata would like to train with me, it would give me an opportunity to test the jyuuken style and, she in turn, could relay to her cousin my fighting capacities."

"I th-think-" she was cut off as a wall of sand surrounded her, quickly she activated her Byakugan and slammed an open palm strike into it, effectively blowing it away. Dropping low she faced off against the redhead only to see him not focusing on her at all.

"Why would you attack us in broad daylight?" questioned Shino, his bugs buzzing in irritation.

Dosu stepped out of the woods, "It's actually more of killing you all together and saying it was a training accident. That way the tournament competition is cut down drastically." Charging forward he swung a clawed arm at Shino who was already sending out a swarm of bugs, smirking Dosu flicked his gauntlet, the high pitched sound caused the insects to drop from the air. "The small sound vibrations are like an earthquake to them," he said as he slammed his fist into the bug boy's gut. Drawing a kunai he attempted to land a fatal blow, at the last moment he was thrown into a tree by a hand of sand.

"I am done having patience with you sound shinobi," said Gaara flatly. As Dosu attempted his sound attack he found his gauntlet surrounded in sand, "Now your weapon is as useless as you are." Extending his right arm the sand spread from the arm guard and ecompassed the sound nin's body, **"Sabaku Kyuu!" **_(Desert Coffin) _Gaara's eyes went from green to yellow as he glared, "You have conducted your last attack on Konoha shinobi, **Sabaku Sousou!" **_(Desert Graveyard) _cluching his hand into a fist the sand crushed the attacking nin's body, spraying the ground with blood.

"GEEZ MAN DID YOU HAVE TO FREAKING KILL HIM?" cried Kiba in horror

"He," replied Gaara, "was going to kill us, why shouldn't I have killed him?"

"He's right K-Kiba-kun," added Hinata, "We m-might've been in t-trouble if Gaara-san w-wasn't here."

"Hinata-san, please think over my proposal, we could both benifit," said Gaara as he started back to the apartment.

Kiba was glaring at his back, "He didn't even blink, just BAM! and the guy is dead."

After several minutes Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, and Tenten came into the clearing. "What the hell happened?" cried Ino

"He attacked us," replied Shino, "If Gaara hadn't stepped in we would've been dead."

"Attacked you?" questioned Kurenai, "Why?"

Hinata was still slightly shaken, "H-he said that i-it would cut d-down on the competition in the t-tournament." After a moment she started walking away in a daze, "I-I'm exhausted, we'll c-continue tomorrow." As she was walking down the path back to her home she glanced over and noticed Gaara was surrounded by ANBU. Apparently he was recounting his tale.

"Can anyone corroborate your story?" questioned a raven masked ANBU member

"I can," replied Hinata as she approached, "The s-sound ninja attacked us, G-Gaara-san stopped him after c-confirming that it was his i-intention to kill us." She stole a glance at the redhead in question to see him looking at her intently, she blushed and began fidgeting, "K-Kiba-kun and Shino-kun can tell you a-as well."

**_'Hinata-chan has once again, saved your ass'_ **said Shukaku

"Arigatou Hinata-sama," replied another ANBU member, "and thank you Gaara-san for eliminating a threat to Konoha."

After the ANBU dispersed to report to Sarutobi, Gaara turned to Hinata, "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, that was not my intention."

"Hn," replied the lavender haired girl, "You were p-protecting us." Then she giggled, "Although I t-think you wounded Shino-kun's p-pride a little."

Gaara looked down at her, "I will walk you home." After several blocks he spoke again, "Have you thought about my offer?"

She nodded, "I think I w-will take you u-up on that."

"You're not scared of me?" he questioned

_-Flashback-_

_"Of course I will, Kazekage-sama!" squeaked a wide-eyed Hinata_

_"You're," he stammered, "Not afraid of me?"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Ano...w-why would I be?" she questioned.

Gaara nodded, "Alright, we'll meet at your training grounds at eight o'clock." He glanced inside the gates of the Hyuuga compound as they opened to admit Hinata, and noticed her father and another man that looked nearly identical to Hiashi looking at him intently. A slight nod of the head was exchanged and Gaara walked towards his home.

"That was Gaara-san?" questioned Hizashi, Hinata threw him a confused look, "Shino and Kiba came by with Neji to check on you and seemed quite concerned when you hadn't arrived yet. An ANBU showed up shortly after their arrival and informed us that you left with him."

"There you are Hinata-sama," said Neji with an air of relief in his voice, "I was concerned."

"I d-don't think anyone w-would try to attack G-Gaara-san," she replied, "Ano...Otousan, I w-wanted to let you kn-know that I am g-going to be training with G-Gaara-san for a while."

"Hinata," questioned Hiashi, "is that safe?"

"He's not dangerous O-Otousan," she replied

After a long sigh he agreed and Hinata entered the house, "Was that a good idea?"

"Actually Hiashi-sama," interjected Neji, "word about what Gaara did will travel fast, in his presence I doubt anyone would dare attack."

Hizashi was still looking at the gate, "I wonder, what do you know about the new team Neji?"

"Zaiaku is a focused fighter," he replied, "When he becomes serious he can control the immediate climate around himself. His jutsu level is something I've never encountered before, and his swordsmanship was taught to him by his jounin sensei: Momochi Zabuza."

"The demon of the mist seven," interjected Hiashi, "and Uzumaki Naruto?"

Neji frowned, "He fights like an enraged animal, his physical strength is twice Lee's at least, he wields a giant sword, and he can summon." crossing his arms he pondered for a moment, "He used a technique on Kiba, but he didn't make any hand seals. Another thing, when I activated my Byakugan I noticed his weapon actually had some type of artificial chakra circulatory system."

"And Gaara?" questioned Hizashi

"If Naruto is the most dangerous versus a single opponent, Gaara is the most dangerous versus an army," he replied, "That gourde on his back carries a special kind of sand that defends him without command. Also, it seems with minimal effort, he can change the landscape dramatically."

"Thank you Neji, please get some rest," said Haishi, with a small bow the prodigy was gone. "These children concern me."

Hizashi placed a hand on his shoulder, "If the reports are correct," he replied, "we will need them in the future."

The next morning Gaara walked on to team eights training field and saw Hinata sitting on a stump patiently waiting

_-Flashback-_

_"One day," said Hinata, "I'm going to complain about you being late."_

_Gaara cocked an eyebrow, "I'm never late, I arrive exactly when I mean to."_

_-End Flashback-_

She spotted Gaara almost immediately, "G-Gaara-san!" she squeaked the she did her best scowl, "Y-you're late."

Somehow the reprimand lost itself in her flushed face and slight studder, but he managed a, "Sorry," before squaring off against her. "Are you ready Hinata-san?" he questioned as his sand came alive.

Activating her bloodlimit and dropping into her Jyuuken stance, she nodded, "Hai!"

* * *

End Chapter 13: Preperations II. 

Read and Review - See I told you I would have it up fast! Anyway that's the last of the month before the finals. Too much makes it boring and too little show no character interaction or growth, two chapters is a perfect number


	15. Chapter 14: Creed of the Swordsman

Welcome back, this is where the finals start, so strap in. I hope I've lived up to your expectations, after a while I realized that I sort of set my self up for a really hard task with having Zaiaku and Sasuke fight first. I think I did well with the end result, please enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 14: Creed of the Swordsman-**

As the sun crested over the Hokage monument the three members of team oni were sitting silently at the empty arena. Naruto was leaning against Kubikiri Houcho, his posture reflected a calm state, but his eyes confirmed he was anything but relaxed. Zaiaku was absentmindedly spinning a kunai on his finger and sitting on the railing, his gaze was locked on the arena floor. Gaara was propped up against a column, arms folded and eyes closed, his gourde at his feet. If anyone in Konoha had come across this sight they would've been in shock, Naruto was not exchanging jibes with Zaiaku and Gaara wasn't breaking them up. As their silence continued they each sensed a calming presence approach, "I've never seen a group of people so young, look so solemn," said Sarutobi as he came into view.

"Hokage-sama," Gaara and Zaiaku chorused

"Oji-san," acknowledged Naruto, even his small jibe at the third Hokage had seemed to have lost it's mirth

"I expect to see some amazing things from you three in the future," he added. Sitting down in one of the seats he removed his hat and lit his pipe, "The Kazekage will be attending, along with myself and the Mizukage."

Immediately Gaara's eyes were on him, "What does that mean for Zabuza and I?" questioned the redhead

"Nothing," replied Sarutobi, "Asylum was given, if you leave it is by your own free will." Looking to each of them he stood and smiled slightly, "I look forward to your matches, good luck."

"Worried about your fight?" questioned Naruto after the sandaime had departed

Zaiaku shook his head, "I'm not underestimating him, but he's the least of my concerns."

"We," said Gaara, "still don't know who will be assisting the sound in the attack, the sand could be putting on a facade. Also Zabuza is on the Hokage's personal guard detail during the finals."

"That's good," replied Naruto, "Those bastards will be hard pressed to keep him down."

Three hours later Sarutobi was seated in the Hokage's booth and looking over the crowd of gathered lords and shinobi. Glancing to his left he noticed the arrival of his two guests of honor, "Kazekage-sama, Mizukage-sama," he addressed them with a smile.

"Hokage-sama," they chorused

"I trust your journies went well?" questioned Sarutobi

"Yes," replied the Kazekage, "I always find the cool, crisp air of Konoha refreshing."

The Mizukage nodded in reply, "It is good that Konoha is hosting the chunnin exams, it would quite stressful for you to travel to another country at your age."

The third chuckled, "I plan on doing this for another five years, Mizukage-sama."

"How is Gaara?" questioned the Kazekage as he looked down at the vessel of Shukaku.

Sarutobi smiled at him, "He is well Kazekage-sama, his companions seem to keep him in good spirits." Then he turned to Zabuza, "Zabuza-san here is their jounin-sensei. I dare say there isn't a stronger team here."

"Ah," interjected the Mizukage, "The demon of the mist seven, Momochi Zabuza. I see you've turned your back on your village and found a comfortable little place for yourself amongst the leaves." Then he turned to the third, "Well, who are his students?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Zaiaku, and Gaara," replied Sarutobi

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki..." pondered the Kazekage. After a moment he went wide-eyed, "That's-"

"Yes," interjected the third, "it is."

The Kazekage looked back down to the three boys, "Does that mean that this, 'Zaiaku' is?..."

The Sandaime took a puff of his pipe, "He shows signs of 'unusual' abilities, but nothing to confirm nor deny it."

While the conversation between the Kages was occuring, one of the Mizukage's guards was death glaring at Zabuza, "Traitor," he hissed.

"Quiet, Yajuu," soothed his superior, "Zabuza-san has done what he feels is right, even if he did abandon his village and the mist seven."

Casting a hard gaze at them he took in their appearance. The first 'Yajuu' was dressed in a heavy animal fur, his hair a matted mess, and his posture slightly hunched over. Strapped to his left arm was a huge steel gauntlet that started at his shoulder and ended in razor sharp claws, covering his fingers. On his waist was a simple ninja-to secured horizontally for easy retrieval by his non-clawed hand. "The Beast of the Mist, Yajuu," he said as he cast his gaze to the second man. He was more refined, his hair was a dark ebony that cascaded down his back, and he wore an elegant black kimono trimmed in white. His hands were covered by white fingerless gloves that ended slightly above his wrists. In his left hand he carried his sheathed katana, it's handle was painted black and wrapped in a blood red cloth. "and The Phantom of the Mist, Oujou Fantomu. It's odd that the Mizukage brings his two strongest swordsmen of the mist seven to a tournament in which he has no finalists," he stated.

"One," replied Fantomu, his calm voice rolling out like silk, "can never be too careful Zabuza-san, as for why the Mizukage is in attendance, he simply wanted some entertainment. Things are terribly boring in mist country at this time."

"I see you threw away your Kubikiri Houcho," barked Yajuu, "throw away your village, then your sword, disgusting bastard."

"I've given it to someone that can do something good with it," he replied pointing to Naruto, "he has the heart and strength to wield Kubikiri on a level I could never obtain."

"Ah," said Fantomu as he eyed the blonde. After a moment he spotted Zaiaku, "Oh my," he gasped, "who is that?"

"That is Zaiaku," replied Zabuza, "He and Shimotsuki remind me of you and your sword, Keiri _(Executioner)._ Save for the fact that he has a heart, and his sword doesn't scream for carnage."

"Shimotsuki, The Frost Moon, how beautiful," cooed Fantomu ignoring Zabuza's remark, "I hope I get to see his potential, who is his opponent?"

"He," replied Sarutobi as he sat back into his chair, "is fighting against Uchiha Sasuke." Glancing out over the crowd he raised his hands, "THANK YOU ALL FOR ATTENDING THE CHUNNIN EXAM FINALS, PLEASE ENJOY THE MATCHES. NOW, LET US BEGIN!"

"Good luck," said Naruto as he clapped Zaiaku on the back, Gaara only offered a nod.

"Do your best Sasuke-kun," chirped Sakura, "You too Zaiaku-san!"

As the finalists made their way to the balcony Sakura was in turmoil, 'Zaiaku and Sasuke are so much alike, yet so different. They're both strong and handsome. Yet, Zaiaku is kind and looks at me like I'm the only person he sees. While, Sasuke, has never acknowledged me even when I began training with Tsunade-sama.'

As she was sinking deeper into her thoughts Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't let it bother you too much, Sakura-chan. Things will work themselves out."

Beaming, the pink haired girl nodded, "Arigatou, and Naruto?" she replied, "It's good to have you back."

Nodding he turned to Temari, "Nervous, Temari-chan?" he questioned

"No," she replied glaring, "and what's with the -chan?." Sighing she started up the last flight of stairs, 'but when he doesn't call me -chan, it's like he's not speaking to me.' Turning her head she saw him still smiling at her, she blushed immediately, 'I shouldn't be thinking about this now, I have a fight to prepare mentally for!'

"You know Hinata isn't as well versed in the Jyuuken style as I am," said Neji as he glanced at Gaara, "Fighting me won't be like fighting her."

Gaara nodded, "I've gathered the basic sense of the style," then he turned and offered a smirk to the timid girl, "also I think Hinata-san is a bit more accomplished in your family style than you are currently aware of."

Hinata went wide-eyed and pink cheeked, "Arigatou, G-Gaara-san." When they reached the top of the stairs they saw Genma going over the final rules with the two teens, "I hope y-you both do your best."

'Her studdering is getting better,' thought Neji, 'It seems Gaara's attitude has had a good influence on her.'

"Do you both understand?" questioned Genma, both teens nodded, "Alright, MATCH ONE! ZAIAKU VERSUS UCHIHA SASUKE, HAJIME!"

"I hope you can keep up," jibed Sasuke as he charged forward and launched a kunai.

Drawing Shimotsuki, Zaiaku split the dagger in half horizontally, then with an upward slash he cut it vertically. Without a word he resheathed his sword and began sealing. **"Hyouton: Fuyu Shigure no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Winter Shower Technique) _he called out while extending his arms forward, the ice needles sprung to life and began to descend on the Uchiha. As the frozen senbon neared their target Zaiaku ripped three tagged kunai from his leg holster and launched them at Sasuke.

Smirking Sasuke began to nimbly dodge the ice needles, "you should try-" he was cut off as a glint of metal caught the corner of his eye, "WHAT?" he cried. Focusing his chakra on his legs he vanished and reappeared as the tags went off, 'damnit,' he thought, 'I might have to get serious.'

As Sasuke began to scan the arena, someone appeared next to him and clasped their hand with his. "Now," said Zaiaku as he wrapped an exploding tag around their entwined hands, "let's see how fast you can move." With a flick of his thumb the tag began to spark, "better hurry Sasuke," said Zaiaku as he vanished.

On the competitor's balcony a pink haired kunoichi was beside herself. "He's insane!" yelled Sakura, "They could both be killed!"

Gaara nodded, "That looks like something Naruto would pull."

Said blonde was glaring, "Sasuke's not taking him seriously, Zaiaku is showing him that without his sharingan, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Shit," hissed the Uchiha as he ripped the tag off and, again, sprinted away with his chakra assisting heavily. 'He's too fast to see without my sharingan. No choice then,' he thought, "SHARINGAN!"

Zaiaku nodded as he formed the ram seal, 'Let's begin, Shiva-san!'

**_'Hai, little one,' _**replied the Ice queen

"Now that you're taking me seriously, I'll do the same for you, Sasuke," said Zaiaku. Channeling his chakra a cold wind washed over the arena and the ground around his feet began to frost, 'this should be more than enough,' he thought. Opening his eyes revealed that they were glowing and shining, like they were cut from the glaciers themselves. Dropping to one knee Zaiaku began sealing, "Now let's do this," as he finished his sequence he slammed his hands to the ground, **"Hyouton: Fuyu Kodachi no Jutsu!"** _(Ice Style: Winter Grove Technique) _A small tremble was felt under foot, and quickly, sharp spikes of ice launched out of the ground. As the initial spikes reached their peak, smaller ones sprouted forth from them, quickly creating a small forest of freezing death.

"S-SUGOI!" cried Hinata

In the spectators area Hizash and Hiashi were in shock, "Neji said his jutsu level was above gennin, but this, this is...unreal," said Hiashi

'Ice," added Hizashi, "without water, I've never seen anything like it."

Naruto was grinning at the gasps and proclaimations coming from the spectators, 'They're floored by two jutsu, of course they are his favorite.'

'They do have a certain level of flash,' added Kyuubi

On the arena floor Sasuke barely managed a backflip to avoid a spike coming directly for his head. As he landed, another grazed the side of his hand, "damnit!" After several more displays of acrobatics the forest ceased to move, landing on a branch he began sealing, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **_(Flame Type: Powerful Fireball Technique) _The flames engulfed the trees of ice and slowly began to cause them to retreat.

Zaiaku lifted his hands from the ground causing the spikes to retract fully. As he watched the Uchiha land a good distance away he charged and, in a blur, launched a hard roundhouse. The white haired teen felt a hand grip his ankle, 'he can see me,' he thought as a fist colided with his gut. As he vaulted himself into the air he felt a presence to his left, turning his head he nimbly avoided a right cross, 'he's pretty fast,' thought Zaiaku as Sasuke vanished again.

Fantomu huffed, "I'm very disappointed, I was expecting him to be a much more skilled swordsman."

"Idiot teachers only create idiot students," growled Yajuu

In the competitors balcony Gaara was scowling, "What's he doing?"

"It seems," interjected Shino, "That Zaiaku can't keep up with Sasuke's speed."

Sakura shook her head, 'there is no one stronger than Sasuke-kun.' "I hope Zaiaku-san doesn't get hurt too badly."

"With Sasuke's sharingan," added Kakashi, "He can see Zaiaku's attack path, and with his improved speed he can react to it. Zaiaku is out matched."

"You could never beat me," cried Sasuke as he charged again, "In this lifetime or the NEXT!" He aimed a hard punch directly at Zaiaku's head. As he neared his target he heard a small click, his sharingan detected something incoming, but he couldn't decipher what it was. At the last moment he jerked his head back as the blade of Shimotsuki crossed his brow, creating a small incision.

Sasuke watched as Zaiaku reversed his grip on his sword and Vanished. As he began to turn his head he felt cold metal on his neck, "Don't slow down now, Sasuke-kun," whispered Zaiaku into his ear as he disappeared from view again. After several moments the white haired swordsman reappeared a good distance away, with his blade pointed at Sasuke, "I'll recite something for you Sasuke." Sheathing his blade he dropped to one knee and narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, "If I dodge him... I won't let him cut me."

"If I'm protecting someone..." whispered Naruto as he gripped the railing on the finalists balcony, "I won't let them die."

In the Hokage's booth Zabuza was grinning, "If I'm attacking... I will cut you."

"This..." finished Zaiaku as he unsheathed Shimotsuki, "is my resolve."

"The old creed of the mist seven," said Fantomu, "I haven't heard it in a decade, since you left, Zabuza-san."

"It was before the mist seven turned into bloodthirsty savages," replied Zabuza, "back when we had honor, and pride."

Standing upright Zaiaku began channeling his chakra into his sword, causing a the ground to turn to ice around himself. "Do you see it Sasuke?" he questioned, "can you hear her?"

Sasuke was glaring, "See what? Hear who?"

"Can you see in my eyes? The resolve to beat you," he replied, "Can you hear Shimotsuki's determination?" Concentrating his chakra, the wind around his sword began to swirl violently as well as drop in temperature, "She's screaming...I'M GOING TO CUT YOU IN HALF!" Then he cut his finger on the blade and inverted it, allowing his blood to run down the fuller, "Now..." he said as his eyes began glowing again,** "Itsuru, Shimotsuki!" **_(Freeze, Shimotsuki) _As wind calmed the blade of the sword became covered in ice, causing the sword to look more like a jagged nodachi than a katana, "This," he said as he pointed the ice blade at Sasuke, "is Shimotsuki."

In the finalists balcony everyone including Naruto and Gaara were wide-eyed, "What the hell?" cried Naruto, "he's NEVER done that before."

Gaara didn't miss the implications, in this life or their past one, they'd never seen this form of the frost blade, "That must have been what Zabuza was helping him with."

"An awakening?" barked Yajuu in disbelief

Fantomu was beside himself with glee, "A master swordsman," he whispered

"Zabuza-kun," interjected the third, "what did he just do?"

"Shimotsuki is a part of Zaiaku," he replied, "It has a bond with him, when he puts his blood on the blade it doubles the strength of that bond." Zabuza narrowed his eyes on the arena floor, 'he can't control it that well though, at most he can swing it and hope to catch Sasuke off guard.'

"So you've made your sword longer," said Sasuke smirking, "it's still no big dea-" he was cut off as Zaiaku vanished and reappeared overhead, Shimotsuki raised high in the air. Leaping to the side he narrowly dodged the attack, as he landed he looked at the ground in horror, it was ripped apart and frozen solid into the small form of ice spikes 'I have to stay clear of that,' he thought. As he began to stand he felt his leg become numb, "WHAT THE HELL?" he cried

"The ice on shimotsuki isn't normal," replied Zaiaku as he stepped into his kenjutsu stance, "It's chilled to absolute zero, which means even the immediate atmosphere around the blade is a weapon. Just being too close when I swing can't kill you, but it can disable you." Looking over at the ice crater he smiled, "and anything she comes into direct contact with is frozen instantly." Charging again he swung horizontally, missing Sasuke due to a nimble dodge, and hit a tree. It instantly frosted over and spit in half, shattering the top half as it hit the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" cried Kiba, "How do you fight against that?"

"It's taking all Sasuke-kun has to avoid even being near Zaiaku-san's attacks," added Sakura in awe, 'Sasuke-kun is losing?'

"He's expending too much stamina," stated Gai, "Soon enough Zaiaku-kun will catch him, then Sasuke will be beaten, if not dead."

Kakashi was watching anxiously, 'come on Sasuke, you don't have that much time left.'

"No choice," whispered Sasuke as he released a clasp on his left arm. Pushing as much chakra as he could into his legs he vanished and reappeared on the arena wall. Looking down at Zaiaku's form in the center of the arena he smiled, "Now I'll show you MY best technique," running through several hand seals he focused his chakra into his palm. As the energy collected, it began to crackle and whistle, **"Chidori!" **_(1000 birds)_

"Thats!-" cried Asuma

"The Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original technique," interjected Gai, "A simple forward thrust, with the chakra surrounding the arm it turns it into a blade that can cut through anything."

Naruto looked at Gaara, "I hope he isn't going to go blow for blow against that, chidori is unstoppable."

"He might," replied Gaara, "He's nearly as hardheaded as you are."

On the arena floor Zaiaku was looking at the form of Sasuke, 'chidori, any ideas Shiva-san?' he questioned his entity.

**_'His overconfidence seems to be his fault little one, we should use that,' _**she replied

'overconfidence...I've got it!' he thought as he pointed shimotsuki at the ground and crouched, prepared to charge, "Alright Sasuke! ONE LAST ATTACK!"

"ZAIAKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" cried Naruto.

"it seems Zaiaku-kun is as overconfident as Sasuke-kun," said the third with a scowl, "that is not a good trait."

Sasuke charged forward and Zaiaku immulated him, the chidori leaving a trail of dug up and destroyed earth while Shimotsuki was leaving a trail of frozen ground and frosted condensation. Everyone was on the edge of thier seats as the two collided in a grand explosion of dirt, dust, and ice. As the dust settled the sound of the chidori was still ringing through, two sillouettes could be deciphered, one with a glowing hand that seemed to be protruding through its opponent, "He got him," whispered Kakashi, "an amazing match though."

As the dirt finished settling, sure enough, Sasuke had his arm throught the form of Zaiaku, "I told you that you could never beat me."

"Zaiaku!" cried Naruto as his eyes went slitted

**_'Let's kill the Uchiha, damn the consequences,' _**snarled Kyuubi

"Asshole," snarled Temari

Gaara was grinding his teeth as his eyes flashed green to yellow, "I'm going to kill him."

even Shukaku was snarling, **_'We'll pull his entrails across the arena floor!'_**

"Zaiaku-san," whispered Sakura, 'Sasuke-kun killed him...why?'

"The Uchiha," said Neji, "Is heartless."

Hinata had tears filling her eyes, "He killed him, w-why would he do that?"

On the arena floor Sasuke was dispelling his attack and tried to remove his arm from the form of Zaiaku, as he pulled back he realized his appendage wasn't budging. 'What the hell?' he thought as he pulled again, after a moment his arm began to numb and the form of Zaiaku became transparent, "ICE?" cried Sasuke

**"Hyou Bushin no Jutsu"**_(Ice clone technique) _came the voice of Zaiaku from the shadows of the nearby trees. He stepped out from behind one with his sword sheathed and his hands in his coat pockets. "It's inferior in everyway to Kage Bushin and even a regular bushin, it can't move or speak." Removing his right hand from his coat he extended it forward, causing the ice from the bushin to begin covering Sasuke's arm. As it reached the Uchiha's shoulder Zaiaku smirked, "It was a simple Kawarimi to get me out of the way at the last moment. Then I simply combined the ice clone with the **Hyourou no Jutsu**. _(Ice Prison Technique) _You were right Sasuke," he said as the ice creeped down the Uchiha's body to his feet, "I didn't beat you, you beat yourself." Then he turned to Genma, "The ice will continue to spread, eventually it's going to cover his nose and mouth, suffocating him. Please end the match."

"WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH, ZAIAKU!" announced the Jounin

"YATTA!" cried Naruto as he reverted back into a calm state, "NICE ONE ZAIAKU!"

"YOSH! Zaiaku-kun's flames of youth have prevailed!" yelled Lee

Neji was doing his best smile, "brilliant," was his only remark

Hinata had a burst of emotions and threw her arms around Gaara's neck and squealed, after a moment she composed herself, "G-GOMEN!" she squeaked

Gaara was no where near recovering from the shock when Naruto started rolling on the ground in laughter, at least till Temari gave the blonde a swift swat on the head, "Stop being a jerk!" she barked as a small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Sarutobi smiled, "An amazing young man."

Zabuza let out a breath that he forgot he was holding, 'Holy crap, I thought he was done for.'

'That,' thought Fantomu as he gazed at the white haired teen, 'is my opponent.'

"Sakura," said Tsunade, "We'll need to go tend to Sasuke's unavoidable frost bite quickly or the idiot will wind up losing limbs." As the pink haired girl followed her, Tsunade looked down and saw a small smile playing on her apprentice's lips, 'Sasuke-kun indeed.'

"I think," said Kakashi lazily as he opened his book, "some humility will be next on our training schedule."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 14: Creed of the Swordsman

Read and Review - Yup there was some bleach in there, such as the creed. It's a great line, I thought it would make an interesting dialogue. I hope you enjoyed, more matches to come!

Preview Chapter 15: Indomitable


	16. Chapter 15: Indomitable

Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing that fight. This chapter was fun too, it was interesting trying to show Naruto's quick thinking and "special" abilities with non sealing jutsu. I now have a higher appreciation for what Kishimoto has done for the Naruto character. Also to my etched in stone readers, I'm sitting on the worst f'ing writers block in creation, I think it's because I was trying to take a bit less artistic liscense than I have in this story and I wrote myself into a corner. Ah well, it'll come to me eventually.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 15: Indomitable-**

As Zaiaku was making his way into the hospital area, for a manditory post-match check up, the spectators were finally recovering from the outcome of the previous match. Murmurs ranging from, 'bloodline' all the way to, 'demon' were ringing around the arena. "That was a bloodlimit, correct?" questioned a wide-eyed Mizukage

"Something like that," responded Zabuza. He wasn't about to reveal his student's secrets.

Sarutobi eyed him for a moment, "Then he has a common bond with Naruto and Gaara?" Zabuza picked up on the implication and nodded. "I see," said the third.

Zaiaku poked his head into the medical room trying to confirm that it was where he was supposed to be, "Excuse me, but is this where we go for the post-match check up?" he questioned a woman in a white jacket.

Turning around Tsunade beamed at him, "Zaiaku-kun, come in, please remove your jacket and sit." After he complied she began a quick scan, "No broken anything, no chakra depletion, no cuts, and no burns," she marked off on her board. Then she turned a critical eye on him as she pulled the thermometer out of his mouth, "You weren't pushed at all were you?" she questioned.

Blushing slightly he looked down, "No, not really."

"SEVENTY-FIVE DEGREES?" she cried as she examined the thermometer, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she added dryly.

The white haired teen was about to respond when the door opened and Gaara walked in, Sakura in tow, "Gomen, Tsunade-sama, he insisted."

The sannin waved her hand lazily, "We're done here, clean bill of health."

"You are uninjured then?" questioned Gaara, Zaiaku grinned sheepishly, "I didn't think he would hurt you, although I was a bit concerned at the end."

"I can't control Shimotsuki that well in her true form," replied Zaiaku as he pulled on his jacket and sword, "he was too fast to hit really, so I made him hit me." Looking around for a minute he threw a questioning look to Tsunade, "Where is Sasuke?"

"I sent him to the hospital," she replied, "He burned through a good bit of his chakra and he had frost bite that needed immediate treatment that I can't give here." Then she smiled a bit too sweetly, "Why are YOU here Sakura? I told you that you could go."

"Oh...I...wanted to make sure that you wouldn't need any help," she stammered as she threw a hard glare to her sensei that screamed "Shut up"

Gaara and Zaiaku were watching the exchange with a raised brow, "Naruto's match is about to start," said Gaara, "We should go."

"Yeah," he replied, "Coming? Sakura-san?"

"In a moment," replied the pink haired girl, both boys shrugged and walked out the door. "What was that?" she screeched at Tsunade.

The blonde haired woman poked her student in the forehead, "That's what I was going to ask, it seems Zaiaku-kun is catching your attention a bit easier everyday."

"Zaiaku-kun isn't!-" she went wide-eyed and clamped a hand over her mouth. "I was worried that's all," she huffed, "I'm going to go watch Naruto's match." She stormed out of the room leaving a snickering Tsunade behind.

"Did you see those guys with the Mizukage?" questioned Zaiaku as he placed his hands in his coat pockets, "they look scary."

Gaara nodded, "I wonder if they intend to move during the tournament or after? Also is the Mizukage Orochimaru in disguse or is it actually the Kage?"

"Gaara-san! Zaiaku-san! wait!" both boys halted and waited for Sakura to catch up. "I was calling you from the room but you were both so deep in your discussion that you didn't hear me!" she added with a scowl.

"Gomen, Sakura-san," replied Zaiaku. Finally they made it up to the finalists area as Genma was going over the instructions for the match, "Good," said the white haired teen, "it hasn't started yet."

"Alright, you two understand?" Genma questioned Naruto and Shikamaru, they both nodded, "Good." Turning to the Hokage booth he announced the next match, "MATCH TWO: UZUMAKI NARUTO VS. NARA SHIKAMARU, HAJIME!"

"Bah," barked Shikamaru, "I should just give up, you're too strong and it's beyond troublesome to think of a strategy to beat you."

Naruto released the clasp on Kubikiri and slung it onto his shoulder, "Ah come on Shika, don't be a spoil sport," he said with a pout, "You could still beat me, I mean if yo-" he was cut off after a quick realization, 'crap.'

Kyuubi snorted, **_'And you're the smart one?' _**

**"Kagemane no Jutsu" **_(Shadow Copy Technique)_ said Shikamaru lazily. Placing both hands on his knees he stood and smiled, "It was pretty easy, actually." The gennin jammed his hands into his pants pockets, "All your strength won't be helping here."

"Idiot!" cried Temari, "he got caught so fast!"

Neji was shaking his head, "He was never the smartest person in the academy."

In the Hokage's booth Zabuza was glaring at his student, "I think I'll wait to judge this student of your's, Zabuza-san," said Fantomu, "the last one surprised me."

"Naruto-kun is Konoha's number one ninja in surprising people," interjected Sarutobi

Back in the finalists area Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose inbetween his thumb and forefinger, "OI, UZUMAKI!" yelled Zaiaku, "STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

Down on the arena floor Shikamaru was gazing at him, "What are they talking about? You lose, you can't break free from this technique."

"Really?" said Naruto bearing his fangs. Something that sounded like a windstorm was coming from the direction of the trees and it was getting louder. After a moment something huge came spinning out of the wooded area, "You should duck," said Naruto non-chalantly.

"What?" questioned Shikamaru, as he looked at Naruto he noticed he was still holding his sword. He was about to call the blonde on his bushin bluff, but he saw a stray leaf fall into the fast approaching blade's path and was destroyed. At the last moment he hit the ground flat, both hands covering his head. 'How? He was in the full bind!'

As the blade approached Naruto, he extended his arm and caught it. "My specialty," he said as he hefted the second Kubikiri onto his shoulder and pointed the other at the lazy genius, "isn't my strength, it's using jutsu without hand seals." After a nod an exact replica of Naruto walked out of the wooded area, **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" **_(Shadow Clone Technique)_ he said smiling, and tossed the second blade to the clone.

In the finalists area Kakashi was chuckling softly, "still his favorite technique."

"He didn't make a single seal," interjected Neji, "His chakra just moved in the correct patterns."

"It's a real pain in the ass to fight him too," replied Zaiaku, "Not only do you have to dodge all his attacks, but you have to be careful or he'll blindside you with a bushin."

On the arena floor Shikamaru's mind was in overdrive, 'two bushin and he can create more on command, ending this quickly is my only option.' Forming the rat seal quickly he called out, **"Kagemane no Jutsu!" **_(Shadow Copy Technique)_ as his shadow split in between the clone and the real Naruto he changed to the ram seal, **"Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu!" **_(Shadow Neckbind Technique)_

Naruto was glaring as the hand creeped up his chest, getting closer to his neck, 'no choice then,' he thought, 'Now!'

**_'Hn,' _**replied Kyuubi as he released the power from his first tail, **_'Don't kill him, kit.'_**

Shikamaru shuddered at the power that rolled off of Naruto, 'the same energy from the preliminary matches, it means he's getting serious, and I have to be quick,' he thought, 'troublesome.' Gritting his teeth he focused his chakra into the hand of shadow and attempted to force it the final distance. "Damnit," he hissed as he felt Naruto's chakra pushing him back, 'what the hell is he?'

'You won't be winning this Shika, sorry,' Thought Naruto as he pushed more of Kyuubi's chakra out, forcing the neckbind and shadow bind to fully retreat, "There we go," he said as he focused his chakra into his sword and raised it overhead. After a moment he brought Kubikiri down on the ground, hard, releasing small wave of red energy that charged down the black haired gennin.

Rolling to the side, Shikamaru watched as the wave sped past him and continued into the wall. Turning his head he saw one of the Naruto's coming at him with a horizontal swing, rolling again he managed to avoid it. As he prepared to execute the shadowbind again he sensed a presence above him, looking up he saw the second Naruto descending with his sword raised high overhead, 'Shit.'

"He's a very skilled swordsman, although he is a bit more straightforward," cooed Fantomu

A collective gasp was heard around the arena as Naruto cleaved Shikamaru in half. After a moment the form of the lazy genius poofed into a split log. "Kawarimi," hissed the blonde as he narrowed his eyes and scanned the battlefield, "where the hell are you?"

"GO SHIKAMARU!" cried Ino

"Do you think he can win?" questioned Kurenai

Asuma shrugged, "He seems to be more serious than he's ever been before, but I don't know if he can beat Naruto."

"Naruto," interjected Shino, "is using his clone to fill in the gaps his attacks create, making it all into one relentless assault. Shikamaru is doing the smartest thing possible, staying out of his way."

Naruto looked at the trees intently, 'of course.' Dispelling his bushin he drew his blade back behind his body, then pivoting he launched it at the trees and grinned, **"Kubikiri Houcho Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **_(Neck Chopping Cleaver Shadow Clone Technique) _As the swords increased, from one to five, they relieved several trees of their top halfs and slammed into the wall.

Sakura was standing with her mouth agape, "Naruto," she gasped, "he's gotten a lot stronger."

Temari was glaring at her, "Yes," she hissed, "he is."

Gaara snorted at the exchange and the murderous look on Zaiaku's face directed at their blonde teammate currently fighting.

The Mizukage turned to Zabuza, "Who is the strongest on your team?"

Zabuza shrugged, "I don't really know, I've never seen them go all out before."

"Not a very good teacher to not know the abilities of his students," growled Yajuu, "or maybe you do and this is the best they can offer?"

"If they went all out," replied Zabuza glaring, "I'm pretty sure you'd shit your pants."

"That's enough," interjected the Third, "all three boys are amazing, we shall leave it at that, please watch the match."

Shikamaru was pulling himself out from a smaller tree branch as he scanned the immediate area, 'kami-sama I can't keep this up,' he thought as he squinted into the dust. Looking up he saw the silouette of someone or something crouching on the handle of one of the swords imbedded in the wall. It's clawed hands hanging down at it's sides and it's burning red eyes locked on him, stumbling back he watched the form reach down and grip the handle of the sword and rip it from the wall.

As Naruto descended on the form of Shikamaru he reached out and ripped a Kubikiri shadow clone out of the wall. Drawing both the original and the clone behind his body parallel to each other, he prepared to strike.

"It seems that the black haired boy is dead," said Fantomu in a sing-song voice

"SHIKAMARU!" cried Ino as she jumped up from her seat

"This one might really die," said a Jounin next to her

"MOVE SHIKA!" yelled Chouji

On the floor Shikamaru was shaking, 'those eyes, that power, I can't move.' After closing his eyes he opened his mouth, "I give up," he said simply. When he opened one eye he saw the blades of the two swords less than an inch from his neck.

"It's about damn time!" cried Naruto as he dispelled the Kubikiri clone and helped Shikamaru up. "I didn't think you were ever going to quit," he added as they left the wooded area. Swinging his sword onto his back he secured the clasp that held it in place and ceased releasing Kyuubi's chakra.

"What was that?" questioned Shikamaru as he put his hands in his pockets, "That isn't normal chakra."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "It's complicated."

Before Shikamaru could retort Genma stepped up and raised his hand over Naruto's head, "WINNER, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"NICE!" cried Zaiaku

"So," added Neji smirking, "he left an idiot and returned a ninja."

"Maybe I sh-should give up?" questioned Hinata

Gaara eyed her for a moment, "Why? because you think you are somehow inferior to us?" he questioned. She nodded, "Don't" he replied looking to the rest of the finalists, "we are no better than anyone of you."

"How can you say that?" questioned Sakura, "The facts are that very few are at Sasuke-kun's level and Zaiaku-san beat him without breaking a sweat. Shikamaru is a genius and Naruto just ran over him, Kami KNOWS what you're capable of!" She then threw her hands up in the air for dramatic effect. Zaiaku watched her in amusement before doubling over in laughter. "WHAT'S FUNNY?" she barked at him, he immediately straightened up and ceased his laughing.

Temari walked down the steps towards the medical room, Kankuro threw her a glance, "I'm going to check on the idiot."

As the puppet master scowled Gaara walked up to him with a smirk, "You're going to have to get over that," he stated simply

'Naruto can use the kyuubi's chakra and not lose himself in the least bit,' thought Tsunade as she made her way down to the exam room. When she rounded the corner she saw a tall man with long white hair smiling at her, "Took you long enough," she said to him with her best scowl.

"Come on Tsunade," he pleaded, "I had things to find out, you know that."

"More like perverted research for that disgusting book," she replied quickly. After a moment his pleading eyes broke her stern look, "It's been quiet around without you here." As she walked into the medical room she saw Shikamaru laying down on a bed, his hands laced behind his head. Naruto was sitting on a stretcher absentmindedly swinging his legs because they didn't quite reach the ground, his sword propped against the wall. "Alright!" she said, "let's check you two out then." After a minute Temari walked in to see Naruto with his sleeveless sweater unzipped and Tsunade inspecting his chest. "Well it didn't cause any internal damage," she said, "you're good to go kid."

"Thanks!" he replied. While he was zipping up his shirt he caught sight of Temari and her crimson face, "Temari-chan?"

She quickly recovered and turned her head to the side, "Good you're ok, I wanted to make sure you're not going to back out our match," she replied. Then she immediately lost her blush, "And what did I tell you about calling me chan?" she hissed through gritted teeth

"NOTHING!" cried Naruto, "you just asked me why I did it!"

**_'Wrong answer kit,' _**sighed Kyuubi

Drawing back to whack him, Temari watched him flinch and sighed. "Just don't do it in public," she said with a shrug. Looking over she saw the blonde grinning, "WHAT? You just looked pathetic!" she barked.

Naruto continued grinning and shook his head, "Of course not."

As the two reached the top of the stairs they noticed everyone's eyes on them, "Is there a problem?" questioned Temari glaring.

Deciding to avert a disaster Naruto noticed Gaara still there and jumped in, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for you match?"

Gaara shook his head, "They've changed the order for some reason," he replied, "It may be due to the Dosu incident."

Zaiaku was peering intently at the arena floor, "Gaara's match got moved to last, Sakura and Hinata are about to fight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 15: Indomitable

Read and Review - Nothing to really say here, I was planning to go one way with Naruto's fighting style but decided on another at the last minute. I hope you enjoyed.

Preview Chapter 16: Watch Me


	17. Chapter 16: Watch Me

Hey guys welcome back, glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I will say that it was a bit drab, but I can't really have Naruto releasing ALL his best techniques before the REAL fight begins. Zaiaku vs. Sasuke was an exception. I'm really trying to improve on my character interaction so please indulge me if I stray slightly. Anyway, all the crap out the way, here we go.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto, Kishimoto-san does!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 16: Watch Me-**

Naruto watched as Gaara and Zaiaku eyed each other for a moment then turned their eyes down to the arena floor. 'I remember the last time those two girls sparred,' thought the blonde.

Kyuubi chuckled, **_'I remember that as well, Gaara and Zaiaku came to blows.'_**

_-Flashback-_

_Zaiaku and Gaara ran into the reception area of the Konoha hospital, "Hanuro Sakura!" Zaiaku barked at the girl behind the desk._

_"Hyuuga Hinata," added Gaara quickly with a glare_

_"R-room 108," she replied meekly _

_Tearing down the hall they came to room 108 and bolted in to see Hinata and Sakura bandaged, but giggling at their antics, "Oh come on," said Sakura between giggles, "You've both had worse than this."_

_"Exactly," added HInata, "I've patched up more than a fair share of wounds on Gaara."_

_"That is not the point!" barked Gaara, "Hinata you know you can't fight Sakura that seriously, I have problems keeping up when you do not hold back."_

_"What the hell are you saying Gaara?" questioned Zaiaku glaring, "that Sakura isn't a challenge for HInata?" The redhead merely shrugged, "Maybe we should see if I'm a challenge to you then!" growled Zaiaku as his chakra flared_

_Gaara narrowed his eyes, "I doubt you are" he replied his chakra also releasing_

_Hinata and Sakura ceased their laughing, their men were best friends, they didn't fight like this. Thankfully Naruto had kicked open the door and been nearly blasted back to the wall as the large amount of chakra erupted from the room, "OI! Getting a little out of hand in there!" he cried as Temari helped him up. "I heard you two were sparring," he glanced at the two girls then burst out laughing, "went a bit overboard, ne, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan?"_

_Zaiaku and Gaara were still glaring at each other, "Outside," hissed Zaiaku as he stormed out the door_

_"Gladly," replied the redhead as he followed_

_Naruto just blinked at the closed door in confusion, "GO!" cried Temari, "Before they destroy the entire block!" Turning she eyed the two girls, "What the hell was that?" _

_"I don't really know," replied Sakura, "It was kind of like a train wreck, Zaiaku-kun got mad, then Gaara did too."_

_Hinata shook her head, "No one can get Gaara aggitated like Naruto-kun and Zaiaku-kun."_

_-End Flashback-_

'Oh yes,' thought Naruto, 'all five of us ended up in the hospital, Temari-chan wasn't happy.' Shaking his head he leaned against the railing, emmulating his friends, "Wonder who's gonna win?" Both boys turned a glare on him, "Whoa! sorry!"

Gaara looked down at Hinata, her bloodlimit activated and she was in her Jyuuken stance.

_-Flashback-_

_Gaara scowled as he readjusted the sling on Hinata's arm after she pulled on her nightgown, "I do not like you fighting." _

_"You would prefer that Sakura, Temari, and myself be good wives and sit at home?" she questioned with a scowl, this was always a sensitive subject for them. "I think not."_

_"That is not what I meant," he replied, "I cannot lose you."_

_-End Flashback-_

As Zaiaku watched Sakura place a kunai in each hand he smiled.

_-Flashback-_

_"I'm not that weak!" cried an enraged Sakura as she crushed a fist into the side of a sound-nin's skull_

_Zaiaku scowled as he ripped his sword from the chest of an Akatsuki cultist, "I didn't say you were!"_

_"Then stop trying to coddle me!" she yelled back_

_"I'm not!" he replied glaring, "I don't want you to die! That's why I don't want you to fight!"_

_She ran a bloody hand through her pink hair and huffed, "Other shinobi put their lives on the line every day! I'm no different!" _

_Zaiaku clenched his sword tightly, "Yes you are!" he shouted as he glared through welling up tears_

_"WHY?" she screamed back, also nearing tears_

_"Because I love you!" _

_-End Flashback-_

The voice of Genma broke them both from their memories, "THIRD MATCH: HYUUGA HINATA VERSUS HANURO SAKURA, HAJIME!"

The first to charge was Sakura, her fist clenched around a kunai, she brought her arm forward in a right cross. Anyone that didn't know the legendary sannin's apprentice would think it a harmless punch, but those that did know her, knew that it would crack a skull. Ducking quickly, Hinata aimed a rising palm strike at her chin. As Sakura stepped back to dodge the white eyed girl tried to seize the opportunity and pressed forward. The pink haired kunoichi jerked her head back as her opponents strike came at her chin, quickly seeing the follow up attack she continued her backwards motion and went into several back flips. This placed a good distance between herself and the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Neither one is able to gain a foothold," said Shino watching the two girls

Tsunade was watching eagerly, "If either one of them would land a puch, the fight could very well be over."

"The jyuuken style damages the chakra circulatory system," added Neji, "there is no defense against it."

Gai nodded, "And Sakura's chakra enhanced attacks are more than devistating," interjected Kakashi

"Good," said Zaiaku curtly, "We've established that they can kill each other if they screw up. Now could you please shut up?"

Gaara nodded, "That would be fantastic at this point."

On the arena floor Sakura was forming several quick seals, **"Chakra Enjintou!" **_(Chakra Scalpel)_ as her hands began to glow she charged again. Forcing her chakra into her legs, she dashed to the side to avoid an intercepting strike from Hinata. Coming around to the back of the white eyed girl she extended her hand forward intent on delivering a hit to the muscles in her left shoulder.

Using her three hundred and sixty degree sight, Hinata spotted the incoming attack, unfortunately even with her speed should couldn't avoid it. Forcing her chakra out she began her spin, **"Kaiten!" **_(whirl)_. As Sakura's hand came into contact with the dome of chakra she was forcefully thrown back. As she attempted to regain her bearings she realized that Hinata was directly in front of her, "You're in range of my divination," said the Hyuuga as she dropped low to the ground, **"Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" **_(Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Palms) _Launching forward in a blur of hands she began her systematic strike on Sakura's tenketsu. After the sixty-forth strike the pink haired girl crumpled to the ground.

"Hinata is progressing nicely," said Hizashi

"Hn," replied Hiashi with a nod, "She's getting faster, with a little more practice she'll be at Neji's level."

"She got her," said Zaiaku as he hung his head, "She tried her best."

"No," interjected Neji, "I've said it before, Hinata-sama is fast, but lacks accuracy. I'd say she only hit a third of her tenketsu"

Tsunade watched with pride as Sakura placed a green glowing hand on her right shoulder, "She healing her chakra circulatory system."

"healing in combat takes too much chakra though," added Kakashi, "I'd say she's at less than a quarter of her maximum."

"Hinata's stamina is about the same," replied Kurenai, "Three Kaitens or two Rokujuu Yonshou is her extent."

Temari was watching in awe, "Both of them are showing that they can fight at a chunnin level thought."

"So they are both at their limits," stated Gaara as he continued to watch intently

Sakura pulled herself up on shaky legs and noticed Hinata doing her best to steady herself, "Looks like we're about at our end, Hinata."

The lavender haired girl nodded, "I think y-you're right," dropping down low she smiled, "one last time though." Charging in a blur she forced her chakra into one last attack.

As Hinata's strike connected with her body, Sakura focused her own chakra and gripped her attackers arm. Pivoting her body she brought the smaller girls form over her head and slammed her into the ground. She wobbled slightly and smiled, "good fight, Hin-a-" she was cut off as she went unconcious.

Hinata offered a weak smile, "H-hai," she replied as she too fell into unconciousness.

Genma stepped up and eyed them both, "MATCH THREE IS A DRAW! BOTH COMPETITORS ARE DISQUALIFIED!"

Zaiaku was halfway over the railing when a hand on his collar jerked him back onto the balcony, "You'll just get in the medic nins' way," said Tsunade ignoring his glare. Turning around she headed down the stairs, "They'll be in the recovery rooms."

Gaara immediatly made after her, "let's go," he said to Zaiaku as he helped him up

Neji was scowling, "You seem a bit eager, Gaara."

The redhead ignored him and continued on his way with his white haired teammate, "I think both of them have admirers," added Kakashi grinning under his mask.

'You have no idea,' thought Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "Ready for your fight, Temari-ch-" he was cut off by her death glare, "Right, not in public."

"Yes," she replied, "I am."

"I look forward to a good match," interjected Shino

Zaiaku and Gaara were glaring at the two ANBU guarding the room, "You weren't here a minute ago!" yelled Zaiaku glaring

"We're here," replied a raven masked man, "To ensure that no perverts enter while Tsunade-sama is inspecting the young ladies."

The ice shinobi and even his redhaired companion blushed at his implications, "Alright," responded Gaara after a quick recovery, "We will wait here till-"

"Let them in," came Tsunade's voice from inside the room. The two ANBU moved aside and granted the boys entrance. Stepping in they watched as the sannin finished marking something on her board, "Chakra depletion," she stated simply, "They'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Zaiaku looked to Gaara, the redhead nodded, "We can speed up the process," said Zaiaku

"You mean by giving your chakra to them?" both teens nodded, "I can't condone that after your fight Zaiaku-kun, and doing so before YOUR fight is silly, Gaara-kun."

"We have more than we really need at this point in time," replied Gaara, "A soldier pill will recover the small amount we will expend. We simply request that you not allow anyone in this room for the next few minutes."

The sannin eyed them warily, "Alright, I warned you."

Gaara walked over to the silent form of Hinata and placed a hand on her, 'Slowly,' he said to his demon. 'Too fast and you'll overwhelm her,' he added.

Shukaku growled, **_'I know, I know.'_**

At the same time on the other side of the room Zaiaku placed his hand on Sakura's stomach, 'Just a little Shiva-san,'

**_'Hai' _**she replied

Tsunade watched in awe as the two boys released their chakra into the forms of the girls, 'This isn't normal chakra,' she thought. Looking at her apprentice she noticed her breath frosting as she exhaled. After only a moment both boys removed their hands, "What are you?" questioned the sannin through narrowed eyes

"We share a common trait with Uzumaki Naruto," replied Gaara

"That means..." she trailed off as realization hit her, "Kami-sama."

Zaiaku smiled at her, "They should be up in minutes now, instead of hours." Glancing over he noticed Sakura shiver, picking up a blanket he cast it over her, "They'll be a bit overwhelmed when they wake up, it's fine though."

Gaara cast a final glance at Hinata as he and Zaiaku made for the door after taking a soldier pill. "I'll keep your secrets," came the voice of Tsunade, both teens nodded and exited the room. Shortly after their departure Hinata and Sakura began to stir, "Well," said the sannin, "welcome back you two."

"Ano...Tsunade-sama," said Sakura, "What exactly happened?"

Tsunade smiled, "You have just recieved special medical attention."

"I'm cold," replied the pink haired girl, "but it's not a biting cold." 'it feels so familiar, and so comforting.'

"Why is there s-sand on me?" questioned Hinata as she brushed her arm, she watched as the sand fell then reattached itself, "Tsunade-sama, w-we had chakra depletion."

"Hai," replied the Sannin. She watched with a smile while both girls began deducting what had just transpired

Sakura picked up on the Hyuuga's train of thought, "Who gave us chakra? our match was only ten minutes ago, even with a soldier pill we should be down for at least two hours."

"Gaara," answered Hinata, "this is his s-sand. You said you w-were cold?"

The pink haired girl nodded, "That means...Zaiaku-san?"

"Nicely done," exclaimed Tsunade, "Gaara-kun gave Hinata a little of his chakra, and Zaiaku-kun did the same for Sakura." Clapping both hands in front of her she grinned, "So how do you both feel?"

"Like I c-could fight another match," replied Hinata.

Sakura sat up in her bed, "Tsunade-sama, did they say why?"

The sannin shook her head and smiled, "Just because you two might only see one person," she replied, "doesn't mean that only one person sees you." Standing up she walked to the door, "I want to tell you both something very important," she said with her hand on the knob, "I know you both think you're in love, but love is complicated. I don't even understand it, I don't try to either. Love isn't planned or scripted, that image you have in your mind of how it's all going to be perfect? It won't be anything like that."

"Tsunade-sama," whispered Sakura

"Love will come at you when you least expect it to, and it will come faster than any enemy," she continued as she felt a familiar chakra signature approach the door, "It will come at you, and you'll have a split second to make a decision: Get out of the way and let it pass you by, or stand in it's path and embrace it."

"How do we know what to do?" questioned Sakura twisting her sheets in her grip. She had so many questions and no answers, 'let it pass me by or embrace it,' she thought

Hinata was in the same situation, "How do we kn-know which decision is the pr-proper one?" she questioned

Tsunade shrugged, "You'll know," she replied and exited the room. 

As she entered the hall she felt two strong arms encircle her waist, "It took you thirty-five years. Not exactly a split second decision on your part."

Leaning back the sannin rested her head on the mans shoulder. "I took a little artistic liscense, and besides you waited," turning around she smiled as she placed a light kiss on her companion's lips, "arigatou, Jiraiya." Leaning back she looked at him, "Why'd you come down here?"

"I felt some wierd chakra," he replied, "I thought with everything going on that I should check it out."

"because you were...?" she let the question linger before answering, "worried about me."

The toad sannin sighed in defeat, "Maybe a little."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 16: Watch Me

Read and Review! and (POOOF!) fluff...but not too much

Preview Chapter 17: Attack!


	18. Chapter 17: Attack

Welcome back folks, this chapter will be more of a build up chapter than anything. Everyone is about to see what the three boys can really do as their fighting personalities from their previous lives begin to shine through, and even Zabuza-sensei will be getting into the action. Alright, now that I've got your mouths watering, let's kick this.

Announcements! - Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, There are about a handful of bleach references/lines in this story. Oh and Naruto's energy wave does NOT Getsuga Tenshou! His fighting style ain't Kurosaki Ichigo's. OH YEA! I still need a beta for this story and Etched in Stone (which is currently in a funk!)

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto (and just to cover my ass I do NOT own any drabble or crumb of bleach either)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 17: Attack!-**

Naruto, Gaara, and Zaiaku were looking down on the arena floor as they watched Temari square off against Shino. Naruto watched as she unsheathed her battle fan.

_-Flashback-_

_"I REFUSE!" yelled an enraged Sand Kunoichi_

_Naruto glared back, "I'M THE ONE THAT WAS TOLD TO PULL TOGETHER A SQUAD!"_

_"BUT THEY'RE BUGS!" retorted Temari, "LITTLE DISGUSTING COCKROACHES !"_

_"Actually," interupted a jounin, "They're Kikai."_

_Naruto scowled, "NOT HELPING, SHINO!"_

_-End Flashback-_

'Worst. Mission. Ever,' Thought the blonde, 'two days of tracking and we came up with nothing.' Turning his head he noticed Zaiaku looking intently at the Hokage booth, "What's wrong?" he questioned

"I don't like the look of that guy," he whispered in reply, pointing to the tall black haired man, "Something about him isn't right."

As the three boys inspected the bodyguard of the Mizukage from afar, they neglected to notice Hinata and Sakura re-enter the finalists area, "A-arigato Gaara-san," said a pink cheeked Hinata.

Gaara turned and offered a small smile, "It was no trouble."

"What about y-your match?" she questioned, "N-Neji-nii-san is strong, w-won't you need all of your chakra?"

"We took a soldier pill each, we'll be fine" interjected Zaiaku, "besides, we only gave you a miniscule amount." He glanced at Sakura and noticed she was shivering slightly, "Are you cold?"

The pink haired girl smiled timidly and shook her head, "I was at first, but it's fine now." When he turned around she furrowed her brow, 'his chakra has so much power it's giving me chills. No wonder he beat Sasuke-kun so easily.' She stepped up to the railing inbetween Zaiaku and Naruto, "Do you think Temari can beat Shino?"

"If she keeps her wits about her," replied Naruto, "and if she can keep the fight out in the open he can't use his bugs efficiently."

Down on the arena floor Temari was frowning, "I hate bugs."

"They," replied Shino as he extended his arms, "don't seem to like you much either." His insects began to crawl out of his sleeves and swarm violently around his body.

"FOURTH MATCH, TEMARI VERSUS ABURAMI SHINO, HAJIME!"

Extending his fingers, Shino commanded his bugs to close in on the sand kunoichi. Going wide-eyed Temari began a series of sidesteps and other acrobatic maneuvers to avoid being overtaken by the swarm of chakra eating insects. As she vaulted into a high backflip she quickly opened her fan and lashed out, **"Ninpo: Kamaitachi!" **_(Ninja Arts: Slashing Wind) _the huge burst of wind blasted the kikai, killing many of them. 'If I can keep my distance I'll be ok," she thought.

"Alirght then," said Shino as he recalled the kikai, "time for another approach."

"She's the worst opponent for Shino," said Kurenai, "Her long range attacks not only bat away his insects, but the wind contains chakra which also inflicts damage."

Naruto frowned, 'Shino is stronger than that though.'

Temari watched as the bug boy extended his arms out to the sides, instead of his normal out front position, "What's he?-"

"TEMARI! LOOK OUT!" cried Kankuro

"Crap," hissed Naruto, "He might have her here."

Looking to her left and right, she immediately discerned the source of her brothers concern. Instead of the insects coming from the front, they were approaching from either side. "If you attack to your left," said Shino calmly, "then the insects on your right, along with myself, will attack. The same holds true for the opposite, even if you attack me directly you will be overwhelmed. Give up."

Temari smirked, "Too soon," she said simply

"What are you talking about?" questioned Shino frowning, "this is inescapable."

"You revealed your best hand," she replied, "entirely too soon." Expanding her fan fully she began channeling her chakra. Shino reacted immediately by sending in his bugs and charging. As he drew a kunai and prepared to attack the insects were simultainiously closing in for, what he thought, was the inevitable end.

"Shino-kun is g-going to overwhelm her," said a wide-eyed Hinata

Zaiaku nodded, "I hope she has a plan, or it's match over."

Temari gritted her teeth in concentration as she called out, **"Ninpo: Kamaitachi no Arashi!" **_(Ninja Arts: Storm of the Slashing Wind) _bringing her fan around her body, in a full three hundred and sixty degree motion, a large wind funnel formed. The kikai and Shino were both caught in the raging storm of chakra and wind, unable to escape. After several hanging moments the bug gennin was sent flying to the ground, landing with a dull thud.

Genma approached, "WINNER, TEMARI!"

Naruto was beaming, then in a state of temporary insanity he poked his tongue out at his teammates. "NARUTO!" growled Zaiaku who then charged, but he was quickly detained by Gaara.

"Go bother her," grunted Gaara as he continued to hold Zaiaku in a half nelson. The blonde only continued his prodding, "I will let him go," said the redhead. The white haired teen grinned evily while Naruto bolted for the stairs.

"I'm impressed," said Asuma, "that was a hell of an attack."

Kurenai nodded, "She baited him and he fell for it."

In the Hokage's booth the Kazakage was smiling, "Your daughter is very skilled," said Sarutobi, "To not only draw in her opponent, but to also remove multiple threats at once, is an impressive feat."

The Kazekage nodded, "She's the strongest gennin kunoichi," then he looked at the finalists balcony, "Gaara is next."

"Do y-your best Neji-nii-s-san," said Hinata, "you t-to Gaara-san."

Both boys nodded and headed down the stairs to the arena, "Will Gaara win?" questioned Sakura

Zaiaku shrugged, "We learned a long time ago to never-ever count an opponent out till they are dead or incapacitated." Then he closed his eyes and smirked, "but Neji will be hard pressed to pull this off."

Naruto made his way down the hallway to the exam room, absentmindedly whistling. When he approached the door he saw the two ANBU, "Can I go in?"

"No," replied one, "We are to stop any unsavory characters from entering until Tsunade-sama has completed her examination of the young woman inside."

"Like him?" replied Naruto dryly as he gestured to the form of Jiriaya, who was currently perched on several chairs attempting to look through a very high window. 'Ero-sennin never gives up,' thought the blonde

**_'Ah, the old pervert,' _**growled Kyuubi

"JIRIAYA-SAMA!" yelled the raven masked ANBU, "Tsunade-sama would not be pleased!"

The Toad Sannin stumbled off the chairs and fell on his backside, "Shhhh or she'll-"

"JIRIAYA!" boomed a female voice from inside the room

Jiriaya went pale, "Oh crap."

Tsunade placed a very hard kick to the door, causing it to rocket off the hinges, "YOU WERE PEEKING!" she yelled.

Throwing up his hands in front of himself, the sannin shook his head quickly, "I was just admiring how beautiful you are when you work!"

'How lame!...wait,' thought Naruto, 'is she blushing?'

Kyuubi gasped, **_'Get inside the room before you scar yourself mentally.'_**

Without a second thought Naruto bolted into the medical room. Looking around he didn't see anyone inside, 'did they all leave?' as he looked around one of the curtians that was drawn around a bed he recieved more than what he bargained for.

"Naruto!" yelled Temari as she attempted to cover herself and vehemently whack said teen, "pervert! pervert! PERVERT!"

"I am not a PERVERT!" he yelled as he moved himself to the proper side of the curtain, "I was coming to see if you were ok!" Naruto frowned, 'you could've warned me, you knew she was there!'

Kyuubi was howling, **_'and miss this?' _**

"Well," she said dryly as she came around the curtain fully clothed, "I hope you enjoyed the show."

"Oh definately," replied Naruto without thinking. He immediately froze in his tracks and looked at Temari, she was turning a bright shade of red.

"Why...you," she growled as she gripped her battle fan

**_'Why can't your precognative thought work OUTSIDE of battle?' _**questioned Kyuubi

On the arena floor Gaara and Neji were glaring at each other, "FIFTH MATCH! GAARA VERSUS HYUUGA NEJI, HAJIME!"

Gaara stood with his arms crossed as he ordered his sand to attack, Neji reacted immediately by slamming a palm into the attacking mass, "You're sand has chakra," said the hyuuga, "the jyuuken style attacks that, did you learn anything from Hinata-san?"

The redhead smirked, "Of course I did," he replied as his eyes flashed to yellow. "Now," he said as he formed the half ram seal, "please observe."

Neji watched as the sand around Gaara began to swirl and his chakra went from blue to yellow, 'He's like Uzumaki and Zaiaku, none of them have normal chakra. It explains their unreal abilities,' he thought.

The Kazekage and his body guards were horror stricken, "Shukaku," he whispered, "Hokage-sama I believe this situation is becoming dangerous."

"He is in control," replied Zabuza, "I don't know what Gaara you remember, but the one in the arena never loses control."

"You know?" questioned the Kazekage, "Yet, you are his sensei?" Zabuza nodded, "Why?"

"Those three," he replied in a serious tone, "saved me."

"Gaara-san," whispered Hinata, "he's g-going to fight Neji-nii-san s-seriously."

Zaiaku nodded as he felt Shukaku's chakra come from his friend, "He takes no opponent for granted, sometimes I find myself getting overconfident and taking my adversaries lightly. Gaara never does, he'd fight an academy student the same as he'd fight a jounin."

"He is the one with the least amount of mercy in your team," stated Kakashi

"No," came the voice of Naruto from the stairs, "that would be Zaiaku." He was sporting a black eye and grinning like an idiot, "Gaara is calm and calculated. Frosty on the other hand has a temper, he'd never raise a hand to a friend, but if you're an enemy don't expect any quarter."

"Frosty?" questioned Sakura

Zaiaku cleared his throat and waved his hand slightly, "that's what he calls me." Sakura and Hinata burst into giggles, while Temari and everyone went into full blow laughter. 'It's not that funny,' Thought the teen

Shiva was stiffling her laughter, **_'Of course not, little one.' _**

"How's he doing?" questioned Naruto as he approached the railing

"He's just released his chakra," replied Zaiaku, "he's become serious."

Gaara's sand was in an all out attack coming from all angles. Neji was spinning and dodging with grace and finesse, as he lept back something gripped his ankle. Looking down he saw that sand was coming from under the earth and forming a shackle on his leg. 'Damnit,' something else entered his range of vision, it was a wave of sand approaching his back. They byakugan user began releasing his chakra, **"Kaiten!" **_(Whirl) _he called out as he spun his body. The sand exploded away on contact, leaving Neji unscathed, "I told you Hinata-sama's technique was not as strong as mine."

Gaara shook his head, "A battle of attrition then?" he questioned

"I have a theory though," said Neji as he charged the demon vessel. Like the Hyuuga predicted the sand charged on an intercept course for him, he nimbly dodged wave after wave. "My theory is," he stated as he came within range of Gaara, "You only have so much sand that responds to you through your thoughts, if you use it all to attack then you have none for defense." Dropping low he smirked, "You are in range of my divination, **Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" **_(Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Palms) _Neji quickly began a precise attack on the redhead's tenketsu

Zaiaku noticed Hinata fidgeting and grinned, "You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"I told him Gaara-san's s-sand had chakra in it," she said while poking her fingers together.

Naruto was fighting full blown laughter, "In all that time you never used Rokujuu Yonshou on him?" Hinata nodded slightly, the blonde reached over and supported himself on his teammate's shoulder as he let out a laugh.

"Zaiaku-san," questioned Sakura, "What are you two laughing about?"

The white haired teen leaned over and pointed a finger at Gaara, "Watch very closely."

Neji was smirking as the form of Gaara slumped to the ground, "That," said the redhead, "was a very well thought out theory, and an amazingly executed plan."

"I only figured it out as our battle started," replied Neji, "It is was simple math rea-"

"I said it was well thought out," interupted Gaara, "not effective." Standing revealed that his face, and clothing as well, seemed to be cracking. **"Suna no Yoroi" **_(Armor of Sand) _said Gaara as his sand began to recoat his body, "Now let us test the duration of your Kaiten." As he raised his hands from his sides gysers of sand began errupting from the ground.

Zabuza was looking down at the arena, in his periphiral vision he saw the Mizukage shift his hand slightly. After a moment he saw Yajuu and then Fantomu do the exact same thing, 'Not good,' he thought. As he looked to the Hokage he recieved the signal to prepare for a fight, which was a simple nod. The Kazekage mimiced the Hokage's actions, 'well at least they're on our side.'

In one lightning fast movement Yajuu pulled out a smoke bomb and launched it at the Hokage, Fantomu did the same to the Kazekage. The explosions echoed through the arena, "It seems our match is concluded Neji," said Gaara as he looked to Naruto and Zaiaku on the balcony.

"What's going on?" cried Sakura

"We," replied Kakashi as he drew a kunai and prepared for combat, "are under attack, you're mission is to defend Konoha."

Naruto nodded and unclasped Kubikiri, "Here we go," he said as he sprinted towards a group of mist-nins and began to channel Kyuubi's first tail. Swinging his blade he hit one in the gut, nearly splitting him in two. In his peripheral vision he caught sight of an incoming fist, he responded by reaching out and catching the attack with his hand. "Gotcha," he said as he spun the nin around and broke his neck. 'Time to even things out,' he thought, **"Kuchyose no Jutsu!" **_(Summoning Technique)_ Naruto and Hakumei grinned evily as they descended on the nin's. Naruto cutting a bloody path and Hakumei mercilessly tearing through throats

Sakura was standing in shock as she watched her former teammate not only defeat, but slaughter, the attacking ninja's. "Die!" shouted a sound nin as he charged at her with a kunai primed for striking. At the last moment a flash of metal crossed his body diagonally, severing his arm and head.

"Sakura-san," said Zaiaku as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "take a deep breath, you've trained for this." Then he smiled softly, "I'll be right by your side." The pink haired girl nodded as she ripped a kunai from her leg holster, "Now," said Zaiaku, "Let's begin, Sakura."

In the Hokage booth Zabuza was squared off against Fantomu and Yajuu, the Kazakage's guards long dead, "You lose traitor!" cried Yajuu as he jammed his claw into the leaf jounins gut.

After a moment Zabuza grinned, "Do I?" he questioned as his body exploded into water, along with the Kazekage and Hokage.

"Kakashi!" yelled Gai as she broke a mist nin's neck, "That's the signal!"

The copy ninja nodded, "Alright, Sakura!" said Kunoichi had just dispatched her first nin, "Get to the school and help Iruka sensei escort the children to the shelter! Protect them with your life!"

Zaiaku looked at Kakashi and nodded, "Let's go Sakura-san."

"Hai!" she replied, they both sprinted down the walkway

"Hinata come with me," said Kurenai as she lept over the railing. Both kunoichi sprinted to Gaara and Neji, "There are a lot of the lords here, along with citizens of Konoha," she said to the three, "our job is to cover the front gate of the arena, let's move."

'That's everyone,' thought Kakashi, "Naruto! You and Temari will accompany Gai and Lee to guard the southern entrance to the arena."

"What about oji-san?" questioned Naruto

"He has Zabuza, Raidou, and the Kazekage with him," replied Gai as they made for the arena doors, "He's the safest person in the village right now."

"Hn," replied Naruto, "Hakumei, stay alert, we don't want any sneak attacks."

The black fox nodded, "Hai, Naruto-sama."

The Mizukage looked to Yajuu and Fantomu as a large group of leaf Jounin closed in on them, "You know your tasks, I will find the old fool."

Both of the mist swordsmen nodded, "Hai!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 17: Attack!

Read and Review - It's getting exciting!

Preview Chapter 18: Sacrifice


	19. Chapter 18: Sacrifice

Welcome back, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the beginning of the war. Here is the second chapter of the sound/mist attack

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

-**Chapter 18: Sacrifice-**

Zaiaku and Sakura were sprinting from rooftop to rooftop, "They're getting more concentrated as we near the academy," said Zaiaku

"Why?" questioned Sakura, "Do they intend to use the children as hostages and force us to surrender?"

Zaiaku shook his head, "No," he replied, "if their attack is unsuccessful, yet they manage to kill the academy students, that would mean a terrible loss for Konoha's fighting force. I would imagine once they are done with the children they would attack the women next." Stopping in his tracks he looked both ways and began releasing his chakra, "It's barbaric, but effective." Flicking his thumb he released the safety catch on his sword, "They're here," he said as a mist nin appeared overhead. Dodging in a blur Zaiaku avoided the strike and drew, cutting the ninja down. Slamming Shimotsuki into the roof he began sealing, **"Hyouton: Fuyu Shigure no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Winter Shower Technique)_

Sakura watched as the ice senbon rained down, mercilessly impaling the attackers. A glint of metal flashed in the sunlight, looking she caught a mist nin attempting to attack her partner from the back, "Zaiaku, DOWN!" she yelled

Dropping low he watched as the kunoichi slammed a fist into the nin's jaw, the sickening crack that followed confirmed that she had broken his neck, 'Hime has shed her fear,' he thought. An explosion nearby startled him out of his admiration, "We have to move, we're going to get overwhelmed quickly."

Sakura nodded and followed him, 'Zaiaku is amazing,' she thought, 'he's completely focused.' She was broken out of her thoughts as the academy came into view, "They haven't made it here yet!"

Iruka was ushering a line of children out when he spotted Sakura and Zaiaku approaching, "Thank Kami-sama," he said, "We could use the cover. Let's go, the women and non academy children are up ahead." Iruka lead them around the school to the group of people waiting to be escorted, "Alright this is ever-"

He was cut off by a loud explosion that was very near by, "Damnit," hissed Anko, "We waited too long!"

'Now what?' thought Zaiaku. He noticed several women hugging their children tightly, he sighed and unsheathed his sword, "Go, I'll hold them off."

Sakura froze, "W-what?"

"Are you stupid?" barked a chunnin, "Kami-sama, only knows how many are coming! And you're just a gennin!"

Zaiaku ignored him and looked at Sakura, "It's our mission to make sure that these women and children are protected," he stated, "make sure they get to the safety area, I will delay them as long as possible." Taking off his jacket he handed it to Sakura, she threw him a confused look, "for luck!" he grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "besides, blood doesn't wash out all that easily."

Sakura smiled and put it on, "I don't think it's my color," she replied as she glanced at the iceblue coat. They both let out a short laugh, "I-," she started as she gripped her kunai tightly, "I'll come back with help as soon as we get the civilians to safety."

Zaiaku shook his head, "Get to the arena once the mission is complete," he replied, "I'll meet you there." Another explosion much closer than the first echoed through the streets.

"MOVE OUT!" yelled Iruka, "good luck, Zaiaku-san."

"You too," he replied, then he turned and smiled at the pink haired kunoichi, "Sayonara, Sakura-san."

"Hai," she responded and sprinted off to the group, she cast one last glance at Zaiaku before rounding the next corner.

_-Flashback-_

_"...You'll have a split second to make a decision: Get out of the way and let it pass you by, or stand in it's path and embrace it..."_

_"How do we know what to do?" questioned Sakura _

_Tsunade shrugged, "You'll know."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Zaiaku-san," she whispered as she cluched the long coat around her body, 'please don't die.'

Back at the academy Zaiaku was prepairing his assault, 'one of me, unknown number of enemies,' he thought, 'seems familiar.' As he dropped into his iaijutsu stance he felt a very violent killing intent wash over him, "What is this?"

**_'What a horrible feeling,' _**added Shiva

"So," came a sickly sweet voice, "I've found you, Zaiaku-kun."

Zaiaku narrowed his eyes as the image of a man garbed in a black and white kimono stepped out of the shadows. "and you are?" he questioned the man

"Oujou Fantomu, Phantom of the Mist Seven," he replied with a flourish. Reaching down he gripped his sword, "This is Kuroi Keiri," he said, "and he wishes to taste your blood."

"You were sent to attack the academy," said Zaiaku, "unforgivable." Holding Shimotsuki out to the side he formed the half ram seal, 'this is serious Shiva-san,' he thought as he began to release his chakra.

**_'Hai,' _**replied the Ice queen as she began to mix her energy with her vessels.

"Sugoi," cooed Fantomu as he felt the cold bite at his skin and watched the ground turn to ice. 'Truely a worthy opponent,' he thought, "I suppose it would be an insult not to take you as seriously then."

Zaiaku ignored him and cut his finger on his sword, **"Itsuru, Shimotsuki!" **_(Freeze, Frost Moon)_

The mist swordsman only smiled darkly and mimiced Zaiaku by cutting his finger on his sword's blade, **"Tosatsu, Kuroi Keiri!" **_(Slaughter, Black Executioner)_ As Fantomu finished his sentence his sword began to emit a black aura and shift shapes. After several moments it was no longer a katana, but a large ebony scythe. The most distressing thing about the new weapon was that blood constantly flowed from the blade. "Let's begin, Zaiaku-kun!" said Fantomu as he charged

Zaiaku was frozen in shock

_-Flashback-_

_"...your sword, Shimotsuki, it's sentient isn't it?" questioned Zabuza_

_"In a way," replied Ziaku, "it's part of me."_

_"I know another sword like that."_

_-End Flashback-_

'This must be the sword Zabuza was talking about, Kuroi Keiri,' thought Zaiaku as he launched himself forward to meet Fantomu

**-Gaara, Hinata, Neji, and Kurenai-**

'Zaiaku has found a strong opponent,' thought Gaara as he simultainiously dispatched three sound nins, 'I hope he is unharmed.'

**_'I wish we could find a stronger opponent,' _**sighed Shukaku, **_'You don't even need me for this trash.'_**

As Shukaku finished his complaining the sound nins ceased their attacks and vanished, "What's going on?" questioned Neji, "why would they simply stop attacking and retreat?" He strained his eyes to their maximum

"Can you see anything?" questioned Gaara.

Neji shook his head, "No, they have retreated beyond my sight."

"S-something's coming!" yelled Hinata as she pointed to the west, "It's h-huge!"

Gaara, Neji, and Kurenai turned their heads to the indicated direction. After several agonizing moments a very large snake came crashing through several buildings. 'I believe you were seeking something a bit more challenging?' thought Gaara as the snake raised itself to it's full height. "I will deal with this," said Gaara as he began to channel his chakra. Slamming his hands on the ground he called forth a tidal wave of sand, **"Sabuku Nadare!" **_(Desert Avalanche) _

"Can you beat that thing?" questioned Kurenai

Gaara ran through several seals, "My options are limited," he replied, "However at this point you three will only be in the way, please retreat to a safe distance. If you do not, I may harm you unintentionally."

"There are more enemies coming," said Neji as he motioned to the east, "We will leave this to you Gaara."

"Be careful Gaara-san," said Hinata

The redhead nodded without taking his eyes off the serpent. After the three had left out of sight Gaara released more of Shukaku's chakra, causing his eyes to take on their yellow appearance and star shaped pupils, **"Sabaku Kangoku!" **_(Desert Prison)_. As the snake charged two large chains of sand restrained it, one around its head and the other on the tail, "NOW SINK!" commanded Gaara as he slammed his hands onto the ground. The huge serpent struggled against the bindings as it began to be submerged in the sand, "Now to finish you," said the redhead, "**Sabaku Indou!" **_(Desert Requiem) _After several shockwaves were sent through the ground Gaara ceased his attack, 'Now to get to the-,' his thoughts were cut off as two more serpents came crashing into the sand covered street, 'how relentless.'

**_'I said I wanted a challenge, but this may be a bit much,' _**added Shukaku dryly

**-Naruto, Temari, Lee, and Gai- **

"It seems Gaara-san and Zaiaku-san are being challenged," said Hakumei as he stood beside Naruto

'Challenged might be an understatement,' thought Naruto as he slammed a knee into a mist nins back, breaking the enemies spine.

"GAI-SENSEI!" cried Lee as he pointed to a large wave of approaching sound and mist ninja

"Damnit," hissed Temari, "Now what?"

"Now," said Naruto, "I get serious." Jamming Kubikiri Houcho into ground he began to channel Kyuubi's chakra, 'right now one will do kyuubi, we can't let anyone get hurt.'

**_'Alright, kit' _**replied the Fox Demon as he began to channel one tail.

Ahuge pulse of chakra rolled off of Naruto causing Temari and Lee to fall down and Gai to stagger. "Kyuubi," whispered the jounin, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned crimson slitted eyes on him, the ethereal form of a fox encompassing him, "It's fine Gai-sensei," he replied. Leaving his sword in the ground he crouched and extended his clawed hands to his sides, "Now! for attacking Konoha!" he yelled as the nins came into range, "I'll show you terror."

"Naruto," whispered Temari as she felt the violent aura come from him, 'what are you?'

Naruto vanished as he charged, reappearing in the middle of the attacking nins, "Die," he growled. As the mist and sound attackers registered that he was in their midst he lashed out with a clawed hand, disembowling a particularly frightened jounin. The first to recover was a sound nin who leaped in the air and began sealing. Naruto responded by swinging his right arm in an arc causing a red ethereal claw to close the distance and tear into the attacker. "You're nothing but trash!" yelled the enraged vessel, "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"We should change locations," said Hakumei as he watched his master go into a frenzy, "Naruto-sama is capable of handling this."

"What's happening to Naruto-kun?" questioned Lee

Hakumei narrowed his eyes as they moved to engage another group of nins, "There are two sides to Naruto-sama," he replied, "right now he is using the second side to assist him in combat, at this point we would be a hinderance to him."

Temari thought about it for a moment, 'two sides?'

_-Flashback- _

_"What the hell did you do to these people to make them hate you so much?" questioned Temari_

_Naruto scratched his head, "You could say that Gaara, Zaiaku, and myself have a lot in common," he replied_

_-End Flashback-_

'Naruto, Zaiaku, and Gaara,' she thought, 'they're all the same.' Tears threatened her eyes as she remembered how Gaara was always treated, then she thought about the vibrant blonde in all those same positions, 'Naruto-kun.'

Naruto was mercilessly ripping through the terrified ninjas. As he thrust his hand through a jounins chest he sensed someone appear behind him, turning his head he only caught a small glimpse of a metal clad fist as it slammed into his head, "I will deal with this," growled Yajuu, "kill his companions."

The blonde skidded to a stop next to Kubikiri, reaching out he gripped the handle and ripped it from the ground, "YOU WON'T TOUCH THEM!" he yelled.

**-Hokage, Kazekage, Zabuza, and Raidou-**

Raidou hit the ground with a dull thud, "Pathetic," said the Mizukage, "Konoha's shinobi are getting weaker by the day!"

"I think," said the Hokage, "that your farce has gone as far as it needs to, Orochimaru."

"I should have known that trying to trick you would be pointless," said the Mizukage as he ripped the robes from his body, "It's good too see you, Sarutobi-sensei." Then he ran his eyes over the form of Zabuza, "Deal with him."

Zabuza caught a glimpse of white flash through the trees. Reaching to his back he unsheathed Sangemaru as a man with shoulder length white hair came into view, "Hai, Orochimaru-sama," said the unidentified person. Pulling down the left side of his jacket and leaning his head to the right, he ripped his own bone from his body. "I am Kimimaro," he stated as he pointed the bone sword at Zabuza, "I will bathe the path to Orochimaru-sama's dream in your blood."

"Really now," replied the Demon of the mist with a cocked brow, "We'll see then won't we." He vanished into the forest, Kimimaro quickly on his heals, 'I have to get away from the area, Sarutobi and the Kazekage are going to need a lot of room.'

Meanwhile Orochimaru was smiling, "Have you considered my proposal?" he questioned, "Kazekage-sama?"

"I have," replied the leader of the sand, "and my response is this." He ripped off his robes and revealed his battle gear, "The suna shinobi will be arriving shortly," he stated, "Konoha has given my son peace and been a great ally to Sunakagure. For that I will always be indebted to them, as a father and a leader." Casting a glance to Sarutobi he smiled, "I stand by you, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled, "Well then," he tore off his robes to reveal he too was prepared for battle, "let us deal with my spoiled student." As all three prepared to clash they felt the chakra of Kyuubi, Shukaku, and an unidentified power. "Your over zealousness has no bounds Orochimaru," said the Third Smiling

The Oto leader frowned, "What are you talking about you old fool?"

**-Zaiaku-**

The white haired teen slumped over and coughed up blood, 'Shit! he's so fast I can't even see him!' Standing up he narrowed his eyes, "Now you die!" he cried as he began channeling as much of Shiva's chakra as his body could handle. His white hair began to streak blue, while his eyes shown with an ubridled intensity. "Remember this Fantomu," he said as he resumed his fighting posture, "people always comment on how beautiful winter is, but reality is this. She brings all into death, plants, animals, and even people die by her chilling hand. Even the scorching sun of the hotest desert is humbled in her presence, she is the goddess of destruction."

"And are you like the winter, Zaiaku-kun?" questioned the taller man as he smiled

Zaiaku turned his cold blue gaze on him, "I am her vessel."

**-Gaara-**

The form of the black clad shinobi slammed into the side of the arena and winced painfully as he felt a rib break, 'I cannot continue in this manner.' Landing on the ground with a crash he glared at the two snakes, "Blasted things," he hissed, "My options are now down to one." He began to release the remaining percent of Shukaku's chakra, 'let us end this Shukaku.'

**_'Hai,' _**replied the Sand Raccoon as he shoved as much chakra as his vessel could handle into his body

As a snake charged a large clawed hand of sand slammed it forcefully into the ground, "I will kill you!" cried Gaara as the sand began to converge on his body, giving him the compact form of the one tailed demon. "Now come!" he commanded

**-Naruto-**

"Goddamnit," he hissed as he held his sliced shoulder, 'I'm going to die at this rate. Alright Kyuubi, release the next two.'

**_'Becareful that you don't lose yourself, kit,' _**replied Kyuubi

As two strong pulses of energy rolled off of the kyuubi vessel, Yajuu watched in horror as the boys fangs elongated, and his claws did the same. "What are you?" he growled as he noticed the red energy surrounding the boy grew two more tails.

"I am the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune," replied the blonde, "and as of now, I am the end of your existance."

**-Hokage, Kazekage, and Orochimaru-**

"What I mean," replied Sarutobi, "is that in your haste you have awoken the demons of Konoha."

* * *

End Chapter 18: Sacrifice

Read and Review - Nothing to say here!

Preview Chapter 19: The Demons of Konoha


	20. Chapter 19: Demons of Konoha

Ohayo, welcome back. This is the third chapter/climax of the sound/mist attack. The boys are now officially in ass kicking mode, but all of the gennin are about to learn a harsh lesson, they aren't invincible. Oh, all the fights are happening roughly at the same time, you just can't write it like that without losing your readers. The final encounter is after it's all said and done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 19: Demons of Konoha-**

All combat in the village ceased for a moment as everyone felt the three powers wash over them. The first was a cold chakra, it seemed to blanket konoha in winter, causing the windows and streets to frost over. The second was violent, an aura of death, so powerful that caused many of the non-shinobi to become sick. The final energy was one that every soul, except the children, of Konoha recognized. Terror, everyone knew this feeling, it was the Kyuubi. The shinobi of Konoha were comforted even at the presence of the nine tail's chakra, though they had no idea why. The mist and sound nin's however realized they had indeed rattled a cage of demons, and that they were now the objects of their wrath.

**-Zabuza and Kimimaro-**

'perfect,' thought Zabuza as they came upon a clearing with a fairly large pond, "Alright, let's begin." Raising one hand over his head he smiled darkly, **"Kirikagure no Jutsu!" **_(Hidden Mist Technique) _As the mist rolled off of the lake the jounin stepped into the fog, disappearing from sight completely. "Eight choices Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart," his voice echoed through the mist covered woods, "Now, which critical hit should I Go after?"

"Attack what you wish," replied Kimimaro, "you cannot defeat me. I am the greatest warrior of the Kaguya clan."

"Kaguya?" questioned Zabuza, "ah, the idiots that attacked Kirikagure like a pack of wild animals. Yes, I remember them, they were slaughtered." After a moment Eight Zabuza clones stepped out of the woods, "Fools," they all echoed. The first two charged and engaged Kimimaro in a kenjutsu match, the white haired man dodged and evaded with grace, then quickly dispatched them. 'He's pretty good,' thought Zabuza as he watched his oppenent destroy his two clones, 'let's try increasing the numbers.' He commanded his remaining six mizu bushin to attack all at once.

Kimimaro pointed his sword at the ground, **"Tsubaki no Mai" **_(Dance of the Camellia)_ he called out then launched forward, his sword arm a blur. He systematically weaved in and out of the clones, destroying them each in a single blow. Ducking down he avoided the final clone's horizontal swing and dispatched him with an upward slash, "Your puppets are destroyed," stated the Kayuga, "what petty tricks do you hav-?"

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" **_(Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Technique)_ came Zabuza's voice from the fog. As the water dragon charged down his unprepared attacker, he prepared to strike. Like he predicted the white haired man lept high in the air to avoid the attack, inadvertantly putting him in Zabuza's attack path, 'I have him,' thought the bandaged leaf jounin. As he brought Sangemaru down on his opponents shoulder, with the intent of cleaving him in half, he felt the blade come to a sudden stop, "What?"

As both men landed Kimimaro glared, "what a troublesome tactic," he said, "I was barely able to create a layer of bone under my skin as I felt your attack." He smirked at Zabuza's confused look, "It is my clan's bloodlimit, we can alter and manipulate the calcium in our bodies." He commanded spikes to portrude from his shoulders, ribs, and legs, "Terrifying isn't it?"

"More like convenient," replied Zabuza as he vanished and reappeared behind the white haired man. "However," he said as he prepared to stike, "everything has a limit."

**-Zaiaku and Fantomu-**

Fantomu took in his opponent as well as the surrounding area, "You've dropped the temperature throughout the entire village and increased your chakra," he said. As he finished his sentence he felt a presence behind him, "and it seems you've increased your speed as well."

"It's over," said Zaiaku as he brought Shimotsuki into a blindingly fast horizontal swing. When his blade impacted the form of Fantomu, it came to an abrupt halt as the body of his opponent disolved into threads of shadows and bound his arms and legs. "What the hell?" questioned the ice shinobi.

"My own version of Kage Bushin," came the voice of the mist swordsman from behind him, "It's the result of mixing Kuroi Keiri's Chakra with my own for jutsu. I now see that you are a master of the basics, but when it comes to wielding your blade in its full form you are naught but a novice." Holding out the scythe infront of his body he released his grip on the weapon, it however did not hit the ground. Instead it simply hovered in mid air, then after a moment began to spin, "All you can do is blindly swing it in hopes that her amazing abilities will overwhelm the opponent. You have no real control." Raising his arm over his head, he commanded the ebony scythe to ascend into the sky, "this is control," he said and dropped his arm. This caused Kuroi Keiri to descend on the form of Zaiaku, Fantomu smiled darkly as the weapon embedded itself into shoulder of the white haired boy, causing him to scream. The sickly looking blood oozed from the scythe's blade and ran into the deep wound on the ice gennin's shoulder

"I'll...kill...you," gasped Zaiaku as he tried to recover from the weapon being ripped out of his body. 'Can we use our chakra to break these strings Shiva-san?'

**_'It is worth an attempt little one,' _**replied the ice queen

'Do it,' he commanded as he gritted his teeth and began pushing his chakra out. The tethers of shadow began to frost over and eventually burst into shards of ice, 'that was the easy part.' As he attempted to lift his sword he felt his arm go numb, "What the?"

"The blood that flows from the blade of Kuroi Keiri is a numbing poison," replid the Phantom of the mist, "like the air around your sword, it cannot kill, but it is quite effective at disabling an opponent." Charging forward Fantomu swung his scythe at his opponent. Zaiaku responded by leaping back and countering with an overhead attack.

As Kuroi Keiri and Shimotsuki met in a battle of their masters will, the ice shinobi began to notice the numbing feeling creeping beyond his shoulder, 'Damnit, what am I supposed to do about that?' His temporary lapse in concentration allowed Fantomu to break free and bring his scythe across Zaiaku's chest, only grazing it. "Shit," hissed the white haired teen as he recovered from the attack. Charging forward with his blade raised, Zaiaku attempted to pin down the mist swordsman in a blur of strikes and thrusts. It seemed to be working, Fantomu was only barely able to avoid the attacks through parries and nimble dodges, 'Shimotsuki's chakra is disabling him as well, he's becoming sluggish.' Hefting his ice blade onto his good shoulder the snow shinobi smiled, "You're getting slower," he said, "Oujou Fantomu."

The mist swordsman let out a dark laugh, "Hai," he responded, "However if you had more control and knowledge of your weapon, I would be long dead." Raising his scythe above his head he smiled, "You have a natural talent that I've only seen in a few," stated Fantomu, "However, natural talent is no match for experience!" Slamming the blade of Kuroi Keiri into the street his eyes went black, **"Gyouchi, Kuroi Keiri!" **_(Seek Blood, Black Executioner)_ The ground began to rumble and crack as sickled blades ripped out from the earth.

Zaiaku forced his chakra into his legs and began to sprint from spot to spot, "it's following me," he hissed. 'Too fast!' he thought as the sprouting weapons closed on him, finally a blade pierced his legs causing him to faulter and cry out in pain. 'my muscles are becoming stiff?' he questioned himself, 'the cold shouldn't be affecting me.'

**_'I'm slowing down your blood so that you do not bleed to death little one,' _**responded Shiva, **_'It's creating atrophy in your muscles due to the slowing of the oxygen exchange in your lungs. This is the limit of what I can do though, any slower and even YOUR heart will stop.'_**

"I'm going to end your life now," said Fantomu as he pulled his weapon from the ground and prepared to charge, "thank you for the beautiful battle, Zaiaku-kun."

'Shiva-san, put everything into this next attack,' thought Zaiaku

**_'You can't wield Shimotsuki anymore little one and if I stop concentrating on your blood flow you will bleed to death,' _**replied the ice queen

Zaiaku smiled darkly, 'it's fine,' he replied, 'we can't let this man go, there is no further discussion necessary, just do it Shiva-san.'

**_'Hai,' _**responded Shiva

Zaiaku blanched as his blood began to freely flow from his shoulder, 'not much time.' "I hate this technique," he stated as he began sealing, "but I'm at my limit and I can't have you killing any more people." As he continued sealing the wind began to swirl behind his body, "This is...my strongest attack," he gasped as he finished his preperation. The wind ceased and from the ground the ice began to collect and resemble wolves, **"Hyouton: Rouga Senmetsu no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Wolf Fang Annihilation Technique)_. "It's so much... like my...father's, but...to kill you...I'll use it," said Zaiaku. Fantomu watched in horror and slight admiration as the pack of ice wolves charged at him.

'So much heart,' thought the mist nin as he attempted to cut down the dogs. As he slammed his scythe into the first one, another lached onto his shoulder. After several attempts he was completely overwhelmed.

"Now..." hissed Zaiaku as he extended his right arm, commanding the ice to cover Fantomu's body, "..it's over." The mist swordsman had a look of grim satisfaction as his body became fully encased in ice. After a moment Zaiaku fell to his hands and knees,he coughed as his blood poured onto the ground. 'Never expected this,' he thought as he let out a soft chuckle, his arms gave out and he hit the ground flat, 'S-sakura-h-hime...'

**_'Little one!' _**cried Shiva in his mind, **_'please hold on!'_** She quickly realized that her chakra reserves for Zaiaku were spent, anymore and she would do more damage than good to his body.

'Shiva-s-an...' he smiled a little as he faded into darkness.

**-Gaara and the Snakes-**

**_'Zaiaku and Shiva's chakra has ceased,' _**stated Shukaku

Gaara narrowed his eyes, 'it means his battle is concluded that is all.' Jumping high into the air he dodged the head of one charging serpent, the second however was on a hard collision course. Spinning his body he slammed his tail into the snakes head, "You are beyond troublesome!" he yelled as the snake crashed into the ground. Landing on the roof of a building he glared at the first snake as it prepared to charge again. As the serpent neared its target Gaara began to channel his chakra, 'I said I would kill you and I will.' Reaching up the gripped the snakes top and bottom jaw with his two claws, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **_(Wind Style: Steroid Blanks)_ He released the attack into the snakes face, with the creatures mouth forced open, the chakra blast caused it's head to explode.

Shukaku squealed in glee, **_'That's more like it!' _**

Gaara landed on the ground and took in a heavy breath, 'my broken ribs are putting pressure on my lungs,' he said to himself. Turning his head he saw a huge tail swipe into his side, causing him to let out a cry of pain. Pivoting his body in mid air he drew his arms back, **"Suna Shuriken!" **_(Sand Shuriken) _he called out and swung his limbs out. The shuriken bounced harmlessly off of the snake, "His skin is too thick," he assesed. Landing on the street he looked up to the large creature, "let us test that armor of yours." Small mouths appeared all over his body, they simulatainiously inhaled as the snake charged, **"Fuuton: Mugen Saijen Dai Toppa!" **_(Wind Style: Infinite Sand Cloud Penetration) _The wind combined with the sand ripped at the serpents skin, flaying it in several places. The creature jerked it's head back and let out a hiss, Gaara seized the opportunity and lept into the air. As he neared his target he transformed the end of his tail into a spear head, "Now die!" he cried as he jammed the point into the snake's eye, penetrating it's brain.

**_'That was good, but you have to wait a while,' _**stated Shukaku, **_'you recieved several hard knocks there, you have more than just a broken rib.' _**

As the sand began to fall off his body Gaara slumped back against the arena wall, 'be quick, there are more enemies coming.'

"Gaara-san!" cried a voice from the east. Looking up he saw Hinata, Neji, and Kurenai approaching quickly, "a-are you ok?" She questioned.

Gaara nodded as he gripped his side, "I have three broken ribs and I only have minimal chakra left," he replied.

"What was that form?" questioned Neji

The redhead closed his eyes and leaned back, "It was my strongest jutsu," he responded, "It condenses my sand around my body and gives me that form, it increases my strength, chakra, and resiliance."

"The suna shinobi have just arrived and the mist and sound nins are being pushed back," stated Kurenai, "let's get you inside so that you can get treated."

Gaara nodded as Neji helped him up, "None of you are injured?"

"N-no," replied Hinata, blushing as she helped support him, "I can't believe y-you beat th-those monsters."

**-Naruto and Yajuu-**

"Th-the kyuubi?" stammered Yajuu, "is that possible?"

Naruto shook his head and gripped his sword, "It's not really important," he replied. He charged at the stunned mist swordsman, ripping up the ground behind as he approached. Yajuu recovered quickly enough to bring up his clawed hand and grip the blade of Kubikiri Houcho, stopping it abruptly. Naruto went wide-eyed, 'how did he stop that?'

"Don't look so surprised," said Yajuu as he grinned, revealing his rows of sharpened teeth, "I'm using the chakra of Tsume _(Talon)_ to enhance my strength." Reaching to his ninja-to he smiled darkly as he whipped the blade out and attempted to impale Naruto. The blonde recovered and lept away. "You're fast," stated Yajuu as he vanished and reappeared behind the leaf gennin, jamming his claw into his back, "but I'm faster."

Naruto's surprised expression vanished as he reached back and gripped the mist nin's hand, "Really? you're not too bright though." Yajuu looked over to his right in surprise to see Naruto standing there grinning, **"Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_(Exploding Shadow Clone Technique) _The explosion sent the mist swordsman skidding into the dirt, as he recovered he blanched, there were kage bushin everywhere, **"Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu" **_(Mass Shadow Clone Technique) _said Naruto casually. Each clone pointed their blade at the beast of the mist, "You lose."

Yajuu let out a manaical laugh, "You think you have ME?" he barked, "don't you know better than to corner an animal!" Reaching out he bit his thumb and spread the blood over his claw, **"Hanto, Tsume!" **_(Hunt, Talon) _After his command the gauntlet emited a dark green aura, "I hate to steal your line kid," growled Yajuu, "but you lose," taking a step back he vanished from sight.

Naruto began scanning for any sign of the man, 'he disappeared?' As he finished his question twelve of his clones poofed into smoke, "there!" he cried and commanded the clones forward. As they came to the area another group of clones exploded on the opposite end of the battle field, Naruto narrowed his eyes, "No one is that fast."

"I am," came a voice from behind him. Spinning around Naruto lashed out with his sword, only hitting air.

'How the hell am I supposed to catch him!' he yelled in his mind as he lept back into the crowd of bushin to hide his presence.

**_'Think kit,' _**replied Kyuubi, **_'You can't see him moving, but you know he is. The question is then, how?' _**

'How,' echoed Naruto, focusing his chakra to his nose and ears he scanned the area, 'I can't smell anything.' After a moment he heard a slight cracking, then five more clones exploded, 'That noise,' he thought. After several more moments the same thing happened, 'I can't smell him and I only hear that cracking sound. It kind of sounds like.' The ground began to shift underneath his feet, "Like someone is digging a hole!" he cried as he inverted Kubikiri and slammed it into the pavement.

"So," came echoed Yajuu's voice, "you've figured out how I attack, but can you catch me?" As he finished his sentence more clones exploded.

As Naruto ran through as many possibilities as he could in his mind, his clones were being ripped apart, 'that's it!' Sending one of his Kage bushin out of the group he used another to begin manipulating the chakra that was collecting in his palm, "If you want to catch an animal, then you use bait." Concentrating on his hearing again, he waited for the signature cracking sound. After a moment he heard it, then he overloaded his Kage Bushin, **"Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_(Exploding Shadow Clone Technique) _The explosion succeeded in sending Yajuu flying through the air, as the beast began to recover he saw Naruto appear in his flight path, a glowing ball of chakra in his hand. "Heh," chuckled Naruto as he slammed the attack into Yajuu's gut, **"Rasengan!" **_(Spiral Blast) _The beast of the mist attempted to block it with his gauntlet, but it was ripped apart along with his arm, while he was sent spiraling into a tree. Naruto stepped up to his crumpled form, "Remember this in your next life," stated the blonde as he drew back his sword, "Konoha is home of the strongest shinobi in the world."

Yajuu glared as he watched the blade of Kubikiri Houcho near his neck, "Che."

Naruto wrenched the sword from the tree as he ceased releasing the Kyuubi's chakra. "That wasn't too bad," he stated, "but I can hardly feel Gaara's chakra and I don't feel anything from Zaiaku."

**_'The cold that washed over the village was his chakra,' _**replied Kyuubi, **_'He might have encountered a fierce opponent.' _**

"He had better be ok," said Naruto as he sprinted towards Gai, Lee, and Temari. As he neared them he noticed that there were suna shinobi fighting along side them, "Hey, the good guys are here!"

"Naruto!" yelled Temari as she ran at him, "Are you ok? You're not hurt right? We felt your other chakra come from where you were, we got worried."

"She became worried," added Hakumei as he approached, "The other two fools were making proclaimations about your flames of youth burning brightly."

Naruto grinned, "You were worried, Temari-chan?"

The sand kunoichi huffed, "Maybe a little," she replied, "Naruto? I need to talk to you about something when this is over."

"YOSH!" cried Lee, "They're retreating!"

Gai struck his nice-guy pose, "Let us move into the arena, I believe the battle here is won!"

As the four entered the arena they noticed that Tsunade had turned it into a make shift treatment center, "Oi! Gaara!" yelled Naruto as he spotted his companion, "You look kinda banged up."

Gaara currently had his arms in the air and was being bandaged by a giggling and blushing nurse, all the while Hinata was glaring at said flirt. "I am fine," he replied, "three broken ribs and internal bleeding, it is healing quickly though." Then he scanned the arena, "Zaiaku hasn't come in yet."

"His chakra went way beyond thirty percent right before it completely vanished," added Naruto, "It has me concerned." Sitting down on a cot he cocked an eyebrow, "So what made you go all raccoon?"

"S-snakes," replied Hinata, "Giant snakes, th-three of them."

Gaara nodded, "Summoned monsters," he added, "They were not too much trouble though. What constituted the release of three?"

Naruto shrugged, "One of the Mizukage's guards," he replied, "The one that looked more like an animal than a man."

"NARUTO!" cried Sakura as she ran to them, Zaiaku's blue coat blowing out behind her.

Naruto and Gaara smirked, "Nice coat, Sakura-chan," said Naruto

The kunoichi blushed, "Zaiaku-san gave it to me to hold," she replied, "He had to stay behind so we could get the women and children to safety." Scanning the area she frowned, "I-I don't see him, he said he would meet me here." Naruto and Gaara were on their feet in a flash, "Where are you going?" questioned Sakura

"To find our friend," replied Naruto as he reattached his sword

"We're c-coming too," interjected Hinata as Shino, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Lee stood up

Lee struck his nice-guy pose, "Let us seek out Zaiaku-kun."

After several nods they set out towards the main gates, as they approached, the doors were kicked open and the blurred form of Jiriaya blew by them, "TSUNADE!" he cried, "THIS ONE'S BAD!"

**-Kazekage, Hokage, and Orochimaru-**

The Third let out a hearty laugh, "The sand has arrived," he said, "and you are now greatly outnumbered."

"The destruction of Konoha has failed," added the Kazekage, "We will kill you if you remain, even a sannin is no match for two Kage."

Orochimaru glared inbetween them, "Konoha will burn, old fool. Mark my words, and Suna will join her," making several seals his body disolved into mud.

After several moments Zabuza came from the woods, "I expected it to look like a warzone here," he said to the two kage. "His subordinate retreated a moment ago," he added, "Looks like it's over for now."

"He was always power hungry," replied the Third, "but he was never an idiot, he realized his forces were out done, and decided on a quick retreat." Turning he gave a deep bow to the Kazekage, "Arigato Kazekage-sama, I can only imagine what would have occured to our village if the sand hadn't come and if you would not have stood beside me."

The Kazekage returned the gesture, "It was an honor Hokage-sama."

**-Arena/Medical Area-**

"I need as many hands as I can get!" yelled Tsunade as she inspected the form of the person Jiriaya was carrying, "NOW!"

After several people came and took the person off on a stretcher towards the medical room Naruto stepped up to Jiriaya, "Oi, who was that?" The sannin didn't respond, he only turned and handed something to Naruto, "N-no," whispered the blonde as he shook his head and stepped back.

"What is it Naruto?" questioned Gaara. Naruto turned around and revealed what he was holding, it was a sheathed Shimotsuki. As he took in the gravity of the situation a pink and blue blur shot past everyone's sight, "Go save him, Sakura-san," said the redhead

'I'm coming,' thought the pink haired girl as she ran down the hallway to the medical room, 'please hold on Zaiaku-san.' As she kicked open the door she spotted the older woman working ferverently on the bloodied form of Zaiaku. "I'm helping," said Sakura as she removed the coat and pulled her hair back. She swallowed a soldier pill and formed several seals, 'I won't let you die,' she thought as she placed her glowing green hands on his shoulder.

Tsunade smiled inspite of the situation, 'so you've decided to embrace him, Sakura.' She was broken out of her thoughts as a monitor sounded, "His blood pressure is dropping! Get those wounds closed up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 19: The Demons of Konoha

Read and Review! - I didn't do the Kazekage/Hokage/Orochimaru fight simply because I am trying to keep Orochi in character and he was never one to rush into a situation without thinking. I don't believe he is stupid enough to clash with two Kage, no matter how powerful he thinks he is. Trust me when I say that there will be an epic clash with Orochimaru, but it won't be now.

Preview Chapter 20: Departure


	21. Chapter 20: Fragile

Welcome, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I have once again gotten ahead of myself with my last preview, the NEXT chapter is going to be Departure. This chapter is post the battle with everything winding down, so please don't expect too much action for a few chapters, these next few are dedicated to character developement and interaction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 20: Fragile- **

Naruto looked at the entrance to the arena hallway that Zaiaku was taken down, 'We tried so hard,' he thought as tears stung his eyes. He gritted his teeth and stepped up to the arena wall, "GODDAMNIT!" he cried as he slammed punch after punch into it. The stone crumbled under the assault.

"N-Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata as she looked on in sympathy

Kakashi shook his head, "Naruto it was a battle you have to understand tha-"

"DON'T!" he said in a warning tone as he rounded on the jounin, "Don't you dare lecture me, we've seen hell and lived through it. Don't you DARE presume to know a goddamned thin-!"

"Get a grip!" yelled Gaara, cutting off his friend, "he is not dead." All eyes inside the makeshift medical area were on the two.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT GAARA!" roared Naruto as his knuckles began to bleed, "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO COME HERE AND MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT!"

His redheaded companion nodded in solemn agreement, "I understand that Naruto, but things do not always work out the way we intend."

Naruto looked to the sky and glared through slitted pupils, "What else do you want?" he whispered. His rage caused his canine's to elongate and eyes to shift to crimson, "WHAT THE FUCK ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM US?" he roared at the heavens.

Everyone was in a stunned revere at the two teammates, "We have fought through so much more than this," growled the redhead, "and through it all the only person that is more resiliant than Zaiaku is you."

"Naruto," interjected Temari, "please calm down, Zaiaku has Tsunade-sama in there. If anyone can help him, it's her."

The blonde seemed to accept this and calm down, "Who the hell did that to him? I don't know anyone that's better with a sword than he is."

"I can answer that," replied Zabuza as he and the two Kage entered the arena, "I was afraid he would be Fantomu's target." Reaching out he displayed a shattered Kuroi Keiri, "This is Kuroi Keiri," he stated as threw the broken weapon into the dirt in disgust, "the weapon of the leader of the mist seven, The Phantom: Oujou Fantomu."

"He beat the leader of the mist seven?" questioned a stunned jounin.

"He is nearly dead," retorted Gaara in his stern Kazekage tone, "that is not a victory." He then watched Naruto stand up and start down the hallway to the medical room, "Where are you going Naruto?"

"Reality is that he's hurt badly," replid the Kyuubi vessel, "If he does die, I'll be damned if I won't be there." Gaara nodded and made to follow him

"If it's any consolation," said the third as the two boys made their way to the door, "all the women and children made it safely to the evacuation area."

The teens nodded and continued on their way. They entered the hallway not speaking until they reached the ANBU guards outside the door, "Let us in," stated Naruto flatly.

The raven ANBU shook his head, "We cann-"

He never got to finish his sentence as both were slammed into the walls by two hands of sand, "We do not have time for your orders." As they entered the room they saw Sakura and Tsunade in a state of near exhaustion, "Everyone, except Tsunade-sama and Sakura-san, out!" bellowed Gaara letting his chakra flair. "How is he?" questioned the redhead once the room was cleared.

"We've stopped the bleeding and closed the superficial wounds," replied Tsunade, "but my chakra is almost spent and Sakura isn't doing any better. His chakra circulatory system is blown apart in places, like he overloaded his system."

'That's because he did,' thought Naruto as he turned to face the sannin, "We'll help," he stated as he placed a hand on Tsunade's back.

Kyuubi growled, **_'This a bit over the top even for you.'_**

"Naruto," reprimanded Gaara, "That is beyond dangerous, one slip up and we could kill them."

**_'Forget every psycho comment I ever made about you,' _**stated Shukaku, **_'Naruto has gone bat-shit crazy.'_**

His teammate shook his head, "We just have to patch up his chakra circulatory system, Shiva can handle the rest."

"Shiva?" panted Sakura as she reached down and swallowed another soldier pill, "What the hell are you talking about Naruto?" The blonde in question blanched, forgetting that she didn't know, "Tell me!" she shouted as she continued to repair his damaged system.

Tsunade shook her head, "Ask him later," she replied, then she eyed Naruto "You're going to attempt to keep our reserves filled while we hold our jutsu, aren't you?" The blonde boy nodded, "That might work, but it's not safe," she replied.

"Do it," stated Sakura as she eyed Gaara, "I don't care, do it."

The redhead admired the determination in her eyes for a moment and nodded, placing a hand on her back, "This will be very harsh."

"Deep breath Ba-chan," said Naruto grinning

"I'm going to kill you once this is over," hissed the Sannin. "Alright," she stated after she calmed herself and focused, "do it." She felt the red chakra flood her system and drew in a sharp breath, "Back off a bit," she commanded. Looking up she saw Sakura shaking violently, "Sakura!" she said in a stern voice, "Calm down."

"It's too much," replied the pink haired girl shaking her head, "I-I can't handle this much longer."

"Naruto," said Gaara as he removed his hand from the kunoichi's back, "that is enough." The two medic nins ceased their jutsu and slumped, panting heavily

"Well?" questioned Naruto as he watched Tsunade perform a scanning jutsu

The sannin smiled slightly, "He's completely healed," she stated, "now the rest is up to him." Standing up she made for the door, "Sakura please watch over him and inform me immediately if his condition changes, I am going to deliver my injury report to the Hokage and make preperations to have him moved to the hospital."

Gaara nodded, "Naruto, we need to also deliver our reports to the Hokage." The blonde grinned like the cheshire cat and followed Tsunade and Gaara out.

Sakura watched as the three exited the room, "So it's just you and me," she stated as she flopped down into a chair. "You know you wouldn't even be here if you didn't try to play the hero," she said with a scowl, "You should've let me stay and help you." Then she frowned, "No, I suppose I would've gotten in your way, you guys don't seem like group friendly shinobi." Standing up and walking to the sink she glared as the blood covering her black gloves refused to wash off, "You were right," she hissed as she threw the offending garments in the trash, "blood doesn't wash out easily at all." Sitting back down in the chair she looked over at him, "You know," she said giggling, "I think Naruto was right, your hair IS kind of girlie. Almost as bad as Neji's, but it suits you." She hesitantly reached a hand up to caress his cheek, "I-," she gulped down a breath that had hitched in her throat, "thank you for protecting us, we would've died if you hadn't stopped the enemy." As her hand was almost on Zaiaku's cheek the door burst open, jerking back quickly Sakura glared at the new comer, "Yes?"

"We're ready to move him," replied a Medic Nin, "The sound and mist are routed and the village is secure. Also Tsunade-sama is requesting your assistance in treating the remaining injured."

Sakura huffed, "Hai," then she smiled at Zaiaku and leaned down to his ear, "we'll talk more later."

She couldn't know that inside Zaiaku's mind the ice queen was smiling, **_'Arigato, Sakura-hime.' _**

Later that day in the Hokage's office the tension was so high you could cut it with a knife, "That is the end of my report," said Gaara as he glared at his father, "my apologies for not expiring on the battlefield."

"Gaara," said Zabuza in a warning tone

The Kazekage held up his hand, "It's fine," he said, "I was too much of a coward to stand up to the council and stand up for my son."

"What are you talking about?" questioned the redhead, "it was by YOUR orders that the assassins continued to come."

"I would never issue that sort of order!" replied the Kazekage

"You did not order my assassination?" questioned a stunned Gaara

The Kazekage shook his head, "I could never," he replied, "but without stopping the council I might as well have." The man's voice cracked as tears silently ran down his cheeks,"Can you forgive me?"

Naruto looked at his friend, "Can't get much more sincere than that."

"I will make an attempt," said Gaara with his eyes closed, "may I be allowed to visit Suna for a short time?"

The Kazekage smiled, "Of course, we will depart in a month. You are more than welcome to stay for a while."

Zabuza eyed both boys, the situation was getting a bit too emotional for his tastes, "Let's go see if the Ramen stand is open, I'm hungry."

Both teens smiled and made for the door, "A moment please," requested Jiriaya, "We know that Naruto is the vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune and Gaara is the vessel for Sabaku no Shukaku." He frowned, "However, we are still wondering how Zaiaku came into his power. Can you elaborate?"

Naruto sighed and flopped unceremoniously into a chair, "Remember how Zaiaku said his father turned people into weapons?" Sarutobi nodded, "Well, he was the first one." Zabuza glared at the floor as the blonde pressed on, "That is why he calls himself 'Zaiaku' _(sin)_ instead of Senmetsu," shaking his head he sighed, "when he was three years old he was taken from his mother's home and had something sealed inside him." Standing up he pulled on his sword, "He considers himself a sin against love for being conceived through rape, he thinks he's a sin against nature for being made into a weapon, and he thinks he's a sin against man for being born to kill."

"How horrible," sighed the third

"He is the vessel for the Ice Queen and Goddess of Destruction," replied Gaara as he followed Naruto to the door, "Shiva."

Zabuza sighed, "We're truely a tragic group," he said as he followed his students out. He turned a glare to the Hokage and Kazekage, "You make sure those people know who protected their nobles and saved their women and children. Without those three boys, Konoha would be burning right now."

"I apologize for questioning your loyalty," stated Sarutobi, "Zabuza-kun."

"My loyalty is with my students," replied the Demon of the mist, "and their loyalties are with Konoha." With that said he turned and exited the office.

"I question their motives," said an advisor

Sarutobi scowled at him, "You still question them after they've fought their hardest for the leaf!" he shouted, "How dare you! One of them is almost dead!"

Tsunade entered the office, "It's more than that," she said as she prepared to make her report, "those three boys love this village more than some of our more dedicated Shinobi."

Jiriaya grinned evily, "That and they could burn down Konoha if they got the urge," scratching his chin he closed his eyes, "I'd much rather have them with us than against us." He smiled inwardly as the advisors went pale.

The next day Sakura was making her rounds when she came upon Zaiaku's room, slowly turning the knob she sighed, "I don't suppose you're awake yet are you?" Looking around the room she saw the flowers from several of the families that he had protected, "Made yourself into the tragic hero," she chuckled, "nice going." Sitting down on the edge of the bed she ran her eyes over his face, she hadn't found the courage to attempt to touch him again, "Once you wake up you're going to be beating girls off with a stick." She huffed as she looked at her clipboard, "I don't think I like that at all."

As she was checking his medications another medic entered the room, "Ah! Gomen Sakura-san," she said, "I was coming to check Zaiaku-san's bandages."

"What is the wash basin for?" questioned the pink haired girl glaring, 'why of all the perverted!'

The girl blushed, "Zaiaku-san's hair still has blood in it," she replied, "Tsunade-sama requested that I wash it."

Before Sakura realized what was going on she spoke, "I'll do it." Once she registered what she had said she mentally slapped herself, 'Nice Sakura, very nice.' Sighing she looked at the disappointed face of the nurse, "Help me get him set up." After several moments they had his head supported and had laid several towels under the wash basin as to not soak his bed, "That's all," snapped Sakura. The girl exited the room in a huff, "Alright," she said as she pulled his hair into the water, "now let's wash this." As she dampened his snow white hair she noticed the water turning red quickly, "So much blood," she whispered, "you fought so hard." Changing the water in the restroom sink she resumed her duties, "You're hair's pretty soft," she observed, "sorry but all we have is the shampoo the hospital supplies, it's definately not the best."

"Yea he uses some fruity smelling stuff, if you do that tomorrow I'll bring it for you," came the voice of Naruto from the doorway, "I'm not interupting am I?"

Sakura blushed, "No I'm just cleaning Zaiaku-san's hair," then she noticed a sharpening stone and some other supplies, along with a small water bucket in Naruto's hands, "what's all that?"

Naruto reached down and lifted Shimotsuki from the corner, "I'm cleaning and sharpening Shimotsuki," Sakura threw him a questioning look as she continued washing the young man's hair. "Zabuza says that as swordsmen the only thing we can offer our enemies is a quick death," taking out a small brass hammer he removed the pins holding the blade in the handle, "a quick death can't come at the end of a dull blade." Picking up a peice of rice paper he gripped the blade and gently seperated from the handle, "Also," he said as he placed the tip of the sword into the bucket and ran water down it, "After a battle you have to clense your blade. Zabuza says that a blade can become tainted by death just like a person." Removing the blade from the water he placed it on the sharpening stone, "I never really thought about it and kind of shrugged it off," he stated as he began to run it along the stone. "Then I watched Zaiaku during his match with Sasuke," he continued as he flipped it and repeated the process, "at first I thought it was just his abilities that let him fight like he does, but then I realized something." Leaning over he placed the tip of the sword in the bucket again and ran water over it, "Shimotsuki is his determination, she fights right along side him," after replacing the blade in the hilt he resecured the pins in the handle. Taking out a small powder filled bag he began to dab it on the metal, bringing it to a brilliant shine. "He's a lot more fragile than you think," he stated as he took out a small vial of oil, "I bet you thought he was all cool and collected." Pouring the oil on a soft cloth he began to rub the blade, "His mother was killed by his father then his father took him and tried to make him a monster," he placed Shimotsuki back into her sheath and began to rub oil into the leather on the handle. "He was broken when Gaara and I met him," he said as he gingerly replaced the sword in the corner, "worse than we were." Lifting his supplies he watched Sakura for a moment, apparently she had long since finished washing and drying the young man's hair and was now absentmindedly running her fingers through it, "I think he likes that."

"Oh," said a startled and blushing Sakura, "I should go." Quickly she got up, collected her things, and exited the room.

Naruto shook his head at her antics, "You'd better wake up soon frosty," he said with a grin, "someone might think she's wierd spending so much time with an unconcious ninja."

That afternoon Hinata was wandering through the forest outside the village gates, 'I know I heard something,' she thought. Coming into a particularly large clearing she saw Gaara, "Gaara-san," she whispered. The redhead was lashing out with his sand, destroying trees and rocks, whatever came into his sight. Everytime he destroyed something he would cry out, cursing everything he could think of, life, death, and the fates.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Someone is watching," commanding his sand to the direction of the intruder he waited. After a moment he heard a very girlish squeak. "Hinata-san?" he questioned with a frown, "How long were you there?"

Shukaku laughed, **_,'You can bet she saw your little tantrum.' _**

"L-long enough to know th-that you tell Naruto-kun to be c-calm," she replied, "b-but you're just as an-angry as he is." She watched as his body stiffened, "It's o-ok if you don't w-want to talk about it. I'm h-here if you do th-though."

The redhead nodded, "Arigato, Hinata-san." Then he looked around and sighed, "I've made quite the mess," this elicited a giggle from the Hyuuga heir, "allow me to walk you home, it is too soon after a great battle for someone as important as yourself to be wandering outside of the village." They both made the treck to the Hyuuga compound in a comfortable silence.

That night Konoha's former loudmouth was pearched on top of the head of the fourth Hokage, "So peaceful," he said into the night, "bet you never saw this one coming, ne?" He let out a hearty laugh and patted the monument, "Jumping worlds, befriending Zabuza, and how could I forget Ero-sennin and Baa-chan?"

**_'I still cringe at the implications, kit,' _**said Kyuubi shuddering

"Naruto-kun?' came a voice from behind him, turning his head he saw Temari gazing at him, "who are you talking to?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "Ah, gomen," he replied, "Just myself. Please sit, that way no one thinks I'm crazy." After a few moments of silence and star gazing Naruto turned to her, "Ne, Temari-chan? What did you want to talk to me about." He silently cheered that she hadn't whacked him for the added '-chan'

She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them, "You're like Gaara aren't you?" she questioned, "You, Gaara, and Zaiaku. You're all vessels."

"Figured it out then?" questioned Naruto, the sand kunoichi nodded, "Yea, Gaara, Zaiaku, and I each have an entity sealed within us."

"How can you be like you are?" she questioned, "Gaara was hated and shunned for as long as I can remember, then one day people stopped hating him and started fearing him." The wind caused her eyes to sting, "How can you act like none of that happened when I know it did. Gaara was a monster as a child, why did he change so much?"

Naruto sighed, "Loneliness is hell Temari-chan and only monsters can exist in hell," he replied, "He just needed someone to hold on to, someone to teach him that family can mean more than simply being related by blood." Then he turned a smile on her, "You know he would be extatic to forge a bond with you and Kankuro, like the one he has with Zaiaku and I." Then he frowned and tapped his chin, "Well as extatic as he can be."

Temari giggled, "He was never the most emotional child."

"Just learn to read his eyes," replied Naruto wistfully as he looked up to the stars, "when he speaks, watch his eyes, he'll show you more than you think." Naruto nearly fell over as Temari wrapped her arms around his waste, "T-Temari-chan?" he questioned blushing

"Arigato for saving my little brother," she sobbed into his shirt. After a moment she released him, stood up, dried her eyes, and started back up the cliff, "One thing I have seen in their eyes though, Naruto-kun," she said over her shoulder, "you're the one they look to, you're their support. Even your sensei looks at you like a lifeline to the world." As she came over the crest of the mountain she looked down on his form, 'You're so special Naruto-kun, you have the ability to save everyone around you.'

Naruto shook his head and chuckled as the form of Temari disappeared, "Hell of a night, ne Tousan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 20

Read and Review - hope you enjoyed

Preview Chapter 21: Departure


	22. Chapter 21: Sins of the Past

Welcome back guys, I'm glad that you are enjoying the rate of the chapters. Honestly unlike my Etched in Stone story, I have this one completely planned out, even the final line to the story. I give myself an outline of what I want to cover in each chapter, then flesh it out. I'm also working on a little Fanart for the story, but don't expect that for a while. Oh and oops, I swear to god in heaven that the next chapter is goign to be departure. I'm trying to keep the characters within their manga/anime personalities, so trying to write a romantic scene without ripping Gaara or Hinata out of character is near impossible. I feel their love would come much slower than Naru/Tem and Zaia/Saku simply because of who they are. Anyway here's another chapter, Enjoy.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chapter 21: Sins of the Past-

Zaiaku wandered the scape of his mind, 'Shiva-san?' he called out. He recieved no response, 'where am I?' Continueing down the unfamiliar corridor he saw a shadow dart across the hallway, 'Hello?' he squinted, 'someone there?' He sensed a fast approaching presence and quickly realized it was hostile, 'something is attacking me in my own mind!' Reaching down he noticed that his sword wasn't there, 'shit,' he hissed and ripped a kunai from his leg holster. 'WHO ARE YOU?' he yelled as he felt something dart past him and simultainiously rip into his shoulder.

**_'The question is,' _**echoed a soft female voice, **_'who are you?'_**

Zaiaku narrowed his eyes, 'Zaiaku,' he replied, 'shinobi of Konoha.'

**_'WRONG! that is WHAT you are!' _**cried the voice as it ripped into the ice shinobi again. **_'Are you a hero or a villian?' _**questioned the unknown assailent as they repeated the attack, **_'a man or a monster?' _**A deep growl echoed off the walls, Zaiaku stepped back as two glowing blue eyes shown from the shadows, **_'you are a weakling that cowers from his past. You are a child that hides in the shadow of his own existance.'_** The two eyes disappeared as another growl echoed down the hallway, **_'I will no longer serve a lost coward.'_**

'I AM NOT A COWARD!' yelled the teen as he charged into the darkness, 'EVERYTHING ABOUT ME IS AN ABOMINATION!' As he burst through the shadows he came into a field of snow, two figures standing on the horizon, 'What?'

_-Scene-_

_"Ano...Kaa-san?" questioned a little boy with shoulder length black hair_

_A beautiful woman with the same hair turned a warm smile on him, "Hai? my little one?"_

_The little boy blushed and looked down, "where is Tou-san?"_

_"Sen-kun," replied the older woman, "Tou-san is away, he is a shinobi, and he is required to do many things that take him many places."_

_-End Scene-_

'Kaa-san,' whispered Zaiaku. 'WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?" he yelled into the darkness

**_'Because you refuse to see it,' _**replied the voice,**_ 'you will never become more than you are until you ACCEPT what you are.'_**

The scene shifted to a white room with a stainless steel table in the center, a small boy strapped to it, his blue eyes wide in fear

_-Scene-_

_"T-Tou-san?" questioned the little boy, "W-what's going on, Tou-san?"_

_A man with light lavender hair stepped into the room, a long labcoat wrapped his form, "You're going to help me my little Senmetsu." He grinned evily as he secured the straps on the boys hands and feet, "First we're going to kill that fool daimyo, then we'll destroy any shinobi villages that stand in our way."_

_The small child had tears in his eyes, "I DON'T WANT TO!" he cried, "I WANT KAA-SAN!"_

_Rouga Nadare let out a dark laugh, "Your Kaa-san was a whore," he replied, "and once she supplied me with you, she was no longer neccessary." After a motion with his hand ten men rolled in a huge chunk of ice, the form of a woman was barely noticable encased inside, "This is Shiva," said Nadare, "she will be your energy my little weapon, NOW!" Turning he eyed a smaller man, "If you don't perform this I will have your family killed."_

_"Hai," responded the man and began sealing, Shikifuujin!"(Dead Demon Imprisonment)_

_"Tou-san please," cried the child, "Pleas-AHHHHHHH!" The little boys skin became pale and his hair shifted from black to white as the Ice Queen was forced into his small body._

_-End Scene-_

'Please,' begged Zaiaku as his tears fell on the floor, 'Please stop.'

**_'Shiva is too kind to do what is neccessary,' _**stated the voice, **_'and this is what is now neccessary for you to wake up.'_**

Zaiaku looked on in horror as the scene shifted to a dark corridor, 'stop it,' whispered the teen as he shook his head, 'STOP IT!'

_-Scene-_

_"Sakura!" yelled Zaiaku as he charged down the hallway, cutting down shinobi like overgrown weeds, "Sakura!"_

_-End Scene-_

Zaiaku pointed his kunai at his throat, 'I-I can't,' he hissed as he readied himself to end his own life. 'NO MORE!' he cried as he brought the dagger to his neck.

His hand was stopped by something clamping painfully on his wrist. Opening his eyes, Zaiaku stared down at the form of a pure white wolf, her teeth embedded in his arm, **_'Still ever the coward.'_**

'Wh-who are you?' questioned the teen.

Releasing him the white beast stared at him, **_'I've fought beside you for two lifetimes, and you still don't know me.'_**

'Shimotsuki?' stammered the teen, 'Why?'

**_'You're almost dead,' _**replied the wolf as she walked down the corridor, **_'You're bond with Shiva is nearly severed, only I can speak with you now.' _**Turning her head she glared,**_ 'Follow me Zaiaku.'_**

Zaiaku complied, 'Where are we going?'

**_'Do you know why I showed you only those three memories?' _**questioned Shimotsuki as they came to a door, **_'Those are what drive you to fight, your fuel for battle his hate and anger.' _**Shaking her head she pushed the wood door open with her paw, **_'That will no longer suffice Zaiaku.'_**

The ice shinobi watched as the door swung open to reveal the lush greens of Konoha, 'What do you mean and why are we here?'

**_'Despite what you think, you are fighting to kill,' _**replied the wolf, **_'not to protect, and it is driving me into madness.' _**Stepping onto the soft green grass the two made their way down a sunlit path, **_'I'm here to show you what your heart is telling you, but you refuse to hear.'_**

_-Scene-_

_"ZAIAKU-KUN!" shouted a giggling Sakura, "Put me down!"_

_A twenty year old Zaiaku sighed dramatically as he neared the lake, "If you insist, Hime."_

_"NO," shouted Sakura, "WAI-" she was cut off as she was dropped into the water. "Zaiaku-kun," growled the soaked Kunoichi_

_"What is the problem dear Hime?" questioned the white haired man in mock confusion, "I only did what you requested."_

_-End Scene-_

'Hime,' he whispered

_-Scene-_

_Zaiaku drew his sword as he stepped into an empty house. When he entered into the living area the lights flicked on and someone was instantly latched on to his neck, "Happy birthday, Zaiaku!" shouted the room full of people._

_"Arigato," choked Zaiaku as he wrapped his arms around his pink haired Kunoichi._

_-End Scene-_

Zaiaku smiled wistfully, 'My friends.'

_-Scene-_

_A twenty year old Zaiaku stood on the top of the Hokage monument, "I wasn't born here," he said as he felt his two friends approach._

_"Why do you fight for it then?" questioned Naruto_

_Zaiaku smiled, "Because it's my home."_

_-End Scene-_

Zaiaku clenched his fist, 'Home.' Reaching up he wiped his silently falling tears, 'when Sakura died I lost sight of everything, I didn't care anymore, I was just angry.' Dropping to his knees he bowed his head to the wolf, 'I'm so sorry.'

**_'What do you fight for, Zaiaku?' _**questioned Shimotsuki as she gazed at him

Zaiaku raised his head and blue eyes locked on blue, 'For the protection of everyone: Sakura, my friends, and Konoha."

Stepping up to the boy Shimotsuki rested her chin on his shoulder, on instinct the teen wrapped his arms around her neck and cried two lifetimes worth of tears, soaking her pure white fur. The wolf smiled when she felt his body fall into a exhaustion induced sleep,**_ 'Now we can become stronger, Zaiaku.' _**As she laid him on the ground she felt a presence approach, **_'So you decided to come?'_**

Shiva smiled at the wolf as she lifted the form of Zaiaku, **_'Hai, were you successful?' _**The wolf nodded, **_'Time to go back little one, Sakura-hime has waited long enough.' _**Turning she smiled at Shimotsuki, **_'Hopefully we won't see each other again too soon.'_**

The Wolf barked in laughter as she returned to her dwelling in the frost blade, **_'A human's lifetime is so short, it will come sooner than you think.'_**

Zaiaku had an odd feeling, his head felt warm and wet, "...and I can't believe they asked Tsunade-sama to be the next Hokage," said a voice. Looking up he saw Sakura talking animatedly with soap covered hands, "I just hope she doesn't spend all day drinking sake and giggling at Jiriaya-sama."

"Sa...," choked Zaiaku, the medic-nin's rambling immediately stopped, closing his eyes he concentrated, "Sa..ku..ra."

'I'm imagining things,' thought the pink haired girl. Looking down her green eyes met his ice blue ones, "Zaiaku-san?" she whispered. She felt his head move in a nod, against her will tears formed in her eyes, "Hi." She noticed him glance questioningly at her soapy hands, "Ah,' she blushed and wiped them on a towel, "I was washing your hair."

The white haired teen smiled, "Tha...-"

he was cut off as she placed a softt hand over his mouth, "Shh," she commanded, "I have to go get Tsunade-sama, I'll be right back. Don't move!"

Zaiaku cocked an eyebrow at her retreating form, 'don't move?'

**_'Sakura-hime has been here everyday,' _**stated Shiva, **_'she was very concerned for you, little one.'_**

A few moments later a flustered Tsunade entered the room, "Well," she said as she performed several scanning jutsu, "didn't expect to see you so soon." She noticed his mouth moving and only a choking noise coming out, "You've been unconcious for a week," she said, "Sakura get me a glass of water." Reaching down she supported the teen's head and lifted the glass to his lips, "There."

As Zaiaku laid his head back he looked at Sakura, "S...oap," he gasped

Tsunade let out a light laugh, "Sakura, I believe he wants you to get the soap out of his hair." The ice shinobi nodded in confirmation, eliciting another laugh from the sannin, "Alright, I think I'm done here," she said. Leaning down to Sakura she grinned, "Have fun."

Sakura blushed as she resumed her position, hesitantly she reached up and began to rinse his hair, "This was easier when you were unconcious," she murmured. Looking down she saw him watching her, "and when you weren't staring at me!" As she finished drying his hair she heard a set of boots pounding down the hallway, "That would be Naruto."

On cue the door blew open, "OI! FROSTY!" yelled Naruto as he, Gaara, and Zabuza entered the room. "Oh," said Naruto as he took in the familiar scene, "this is the second time I've found you with your head in Sakura-chan's lap."

Zabuza let out a chuckle, while Zaiaku looked at Gaara, "Hit," he stated simply. His redheaded friend smiled and complied, smacking Naruto in the back of the head.

"Itai!"

The next three days consisted of Zaiaku consistantly regaining strength and moving around more. Currently though, the members of team oni were in a deep discussion, "So now what?" questioned Zaiaku

"I am traveling to Suna for a little while," replied Gaara, "I will utilize that time to train in the desert."

Naruto nodded, "No way we can fight Akatsuki like this," he said, "I can't believe we relied on them so much."

"I have a lot more to learn," added Zaiaku as he glanced at his sword, "I can't even tap a third of Shimotsuki's power. Fantomu taught me that much."

Zabuza sighed, "I guess I better train as well," he said. Zaiaku threw him a questioning glance, "Like I'm going to let you three do this alone," replied the jounin with a grin.

"So," said Naruto sadly, "This is it for team oni."

"Of course not," replied Gaara, "everyone has to train to become stronger, we are no different. However if we trained here we would undoubtably level the land scape." Leaning back against the wall he continued, "Besides we don't want Konoha caught up in an Akatsuki attack if it comes."

Zaiaku nodded, "A month," he said, "We'll depart in a month."

"A year should do it," added Naruto, "any longer than that and we are going to take the chance that Akatsuki preempts an attack."

Outside the door Sakura stood in silence, "You're leaving, Zaiaku-kun?" she whispered and bolted back down the hallway. She had some decisions to make..

Later that afternoon Gaara was meditating on the training field when he felt someone approach, "You should make more noise Hinata-san," he said, "someone might think you are attempting to ambush me." Cracking an eye open he smiled inwardly as she blushed.

"Temari-san s-said that y-you are leaving f-for Sunakagure with them," she stated. Gaara nodded in acknowledgement, "How long w-will you be gone?" she questioned

"No more than a year," he replied, "Why?"

Hinata flushed completely and stared at the ground, 'I have to make my decision,' she thought. Standing up straight she calmed herself, "Would y-you like to accompany me for dinner?"

Gaara sat wide-eyed, Hinata's words were very slowly being processed by his brain in an attempt to ensure that no mistake was made.

Shukaku sighed, **_'This is where you say "yes," Casanova.'_**

Ever calm and collected Gaara blushed, "I would love to, Hinata-san."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 21: Sins of the Past

Read and Review - Yay, no one is dead! this was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter so apologies for it being a bit short, but I felt like Naruto's last line was a perfect place to end it. This chapter was more centered on Zaiaku than anyone else, to show his mindset and to show that he didn't have it as all together as he seemed.

Preview Chapter 22: Departure - I SWEAR THIS TIME!


	23. Chapter 22: Departure

Welcome back, a bit of an emotionally charged chapter. I was never really one that could write a tear jerker, I guess because I'm not really an angst-type writer. This chapter will take place during the month before the boys leave.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 22: Departure-**

Zaiaku was sitting atop the Konoha hospital water tower wearing only his black pants and iceblue trenchcoat, his forehead protector held securely in his hand, and Shimotsuki lying next to him. "Three more weeks," he sighed, "then we go back to snow country and get training, I have to get stronger." Laying back he laced his fingers behind his head, letting the cool night air wash over him, "I'm going to miss this."

"Then why are you leaving?" questioned a voice.

Looking down he smiled, "Hey, Sakura-san," he noticed she didn't return their usual jovial greeting, "something wrong?"

"I already asked you," she replied curtly without looking up from the ground

"So I can get stronger," replied Zaiaku, "I can't rely on Naruto and Gaara to protect all of our friends and our home now can I?"

Sakura turned a burning gaze on him, "You beat the leader of the mist seven, you beat Sasuke-kun in the tournament, and you are the best swordsman in Konoha at fifteen years old! How much stronger do you need to be?" Tears rolled down her face as she gritted her teeth, "Do you really think we're that WEAK?" she yelled. She became more infuriated as she watched the ice shinobi shake his head, "Then..why?" averting her glare, she let out a light chuckle, "no, I won't question you, it's not my place. I was coming to let you know that Tsunade-sama will be coming to check on your status later."

"Why is that?" questioned Zaiaku

Sakura spun around with a mask of happiness firmly in place, "I have the evening off, I'm having dinner with Sasuke-kun."

The ice shinobi glared as he felt his chakra chill the water in the tower, "Congradulations," he gritted out. Sakura gave a half-hearted wave and exited the rooftop. As the door closed, the metal of the water tower let out a loud groan, a moment later the liquid inside was frozen solid. Zaiaku grabbed Shimotsuki and made for his current residence, room 109. As he entered the room he nearly removed the door from it's hinges, a moment later he was stuffing his things into his duffle that was brought over by Gaara.

**_'Am I to understand that our departure is going to be sooner than anticipated, little one?' _**questioned Shiva

Zaiaku grimaced as he yanked his black shirt back over his head, 'You would be correct,' he thought as he pulled on his boots. The door to his room opened and he had a brief inkling of hope, but it was dashed as he saw who it was, "Hokage-sama."

Tsunade frowned, "You don't seem happy," she replied as she pulled out her clipboard. She watched in mild curiousity as the white haired teen reached to his bed and lifted his forehead protector, handing it to her, "What's this?" she questioned.

"I'm leaving," he replied as he tied his sash and slid Shimotsuki into place.

**_'You're being hasty little one,' _**added Shiva

The Godaime sighed, "May I inquire as to why?" When the teen didn't respond she began to get irritated, "Rouga Senmetsu, as the fifth Hokage of Konoha, I am demanding an explaination!" Reaching over she gripped his shoulder and watched him wince, "You aren't even at full health!"

"I'm fine," he hissed, pulling on his duffle he looked at the stern gaze of the new hokage. "I'll be back in a year," he sighed as he gripped the door handle, "I am not abandoning Konoha, but right now I have to leave."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "and this has nothing to do with Sakura going out with Sasuke?" She watched in amusement as the boy's posture stiffened, "she's confused, give her time. She cares about you, and I know you care about her."

Zaiaku turned a frosty gaze on her, "I care about her enough for her to be happy," he sighed and shook his head, "I'll fight to protect her happiness, even if I'm not a part of it." As he stepped out of the room he felt a firm hand grip his arm, 'WHAT!' he thought. Looking down he watched as Tsunade tied his forehead protector firmly around his bicep, "Hokage-sama?"

"Being a shinobi of Konoha isn't something that you can just cast aside because you're leaving," she replied as she looked down into his eyes, "do what you have to do then come back, soon enough there'll be a war to fight." After a smile and a nod Zaiaku exited the room, Tsunade sighed, 'I hope you can weather the results of your actions, Sakura.'

As Zaiaku approached the gates of Konoha he watched in mild amusement as sand coiled around the lock, "Busted," he said into the night.

Gaara, Naruto, and Zabuza appeared infront of him, "And where in the hell are you going?" questioned Zabuza, "it was your idea to wait a month."

"Things are not going as you had originally planned," stated Gaara simply, "she is with the Uchiha."

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Shiva said it man," he stated, "true love overcomes all obsticles."

"Maybe...maybe she was meant to be with Sasuke," replied Zaiaku as he stuffed a hand into his jacket pocket, "Maybe, it was all out of convenience. In the end maybe she just saw him in me." As he glanced at his teammates and sensei he let out a laugh, "What the hell are those looks for?" he questioned, "do I really look that pathetic?" Letting out a dramatic sigh and smirking he stepped up to the gate and pressed his hand to the covered lock, releasing his chakra caused the sand to ice over and crumble, "Later."

Naruto grunted, as the gates closed, and stormed off to Konoha's entertainment district, "Where are you going?" questioned Gaara

"To find out what the hell Sasuke's angle is," replied the blonde without slowing his pace. 'That bastard does NOTHING without a motive,' he added mentally.

Sakura was sitting at the table across from Sasuke, 'he looks bored,' she thought as she searched for a topic of conversation. "I wish you could've seen my match," she said excitedly, "Hinata was amazing, we fought to a tie."

"You didn't win," he replied flatly as he took a bite of food, "even against someone as weak as Hinata."

Sakura smiled half-heartedly, "yea, it wasn't as good as your's and Zaiaku-san's."

Sasuke glared, "He got lucky," he hissed. "I could've beaten him, he just surprised me."

"It's ok Sasuke-kun," she replied, "everybody gets beaten, Zaiaku-san is really strong. He beat the leader of the mist seven." Sakura ignored the angered look on Sasuke's face and frowned when she remembered what kind of condition Zaiaku was in after the battle. After a moment she voiced something that was on her mind, "Sasuke-kun? Why did you ask me out after all this time?"

"Because he doesn't have the capacity to lose gracefully," came the voice of Naruto, he looked like a cat that had just trapped a mouse, "he couldn't stand the fact that Zaiaku stomped a mudhole in him, then walked it dry."

Sasuke was beyond fuming, slamming his fist on the table, he stood up, "HE DIDN'T BEAT ME!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, HE DECIMATED YOUR SORRY ASS! BLOODLIMIT AND ALL AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?" yelled Naruto an inch from the Uchiha's face, "YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!" He rounded on Sakura, "ask him Sakura-chan," he said, "ask him again why he got the urge, AFTER he saw you taking care of Zaiaku, to ask you out."

Sakura glared and turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto watched in amusement, "It's ok Sasuke-teme, Zaiaku is gone, he left for a year," not budging an inch he locked his blue eyes on a flaring sharingan, "You win," he spat.

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke smirked, "Of course," he replied, "I always do, in the end."

"You," growled the kunoichi as she balled up her fist

_-Flashback-_

_"...You're annoying..."_

_"...A weakling like you?..."_

_"...She's pathetic..."_

_"...No I won't have lunch with you..."_

_"...Saving you is getting old, Sakura..."_

_-End Flashback-_

Sasuke had no time to react as Sakura's fist collided with his face, "BASTARD!" she yelled. As the Uchiha attempted to stand he was quickly staring down the buisness end of Kubikiri Houcho. "Let's go Naruto," said Sakura as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I've lost my appetite."

As they stepped outside Naruto burst into laughter, "How'd that feel, Sakura-chan?"

Said kunoichi joined her companion in laughter, "Pretty good," she replied. After they had walked awhile she went solemn, "He's really gone then?" Naruto nodded in confirmation, "I screwed up, ne?"

"Eh," replied the blonde shrugging. "Want to hear something a great man once told me?" he questioned, the kunoichi nodded ferverently, "Shit happens." Shoving his hands into his pockets he grinned, "He'll be back."

"I hate this," she said, looking utterly dejected. Naruto threw her a questioning look, "I was saved by you, then Sasuke, and then Ryo," she replied, "so I said, No more, and requested training from Tsunade-sama. I learned how to heal almost any wound, remove poisons, and even how to use chakra to enhance my attacks. Then during the battle, I took lives, making me into a true kunoichi." Flopping down on a park bench she continued, "Now here I am feeling weaker than ever, because of a man. Because I messed up and because, now, I realize I can't stand to have him this far away from me. What if he doesn't even feel the same way about me? It'll be like Sasuke-ku...Sasuke all over again."

"Ask him when he gets back," replied Naruto as he stood up, "I don't think you'll be disappointed."

**_'A rare moment of wisdom for you, kit,' _**chuckled Kyuubi

Sakura mimic'ed her friend and stood, "I'm going to see Tsunade-sama," she said as she gave Naruto a tight hug, "arigato, Naruto."

A week later Gaara found himself sitting at the dinner table of Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi, "So," started Hiashi, "you have been seeing my daughter quite frequently."

Looking up, Gaara met the glare of Hizashi, Hiashi, Neji, and several other Hyuuga's. "I have," replied the redhead flatly, "is that a problem, Hyuuga-sama?"

Hinata went wide-eyed and nearly choked on her tea, while Hiashi's glare deepened, "What are your intentions with Hinata-sama?" questioned Hizashi

'This was infinately simpler when I was Kazekage,' thought Gaara, "They are purely noble, I assure you."

"Nobility is quite a broad term," interjected Neji as he sipped his tea, "some of the most disgusting men in the world believe their intentions are noble."

Gaara cocked his brow, "Are you somehow suggesting that I am a pervert?" Hinata was choking and sputtering at this point, 'I have not been interogated like this in a long time.' Reaching down he lifted his tea cup, "I assure you that I am not." Gaara sighed, he found the whole situation rediculous, it had essentially boiled down to a staring contest between the Hyuuga household and the Shukaku Vessel, "I am simply requesting that I be able to write her while I am away."

A door slid open to reveal a Hyuuga servent, "The Kazekage has arrived."

After all the pleasantries were done with the older redhead sat next to his son, "Tough crowd," he whispered to Gaara, who in turn nodded. "I assume you are questioning my son's intentions with Hinata-san?" questioned the Kazekage, the Hyuuga's nodded, "It also came to my attention as I was awaiting entrance that you seem to be assaulting his integrity?"

Hiashi sighed, "Kazekage-sama I assure you-"

"Gaara," interupted the Kazekage, "I have reservations at the dancing leaf. It seems, however, that I am not going to make it. If you could please escort Hinata-san to dinner, I would be thrilled that the reservations did not get wasted." He smiled as he handed a slip of paper to his son, "I will attempt to join you later."

Hinata blushed almost purple, "Arigato, Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara meanwhiled just cocked an eyebrow as he read the note

_I'll deal with this, Enjoy yourselves. _

_-Tou-san_

_P.S. - but not too much!_

'He's very different,' thought the redhead, "Are you ready Hinata-san?" The shy girl gave a small nod, 'this will be an interesting evening.'

**_'Amazing what can happen when a group of idiots aren't affecting your decisions,' _**stated Shukaku

The two were walking down the street, Gaara in his usual posture of arms folded across his chest and Hinata with her hands laced behind her back. 'Gaara is so quiet yet quiet,' thought the Hyuuga heir, 'and he stood up to father.' She blushed as she reached out and hooked her arm with his, "Do y-you mind?" she questioned.

Gaara smiled, "Not at all Hinata-san." He looked at her and noticed her mouth moving, but no sounds were being emitted, "Hinata-san?" he questioned.

"I s-said, just Hinata is f-fine," she replied as she continued to look downward

Gaara frowned, "Why do you have your head down?" He stopped suddenly when she didn't respond, reaching out he tilted her head up, "Stop acting like you are inferior," he stated softly, "you are the Hyuuga Heiress and a strong kunoichi, be proud of that."

Hinata was confused by his eyes for a moment before she realized it was admiration she was seeing. Smiling brightly she nodded "Hai."

On the third week Naruto was practicing a kenjutsu kata on the training fields, slowly going through the motions, making sure each was done to perfection. 'Any idea on how I'm going to get stronger?' Naruto questioned the Kyuubi

**_'Actually, Yes,' _**Replied the nine-tails, **_'those tails aren't just for show.'_**

'I'm going to learn **Akujutsu**? _(Demon Techniques)_' questioned the blonde wide-eyed

**_'Something like that,' _**answered Kyuubi, **_'You have company.'_**

"Temari-chan!" cried the blonde as he spotted the kunoichi, "how are you?" He watched as the Konoha wind danced across her hair and clothing, 'beautiful,' thought Naruto as he broke into a foxy grin.

Temari matched his cheesy grin perfectly, "Hello, Naruto-kun," she replied, "training?" She motioned for him to continue, "Don't let me stop you, I was just coming to tell you that I'm leaving soon. With Gaara coming I want to prepare him a room in our house before he arrives."

Naruto nodded half-heartedly, "Ne, Temari-chan?" the sand kunoichi looked at him, "Can I write you?"

"Of course," she replied smiling. Turning around she began to walk away, 'one chance,' she thought. Summoning her courage she closed the distance between herself and Naruto and quickly pressed her lips to his cheek, "Sayonara, Naruto-kun," she whispered and sprinted off.

Naruto stood in shock, until he heard the Kyuubi howling with laughter in his cage, **_'Your face is going to stick like that!'_** cried the Demon.

'Stuff it fox,' grunted the blonde as he resumed his kenjutsu kata, never able to fully wipe the stupid grin off his face.

Finally the fourth week arrived and Naruto, Gaara, and Zabuza were standing in front of the Konoha gates, "I really wish you three would reconsider," grumbled the Hokage, "there are so many missions to do!"

Sarutobi smiled, "We will be quite alright, Tsunade-chan is being overdramatic," taking a puff of his pipe he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "we will eagerly await your return."

The first was Naruto, "Oji-san, Baa-chan," he addressed them in his endering terms, "see you in a year." With a slight wave he made for the gate, as he walked through he heard someone calling to him, "Sakura-chan?"

"Hai..." she gasped, "if...you see...Zaiaku-kun." She extended her hands, which were holding a carefully wrapped package, "Please?"

Naruto beamed as he took the package, "Of course." He placed a hand up to sheild his eyes as he stepped through the gates again, 'here we go kyuu.'

**_'Let's not waste time, Kit,' _**replied the Demon

The next was Zabuza, "I don't reall have much to sa-"

"ZABUZA-KUN!" cried Anko

"Um, bye," said the jounin as he bolted through the gates

The Kazekage was recovering from a side-splitting laugh at the two's antics, "Sarutobi-sama, Hokage-sama," he bowed to both of them, "Please do not hesitate to call on us if you are in a pinch, we are allies and more than that, friends."

"We may do that, Kazekage-sama," replied Tsunade. Casting a glance to the side she noticed Gaara and Hinata talking

"Y-you promise?" questioned the shy kunoichi

Gaara smiled, "I promise, Hinata," he replied, "I will write you once a week." Receiving a nod from his father he gave her a small smile, "Sayon-"

He was cut off by Hinata throwing her arms around his neck, "I'll miss y-you."

"As will I," he added as he hugged her back, "Now, Sayonara Hinata."

Sarutobi and Tsunade watched the last of team oni depart, "It's going to be a long year," stated the old man as he puffed his pipe.

Tsunade looked over at the forms of Hinata and Sakura, "Even more so for some of us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 22: Departure

Read and Review - I hope you liked, I had to make Gaara's dad a nice guy. I couldn't help it, GOMEN! Next chapter will focus less on team oni and more on the rookies as a whole.

Preview Chapter 23: Stronger


	24. Chapter 23: Stronger

Welcome back guys, this update was a bit slower because I had some things to decide on. Zaiaku's swordsmanship is going to go to a slightly more bleach'ish level. as for Naruto, he'll still use Kubikiri Houcho but not as much. Finally Gaara is going to just have to surprise you! As far as the Sasuke bashing, well if you read my first story Etched in Stone, then you will see that I wrote Sasuke as a good guy. I find his character very dynamic and at this point in the manga he could very well go either way, so I'm just exploring my writing abilities. As for the Sasuke character himself, well his character type kinda irks my nerves o.O

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chapter 23: Stronger-

Hakumei frowned at his summoner, 'Naruto-sama is being curious,' thought the fox as he dodged a swipe, 'how irritable.' Taking several cautious steps back he glared as the blonde neared him, "Naruto-sama!" he barked, "this package is not intended for you!" Growling, Hakumei sped off down the mountain side, "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PRESSING YOURSELF INTO MATTERS THAT ARE NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! GO TRAIN!"

Naruto was following, but losing ground quickly, "I just want a peek!" Hearing a loud barking laugh in his mind he scowled, 'What's funny?'

**_'Just let Hakumei-kun take the package to Zaiaku,' _**replied the Kyuubi in between laughs, **_'you're not going to catch him.'_**

Naruto's head whipped back as a rock, that the Kitsune had hurled with his tail, pelted him in the forehead. "Baka fox!" cried the blonde as he gripped the wounded area, "FINE! I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE ANYWAY!"

Hakumei grinned smugly, "GOOD!" When the large onyx fox reached the bottom of the mountain he sat down, "Now if I were Zaiaku-san, where would I be?" Pondering a moment he opened his eyes and whimpered, "Somewhere cold."

Meanwhile Naruto was back on the plateau and pouting, "He didn't have to throw it so hard," he grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. Sighing he stood up and gripped his sword preparing to go into his kenjutsu kata.

Kyuubi snorted, **_'Put that thing down, we'll work with it later.' _**The fox demon waited calmly while his vessel complied, **_'Now what do you know about my tails?'_**

Flopping down on the ground, Naruto closed his eyes, 'Well, each one we release increases my power,' he thought, 'but the more I release the more I lose myself to my human emotions, like rage and lust for battle.'

**_'And why is that?' _**questioned the fox

'Because a demon is hypersensitive to human emotions,' replied the blonde, 'the more demonic chakra I release into my system, the more demonic I become.' As the kyuubi was about to speak Naruto continued, 'I feel like I'm only tapping a small portion of each tails power though, I mean there's got to be more than just increasing my strength and chakra.'

Kyuubi smiled in spite of himself, '**_Despite what everyone says, kit, you're pretty sharp,' _**Laying down in his cage he elaborated, **_'My tails are as follows: Ichi: Fire, Ni: Wind, San: Water, Shi: Earth, Go: Dark, Roku: Light.'_**

Naruto ticked off fingers twice, then scowled, 'Oi! That's only six.'

**_'We can mix our chakra from now until the day you die,' _**replied the fox, **_'and you'll never be able to control yourself past six.'_**

'Will that be enough?'

Kyuubi chuckled darkly, **_'When we're done, kit, you'll be destroying mountains.' _**He stopped his laughing when Naruto jumped up and sprinted to their campsite, **_'Where are you going?'_**

"I've got to write Temari-chan!"

In the desert outside Sunakagure, Sabaku no Gaara dropped his gourde and layed down on the sand. 'This is pointless,' he thought as he gasped for air, 'I can only strengthen my attacks so much.' Sighing he closed his eyes and thought of home, 'I must get stronger to protect Konoha and Suna, I might not be Kazekage this time, but I will not let either fall.' Reaching down he grabbed a fistful of sand, 'Ultimate defense indeed,' he scoffed, 'a high level katon jutsu will turn it to glass and one of Zaiaku's ice jutsu can stop it in it's place.' Standing back up he hefted his gourde over his shoulder and picked up his jacket and shirt, 'but what am I to do?' Walking back to Suna he shook his head in defeat, 'Sand can only become so hard.'

**_'You're wrong,' _**interjected Shukaku, **_'tomorrow we'll begin our training.'_**

As the demon vessel entered the house he was nearly blown off the doorstep by said door flying open, "Sorry Gaara," chirped Temari as she dragged a squirming Kankuro back inside, "Dinner is almost ready." Stepping inside he noticed a particular pungent aroma coming from the kitchen, Temari also noticed this and grimaced slightly, "the maid's ill, so Tou-san is cooking." Leaning over to him she stage whispered, "we were thinking you could get him to take us out for dinner."

Gaara cocked an eyebrow, "Why would I do that?" He noticed Temari and Kankuro blanch, "it cannot be that bad." Leaning over he noticed the Kazekage shoveling something that looked like black noodles into a bowl. "Tou-san, perhaps it would be easier to dine out?" he questioned without a second thought.

"Non-sense," replied the redhead as he absentmindedly stirred the charred remains of their dinner, "It'll be ready in a moment."

**_'He's got to be kidding!' _**cried Shukaku

"Gaara said he'd love to take us out!" interjected Kankuro, this earned a scowl from Gaara and a curious look from the village leader

"Really?" questioned the Kazekage, 'thank kami-sama.'

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose as he glanced around at the oddly hopeful faces of everyone, "Of course." Dinner was interesting with the constant stares and giggling, "Do they still think that I am a monster?" questioned the redhead.

"Actually," replied Temari, "you've gained yourself a fanclub, most everyone here heard about your part in the battle. You've got a lot of people that admire you now." She pointed to a group of women who immediately began giggling under his scrutinizing gaze. The sand kunoichi rolled her eyes, "The only way it could be worse is if Zaiaku and Naruto-kun were here."

The Kazekage cocked an eyebrow, "Naruto-kun?" Temari blushed immediately while Kankuro fumed, "I see," stated the older man as he let out a chuckle. "I hope you're a lady around him," he added with a mock scowl

"T-TOU-SAN!" she cried indignantly as she noticed a jounin approach.

the man gave a deep bow to the Kazekage, "Kazekage-sama," then he turned to Gaara, "this has just arrived for you from Konoha Gaara-san."

The redhead took the letter and smirked as he noticed the Hyuuaga crest, 'Hinata.' He was too elated to notice that Temari and Kankurou were leaning over his shoulder

"Is that from Hinata?" questioned the kunoichi trying to shift the attention off of herself, and it had worked.

Gaara glared and pocketed the note without a word. Later that night he made sure he had no eavesdroppers and opened the letter,

_Gaara-san,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I was informed today that I begin training with Neji, under Tou-san and Hizashi-san. It seems that our sparring sessions have proved quite beneficial. My only wish is that we could continue, but I do realize that you were anxious to see your home. I hope to recieve your letter soon, and I eagerly await your safe return._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata_

Gaara couldn't help but grin at the formality of her writing, after a drawn out sigh he pulled out a piece of paper and brush. After forty-five minutes of staring at "Dear Hinata" he grunted in frustration. He was never good at writing anything down.

A month later In snow country, Zaiaku knocked on the familiar door of the village blacksmith, "Oi! Oji-san!"

After a moment the door opened to reveal the little blacksmith, as always, covered in soot, "Ohayo!" Zaiaku groaned and pointed to the clock on the wall that currently read four o'clock p.m. "Ah, I've gotten away with my work again," replied the old man sheepishly. Opening the door fully he gestured for Zaiaku to enter, "So," he said as he took a seat, "what can I help you with, another order?"

**_'What are you planning little one?' _**questioned Shiva

Zaiaku ignored her, "Hai," he responded. He placed his forehead protector on the table, "Secure this," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black choker, "to this." The old man nodded, "And one more thing," stated the teen as he made for the door. Half an hour later he was outside his old home, "Well it's still here." Stepping inside, he was immediately reminded that he was alone, "I should get used to an empty house, ne?"

Shiva groaned, **_'Stop wallowing in your self-pity, it's not very becoming, little one.' _**

The ice shinobi continued to ignore his entity, reaching to his sash he removed his sword and set it over the fireplace, "I won't subject you to my anguish." As he attempted to release Shimotsuki, ice formed around his hand and forearm, preventing him from relinquishing the weapon, "Great," he growled, "now it's two on one!" In frustration he drew his arm back and slammed his frozen fist into the stone wall, accomplishing nothing. "ARG!" he yelled at the sword and continued to slam his frozen appendage into the wall, "LET GO!" Zaiaku glared down at the sword, "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" he yelled

**_'You've forgotten your promise already,' _**stated Shiva sadly, **_'and we are both concerned for you!' _**

Zaiaku slumped against the wall, "I was an idiot," he whispered, "she could never care about me, no one could."

**_'Zabuza-san, Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun do,' _**replied the ice queen, **_'and I do, my little one, as does Shimotsuki. We all fight beside you because we do care about you.' _**Then she smiled, **_'and I am pretty sure that Sakura-hime does as well.' _**

'How can you say that?' he thought, 'she looked so happy.'

_-Flashback-_

_"I have the evening off, I'm having dinner with Sasuke-kun."_

_-End Flashback-_

Shiva huffed, **_'You're so bullheaded!'_**

'Zaiaku sighed, 'I'm going to be-' he was cut off as a scratching noise came from the direction of the front door. "Someone there?" he questioned as he reached to unsheath his blade, "OI!"

"OPEN THE BLASTED DOOR!" boomed the voice of Hakumei from the other side. Zaiaku immediately bolted for the door and opened it for the fox, "I have it on a reliable source that wave country is pleasant this time of year, could you not have gone there?" he questioned

Zaiaku just stood dumbfounded, "Um...no?"

"It doesn't matter," huffed the fox as he shook himself to remove the snow, "Here." It was then that Zaiaku noticed the package clenched in his teeth, "I hope you are appreciative!" Hakumei didn't utter another word as he dropped the package and then flopped down in front of the fire.

Zaiaku stared at the package before he decided to open it, 'must be Naruto,' he thought as he removed the string, 'that would explain Hakumei.' As he removed the wrapping his mouth curved into a smile, it was a jacket that was similar in style to his current one, which looked worse for wear. Pulling off his old coat he slid into the new one, it was white and trimmed in ice blue, a blue "Hyou" emblem embroided on the right sleeve. "I like it," he stated, "tell Naruto than-"

"Naruto-sama didn't send that," interjected Hakumei

Zaiaku frowned for a moment, "Well then who?" shoving his hands into his pockets, to assume his normal thinking posture, he felt a piece of paper. He removed it and noticed the handwriting, "Sakura?" He looked up to the fox who only nodded without opening his eyes. Quickly opening the letter he began reading,

_Zaiaku-kun, _

_I don't know when you'll get this, but I hope it's soon. I don't really know how to say it, so I'll come right out. I can't lie to you, I was extatic that Sasuke- _(it looked as if she had scratched something out, quite ferverntly at that) _asked me out to dinner, that is until we got to the resturaunt. He was his normal condescending self, then when I questioned him as to why he asked me out I got the answer I didn't want. He was jealous that you beat him and jealous that I was taking care of you, he never cared about me, he just wanted to beat you. I actually hit the bastard, I think Naruto was going to kill him. I'm sorry, I don't know what I feel right now, I thought I knew what love was but that was dashed to pieces. I know I hated seeing you injured so badly, I hated myself for not staying with you during the battle, and I hate having you so far away that I can't take care of you if you get hurt like that again. I think I'll leave the rest for when you come back, all I can tell you is that I'm ready to try and figure this out if you are._

_Sakura_

_P.S. - I hope you like the jacket, your other one looked pretty beat up. This one is a bit more durable and it has mesh woven into the fabric, so it doesn't just look cool._

Zaiaku smiled as he read the note over, at least, two more times. "I was wrong to ever doubt her," he sighed. Turning in his chair he nudged Hakumei with his foot, "Oi! I need you to bring something to Konoha for me."

Hakumei paled, "As much as I enjoy the human world," he replied, "I am going back home!"

In a poof the Kitsune was gone, "Well great," huffed Zaiaku, "now what?"

**_'Now you're wanting my input?' _**replied Shiva curtly

The ice shinobi shook his head, 'I'm sorry for being like that,' he replied, 'I don't know if you can hear me Shimotsuki, but I'm sorry.' He smiled as the ice around his hand and arm began to melt, "Now to solve our first problem: What to write in reply?" he questioned, "then how do we get it there?"

**_'The first problem is yours to solve,' _**replied the ice queen, **_'the second, however, is something I can assist you with.' _**

Three weeks later, Sakura and Hinata were sitting in the hokage's office, the older woman was peering at them intently, "Are you sure?" Both girls nodded ferverently, "Hinata are you certian that you can train with me and keep up your studies under your uncle and father?"

The lavender haired girl nodded, "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"And Sakura," she added turning to her apprentice, "You'll assist her?"

"Hai," she responded

As Tsunade was about to issue Hinata her first assignment there was a knock on the wooden door, "Come in," she replied without looking up. "Well?" she questioned, "what is..." She trailed off as she noticed the new comer, "Is that a?"

"Wolf," finished Hinata with wide eyes, "big...w-wolf."

"I am Rittou," stated the arctic wolf as he inclined his head slightly, "I am looking for Hanuro Sakura."

The pink haired girl gulped at the wolfs gravely voice, "T-that's me," she said shakily. She went pale as the wolf eyed her for a moment, then began sniffing her face, "hahahha...stop..ahhaha...please..." she began giggling.

Satisfied Rittou stepped back and sat down, facing her, "Firstly I must apologize for startling you. Second, Zaiaku-sama sends his gratitude for the gift you sent. Finally, Zaiaku-sama says that he too is prepared to 'figure this out' when he returns." The wolf watched as the girls face broke into a grin and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am assuming this is pleasing?"

"Hai!" she replied as she sat back into her chair.

"Then I take my leave," said Rittou as he bowed again, "Sayonara, Sakura-san." In a poof of smoke he vanished

Tsunade was grinning at her student, "Do you know what that was Sakura?" the pink haired girl shook her head.

Before the sannin could finish Hinata interjected, "It was a summoned creature," she stated, "it means Zaiaku has signed a contract." She noticed the incredulous looks of her new sensei and partner, "Gaara s-sends his mail by his now," she replied as she blushed, "His Tanuki, Hizoku, brings his letter once a week."

"Once a week?" cried Sakura in disbelief, "well at least you know for sure he's interested."

Tsunade came to a decision during the girls banter, "Alright!" she cried as she slammed her hands on the desk, "you're getting outstripped by your men, that won't due. Tomorrow's lesson: Summoning!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 23: Stronger

Read and Review - Kind of a slow chapter, I wanted to fit in the letters, and give a small inclination that the boys are getting stronger without following them everystep. Next chapter will cover the other gennin and what they're doing during this time, and kind of their thoughts on the three boys. Also Naruto's letter to Temari

Preview Chapter 24: Rookies


	25. Chapter 24: Rookies

Ohayo, and welcome back. I'm a bit befuddled at this point, I've gotten a review or two wanting me to show more of what the other gennin are doing. On the other hand I've recieved several emails saying I shouldn't stay on it too much, so I'm going to do both! Oh and updates are going to be a bit slower (about 3 days in between) during the christmas time. o.O Read on!

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 24: Rookies-**

Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow with her sleeve as she stepped back from her work, "Done." She waited patiently while Sakura examined the large fish she had been assigned to heal, "Sakura?" she questioned nervously

The pink haired girl turned around with a huge smile, "Perfect."

"I'm surprised I didn't notice it sooner," added Tsunade, "the Byakugan is perfect for healing and rebuilding chakra pathways." Then she humphed as she tossed the fish back into the pond, "but then again those old fools on the council are too wrapped up in making the clan, the strongest."

Earlier in the year Hinata would have been shocked at the sannin's harsh words directed at her clan, but over time she had gotten used to it. Even coming to realize that, most of the time, she was right. All three kunoichi, then, sat down for a well deserved break, "Sakura, how is your research coming along?" questioned Hinata.

Sakura shrugged, "With all the training and the constant worry of attacks, along with my duties at the hospital, I haven't been able to make much head way," she replied. "The longer I wait," she continued as she stared into her tea cup, "the closer to irrepairable her condition is going to be." After setting her drained cup down, Sakura slumped back in her chair

_-Flashback-_

_"Well, Kaa-san?" questioned the pink haired girl_

_The older woman shook her head, "Tsunade-sama said the kunai severed her spinal cord, she's paralyzed from the waist down."_

_-End Flashback-_

'Repairing nerve endings is nearly impossible,' thought the pink haired girl, 'but I can do it!' She was broken out of her inner pep-talk by Hinata prodding her shoulder, "What?"

"I asked you if you had heard from Zaiaku-san," she questioned

Sakura shook her head, "No," she replied, "I haven't heard from him since he sent word that he was going further into snow country." Then quirked an eyebrow at her friend, "and how about you? anything interesting in your weekly letter from Gaara-san?" she cooed

Hinata attempted a scowl, though she was blushing slightly, "Yes, he's coming back in two weeks." She bowed her head so that her longer hair would hide her reddning cheeks, "he said that he looks forward to seeing me when he returns."

Tsunade smiled at her two girls, "I told you it wouldn't be anything like you planned," then she grinned evily, "don't forget that you can pull rank on those boys to make them take you out, they're still gennin afterall."

"You didn't promote them?" questioned Sakura in disbelief

The sannin shrugged, "Zaiaku left in quite a huff," she replied. This caused Sakura shift uncomfortably in her chair, Tsunade took no notice and continued, "and Gaara and Naruto left before the ceremony."

Hinata looked puzzled, "Aren't you going to promote them to Chunnin?"

"No," replied Tsunade, "I'm not." She ignored the looks of disbelief on the girls' faces, "Well," she said, "back to work!"

Sarutobi, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were walking down a busy street in konoha's retail district, "He's getting worse," stated Kakashi. "His defeat by Zaiaku and his lack of promotion are dealing severe blows to his ego."

"I'm not going to coddle self-absorbed shinobi," replied Sarutobi, "if I would've known this is the way he would be I wouldn't have allowed him into the academy." Taking a puff of his pipe he continued, "What his brother did was unforgiveable, but he is becoming that exact thing. He seeks power, but he has no prejudice as to what kind of power he recieves."

"The question is, why did Orochimaru mark him?" questioned Jiriaya frowning, "his motives are too unclear right now. One thing is for sure though, we have to keep an eye on that boy, lest he run off to the snake."

Kakashi sighed, "What do you suggest I do?"

"Team seven is on suspension," replied Sarutobi, "keep an eye on him."

"And if he attempts to leave?" questioned the Copy ninja

Jiriaya scratched the back of his head as he sat down in the dango stand booth, "Orochimaru can't get his hands on the Sharingan, period."

Sasuke scowled as he watched the three older men enter the dango stand, "After I kill Itachi I'm going to come back here and SHOW you how strong I am," he hissed. "I'll show all of Konoha that the Uchiha clan is the strongest," he stated as he sprinted off to the Uchiha compound, "by burning it to the ground."

Hizashi slumped down as he faced off against his son, "...enough...that's enough, Neji," he gasped as he held up his hand. After recovering he gestured for his son to follow, "what do you see Neji?"

The Hyuuga prodigy looked bewildered, "Tou-san?"

"When you're sparring with us," replied Hiashi, "the opponent you're seeing, is Gaara, isn't it?" Neji turned his head downwards and nodded, "That's quite alright," added the Hyuuga head, "he's quite the young man."

Hizashi smirked, "You seem to be a bit more lenient on the young man, brother."

"Hai," replied Hiashi with a sigh, "Hinata is becoming quite fond of him, what am I supposed to do?" After a shrug he continued, "He's strong, skilled, and the son of the Kazekage. I doubt I could find a better suiter if I tried."

"A SUITER?" exclaimed Neji, breaking his normally stoic posture, "isn't that a bit preemptive? She is only sixteen!"

Hizashi and Hiashi burst into laughter, "I take it you do not approve, Neji-kun?" questioned Hiashi

recovering his posture, the prodigy sipped his tea, "I think she should wait, Hiashi-sama." His response sent the two older men into fits of laughter again, "you're both like children," he huffed quietly.

In snow country, Zaiaku was looking at his small home, "I won't ever be coming back here," he stated as he struck a match, "this is the beginning of a new path, no more looking back." He held the flame to a cloth wrapped stick, creating an effective torch, and then tossed it onto the straw thatched rooftop. 'Let's go home,' he thought as he started down the path to the village, 'I have people to protect.'

In the mountains of fire country, Naruto was stuffing his clothing into his duffle quite forcefully, "I can't BELIEVE this crap," he cried indignantly, "this is the SECOND time this has happened!" Two days ago he recieved a letter from Temari letting him know that she was promoted to jounin, and that several of the rookies were promoted to chunnin. Neji had also successfully passed the jounin exam.

**_'It's just a rank, kit' _**replied Kyuubi, **_'you're stronger than most all of them, save Gaara and Zaiaku.'_**

"You're right," huffed the blonde, "I was just kinda hoping things would be a bit different." He began breaking down his tent, "a little recognition, ya know?" He grunted as he shouldered his sword and stood. "Ah well, no sense in dwelling on it right?" he questioned as he began sprinting down the side of the mountain. As he landed on the ground, and began his run to Konoha, he grinned, 'I wonder how strong Gaara and Zaiaku have gotten? I think we should spar when we get home.'

Kyuubi chuckled, **_'I'm sure that would be catastrophic.' _**

Gaara eyed his sister, "Are you certian?" he questioned her. Temari nodded in response, "I am fine with it," he replied, "it is up to the Kazekage though."

The Kazekage frowned, "Fine fine," he stated, "but you have to come visit your Tou-san at least twice a month."

Temari frowned, "Tou-san," she said in a warning tone, "twice a month? I think twice a year is quite enough." She watched with satisfaction as her father gave into the desires of his only daughter.

"Fine!" he shouted and threw his hands in the air, "twice a year." After the kunoichi gave him a hug and ran to her room to begin packing, he glared, "all this for a boy?" he questioned

Gaara smiled, "Naruto has that effect on people."

"He had that effect on you," replied the Kazekage, "did he not, Son?"

The redhead nodded, "that he did Tou-san," he stated, "he has an uncanny ability, to push you harder, and to make you see things in a much simpler light."

The older man sighed, "I'm just glad to have my son back, I thought I had lost him to a monster." He smiled as he heard Temari packing her supplies, "take care of our Temari, Gaara. Make sure Naruto-kun treats her well."

Gaara nodded, "I will," he replied, "but Naruto does not have the capacity to harm her." The two allowed a comfortable silence to wash over them. After a moment, Temari came out of her room grinning, "I assume you are prepared to go?" questioned Gaara

"Hai," she replied, then she turned to her father and gave him a small hug, "I'll write you as soon as we arrive, Tou-san."

In Konoha, Sasuke was scowling, "Don't look at me like that," said Kakashi lazily as he held the mono wire tightly, "you're going to abandon everything for revenge?"

"You have no idea what it's like to be alone," replied the Uchiha, "to lose everyone precious to you because of the person you admired!" Then he took on an evil smirk, "What would you do if I killed Rin-chan?" he questioned, "you wouldn't want to kill me?"

"We can talk figuratively and metaphorically from now till sundown," replied the Jounin, "the reality is that you don't have to skill to kill Rin-chan. Nothing I can do or say will change your mind, so do what you want Sasuke, but if you betray Konoha I will kill you." WIth that said the copy ninja vansihed from sight, leaving a scowling Sasuke behind.

The raven haired Uchiha smiled darkly and stood on the branch as two silouettes appeared on either side of him, "Kill me? I think not." He turned his sharingan on the woman of the group, "are we ready to depart?"

"It took a while to get rid of most of the shitheads between here and the gate," she replied, "but we did it." Without another word all five figures vanished from sight.

Kakashi sighed, he had observed the whole scene, "damn you Sasuke." He lept off the building towards the Hokage tower, he now had the grim duty to report that the final Uchiha had abandoned Konoha.

Zaiaku was standing at the crossroads leading to Konoha, 'damnit where are they?' After another hour of waiting he decided to go on ahead without his teammates, when he took his first step he smirked, "Finally." In the blink of an eye, a perfectly split kunai hit the ground, "You still make too much noise, Naruto."

"Bah!" exclaimed the blonde landing on the ground in front of him, "I almost didn't see you cut that," he gestured to the kunai. Then he went wide-eyed at his friend, "YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!" he sputtered as he pointed. Stepping back he gave Zaiaku a once over, the first thing he noticed of course was that his hair was now only reached his shoulder blades. Next he picked up on the long white coat, it wasn't tied closed, therefore exposing the ice shinobi's black shirt. Zaiaku still sported his long black pants that flared over his black boots, and his black fingerless gloves. The final touch was that he held a sheathed Shimotsuki in his left hand, and his forehead protector was attached to a black choker, fastened around his neck. "What happened to your old sheath?" questioned Naruto

Zaiaku took out a kunai and tapped the scabbard, making a clanking sound, "I had the old man make it," he replied, "I can use it as a defensive weapon now." The ice shinobi smirked when he noticed Naruto's hair was longer and tied back into a loose pony tail, "I thought you said long hair was girly?"

"Temari-chan asked me if I could grow it out," he replied with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks, "I don't see the harm and it's easy enough to tie back." Naruto now wore black pants trimmed in dark red over his combat boots. His black and red sweater was gone, replaced by a blood red muscle shirt and an unzipped black jacket that ended at his waist. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves that only came up to his wrists, Kubikiri Houcho was still strapped to his back, and his forehead still displayed his symbol of a Konoha shinobi.

Zaiaku was about to retort when another voice cut him off, "I see that you two have gotten taller."

"Zabuza!" chorused both teens

The jounin glared, "No hugging!" he warned, this caused Naruto to stop dead in his tracks and pout. Zabuza still looked the same, konoha jounin uniform, with Sangemaru strapped to his back. The only change was that he replaced his mask of bandages with a white and black camoflage one to match his arm covers. "Where's Gaara?" he questioned

"Here," replied the redhead as he and Temari came into view. Gaara's outfit was still mostly black, like his teammates, except he now lacked his gourde and he wore a sandy brown coat that came to the back of his knees. His hair had grown out slightly, now reaching his ears. His pants now covered his black shinobi sandels and he opted not to wear gloves at all. He quirked an eye at Naruto's hair, "Did you cut your hair at all during your training?"

"I like it," stated Temari, blushing slightly she offered Naruto a smile, "Hi Naruto." He was so overjoyed at being near her again that all he could offer was a wave and a cheesy grin. As they entered the hidden leaf village the sand kunoichi couldn't help but feel smug at all the looks of jealousy sent her way by the leaf women. She had no problem reveling in the fact that she was being escorted into the village by four shinobi that could only be described as strikingly gorgeous. Naruto's tan skin and whisker marks gave off an animalistic and exotic charm, while Zaiaku had his aristocratic features along with his white hair, Gaara was an attractive man in his own right with his red hair and sharp green eyes, and even Zabuza had a feeling of mistique about him infered by his mask. Yes, Temari was feeling smug indeed.

"We should report in to Tsunade-sama first," stated Gaara, "Then we will go see what kind of state our apartment is in."

Naruto groaned, "Does that mean cleaning?" Then he turned a curious eye to Temari, "Ne, Temari-ch...Temari, where are you staying?"

"With you," she replied without thinking. After a moment both she and Naruto went crimson

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "In seperate rooms." As they continued down the street Gaara sensed a presence approaching, fast, "That Anko woman is coming."

Zabuza paled, "ZABUZA-KUUUN!" cried the snake jounin as she attempted to pounce on the Demon of the Mist.

Zaiaku snorted, "One day she's going to catch him."

"I feel bad for him when she does," added Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 24: Rookies

Read and Review - alright the boys are back and ready for a fight, what's coming next? and who is the person Sakura is thinking about? I know, but you dont! MUAHAHAAH

Preview Chapter 25: Preparations for War


	26. Chapter 25: Preparations for War

Hi guys, welcome back. Just wanted to clear something up, Naruto's hair! Pre-departure it was a replication of the Yondaime's. Nothing's really changed except, now, it's long enough to pull back. Zaiaku's pre-departure was nearly touching his butt, now it's at the bottom of his shoulder blades. Eh, I think that was it, and no I haven't promoted the boys, YET! Let's get started then!

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 25: Preparations for War-**

As the three boys and Temari neared the Hokage tower, a glaring Zabuza stepped into pace along side them, "Lost her?" questioned Temari.

Zabuza grunted, "She got faster," he turned his head and crossed his arms, "I have to take her for drinks later." All three of his students bit their lips to refrain from laughing at their sensei. Upon entering the Hokage tower, Zabuza spotted Jiraiya speaking to a jounin, "Jiraiya-sama, is Hokage-sama around?" he questioned

"Hai," replied the sannin, "I'm just off to see her as well." As they made their way down the hallway the Toad sannin's wandering eye landed on the sand kunoichi. She still wore her hair in her trademark four short pigtails and she now donned a sandy brown jounin vest. Her lavender top was replaced by a black one, it hung slightly off her shoulders, revealing a fishnet shirt. Her black skirt was now a deep crimson, sporting a split that reached all the way to her hip. Jiraiya noted that her outfit colors were quite similar to the other blonde's, Naruto. Her huge battle fan was still strapped to her back and her forehead protector still tied loosely around her neck. As his eyes wandered down her legs he felt someone glaring daggers into his skull, turning revealed Naruto bearing his teeth and twitching. The sannin shrugged and mouthed a, "What?"

'Baka, ero-sennin!' thought Naruto as he silently fumed. After a moment he grinned evily, 'I wonder how Tsunade-baa-chan would react to a bit of news that might 'slip'.' His fox demon chuckled in delight at the soon to be demolished super-pervert. Then he turned to his two teammates, "Oi, how about a spar when we get done here?"

Zaiaku grinned, "Sure," he replied, "why not?"

**_'Because Konoha does not have an appropriate sized battle ground!' _**ranted Shiva, praying her vessel wasn't serious

Gaara knew it was his place to be the sensible one, to let them both know that they were being idiots, and that they couldn't go all out on a training field. In knowing all that he still couldn't fight the urge to test his new strength, "I agree."

Shukaku grinned, **_'I hope konoha doesn't have a 'Protect the Trees' foundation.'_**

"Don't you think that would be a bit much for a gennin training field?" questioned Zabuza, much to the relief of Shiva. "Although," he stated with a grin, "I'm pretty sure I can bea-" he was cut off by his feet being rooted to the floor by sand and Naruto with kubikiri houcho at his neck. "Maybe not," he stated with a with a cocked brow. He watched Zaiaku continue down the hallway, "You didn't get any better?" Zaiaku grinned and tossed him something. Zabuza caught the object, "Your forehead protector?"

"Nope," replied the teen as he rested his sheathed sword on his shoulder, "yours."

Jiraiya paled at the display of team oni, 'For once, Tsunade was right, these kids aren't chunnin level.' He broke out of his revere when they reached the Hokage's receptionist, "We're here to see Tsunade."

"Hai," replied the small girl, "she's expecting you, please go in."

When the six people entered the room they noticed all of the available jounin and ANBU members were gathered, along with the rookie teams and the Hokage herself, "Glad you could make it," stated Tsunade as she eyed them, "I hope you're ready."

Zaiaku caught sight of Sakura. She was clad in a form fitting long-sleeve red shirt, her green chunnin vest over it. She still had her black full fingered gloves and, instead of her shorts, she wore biege long pants that were tucked into her black calf high boots. Her pink hair was still shoulder length and tied up by her red forehead protector. Zaiaku blushed as he locked his eyes on hers, the moment was broken by Gaara jamming an elbow into his side, "Ready for what?" he questioned.

Tsunade stood up straight and walked to a closet, "well if you've noticed you walked into a strategy meeting," she stated as she opened a door. "Sound and Mist are mobilizing and the only jounin the sand could spare is Temari," she stared at the objects and sighed, "they are worried about an attack as well, also Uchiha Sasuke has joined the sound and Orochimaru."

Everyone in the room was silent as the Hokage retrieved three items, "And what do you want us to do about it?" questioned Naruto with a raised brow.

"Nothing," replied the Godaime, "He's an enemy now, if you engage him, then kill him." Drawing back she threw the first item, a green vest, at Zaiaku who caught it deftly, "Rouga Senmetsu, for defeating the leader of the mist seven and ensuring the safety of konoha citizens, you are hereby given the rank of Jounin." Reaching into the desk she repeated the process to Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto, for averting an enemy squad, defeating a mist swordsman, and protecting the nobles of fire country, you are promoted to Jounin." She then launched the last vest, at Gaara, who's coat responded by catching it, "Sabaku no Gaara, for protecting the nobles of fire country, defeating three summoned monsters, and your exceptional skill in large scale combat, you are given the rank of Jounin." She smiled at the shocked looks on the boys faces, "You would've gotten those sooner, but you decided to leave."

Naruto was the first one to put on his vest, sliding it over his black jacket, and leaving it unzipped. Next was Gaara, his long jacket disolved into sand and fell to the floor, allowing him to pull on his vest. After zipping the garment the sand resumed it's form of a coat. Zaiaku handed his sword off to Naruto as he removed his trenchcoat and slipped into the vest, he also chose not to zip it. "Well," stated Zabuza, "I guess you three did ok in the exam," this caused everyone in the room to let out a laugh

Gaara was the first to look over the large map hanging in the meeting room, "What do we know at this point?" he questioned

Shikamaru stepped up next to him, "The attack can only come from three directions: North, West, and South. Our eastern side is protected by the mountains." Narrowing his eyes he continued, "we can protect the south by closing this pass," he pointed to the spot on the map, "but that cuts off several out lying farmsteads."

An unmasked ANBU member shook his head, "Good luck getting those stubborn fools out of their homes and into the village."

Asuma nodded, "Many of those farms have been in those families for generations, asking them to just leave is like severing a limb."

"We'll close it in three days," stated Gaara as he looked at the Godaime, "it is simpler to rebuild a farmhouse and replant crops than to rebuild a village."

After recieving a nod from Tsunade, Shikamaru pulled out a marker and placed a red 'X' on the pass, "Next we're going to have to establish how to break their forces into sections. Fighting them all at once isn't an option, without the sand, they have us completely out numbered." Leaning back against a desk he crossed his arms, "I was thinking hit and run tactics to slow their pace, but the teams will have to be absurdly fast as to not get overwhelmed."

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, "We need three teams, Gai will lead team one, Kakashi will lead team two."

"And team three?" questioned Kakashi, "Captain Yuugao perhaps?"

"Zaiaku can," stated Zabuza as he eyed his, now stunned, student, "I'd say he's faster than Kakashi and Gai as well."

"Can he prove it?" questioned a jounin, all eyes were on the black haired man, "I doubt he's fas-"

He was cut off by his forehead protector splitting in half and hitting the ground, "I'm faster than your mouth, oji-san," stated Zaiaku who looked to not have moved at all.

Tsunade grinned, "Team three will be led by Zaiaku-kun."

Shikamaru nodded and wrote the three team leaders names on the blackboard, "You will each be assigned two ANBU teams as they are the only ones that can move at the minimum required speeds. Team's one and two will be placed under Gai, three and four will be under Kakashi, and five and six will be under Zaiaku." It was silent as he wrote down the names, "Next will be our main assault forces: Tsunade-sama will be leading force one, while Jiraiya-sama will lead force two. We have two forces simply because it will allow us to be more mobile, and hopefully make up for our lack of numbers. These two forces will be broken up into smaller squads, based on your area of expertise: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu." Stepping up to the board again he began writing down names, "under Jiraiya-sama the captains are: Raidou, Asuma, Aoba, Anko, and Naruto. Under Tsunade-sama: Zabuza, Genma, Kurenai, Ibiki, and Gaara. You will report directly to your commander." After writing three names under each captain Shikamaru placed the chalk down and brushed off his hands, "If your name is not up here then you are to remain in the village under Sarutobi-sama."

Temari was glaring, her name wasn't on the board, she was on village guard duty. 'I should be with Naruto-kun,' she thought angrily

A medic-nin raised his hand, "What about the medics?"

"If your field of study isn't emergency field stabilization, then you are to remain in the hospital and protect it," replied Tsunade, "the most critically injured will be brought into konoha for immediate treatment." Hinata and Sakura frowned at this, they were both trained in EFS, but being that they were the strongest combat oriented medic nins in the village, they would be required to stay in the hospital for protection purposes.

Jiraiya scanned the room and frowned, "We're going to be fighting roughly twice our numbers, but we will win. We are the shinobi of the fire nation, our determination is stronger than the hardest metal, and our wills are tempered in the flames of Konoha." Slamming his hands down on his desk he stood up, "We will show them that the Leaf Shinobi will die on our feet, before we live on our knees!" As cheering erupted around the room his gaze landed on the three vessels, 'it won't hurt to have three demons on our side either.'

"From gennin to Jounin and team leader in about an hour," stated Zaiaku as the room began to clear, "that's a record somewhere, I know it."

Naruto snorted and stood, "just make sure you make it out in better condition than you did last time, frosty."

"I agree," added Gaara also getting to his feet, "make sure you both take every opponent seriously, take nothing for granted."

As they exited the strategy room they came face to face with the rookies and smiling, or in Neji and Shino's case smirking, faces, "I was happy in knowing that I at least out ranked you," stated Neji, "but now I can't even say that." After a glance at the bug jounin he nodded, "Shino and I have patrol duty, we'll see you later."

Gaara smirked in reply and then cast his eyes to Hinata. Her lavender hair was now at her shoulders and her forehead protector was still around her neck. She had replaced her old coat with a blue jacket that ended about six inches above her waist, over the top of that was her chunnin vest. Her undershirt was a simple white tee-shirt, while her pants were the same hue as her jacket and shinobi sandals. "You all seem to be well," stated the redhead, his accessment was to everyone but his eyes never left Hinata. The Hyuuga heir blushed and nodded.

"So," barked Kiba, "Jounin! That's freaking great!"

Naruto and Zaiaku grinned while Gaara just offered a small smile, "Congradulations to you guys as well," said Naruto.

Zaiaku had cast a glance to Sakura and was about to speak to her when he was cut off from saying anything due to a fast approaching Chunnin, 'crap!'

**_'Patience is a virtue, little one,' _**stated Shiva

"Naruto-san, Gaara-san, and Zaiaku-san," he huffed, "you are to report to the hokage's office immdediately."

The three boys entered the office of the Godaime quite confused, "You wanted to see us?" questioned Zaiaku as he noticed that the other people in the room were all designated captains from the previous strategy meeting, "Hokage-sama?"

"This will only take a minute," interjected the third, "we have some questions that we needed answers on, mainly in regards to your 'abilities'."

Naruto snorted, "You mean: If we go off how big is the boom going to be?" Sarutobi nodded in confirmation, "We don't just release raw energy," he replied, "it's controlled and we also know our limits."

"One of the things we've been working on for the past year is to gain a better control over our powers," added Zaiaku, "that's why we had to leave. You can trust us, we'll do whatever it takes to make sure Konoha is there to see the next day."

"Alright," said Tsunade as she retrieved three sheets of paper, "These are your team members." As each boy eyed their list she continued, "Zaiaku, your team will be on the training fields. Gaara, your team is going to be on patrol in the 'D' sector of the village. Naruto, I'm pretty sure your team is at the bar."

"At the bar?" questioned the blonde, "this is for calling you baa-chan, isn't it?"

The Hokage's eyebrow twitched, "Definately."

An hour later our ever vibrant demon vessel was standing outside Konoha's largest bar, 'Oh boy.' Steeling himself he pushed the door open and was nearly knocked back outside by the smell of smoke and sake, "Excuse me?" he questioned one man at the counter. After a third attempt he became irritated and kicked the barstool out from under said drunk, "I SAID, EXCUSE ME!" He immediately realized his mistake as the bar's entire occupancy was now staring at him like a pack of starving animals peering at a dead carcass, 'oops.'

"BAR FIGHT!" yelled a woman in the back as she decked a man sitting opposite her, chaos quickly followed

Meanwhile Zaiaku was in a staring contest with eight of the most ruthless and gifted shinobi in all of Konoha, "So," came a female voice from behind a eagle mask, "you're the kid that beat Fantomu?" she scoffed, "I'm not impressed."

"You don't have to be," replied Zaiaku as he curled his fingers tighter around Shimotsuki, "you just have to follow orders."

"is that so?" replied a man in a bear mask as he reached for his ninja-to, only to realize that there was a blade now at his neck.

Zaiaku removed the tip of his sword from the ANBU captain's throat, "Yea," then he turned a began to walk away, "we'll meet in two days at six a.m. sharp, don't be late."

"Is that ALL?" replied the eagle masked woman, her voice thick with venom, "CAPTAIN?"

The snow shinobi stopped and turned his ice blue gaze on the woman, "dress warm," he replied, "it's going to get cold." Then he set off to find Sakura.

"I like him," grunted the bear masked man as he motioned for his team to continued their drills

Gaara smiled when he caught up with his team, "Neji, Shino," he stated with a nod, "and you must be Yumi?" The green haired woman nodded, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"So you are now my captain as well?" huffed Neji, "I suppose it is fate that I cannot escape your shadow."

"Do you mind if I join you?" questioned Gaara, ignoring the slightly pouting Hyuuga

Yumi shook her head, "Not at all, Captain"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 25: Preparations for War

Read and Review - This chap was more about getting the boys reintigrated and back into konoha. Next chapter will touch on the relationships and the start of the battle.

Preview Chapter 26: Dawn of War


	27. Chapter 26: Calm Before the Storm

Welcome back, now that christmas is over I'll be getting back to my normal updating routine. Thanks for pointing out that I was spelling Sakura's surname wrong! Much appreciated! I hate putting A/N in the middle of stories, so I wanted to elaborate on Gaara's hair, just picture Train's from: Black Cat, except red. Also, I have the guys dressing in more of a Bleach/Skater type wardrobe when off duty, simply because it reflects my own --' . Glad you all are enjoying the story so far, so lets get on with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 26: Calm Before the Storm-**

Gaara, Neji, Shino, and Yumi were making the final round of their patrol, "We meet in two days," stated Gaara as they sprinted through the trees, "we'll depart with Zaiaku and Naruto's team to close the southern pass."

"Isn't that a bit much?" questioned Neji, "three teams to close one pass? surely with your abilities it'll be a simple matter."

Yumi humphed, "maybe they don't think we can do it alone?"

"That doesn't seem to be it," interjected Shino, "I overheard Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei talking. Seems like they aren't quite sure when the sound and mist will arrive, also there have been several scouting teams spotted near the fire country border. Am I right?"

Gaara nodded, "absolutely, but with one discretion," he added, "the scouting teams have been found inside the country, that is why the patrols are going further out than normal."

"In the country already?" exclaimed Yumi, "shouldn't we move sooner then?"

The team stopped and Neji crouched down to begin setting up an exploding trap, "If we move too soon we run the risk of forcing their hand and Konoha not being prepared." Tossing the mono wire to Gaara, the redhead wrapped it around the nearest tree and then toseed the line back, creating a trip wire. "We're better off acting like nothing is going on and proceeding as normal, that is the same reason we're placing traps on our patrols," stated the Hyuuga as he marked the trap placement on the map. Several hours later they arrived in Konoha, "I have to turn in this map to Shikamaru," he stated to Gaara, then turned to walk away, "Hinata is probably at the hospital."

After a quick nod Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand, reappearing outside his apartment. With a quick shower and change of clothes he finally appeared on the doorstep to Konoha Hospital. The large glass doors slid back smoothly and automatically to allow him entrance, 'That's new,' he thought. Approaching the desk he caught the eye of the receptionist, "excuse me, I am looking for Hyuuga Hinata."

The brown haired girl looked up and immediately blushed. The boy infront of her was wearing faded jeans, a dark-faded brown shirt that read 'Weapon of Mass Destruction', and a sandy brown trench coat. 'Holy heart throb,' she thought, regaining her composure she grinned, "Hinata is currently caring for a patient, you can talk to me for now though."

Gaara eyed her for a moment then cast a glance down the hallway, "No need, please tell her to meet me at the dancing leaf when her shift ends." He turned and began back towards the door, ignoring the 'humph' that resounded from the flirting receptionist.

"You're overworking yourself, Sakura," stated Hinata as they made their way back to the front desk, "everyone here is quite capable, besides, you can't focus if you spread yourself so thin."

The pink haired girl sighed, "I know," she replied, "I just want everyone at their best when the battle comes, and I want to get as much experience as I can so that I'll be able handle everything that comes in. We'll only be dealing with the most extreme wounds, I HAVE to be ready."

Hinata was about to respond when a nurse with brown hair shouted and pointed an accusing finger at her, "YOU!" cried the woman, "How in the hell did you get a guy that hot?"

"What are you talking about?" questioned the Hyuuga heir, completely baffled

Sakura giggled, "I believe she's talking about Gaara, I thought I saw him through the window of the last room I was in," she replied, "he's gotten quite cute."

Hinata frowned at her friend, "I know that," then she smirked in a, frighteningly, Neji-like manner, "do not think I haven't noticed Zaiaku-san. He has become, how do you say it? Hot?"

"I don't think I like this side of you, Hinata," stated Sakura with a tinge of pinks in her cheeks

The receptionist glared in between each girl, then thrust a piece of paper into Hinata's hands, "A message from your visitor."

She eyed the note before frowning, "Oh no," she whispered, "I have to work tonight."

Her taller friend was looking over her shoulder, "I'll take over for you," stated Sakura. Hinata was about to protest when she held up her hand to silence her, "I won't take no for an answer, go have fun."

"Arigato, Sakura," replied the Hyuuga as she signed out and sprinted for the door, "If I see Zaiaku-san, I'll send him here!"

The pink haired kunoichi smiled as she watched her friend's retreating form, "She's changed more than anyone could imagine," she whispered. After a moment she frowned, "sending Zaiaku-kun here? What would I say to him?" her ramblings were cut off by a light down the hall, that indicated that a patient was in need of care.

Meanwhile, Temari was currently on the prowl for a certian blonde haired, newly appointed, jounin, "where in the world?" As she passed in front of a bar a chair came crashing through a window. The sand kunoichi cast a glance inside and saw a flash of blonde hair in a crowd of swinging drunks, "He wouldn't."

Inside said bar, Naruto was quickly recovering after recieving a wooden chair to the back, "son of a bitch!" he yelled and decked his attacker. The kitsune vessel smirked as the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head, signaling unconciousness, 'Now where is my team?' As he scanned the room, his body went rigid, 'What the-?'

"Gotcha!" yelled a man with black hair and several scars on his face, "Go Chomaru!"

Naruto paled, "Oh you're kidding me!" he yelled as a huge fist slammed into him, on impact he poofed into smoke. From behind the bar counter the real Naruto was devising a plan of action, 'Damn baa-chan! I'll get her for putting me with those three!'

"Damn," grunted Yamanaka Inoshi, "I just wanted a nice drink, and then this twerp comes in and starts a fight!"

Behind the counter, Naruto lost his cool and jumped up, glaring, "If you would've been at the strategy meeting you would know I'm your team leader!" He ducked again as a bottle of Sake slammed into the wall behind him.

"Our team leader?" questioned Akimichi Chomaru, "You do realize we've been jounin and a team longer than you've been alive."

Naruto glared and shoved a sheet of paper into Shikato's hands, "Hokage's orders, deal with it."

Inoshi eyed him for a moment before clapping his hands together and then throwing an arm around his shoulder, "NaruInoShikaCho," he grimaced, "Let's get a drink, it'll sound better!"

Chomaru and Shikato grinned and ordered a round of drinks, "I'm not old enough!" yelled Naruto.

The bartender slammed a sake bottle in front of him, "You're old enough to fight a war, you're old enough to drink sake in my bar."

As Naruto raised the bottle to his lips a kunai came flying, from the direction of the door, and shattered it, "Uzumaki Naruto!" came a shrill cry. All the men present recognized that tone and cringed, it was the one wives used when they found said men in the bar. "Temari-chan?" he questioned, "what are you-?"

He was cut off by her gripping his collar and jerking him from the stool, "What am I doing?" she questioned when they got outside, "what are you doing! Getting drunk a few days before a battle? HOW IRRESPONSIBLE!" She was still glaring, but it was quickly losing steam with the look of bewilderment on Naruto's face, 'he's entirely too cute for his own good,' she thought dryly. Eyeing the door to the bar and then the blonde in front of her, she let out a huff and drug him back inside, "I need a drink," she stated to the bartender. Shikato, Inoshi, and Chomaru quickly joined in, along with a still quite baffled Naruto.

An hour later, Inoshi was glancing between his two fellow blondes, "Yup."

"Absolutely," added Chomaru

Shikato took a swig and slammed his bottle down, "They're completely trashed." Reaching over, he smacked Naruto upside the head, rousing him from his stupor, "Oi! Take your girlfriend home, we'll meet up with you tomorrow."

"Hai," he grunted. Placing an arm around the sand kunoichi's waist and draping her arm over his shoulder, he hefted her up. Fumbling in his pocket he tossed a few coins on the table, much to the surprise of his team, "On me." After trudging a few yards outside the bar, Naruto had an epiphamy, 'it's got to be easier to carry her than to drag her.' A short time later he had her secured onto his back and was sprinting from rooftop to rooftop, he was forced to slow down at one point due to his passenger nearly falling off. Landing precariously on his balcony and gently sliding the glass door open, he slipped into his room and placed Temari on his bed.

Said kunoichi had no idea where she was when she woke up, but a familiar scent helped to calm her. Looking around the room, her eyes landed on a huge weapon perched in the corner, a black jacket, and jounin vest draped over it. Then the events of the afternoon came back to her, 'this must be Naruto-kun's room.' She was broken out of her thoughts by a soft whimper from the foot of the bed. Leaning over the edge she saw that Naruto was sleeping on the floor, all be it he didn't look like he was having a good dream.

He gritted his teeth and began whispering, "don't go...stay...please." Temari's curiousity was peaked, so she continued to listen to him, "please..." he gasped, "Temari-chan...don't leave me."

The blonde woman could only stare in confusion, "leave you?" she whispered, "what are you talking about Naruto-kun?"

"please.." he whispered through clenched teeth as a tear rolled down his cheek, "...don't die..."

Temari's instincts had her on the floor in an instant, but that's as far as they took her, she was now confused as to what to do now. "Naruto-kun," she whispered in deperation upon seeing his pained look, "I'm not going to die." His breathing evened out, but the scowl on his face was still evident. The sand kunoichi was slightly terrified by the fact that his lips were curled back, revealing elongated canines, and his birthmarks were now more prominant. She hesitantly reached down and placed a hand on his cheek, running a finger along his markings, "I'm here, Naruto-kun." Before she could react a clawed hand was convering her's, holding it firmly in place.

He nuzzled her hand, "Temari-chan," he said through half lidded and teared up eyes. His claws began to retract, and his facial features were now back to normal.

She smiled softly at him, "hai," she replied. 'He won't remember this in the morning,' she thought as she hesitantly leaned down and kissed his now closed eyelids, "sleep Naruto-kun." As she looked at his red shirt that read 'Half man, Half Demon, All Fox' she giggled. Temari felt her eyelids become heavy once again and her brain told her to get back into the bed and get to sleep, staying the night on a hard floor when there was a soft bed currently vacant, was idiocy. At this point, whether it was her drunken judgement or her desire to not leave him alone, she draped an arm over his waist and rested her head on his chest. 'This feels nice,' she thought as she drifted to sleep.

In another part of Konoha Zaiaku was knocking on the door of the Haruno household, it was almost immediately answered by a woman that had to be in her VERY early thirties, "May I help you?" She was average height and her short brown hair was trimmed neatly to her shoulders, she also had an air about her that said she was not a woman to be fooled with. She was a ninja and a strong one at that.

"Hai," replied Zaiaku, "you must be Sakura-san's sister, is she in?"

The woman cocked an eyebrow, "I'm actually her mother," she replied, "and no she is not in, check the hokage tower or the hospital...she's been spending a lot of time both places, lately."

He couldn't place it, but the ice shinobi felt like he had met this woman before, "Arigato," he replied with a slight bow. As he made his way to the hokage tower, he couldn't shake the thought of Sakura's mother, 'she didn't even ask my name.'

**_'An odd encounter indeed,' _**added Shiva

Entering the tower, he noted that all the lights were off and there wasn't a soul in sight, "Well she's not here." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he began his short walk to the hospital. As the glass doors slid back and allowed him entrance, he saw the object of his current search talking with several other women. She was still clad in her chunnin uniform and holding her clipboard, listening intently to the another woman's story, that apparently involved something hilarious.

"I'm NOT joking!" crowed the black haired lady as she recovered from her own tale, "he fell flat onto his face!" This caused the group to go into another fit of laughter, then the dark haired woman caught sight of the blue eyed young man standing at the entrance, "Oh my," she gasped

"What's wrong?" questioned another nurse as she followed her friend's gaze, "So that's the Zaiaku, you and Hinata were talking about earlier." She then frowned, "life isn't fair."

As Sakura emulated her co-workers, her gaze fell on Zaiaku and they locked eyes for the second time that day, "Hi," she muttered while blushing. She had to admit, he did look no short of sexy in his blue & white shirt, with the words 'Don't Run, You'll Just Die Tired' embroidered on the front. He'd replaced his normal black shinobi pants with a pair of bleached out black jeans, but he still wore his long white and blue coat

He grinned like an idiot and offered a small wave, "Hi." He glanced at the other three women, then back to the pink haired kunoichi, "working hard?"

Her blush quickly faded and she frowned, "Actually," she replied curtly, "I'm about to start my rounds. Nice shirt."

"You like it? Naruto got one for Gaara, him, and myself," he stated and approached the group. He smiled at the other women, "I'm Zaiaku by the way."

"Akimi," replied the black haired woman, batting her eyelashes

A red headed girl offered a small bow, "Yoriko."

The last was a brunette, who's cheeks were stained pink, "Mayu."

Sakura rolled her eyes at their antics, then turned her attention back to Zaiaku, "Well? Let's go." She turned quickly and started down the hall, leaving Zaiaku with a puzzeled look and having to sprint to catch up with her. "He's young enough to be their little brother! I can't believe them! All giggling like school girls!"

"Um, Sakura?" questioned a nervous Zaiaku, "are you ok? You're mumbling to yourself."

"I'm fine!" she rounded on him and saw his wide-eyed expression, "Sorry." After a moment she tried to lighten the mood, "Congradulations by the way. From gennin to jounin, that's pretty amazing."

"Eh," replied Zaiaku with a shrug, "It's nothing compared to what you guys do here, anybody can snuff out a life. It takes something special to be able to save one." As they continued from door to door, he broke the silence, "Thanks for the coat, fits great."

"Yea I remembered when you gave me yours," she replied, "I was able to get the right fit from that." She paused and looked at him curiously, "Where's your sword? You never go anywhere without it."

Zaiaku reached down and exposed the left, inside, of his jacket. Embroidered in the coat was a black seal, "I can't always walk around with a sword out, especially in enemy territory." Letting go of his coat, it fell back into place, "not practical for a battle situation but it's fine for in the village."

Sakura was feeling smothered by the tension between them, "I'm sorry," she said as she checked another clipboard outside a patients room, "about, well when yo-"

"You apologized once already," interupted Zaiaku with a soft smile, "that was enough."

She beamed at him and moved on to the next room, "So how does it feel to be in charge of two ANBU teams?"

The ice nin slumped his shoulders and let out an exasperated sigh, "They don't like me too much." Then he leaned against the wall as his companion checked on another patient, "There's this woman in an eagle mask," he stated, "she's really gotten her feathers ruffled, says I'm not 'impressive.' I mean it's just a temporary position, once the fights over I'll just be Zaiaku: Konoha Jounin."

Sakura nearly dropped her clipboard, "An eagle mask huh?" she questioned with a nervous laugh, "well it might be that she's worked really hard to get where she is, then you show off a little in the meeting and you're instantly in charge of her squad."

Zaiaku cocked an eyebrow at her over explained response, "I suppose. So, how much longer are we in for?"

The pink haired girl laced her arm through his, "We have two more floors," she replied, causing Zaiaku to groan, "tell you what, after this we'll go get something to eat, my treat."

"No ramen," he replied, "living without Gaara and Naruto has been a ramen free heaven, I'd like to enjoy that a little more please."

She giggled, "of course, no ramen." She then took on a mock serious expression and pointed dramatically down the hall, "Onward!" Zaiaku only responded with a stiff salute and a snicker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter

Read and Review - I decided rather than try to slam the meetings between the girls and guys AND the start of the war, I would split it up. Next chapter will have Gaara's dinner with Hinata and Zaiaku and Sakura's dinner. Also will have the ramifications of waking up next to one Kitsune Hanyou after a night of drunkeness. Sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing.

Preview Chapter 27 - Dawn of War


	28. Chapter 27: Dawn of War

Welcome back, I apologize again for the 'Filler' chapter, but this is where the action starts. I've gotten a lot of questions on whether or not the boys will tell the girls about where they are REALLY from. I am still on the fence about this, so for now, I don't know. As for Naruto being on the ShikaInoCho team, I couldn't help myself. Alright, Here we go!

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto

_"Blah"_ - Speaking over headsets

* * *

**-Chapter 27: Dawn of War-**

Hinata entered the Dancing Leaf and was immediately face to face with a beaming, middle aged, man, "Did you have reservations Hinata-sama?"

"She is with me," stated Gaara from behind the man, then he turned to his dinner guest, "You look wonderful."

Hinata blushed as she attempted to smooth out her white dress which ended six inches above her knees. She was confident it was modest enough, but as her father's extreme amounts of protest played through her mind she became self-concious. Her head snapped up as she realized that they were now being seated, Gaara then pulled out her chair for her, "Arigato."

"Something is bothering you," he stated as she began fidgeting under his gaze, "what is it, Hinata?" He watched as she mumbled something but still kept her gaze on her index fingers that were continually prodding themselves, "Pardon?" he questioned.

"Did you miss me?" she questioned slightly louder and with completely flushed cheeks. Gaara let out a laugh which caused Hinata to be caught up in a mix of anxiety and frustration, "why is that funny?" she questioned without an attempt to hide her irritated tone. 'Maybe he doesn't like me? What if he was just being friendly and I read it all wrong? Oh no, I have to get out of here!'

As she shifted quickly to get up from the table she felt something grip her ankle, "Don't go," said Gaara, "I apologize, but would I have written you every week if I did not miss you?" He felt the Hyuuga heir's strain against her ankle binding relax, in return he removed the sand, "How could I not miss you, Hinata?"

Shukaku was looking quite smug in his cage, **_'and the Judges give you a 9.5 out of 10 for the flawless recovery.'_**

Her frown was completely evaporated and replaced with her shy smile, "Well you know about all of my undertakings while you were away, but how was your trip to train in Suna?" she questioned

The redhead took on a thoughtful expression for a moment, he realized that he had only responded to news from her in their letters without shedding any light on himself, "My father cannot cook, my sister spoke of nothing but Naruto, my brother was playing with his puppets all day, and I was in the desert training most of the time."

Hinata let out a short giggle, "Did you train with someone?" her companion nodded in confirmation, "He must've been really strong to be able to teach you something, who was it?"

Gaara froze, "A very unique teacher," he replied. In his mind the one-tailed Tanuki was grumbling, "Yes, very unique," he reiterated

"I see," she lied, "Did you meet with Neji-nii-san and Shino-kun yet?"

He nodded, "Yes, Shino and Yumi seem to be quite fine with the arrangement. Neji, however, seems to be a bit distraught."

"Hai," replied Hinata, "He's been training extremely hard for the past year so that when you returned he could challenge you to a fight. Ever since your match was interupted he has been quite focused on defeating you."

After an hour and an odd assortment of food, the Demon vessel and the Hyuuga heiress were making their way to the compound of the Hyuuga. "I hope you enjoyed the evening," said Gaara with a smile

"Very much so, thank you," she replied. As she hooked her arm with his, she grinned inwardly. When they approached the compound gates Hinata frowned, "I don't think I want to go home right now."

Gaara let out a light chuckle, "I agree, but with everything that is occuring I do not believe a nighttime stroll would be the best idea."

She pouted in reply, "wouldn't you protect me?" In a flash, she had two arms wrapped around her body and she was being held tightly to her companions chest. She went wide-eyed and flushed crimson, "G-Gaa-?"

"Always," he cut her off and released his hold, "I will always protect you, even at the cost of my existance."

Hinata was breathless, to the point of her brain or voice refusing to function, at the sincerity in the redheaded man's eyes. She barely registered the 'Good-Night' he offered before setting off towards his home. Once she entered her room, and sat down on her bed, her senses finally returned and she smiled, "Gaara-kun."

On the other side of Konoha Zaiaku was sitting next to Sakura, "Two orders of Dango please," said the pink haired girl to the waitress. With a swift nod the woman scooted off to fill her request, "So," started Sakura, "happy to be back?"

Zaiaku placed his glass of water back on the table after taking a sip, "of course," he replied, "happy to have me back?" he added with a grin

She fought down the blush in her cheeks, "Maybe." After a few moments of silence she spoke up again, "How was your training?"

"Great," replied the ice-nin honestly, "I learned a whole hell of a lot, got a little faster too."

"You were training with that Shiva, right?" she questioned while looking into her glass that was clasped inbetween her hands

Zaiaku went wide-eyed and choked on his water, "What? How do you know about her?" he stammered

"Naruto blurted it out while we were healing you after the battle," she replied earnestly, "So is she your sensei?"

**_'It is time, little-one,' _**said Shiva firmly

'I understand,' he thought, "Come with me," he said to Sakura in an uncharacteristically firm tone, "I want to show you something."

"But, dinner," she retorted, the look he gave her silenced anymore protests. Exiting the resturaunt in a very uncomfortable silence, the pink haired kunoichi followed her companion all the way to the lake, "What are you doing?"

Without a word Zaiaku shed his jacket and shirt, leaving him bare chested. Silently he made his way to the middle of the lake, "Watch." Forming the ram seal he began to channel his chakra, not enough to call attention to the area, but enough to make his seal appear. After the water was covered in a sheen of ice, he ceased his channeling and began to walk back to his companion, "Do you know what that was?"

"It looked like a seal," she replied, "but that was more complex than anything I've ever seen."

Zaiaku pulled on his shirt and sat down on the grass, looking solemn, "It's the eight point demon seal." Looking over as the pink haired girl sat next to him he continued, "It's used to seal ethereal entities into objects, it was originally used by monks thousands of years ago to deal with omnipotent demons that were immortal. Eventually the monks died out and the technique was lost, thankfully the great demons that roamed the earth freely were either sealed or banished from this plane of existance." He laid back on the grass and laced his fingers behind his head, "Unfortunately that didn't last, no one knows when or how, but someone called the tailed beasts from the demon world. When they hit this world, they were driven mad by the malice of their summoners, going into a rampage. Eventually they were all sealed into either objects or individuals, the only one that roamed free was the Kyuubi, he was too powerful to be sealed by anything. Eventually he was sealed away by the Yondaime using the **Shikifuujin **_(Dead Demon Imprisonment)_, when his container dies he will be sent back to the demon world."

"I thought you said the sealing technique was lost?" she questioned, "how did the Yondaime do it? And if he sealed it inside someone who was it?"

Zaiaku closed his eyes, "He didn't, he created a bastardized version of it, the original eight point demon seal was just a technique, the one the Yondaime used costs the user his life." Cracking his eye open he smiled at his rivited audience, "You're a smart girl, you can figure out who it was sealed in."

Sakura emulated him and laid back on the grass, their bodies almost touching, "So you have a tailed demon sealed inside you?"

"No," he replied. Turning his head he laughed at her look of frustration, "There are several kinds of ethereal entities, the tailed demons are just one type, another is the elemental." Turning his eyes to the night sky he continued, "Shiva, the ice queen, is my entity."

'Zaiaku-kun,' thought the kunoichi as her eyes teared up

"What's that look for?" he questioned, "she's been my salvation and she's watched over me, I consider her more of my mother, than my curse." He abruptly stood up and offered Sakura a hand, "I'll tell you a secret," he said as he helped her to her feet, "The only reason they're called demons is because man gave them that name, and they only gave that name because man fears what he doesn't understand.They are quite noble, and aren't truely malicious, they simply possess terrifyingly great powers. Just like men however, the weakest are the ones that try to gain more power, while the strongest are content in knowing they're strong."

"Naruto and Gaara," said Sakura abruptly, "They have something inside them don't they? Then, when you gave me your chakra to recover my from my depletion, that power I felt was Shiva." She was still pondering when she noticed Zaiaku facing away from her, "Zaiaku-kun?"

"Scared of me yet?" he questioned without turning around. He heard feet shuffle in the grass and soft fingers intertwine with his, he immediately blushed, "Sakura?"

"That just means I don't have to worry about you three as much," she replied pulling him back towards the village, "Come on, I'm still hungry," then she turned back around and poked out her tongue, "Frosty."

The next morning, the sun poured it's light over the hidden leaf village. Naruto groaned as the blinding light came in through his still open balcony door, "That thing needs a dimmer," he grumbled. As he attempted to roll away from the light, he felt something wieghing him down, "what the?" Looking down he saw a head of sandy blonde hair, 'uh oh. Ok, no big deal, just get up and out of here before...'

"Naruto-kun," came the groggy voice of a half awake Temari. Blinking several times she looked up at him, "Naruto-kun, why are we sleeping together on the floor?" she questioned when she realized their position. "More importantly what happened last night? I remember getting sloshed."

"I remember bringing you home and putting you in the bed," he recited everythign his foggy memory provided, "that's it, I think."

Temari cocked an eyebrow, "You don't think we-" she made a few hand gestures

Naruto blushed almost purple, "NO!"

Before he could protest anymore a knock came from the door, "Oi! You decent?" came the voice of Zaiaku, without waiting for affirmation he opened the door. What he saw stopped him in his tracks, Temari's top was hanging off her shoulders and her hair was down. Naruto was red in the face and look to just have woken up as well, "There's a bed you know," stated Zaiaku fighting down his laughter, "I'm sure Temari-san would've been more comfortable." Then he did something that caused both blondes to pale, "Oi! Gaara! You have to see this."

After a moment, said person had poked his head over his taller teammates shoulder, "Well?" he questioned with a raised brow, "explain."

"You see," started Naruto, "I went to meet my team which, as you know, were located in the bar-"

Gaara cut him off, "You both became intoxicated," he stated simply, ending the conversation, "Hangover?"

"God aweful," replied Temari, "got anything for it?"

Zaiaku was about to respond when a loud pounding resounded from the front door, he sprinted to the living area and opened it, "Zabuza-sensei?"

"Somethings come up," stated the taller man, "captain's meeting is being held immediately in the hokage tower."

With a nod, the Demon of the mist was gone and Zaiaku was back at the door to his friends room, "Sorry to break this up but we have a meeting," he stated to the three others, "I think something bad has happened." Without another word he ran to his room and pulled on his black attire, green vest,and white coat.

In Naruto's room, Temari was watching as he pulled on his coat then jounin vest, "Go back to sleep," he said, "you might not get another chance to sleep late, for a while." He hefted his sword onto his back and locked it into place, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

After a quick kiss to the top of her head, Naruto was out the door with his teammates, "Bye," she replied quietly. In a split second her mood had done a complete one-eighty, "I'm a suna jounin for fuck's sake, I will not wait around worridly for my Naruto to return from battle." Getting up from her bed she grabbed her clothes from her dresser in Gaara's room and made for the shower. If there was a war to fight then she would not be the one left out.

As the three boys landed on the roof of another building Gaara scowled, "This is taking entirely too long," placing a hand on both his companion's shoulders they vanished in a whirl of sand, reappearing inside the strategy room. "Hokage-sama."

"Is this everyone?" several heads nodded in confirmation, "Alright, we've recieved word that the mist and sound have begun to move, it's about to begin."

Shikamaru stepped up, "Our intention was to close the southern pass, but we're going to have to abandon that pla-"

"We can do it," interupted Naruto, "My team as well as Zaiaku's was to accompany Gaara's to close the pass correct?" the black haired chunnin nodded in confirmation. "That's two ANBU teams, and two jounin teams," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "If we encounter the enemy before the pass, then we have the best chance to slow them down while also making it out alive."

"Closing that pass is vital," interjected Jiraiya, "let them go, I think the brat may be able to pull it off."

"Do you think you can really get that pass closed and make it back here alive?" questioned the fifth Hokage

Naruto threw an arm around Gaara and Zaiaku, "Believe it!"

"Alright then," said Tsunade, "Move out, your teams are being gathered as we speak, they will meet you at the front gate."

"Hai," the three chorused and disappeared in another storm of sand

Kakashi frowned, "I'm worried about their safety."

Zabuza let out a chuckle, "I'm worred about them trying to take on the entire army by themselves. They've been itching to test out their strength."

At the gates Naruto, Gaara, and Zaiaku were eyeing their teams. Naruto had nominated himself in charge of the excursion, "Everyone clear?" he questioned, several nods were seen, "Zaiaku your team will scout in front, you're best suited for speed and if we run into an ambush, you guys can react the fastest. Gaara, your team will take the rear, Neji's Byakugan can watch for pursuers and Shino's bugs coupled with your sand will provide adequate cover till we can regroup. My team will take the center, we will watch for attacks from the sides and, if the situation calls for it, come up with a quick strategy should we get attacked."

"We should move out now," stated the Eagle masked ANBU, "the longer we wait, the lower the mission successrate drops."

Zaiaku slid his left sleeve up and unclasped a metal forearm guard, it hit the ground with a dull clang, "What?" he questioned as he took in Naruto and Gaara's incredulous looks and emulated the process on his right, "I can't heal like you guys, I had to get faster, it seemed like the most logical process."

"Right," replied Naruto with a grin, 'His speed is going to border on unreal.'

**_'He's right though,' _**replied the Kyuubi, **_'Shiva can't offer the fast healing that Shukaku and I offer you and Gaara. So instead of getting hit and healing, he's opted to not get hit.'_**

Zaiaku meanwhile was addressing his team, "We didn't get off on the best foot, but this is for the protection of our village. We can't afford anything but precision," then he turned to the Eagle masked woman, "if anything happens to me, you are in charge."

The ANBU captain nodded in confirmation, her hand absentmindedly brushing against the blue ribbon tied to her wrist

_-Flashback-_

_"Where are you going, Kaa-san?" questioned a small girl_

_The older woman removed her mask and placed a light kiss on her head, "I have an emergency mission, I have to go meet Shinto-san and his team, along with our temporary captain."_

_"He's the boy that took your job?" questioned the little girl with a frown_

_The ANBU captain smiled in spite of herself, "No, he's just there because he's strong."_

_"And because he defeated the leader of the mist seven at nearly the cost of his life," came another voice from the doorway, "his determination and dedication to our home swayed Tsunade-sama's decision, more than anything." _

_Turning her head, the woman smiled at her other daughter, "You sound a bit taken by him, my Cherry Blossom."_

_"Nee-chan likes ANOTHER boy?" exclaimed the youngest girl with an exaspirated sigh, "that makes the count.." she paused and ticked off fingers, "a billion!"_

_Sakura scowled, "I'll have you know he's only the SECOND boy I've liked, Momo!"_

_"Sakura stop fighting with your sister and help me tie this," interjected the woman as she gestured to the blue ribbon._

_Sakura nodded and complied, tieing it securely around her wrist, "Why do you wear it kaa-san? Tou-san's been gone for twelve years," she ducked her head to hide her tears, "shouldn't we let go?"_

_Momiji placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "This was passed down from generation to generation in the Haruno clan, where your father came from," she replied, "it was to signify that the wearer was a warrior for the clan and that he was the strongest." She ran her fingers over the elegantly embroidered cherry blossom that adorned one of the ends, "And since you can't beat me yet, I get to wear it!" she exclaimed with a triumphant grin. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" she questioned after a moment of silence._

_"Shouldn't you be at the front gates?" retorted her eldest daughter, "to answer your question, I just came home to tell you good luck."_

_Momiji nodded and secured her mask, "I'll see to it nothing happens to him."_

_Sakura smiled as she thought about the secret Zaiaku had revealed the night before, she blushed as she remembered herself grabbing his hand, "I think it'll be the opposite, Kaa-san."_

_-End Flashback-_

She felt a large hand on her shoulder, "You ok, Momiji?" whispered Shinto. She nodded in response, "Alright!" barked the large man to the other ANBU members, "you heard the man, this is a vital mission, do NOT fuck up!" Then he turned to Zaiaku, "your lead sir."

The ice nin turned to Naruto, "We'll scout about five clicks ahead of you." He surprised the ANBU members by making the hand signal to move, "let's go." In a flash he was gone, the stunned ANBU members in tow.

"Well," whispered Naruto with a raised brow, "he's fallen into that position quickly."

Gaara let out a chuckle, "He's not the only one," he replied, "it seems the old blood is beginning to flow, through all of us." He turned to Neji, Shino, and Yumi, "No uneccessary risks, we only accepted this mission because we are confident that we can all come out safely." His three teammates nodded in confirmation

"That's enough time," interjected Shikato, "we should move, Naruto-kun."

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, let's go." An hour later the three teams were clearing land at a blinding pace, 'so far so good,' thought Naruto as his enhanced sight, smell, and hearing enveloped the area. Reaching up to his ear he clicked on his ear piece, _"how's it looking up there, Frosty?"_

Several snickers were heard over the head sets, _"All clear so far,"_ he replied while frowning, _"we're only about two kilometers from the objective, we're going to speed up and check the area."_

_"Do not be careless," _interupted Gaara, _"we are right behind you."_

With a nod and a hand signal he vanished from sight, "He has GOT to slow down," grunted Shinto, "he's too fast for his own good." With several groans of protest the ANBU teams increased their speed. Landing on the ground they noticed a large white wolf crouched next to Zaiaku, the disturbing thing was that he was focused on the pass and his sheathed sword was clutched in his left hand prepared for a fight, "Capt-"

Shinto was cut off by Momiji placing a hand over his mouth and pointing to three blurs sprinting through the ravine, "They're already here," she whispered.

* * *

End Chapter 

Read and Review - I would like say that it is my extreme displeasure to be notifying my avid readers of this. Etched in stone is going to be deleted, after an enormous amount of pondering and reviews, I've compiled a list of plot holes that could make the grande canyon look like a ditch. Sins of the Past will continue to completion and I will be writing another story, (With the same pairings!) but the OC will be changed. I feel that there are one too many "There's one last Uchiha!" stories. No knock against them, but if you can't tell from this story, I like originality. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter, I should have another up either tonight or tomorrow morning.

Preview Chapter 28: Bitter Sweet Reunion


	29. Chapter 28: Bittersweet Reunion

Welcome back. I would like to explain my "believe it" line in the last chapter as a fit of insanity. Now please be secure in the knowledge that as you are reading this I am bathing in a vat of hydrochloric acid and viciously scrubbing with a brillo pad . So enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

**-Chapter 28: Bitter Sweet Reunion-**

Naruto was glaring at the pass, "We have to be quiet, little or no chakra," he stated. After scanning the maximum his senses allowed he turned to Neji, "How many?"

The Hyuuga activated his bloodlimit and scanned the area, "Four," he replied, "they're scouting, if the main force is here it is beyond my sight."

"It is possible that they were attempting this as a distraction," added Hakumei, "Irregardless, the pass must be closed."

"Zaiaku split your team in half," stated the blonde as he unclasped his sword, "we'll each take a target, remember, quietly. When it's done we'll meet back here to close the pass." After Neji pointed out the four targets Naruto gave the signal to begin.

Zaiaku pointed to Momiji, Rittou, and three others and signaled for them to pursue the nearest target. While he, Shinto and the remaining members went after the furthest. After five agonizingly long minutes they caught sight of the masked shinobi sprinting through the trees. The Ice-nin gave the signal to surround the target and prepare to ambush.

Meanwhile, Gaara, Shinto, Neji, and Yumi were already engaging their target. Do to a case of bad luck, Yumi had landed on a rotted branch, causing it to snap, and putting the enemy nin on alert. A short chase had ensued, but with Shinto's quick thinking he had managed to intercept his path before the man could reach the pass, "We must finish this quickly," stated Gaara, "we do not know if he has a method of contacting his comrades." After a quick nod to Neji, the Hyuuga launched a precisely aimed kunai which pierced the ninja's heart, causing an instant death. Gaara reached up and turned on his ear piece, _"Target eliminated."_

Momiji's team was having a much easier time, due to experience and the assistance of the arctic wolf, Rittou. "There," whispered the summoned creature. After recieving a signal from his leader, he crouched low to the ground and began to soundlessly make his way through the underbrush.

The rest of the team was perched in a tree, then the brown haired captain gave the signal, which was a bird call. In a blur of white, Rittou had sprung from the brush and lached on to the nin's ankle, preventing him from escaping. The next moment consisted of Momiji severing the man's head with her ANBU sword. Emulating Gaara she sent her message over the headset, _"Target eliminated."_

'Two down, two to go,' thought Naruto as the NaruShikaInoCho team closed in on their target. "Can you bind him without giving off too much chakra?" he whispered to Shikato

"Are you kidding?" questioned the aged Jounin, "the shadow bind is made for silent assassinations." Forming the rat seal, Shikato extended his shadow and bound the man silently, "you're up, Hakumei-kun." The three members of Naruto's team watched in mild horror as their captain's summoned creature vanished and reappeared in front of the bound man, tearing out his throat in one fluid motion.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head at Hakumei's overzealousness to slaughter, _"Target Eliminated."_

In a small clearing, a mist nin was staring in horror at four masked leaf nin's and, by the looks of it, one very young leaf jounin. "The leaf is weak indeed, promoting mere children to jounin?" he questioned.

Shinto made to kill the enemy nin, but Zaiaku had already vanished and reappeared behind the man, his sword now unsheathed and a hard look in his eyes. After a moment the nin hit the ground with a thud as blood began to flow freely from two wounds, his heart and liver, _"Target eliminated."_ With another hand signal his team vanished and reappeared at their starting point, "Any ideas how to close that pass?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea, but subtlety is out the window, we're going to hit it in two waves. First is going to be close range, second will be the ranged jutsu. When that's done Gaara's going to pull it all down." Resecuring his sword he began assigning targets, "use your hardest hitting attack, we've only got one shot and we're tearing through rock. Close range is with me, long range will fire on Zaiaku's command, once we're clear. My group will hit the closest side, Zaiaku your's will hit the furthest." After several nods the three teams began to position themselves, "Let's go!" cried Naruto as he began to charge the rock walls of the pass, his chakra beginning to swirl in his hands.

Chomaru was stunned, "That's..."

Shinto had the same reaction, "..no way.."

**"Rasengan!" **_(Spiral Blast)_ cried Naruto as he ran along the wall, allowing the grinding sphere of chakra to tear into the rock. When he released his jutsu he saw that his group was looking at him in a combination of disbelief as well as admiration, "What are you doing? GO!"

Neji was the first to snap out of his stunned revere, he didn't know what that attack was, but it was impressive. As he neared the was he launched himself into the air, **"Kaiten!" **_(Heavenly Spin)_

Next was Rittou, **"Ookami Setsudanki!" **_(Wolf Guillotine) _as he charged, a silver cresent shaped blade appeared in his mouth. He dug it into the rock and sprinted along the wall for a short distance

Next was Shikato, **"Kage Mori!" **_(Shadow Lance)_ His shadow, instead of projecting along the ground, formed into the shape of a spear on his arm. Bringing the appendage up and then down quickly, the shadow launched forward and tore into the mountain side. He was followed by Chomaru, using his size increasing jutsu and sheer strength. Several of the ANBU members used the special technique taught to them when they entered to ranks, it's a simple attack consisting of channeling your chakra into your sword, causing it to be able to pierce nearly all targets.

After Inoishi slammed several exploding kunai into crevaces, Naruto turned to Zaiaku, who was already sealing, "NOW!"

The ice-nin's eyes began to glow as he completed his seals and release an explosive amount of chakra, **"Hyouton: Haryuu Mouko!" **_(Ice Style: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)_ The dragon headed tiger erupted from a whirl of fridged wind, that had formed around Zaiaku, and slammed into mountian.

Momiji looked at her team leader like he had sprouted another head, 'What in the hell are you?' She was broken out of her thoughts by Hakumei's voice

**"Kitsune Bakufuu!" **_(Fox Blast)_

Recomposing herself she began sealing, "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" **_(Flame Type: Dragon Fire Technique)_

After his teams concentrated blast on the farthest foundations he nodded to Gaara, "You're up!"

The redhead's eyes flashed yellow as he began to call forth wave after wave of sand, extending both hands caused two huge clawed arms to form up from the ground and latch onto the heavily damaged walls. Gritting his teeth and focusing his chakra he forced them to pull down on the stone, slowly the rocks began to give way. 'Only a bit more,' he thought as he forced more chakra into the arms.

Naruto's ears perked up as he heard a whistling sound approaching them fast, "Shit, they're here!" He had no time to react as a golden arrow dug into Gaara's shoulder, "GAARA!"

As another arrow neared, Zaiaku was infront of his friend and Rittou had ripped it from the air, "We'll stop the arrows," he stated as the wolf snapped the projectile in his jaws, "make sure no one gets through." Without turning around he spoke to Gaara, "You alright?" his companion nodded, "Good, get that pass closed so we can get you looked at."

Gaara forced everything he had into the arms of sand and let out a cry that sounded more like a roar, finally the walls came crashing down, crushing several approaching mist and sound nins. Naruto supported Gaara and watched as the three teams dispatched the small handful of nins that had made it through the pass, "Mission accomplished," turning his head he noticed Gaara was unconcious, seeing the tip of the arrow he narrowed his eyes, "Poison, Zaiaku I need you to get Gaara to the hospital as fast as your feet will move!"

"You're in charge," he stated to Momiji. He crouched as Naruto secured Gaara to his back, "Let's go Gaara." As he channeled his chakra, the ground began to ice over, "I'll report to Tsunade-sama as soon as I drop him off," kicking off, he vanished, followed by Rittou.

"We have about twenty four hours before they get around the cliffs, assuming that was the main force," stated Shinto

Naruto nodded, "Let's get back to Konoha." Without another word, the remaining teams began their sprint back.

Zaiaku thanked kami that the front gate was open from a returning patrol, moving as fast as he was caused him to have tunnel vision and running into a gate at this speed was not high on his priority list. He frowned as he heard Gaara let out a ragged breath, "Almost there man, hold on," amazingly his speed increased even more as he forced his chakra to explode between his foot and the ground.

A woman at a fruit stand shivered involuntarily as the cold washed over the street Zaiaku was nearing, "I thought it was supposed to be spring?" she grumbled. In a flash, a bittingly cold wind blew down the street, knocking over signs, small children, and various other things. "Very odd weather we're having," she stated as she continued to make her purchases.

'If the door isn't open, I'm going through it,' thought Zaiaku gloomily as he neared Konoha Hopsital. Thankfully, being that it was a nice spring day the hospital personel had opted to have the doors opened, "Thank Kami-sama." Skidding to a stop in the lobby he caught the eye of the person he was hoping was there, "TSUNADE-SAMA!" he half exclaimed, half gasped.

Thankfully the sannin was prepared for this, "I sensed your chakra when you entered the village," she looked around him for a minute, "where is everyone else?" As she waited for his answer, she commanded the staff to get Gaara to a operating room

"While we were...closing the pass...Gaara was hit with a...poisonous arrow," he replied with his hands on his knees, gasping for air, "We did...get the pass closed though...and no casualties."

Tsunade smiled, "Excellent job, I didn't expect anything les-" she was cut off as Zaiaku fell to his knees, "You over did it, how long ago did you complete your mission?" She supported him as he flopped down into a chair

The white haired teen leaned back and closed his eyes, "we completed the mission at eleven-hundred hours."

Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall, then did a double take, "That was ten minutes ago!" she cried, "You made it that far in ten minutes?" She recieved no response, as Zaiaku had fallen into an exhaustion induced sleep, "Amazing kids."

"Tsunade-sama, the poison and arrow have been removed and Gaara-san is going to be fine," stated a Doctor as she exited the operating room

"Good," fifteen minutes later, Naruto along with Gaara and Zaiaku's teams came barging into the lobby. Tsunade held up a hand to stop the torrent of questions that was being spewed forth, "Gaara is fine and Zaiaku is simply exhausted, he made it here in ten minutes, CARRYING someone." Leaning back against the counter she eyed the three teams, "Now, Report."

Naruto stiffened and began to recite the events that transpired during the mission, "...then I told Zaiaku to get him here as fast as he could. Shinto-san's team normally patrols that area, according to him we have one day before they make it around the cliffs."

The fifth looked to Shinto for confirmation, "Naruto-san is right," he replied, "assuming that there entire force was attempting to come through the pass, then it will be roughly a day on foot around the cliffs."

Tsunade nodded, "Alright, rest up. There will be a meeting in the Tower in five hours, dismissed." Naruto immediately bolted for his friends' room. She noticed that the other people that came in with him, didn't move, "Is there something wrong?"

"A few things actually," replied Shikato, "the most glaring is, who are they?"

The Hokage frowned, "I beg your pardon?"

Inoishi matched her look, "Naruto-kun, is the first. How does he know the Rasengan? An A-ranked jutsu only usable by Jiriaya-sama and the Yondaime. Also his leadership skills are nearly flawless."

"Zaiaku-san is the second," interjected Momiji, "his speed, jutsu level, and intimate knowledge of ANBU hand signs."

"Gaara pulled down two cliff walls with an arrow in his shoulder," added Shino, "We have all agreed these things are beyond normal for people our age, and limited experience."

Tsunade went to respond, but was cut off when she saw Sakura and Hinata come off the elevator, "Oh boy."

Sakura threw a questioning glance to Momiji when she saw her in the hospital lobby, "Now what are they doing in here? Hinata, isn't Neji and Shino on Gaara's team?" Her lavender haired friend nodded, "Then why?" She immediately went wide eyed, "Oh no, not again." Bolting behind the desk she began to search for the most recent entries, 'I don't see his name, does that mean? Oh please no.'

"He's not in there," stated Tsunade calmly. She was being evil, but she was loving it, "He's..." she paused dramatically, looking down and shaking her head, "asleep, in room 110." Casting a glance up at her pupil she realized that maybe she went a bit too far, Sakura was glaring and had broken the pencil she was holding, "Sakura, calm down. He's fine, Gaara was wounded and he ran from the pass to the hospital. When he got here he was exhausted so I put him in a room to get some rest, Naruto-kun is in there now." Sakura was calm, but now Hinata was borderline hysterics, "Gaara is fine as well, take a break and go see them for the love of Kami." She turned and threw an amused look to Momiji then addressed the group, "The boys have three years where they fell completely off the map, I can't tell you more than you already know." She turned and began towards the front doors, "Just one thing," she said, "was it really the Rasengan?"

Shinto nodded, "No doubt in my mind, Hokage-sama."

'He must've learned it on his own,' she thought as her expression darkened, 'Those boys, there's something not right about them. It's more than just being demon vessels, they seem much older, like they've lived another lifetime.' When she entered he office she saw Jiriaya sitting on her desk, the third was standing next to him, "Good, I wanted to meet with you both."

The toad sannin nodded, "About them," he stated, "I followed their teams to the pass. Those boys, Naruto in particular, are something else."

"So Shinto was telling the truth," she replied, "Rasengan, what are the chances he figured it out on his own?"

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe, "Arashi created and mastered it in two years. Naruto-kun has been beyond our sight for two years, then another, it is possible." He turned and looked at the picture on the wall of the Yondaime, "I think we've only seen a tip of the iceburg in reference to all three of them, skill wise."

Tsunade looked out the window over Konoha, "They seem so old, their eyes..." she paused as she placed a hand on the window, "...sixteen year old children shouldn't have eyes like that."

Jiriaya placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze, "We need those eyes for now."

Meanwhile Hinata and Sakura were doing their best to fight down the urge to laugh. Naruto was asleep on the couch. His snoring was so bad that, in their sleep, Gaara and Zaiaku had put their heads under their pillows. Sakura snorted as Zaiaku threw his extra pillow at the blonde, hitting him square in the face, but that only made him snore louder. Gaara was the first one to get irrate, "NARUTO I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT STOP THAT NOISE!" Silence, then...another snore

As he was about to get out of bed Zaiaku placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll do it," he grumbled still half awake and not aware of the rooms visitors. shoeless and in only his black pants and shirt, he reached over and gripped the extra pillow off of Gaara's bed and trudged over to Naruto's sleeping form. Hakumei watched in mild curiousity as Zaiaku gripped it at one end, much like he would Shimotsuki, and raised it high above his head, finally he brought the pillow down full force on his blonde companions cranium. It exploded in a soft poof and a shower of feathers, "NOW SHUT UP!" he yelled as he proceeded to flop back onto his bed.

"You could've asked me to roll over!" cried Naruto as he spit out feathers. Hinata and Sakura lost it, bursting out into a fit of laughter, "Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!"

Zaiaku cracked open an eye, "How long have you been there?"

Sakura grinned as she looked at Zaiaku's one open eye, "Long enough to know that you would kill us in a pillow fight." She then glared at all the feathers on the floor, "You're going to have to clean this up!" Zaiaku ignored her and put his head back under his pillow, "I'm serious! If you don't clean it up, then I'm going to have to!" she whined as she tugged on his shirt.

"Sakura-hime, I'm exhausted" he replied groggily as she continued tugging on him, "five more minutes." He reached back and unlatched her hand from his clothing and held on to it.

Sakura blushed and looked up as a squeek was emitted from Hinata. Apparently Gaara, in his half awake state and the small amount of poison still in his system, was a tad lethargic. When Hinata had gone to check on his shoulder, she had an arm around her waist and was pulled onto the bed. Now she was sitting with Gaara's head in her lap and her face was beet red, "G-Gaara-kun?" she whispered.

"Well this is cute," drawled Momiji from the doorway, Shinto was right next to her. In a flash, Hinata was off the bed and Sakura was a good three feet away from Zaiaku, "There is a meeting at sixteen hundred hours." Letting out a chuckle at her daughters expression she and Shinto exited the room. "I was worried there for a while," she said as they left the hospital, "the look those three had in there eyes at the pass, it was like something snapped, and they killed so effortlessly."

"I understand," replied Shinto, "good to see that they still know how to be normal." Then he grinned under his bear mask, "Sakura-chan seems a bit-"

Momiji groaned, "Believe me I know! At least this time, Zaiaku-teicho seems to at least be interested, unlike that Uchiha bastard."

"Accepted him as captain finally?" he questioned with a raised brow, "I figured you would be a bit more difficult to pursuade."

"I thought he was just a little show off that got lucky with Fantomu," she confessed as they entered the nearby ANBU headquarters, "After he came to my home, asking for Sakura-chan, I couldn't fathom how someone that looked so carefree could be so dangerous. At one point I even thought that maybe someone else killed him and Zaiaku just took the credit." She reached up and removed her ANBU mask and untied her hair, "Everything changed at the pass, he's...special, but still human." Shaking her head and removing her vest she smiled, "I can't even explain it."

Shikato, Inoshi, and Chomaru were sitting inside the BBQ resturaunt, waiting on their order, "What do you think about Naruto-kun?" questioned Shikato

Chomaru threw back his cup of sake, "He's really something else, I was expecting something more..." he cut himself off

"Dangerous?" finished Inoishi, Chomaru nodded. "He's an amazing young man, like he doesn't even have the Kyuubi sealed inside him," he added as he took a sip of his drink. After a moment he let out a hearty laugh, "It's weird really," he responded to his friends' glances, "When we were fighting, if he would have asked me to attack that army, I think I would have."

Chomaru joined him, "Yea," he added, "I felt pretty unstopable, I knew he was right behind me, watching my back."

"He's the same age as our kids, but he's an amazing leader," stated Shikato with a nod, then he hoisted up his sake bottle, "To Naruto-kun's leadership! and to our victory tomorrow!"

"To Victory!" chorused Inoishi and Chomaru as their glasses clacked together

The meeting was simply to reaffirm everyone's team assignments and their missions during the battle. Also the time that they would group up and set out, to which all three boys agreed was way too damn early. Currently the three boys were rumaging around in the dark, "We're as good as goners if we get caught," hissed Zaiaku

"That is why silence is key," retorted Gaara as he rifled through an old dresser, "I am wondering what we are looking for exactly Naruto."

The blonde didn't respond, instead he continued his search, 'They have to be here somewhere.'

**_'I am curious as to what has brought on this sudden urge?' _**questioned the Kyuubi

Naruto smiled as he heard the familiar clang of metal shifting against metal. Opening a draw he cheered mentally, 'Because we're outnumbered and hopefully I can use these to even out the score.'

Kyuubi snorted, **_'and if anything goes wrong you'll just destroy your chakra circulatory system and everything in a hundred meter radius.' _**

'You're a glass is half empty kind of demon aren't you?' he questioned, ignoring the fox. He turned to his two friends and held up a bag, "Found'em, let's bail."

As they sprinted away from the deserted house, Zaiaku cast a glance at the contents of the bag, "You're fucking kidding me!" he cried in disbelief and coming to a complete halt, "what are you thinking? Scratch that, are you even thinking?"

"Very much so actually," replied Naruto confidently, "they're going to need some inspiration, some extra drive. Try as we might, the power we cut loose is scary, that won't inspire anyone. This might."

"And it could very well kill you, remember the last time you tried that?" questioned the ice-nin, "or are you beginning to forget that this isn't our first go around, sure we're a little stronger, but-"

"We're ALOT stronger," interjected Naruto, "I'm not putting this up for debate, I'm doing it, period."

"I hope you have thought this through Naruto," added Gaara, he wasn't stupid, from Zaiaku's outburst and serious expression he had deduced what Naruto's intentions were. "You have attempted this once and you now have no time to perfect it," he added in his most serious tone, "let's get home, it is getting late and I believe we had some things we wanted to do before the battle."

**_'He's going to get himself killed,' _**mocked Shukaku

Zaiaku relented, 'No point in argueing he's too stubborn to back down.'

**_'I do not think you, of all people, should be calling someone stubborn little one,' _**added Shiva

Sakura was sitting at the dinner table in her home, absentmindedly drawing circles next to her glass of water, "What's wrong Sakura?" questioned Momiji as she spotted her daughter. When the pink haired girl didn't respond, she placed her hand over the one drawing circles, "Telling me, might make you feel better."

"Am I strong?" she questioned her mother, "I've done so much to become stronger, but am I powerful where it counts?" Taking gulp of water she sighed, "When I didn't see Zaiaku-kun with you in the lobby I paniced, I can't do that tomorrow. I can't have a mental break down everytime someone comes through that front door, worrying if it's you, or Zaiaku-kun, or Naruto, or even Gaara. ANY of my friends could die or get wounded badly." She looked up at her mother and gave a watery smile, "I think I'm finally realizing that we aren't academy students anymore, this is real. I'm worried that I might fail one of you when you need me the most."

Momiji stood up and gave a slight bow to her daughter, "From this point on Sakura, you are no longer my little girl. I recognize you as a true shinobi and a woman." Sakura gave her a puzzled look, "It takes a true shinobi to recognize their fears and to admit them openly, because that is the only way to overcome them," then she sat back down and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling the pink haired girl close, "and as far as being a woman, you've been one for a while I just chose to ignore it." Standing up and walking to her door she smiled, "Get some rest Sakura, tomorrow will be like nothing you've ever experienced."

Hinata was buisy pouring over books in the Hyuuga library, absorbing everything she could before she went to work tomorrow, "Hinata-sama, it's late, you should get to bed," came the voice of Hizashi from the doorway

"Hizashi-san," she squeaked, "I was just going over somethings bef-"

Hizashi ignored her and gently closed the book she was reading, "Hinata-sama, you are a wonderful medic, why do you doubt yourself?" He sat down and tucked a loose strand behind her ear, "Would you like to hear the biggest difference between you and your mother?" he questioned and recieved a tentative nod, "she lacked your skill, but had twice the confidence, therefore she never showed it. She was amazing."

A second presence came to the doorway, "Hinata you should be in bed," stated Hiashi with a frown, not at his daughter herself, but at the fact she was pushing too hard. "People will be relying on you to be at your best," he continued, what seemed to be, another scolding, "lives will be in your hands Hinata." He ignored Hizashi's glare and placed a hand on each of her shoulders, "and there will be no better place for them."

The lavender haired girl choked back a sob, it was a very round about way, but the message got across, 'I'm proud of you.' Standing she gave both men a small bow, "Goodnight Father, Hizashi-san."

"Goodnight Hinata."

"Sleep well Hinata-sama."

The next morning Naruto, Gaara, Zaiaku, and Temari were up before dawn. "Almost time," said Naruto as he downed his second cup of coffee, he sent a look to Gaara and Zaiaku and both exited the room. Heading for the hospital, before the meeting time. "Worried?" he questioned the remaining person, Temari.

"Che," she snorted, "I will kill anyone that messes with me." She pretended that she didn't catch his underlying message, 'Are you worried about me?' Glancing up, she met his eyes head on, "I get to help guard the hospital, so I doubt I'll be fighting much," she spat bitterly.

"You're a jounin and very strong, it makes sen-"

"I should be out there with YOU!" she cut him off, quickly placing her hand over her mouth before more emotions flew out. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I...just...be safe ok?"

He smiled brightly, "of course!" He turned to make his way out the apartment, his forward momentum was halted by something gripping his jacket, "Huh?"

As he turned around two arms were around his waist, "Don't get so caught up in saving everyone that you forget to watch your own back." She leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, "make sure you make it back ok, Idiot."

"Gaara and Zaiaku wouldn't let anything happen to me," he replied and nuzzled into her blonde hair, "those two, along with Zabuza, are my family. Together we're unstopable."

On the roof Zabuza was looking over the village, "What?" he questioned.

Anko appeared next to him, sake bottle in hand, "Want some?" he declined, "what are you thinking about?"

"The boys," he replied. She gave him an amused look, "I'm not that soft, I just hope they leave someone for me to kill." He snatched the bottle from her, "Make sure you take care of yourself ok?" Drinking down the last bit he launched it into the air and shattered it with a shuriken, "I can't lose my drinking partner can I?"

Anko let out her version of a giggle, which was somewhere between evil laugh and 'I've lost my fucking mind' laugh. "You know, at first I was just attracted to you because you were a dangerous S-Class nin," she stated honestly, "Then I found something in you in our many drinking ventures. Loss, you lost something special, I know that feeling. Well it's more like betrayal, the first man I ever loved left me, but it's still a loss. We're a lot alike, Demon of the Mist: Momochi Zabuza." No more words were exchanged for a few minute, "Ah! This is way too serious, we should get moving."

With a nod from Zabuza they made their way to the stairs. He observed her for a moment she was, without a doubt, gorgeous and dangerous at the same time. "Anko," he said, the jounin kunoichi turned and gave him her patented grin, "I'm not going anywhere."

After recovering from the momentary shock she jerked down his mask and planted a forceful kiss on his lips, "Good!" she exclaimed and began down the stairs. Zabuza only pulled up his mask and let out his own dark laugh.

"Don't over do it," said Rin as she adjusted Kakashi's vest.

"I won't," he replied in an amused tone, "that's the fourth time you've tried to straighten it." He smiled as she pouted, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yea," she responded, "Kakashi? I love you."

He gave his normal response of a warm smile and a nod, before pulling up his mask, "How can you not?" With a small wave, he was gone in a poof of smoke.

Rin smiled, that was his version of 'I love you too.' She quietly began to head for the hospital, 'Watch over them all Sensei.' She had no idea how close her prayers would come to being answered.

"Momo, Sakura," stated Momiji, "I'll be back soon." With a small kiss to each of their heads, she began down the path to the front gate.

"Do you think Kaa-san will be ok?" questioned Momo

Sakura beamed down at her, "Of course."

"I'll make sure of it," came Zaiaku's voice from behind them, "I knew I recognized her from somewhere." He winced inwardly as he took note of the small girl, her legs were covered in a blanket embroidered in Konoha emblems and she was currently sitting in a wheel chair. He quickly recovered and extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Zaiaku. What's your name little one?"

The small girl tentatively shook the outstretched appendage, "Momo, Haruno Momo," she stammered.

"What did you do to your coat?" questioned Sakura as she noticed the white fur-like material around the collar, "I like it."

He smiled as she ran her fingers over the soft material, "I picked it up yesterday after the meeting, it goes more with my name, my real name I mean." He looked into her eyes and wanted to do nothing but assault her with kisses, but he figured that wouldn't go over too well.

"Did you mean it?" came the small voice of Momo, "will you protect kaa-san?"

"Momo-chan," scolded Sakura, "you can't ask him something like tha-"

"She's on my team," he interupted in a soft tone, "I'll protect her with my life, little one." He looked up and smiled at Sakura, who was on the verge of tears, 'I'll protect all of you.' Standing up straight he gave them a quick nod of the head, "It was a pleasure meeting you Momo-chan," he said, "I'll talk to you both later, ne Sakura-hime?"

Sakura smiled and began her journey to the hospital with Momo, 'I think I'm...no...yes...,' she let out a sigh, 'I'm falling for him,' she was broken out of her thoughts by her little sister

"He's cute," she stated with a grin, "I like him!"

Sakura blushed, "Momo!"

Gaara and Hinata were standing in front of the Hospital doors, "Watch out for Neji-nii-san and Shino-kun?"

The redhead nodded, "Of course," he replied, "I will let no harm befall them."

"Are you sure your shoulder's in good enough condition to fight?" she questioned worridly

"Hinata," he replied, "there are somethings you need to to know about me."

She placed a finger over his mouth, "Tell me later," she interupted. He nodded and smiled as she wrapped him in a tight embrace, "Be safe, Gaara-kun."

"Hai," he replied and began down the steps

As he came down the street he saw Naruto leaning against a light pole, "Ready?" quesitoned the blonde

the redhead smirked, "Always."

"Let's make sure they will never attack Konoha again," added Zaiaku as he rested a sheathed Shimotsuki on his shoulder.

As the three boys approached the gate, Jiriaya smiled, "I hope those three are going to live up to our expectations."

"I'll be severely disappointed if our expectations aren't blown completely out of the water," replied Tsunade. Then she turned to the gathered shinobi, Konoha's finest, "Come, Jiriaya, let's get this bittersweet reunion on it's way."

* * *

End Chapter 28 

Read and Review - WHEW! That was looooooooong, longest chapter yet. However, I feel completely fufilled. This chapter had a bit of butt kicking, but next chapter begins the asswhipping! As far as Zaiaku's jacket, just picture the nidaime's fur collar, just less mass. I think I maybe rushed Zabuza and Anko, but I still like the outcome. I picture them both as the impulse type, sue me

Preview Chapter 29: Beyond your limits


	30. Chapter 29: Beyond Your Limits

First off, I had an issue yesterday, somewhere between editing the doc and adding the chapter, the formatting got (for lack of a better word) Fucked. You weren't hallucinating when you were notified of a new chapter, but I refuse to put up anything but my best quality work, so here it is! Welcome back, this is going to be our first action packed chapter since the chunnin exams, so strap in! I'm very pleased with the abilities I've given Naruto, Zaiaku, and Gaara. Believe me when I say, "I have a whole new respect for realistic OC writting," it's so easy to make them stupidly powerful. I racked my brain for hours on end for Zaiaku's "Second" and "Third" level of his swordsmanship, also on Naruto's "Tail" abilities, the only one that was simple was Gaara's. OH! Zaiaku's move will be a bleachish type of skill, if you attempt to point that out to me I will laugh and there may or may not be pointing as well.

I do NOT own Naruto - If I did there would be more swordplay!

* * *

**-Chapter 29: Beyond Your Limits-**

"You have your assignments," stated Tsunade to Gai, Kakashi, and Zaiaku, "Your job is to slow them down, remember, you are NOT trying to beat them yourselves."

"Keep in contact with each other at all times, we don't want to cross paths," added Kakashi as he signaled for his team to move out, "Good luck."

Zaiaku looked at his team. They all recognized the hard look in his eyes, the slightly erratic and warm young man was gone, replaced by the calm and merciless shinobi from the pass, "Move out."

Naruto's perminant smile was gone as he looked at Gaara, one thought permiated both their brains, 'Truely the old blood has begun to flow, through all of us.' They knew that this battle would show more than they wanted, but it had to be done, there was no place for hesitation when protecting one's home. "From this point on," said Naruto to his three older teammates, "we hold nothing back, give everything you've got, and tomorrow I'll buy you all a round of drinks." He gave a slight grin and scratched the back of his head, "Only one round though, you guys drink like fish."

"No uncertian risks," said Gaara to Yumi, Neji, and Shino, "if you do not believe you are at an opponents level, do NOT engage that person." He frowned at Neji's glare, "That is an order." After an announcement from Tsunade, all the squads began to move to the main battleground, where the three armies would collide.

Zaiaku was calm and collected on the outside, but inside he could feel his insides churning, 'Fighting two armies, this is suicide,' he thought.

**_'It will work out, little one,' _**replied Shiva

Rittou let out a low growl, "They are close," he sniffed the air, "a four man scouting squad, fifty meters."

Zaiaku pointed to Momiji and Shinto, "With me, everyone else hold back in case of an ambush," he recieved a nod from his two second in command.

The four sound shinobi were perched on the branch of a large tree, "I don't see anything besides a small armament of traps," said the leader, "they'll probably be using the walls of Konoha to try and stem the flow of attackers," he had no idea that the leaf nins were more than prepared to meet the enemy head on. Landing on the ground, they began to mark down the trap areas so that when they reported to the main force, they could avoid uneccessary casualties, "Alright, let's mo-" he cut himself off as he heard a small rustling of leaves. With a quick hand sign his men drew their weapons and prepared for an attack, after a moment a small squrriel came out of the woods with an acorn in his hands. The sound nins immediately calmed before they realized their fatal error, they had dropped their guard.

The form of the squrriel exploded into a grey cloud. From the cloud charged the blurred form of Rittou, his crescent shaped blade clutched firmly in his jaws. The silver metal glinted in the sunlight before it was covered in the blood of one of the nins, the rest had scattered and were now observing the animal while formulating a plan of action. As their quick plan was about to be executed, the wolf let out a spine tingling howl. All three nins paled as they sensed three forms appear behind them, "Shit," hissed one as Shinto impaled him on a kunai.

The captain and his last teammate had reacted faster and were now facing off against Momiji and Zaiaku, "You can't win," stated the sound captain, "We have you outnumbered!" He then launched his chained Kama, Momiji dashed to the side while Zaiaku merely stood there. As the weapon neared the white-haired captain, he unsheathed his sword and shifted his posture, allowing the weapon to pass by him. "Bastard!" hissed the now enraged sound nin, he wasn't about to be beaten by a kid. Jerking his arm back, he attempted to retrieve his weapon for another strike.

As the Kama began it's return path Zaiaku glared, "You sound bastards never learn." In a flash he had the chain of the weapon positioned in between the opening in Shimotsuki's sheath and the point of the sword. With one quick motion, he slammed the blade back into it's scabbard, shattering the link in the chain. "You should've left well enough, alone," he turned his back and began to walk away, "Now you'll all die."

"Don't you-!" his ranting ceased as he felt something warm hit his hand, "What?" He looked to the side and saw the raven masked ANBU glaring at him, his sword unsheathed. "How?" he sputtered as his blood flowed from his severed jugular vein.

Zaiaku looked down at the man, without an ounce of pity, as his life blood watered the Konoha trees, "because you're eyes only see a weak Konoha."

Momiji smirked and sheathed her sword, utterly confusing her opponent, "What are you-?" he was cut off as a mono-wire was wrapped around his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply. As his life slipped away he saw his opponent explode into a cloud of smoke.

Pakkun stopped and looked to the east, "That was Rittou-sama," he stated, "they have started their assault." 

"Well then we shouldn't leave them to do all the work," replied Kakashi with a grin. His jovial expression was cut off as Pakkun came to a sudden stop, "What is it?" He crouched behind a rock, his two ANBU teams emulating him. What he saw was the most terrifying thing to have crossed his vision since the second great shinobi war. Two villages, moving as one giant force, there had to be at least twice what the original estimates predicted.

"Kami-sama," whispered one ANBU member, "there's so many of them."

Kakashi pulled out eight kunai, exploding tags attached to each one, "let's rectify that then, shall we?" With a nod, all his teammates emulated him, "let's begin."

Orochimaru glared as explosions rocked down the center of his forces, "FIND THEM!" he cried. Several jounin sprinted towards the direction the explosions came from, finding only slightly disturbed earth and faint traces of chakra. The snake sannin frowned as one man reported to him that no one was found, "Such tricky little leaves." Without another word he signaled for his forces to press forward

Naruto was gritting his teeth, waiting was never his thing, "This is taking too long!" he grumbled. He recieved a whack to the back of the head from Shikato, "Itai! OI! You can't hit your captain!"

"I can if he's making enough noise to alert the enemy," replied the jounin as Inoishi and Chomaru snickered.

Naruto snapped from glaring to serious, in the blink of an eye, as several explosions echoed through the landscape, 'They're getting closer.' Kyuubi let out a dark laugh, he loved a battle. The blonde's hands twitched in anticipation, "It's about to start, be ready."

At the Konoha hospital the preparations had been made and now everyone was gathered on the rooftop, husbands, wives, lovers, friends, brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers. "Kami-sama keep them safe," said a doctor, clutching her stethoscope tightly, as smoke billowed from the treetops.

Zaiaku and his squad were currently engaging a break off squad that had pinned them down, preventing retreat. "Zaiaku-Teicho, we have to get out of here before we get overwhelmed!" cried Momiji as she launched several tagged kunai into the attacking nins. The whole team was hiding inside a small ravine and currently lauching kunai and shuriken at each other, neither daring to close the gap for close combat

"The problem is that they are inbetween use and the main force," replied Shinto, "only way is to go through them and we don't know how many there are." He flinched as a kunai sliced into his arm, "Shit! We gotta do SOMETHING!"

Zaiaku looked down at Rittou who now had a large gash across his shoulder, "You've done enough Rittou," he said, "can you tell me how many?"

"Hai," growled the arctic wolf, picking his head up slightly he began sniffing the air, "twelve, straight ahead...maybe less, there's too much blood in the air, I can't pick out the different scents." He turned his piercing grey eyes on his summoner, "Gomenesai, Zaiaku-sama, I cannot be of more help."

The ice-nin scratched him behind the ears, "Nonsense, you've done your part, go home." At that the animal looked at him like he had been thoroughly insulted. "Your shoulder's all cut up and you need to heal," stated Zaiaku, "I am commanding you to leave immediately." With a reassuring nuzzle of the hand, the wolf vanished in a poof, "Now," said the white-haired teen as he unsheathed his sword, "let's get out of here. Is there anyone that isn't mobile?"

The raven masked ANBU raised his hand, "The tendons in my ankle are cut, I think." He gave a solemn nod of the head, "Get out of here, I'll hold them off."

"Oi! Don't talk like that!" yelled Shinto as he gripped the man's collar, "You've got a hurt foot, that's no reason to leave you behind." He hoisted him up and held him in a fireman's carry, "We're all getting out of here."

Zaiaku smiled at the older man, 'I can do this, they have faith in me,' standing up he deflected two kunai as they came at him. "Stay behind me and do not for any reason slow down, understood?" he questioned his team as his glacier blue eyes began to glow. 'I need your help,' he whispered to the sword and began to channel his chakra, 'let's get this right.' He then extended his blade out to the side, **"Itsuru, Shimotsuki!" **_(Freeze, Frost Moon)._ After the sword had taken its awakened form, Zaiaku held it above his head and forced his chakra to mingle with the sword's immediate atmosphere.

"BE READY TO MOVE!" cried Momiji, 'he's giving us an opening.'

As the Sound and Mist were about to break into their assault again, the fridged wind increased in strength, "Kill them!" cried one sound nin, trying to move against the brutal storm. On cue all the nins launched their weapons, but to no avail, the cyclone had picked up to the point of sending any projectiles horribly off course. "Move in!" cried the sound captain as he commanded his forces to press forward

As the cold wind continued to howl, two glowing blue eyes, fixated themselves on the enemy nins. "Z-Zaiaku-Teicho, w-what are y-you d-doing," chattered Shinto as he carried his teammate.

He turned his glowing gaze on his teammates, "Remember what I said?" he questioned, they all nodded, "Good, let's move!" He then spun his body and launched the, now concentrated, wind funnel, **"Hyouton: Kogarashi no Mai!" **_(Ice Style: Dance of the Withering Wind)_. "GO!" he cried as it impacted the enemy forces

The sound and mist nins could only stare in horror as advanced hypothermia caused their muscles to seize, "I-Idiots! You w-will be k-killed!" yelled the Sound leader as he made an attempt at sealing.

Before he could finish he felt something cold cross his neck, opening his eyes revealed Momiji retracting her leg, a small hidden blade portruding from the tip of her shinobi sandal, "This is as close as you get to Konoha!"

Zaiaku slashed across a mist-nin's chest, causing his body to become encased in ice, "Almost there," he whispered.

Shinto crushed a knee into a nin's gut, doubling him over. Momiji then ran the enemy through, "Keep running!" she shouted as they continued through the trees. "You're going to have to teach me how to do that!" she exclaimed to Zaiaku who was grinning.

"I just concentrated the chakra into the wind around my sword, then fired it," he replied as his team was now clear of the attackers, "I didn't expect it to work that well," he added sheepishly. As they came over the hill to the awaiting battlefield Zaiaku let out a sigh of relief, "We're clear," he looked to Shinto, "Get him to the hospital, then get back here!"

Shinto gave a quick nod, "Sir!" he replied and vanished

Jiriaya nearly face-faulted at the ANBU's over-enthusiastic compliance, but disregarded it for the moment and added it to a growing list of things to ask the boys at a later date, "Report."

Zaiaku retold his team's encounters with a little help from Momiji, "...we then broke through with Zaiaku-teicho's jutsu and made it here," finished the eagle masked woman with a hint of pride, "we didn't lose anyone."

The Toad Sannin gave an appreciative nod and gestured for them to take up their positions within the forces, "Oi, frosty," whispered Naruto, "you alright?" Then he nodded slightly as his friend smiled. After a moment he reached into a pouch holding six kunai, "here," he handed one to Zaiaku, "just throw it as hard as you can."

"I still think you're out of your mind, but I'll do it," replied the ice-nin. With nothing left to say, Naruto returned to his team, "Psycho," muttered Zaiaku.

"Kakashi-san's team is back," whispered Momiji as she pointed over her captain's shoulder. True enough, the copy-ninja's squad landed in the underbrush just outside the clearing, next to Tsunade. "It's almost time," she stated gravely

A loud crash was heard as Gai's team came into the clearing, preparing to face off against the forces, seemingly one on one. After some debate it was decided that the Blue Beast of Konoha and his team would be the ones to pull the sound into the clearing, and the prepared ambush. Another crash and three huge snakes erupted into the clearing, a human form riding atop each: Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. The snake sannin's maniacal laugh echoed through the clearing, "Come out, come out, whever you are. I know this is an ambush, so please stop attempting to surprise us, we have walked right into your ploy. I did this so that when we crush you, it is entirely and without question."

Jiriaya smirked and stepped out of the woods, "Should've known that trying to out slither a snake was impossible. After all, you crawled on your belly long enough to know the grounds of Konoha perfectly."

Orochimaru only laughed harder, "Such biting words Jiriaya, is that all you have to say to me? Here, at the end of Konoha?" He snarled at his former teammate's ever present look of disinterest, "The sand won't save you now, they're too busy worrying about if we'll attack them as well, too bad that we've concentrated all of our forces here! Now, even if you sent your fastest messenger, they would never arrive in time."

"So," interupted the toad sannin, "What are you offering the Mist village now that you've killed their Kage and taken their honor?"

Several mist-nins shifted uncomfortably, this was not a comfortable discussion, "We've given them a treaty, to be allied with the most powerful shinobi village in all the great countries," replied Kabuto

As he was about to press on another voice overwhelmed him, "We have not lost our HONOR!" cried a large man with a broadsword strapped to his back, "Konoha has taken the greatest swordsmen in existance, we are here to honor him! I can imagine how many of the leaf he killed before he fell! The real dishonor is on Konoha, for I still wonder how many of you it took to stop him!"

In the trees, despite his serious face, Zaiaku was blushing, "He wasn't that great," he mumbled. Naruto was gritting his teeth to fight back a burst of laughter. Across the clearing, Zabuza and Gaara were looking quite smug.

Jiriaya's laughter brought them back to the unfolding scene, "It took ONE konoha shinobi to bring down Fantomu, and he was a genin as well!" Several gasps and proclaimations were heard, "As was Yajuu! It seems that the weakest of the Konoha shinobi are greater than the strongest of elsewhere!"

"LIAR!" cried another mist swordsman as he drew his sword and charged in a blur, **"Rasshu Auto, Dokueki Shippo!" **_(Lash out, Venom Tail)_. His sword shifted from a katana to a bladed whip, as he jerked his arm back and launched the weapon at the sannin, "DIE!"

"Shit," hissed Naruto as he sprinted from the trees, deflecting the attack with the flat of his blade

'Damn Naruto,' thought Zaiaku as he gripped his frost blade, "too close."

Jiriaya never flinched as the weapon neared his face, 'bout damn time!' he thought as Naruto appeared infront of him, his sword deflecting the blow effortlessly

"Who the hell are you?" questioned the unidentified attacker, whose weapon was effortlessly knocked away. No response, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he reiterated a bit louder. He was met only by a burning red glare.

"Look at his weapon," whispered the larger of the remaining mist swordsmen. "You're holding Momochi Zabuza's weapon, are you not?" Not a sound, 'he's not giving anything away to us, a smart man.' He reached back and gripped the hilt of his bastard sword, "Well then we'll have to cut the information out of you."

The sight would have been comical if the atmosphere wasn't so serious, two armies at a standstill, waiting for the first to move. The only attacks thrown had been harsh words and a weak assault, harmlessly knocked away. If these were armies of mercenaries, then bloodshed would have already begun, but that is not the case. These are armies of Shinobi, and above all things, a shinobi knows patience. The knowledge that the first person to attack was usually the first to fall, this was true for shinobi armies as well. It all boiled down to the fact that it is much better to gauge and counterattack than to strike out blindly.

Tsunade immediately realized what Jiriaya was doing, "he's stalling," she whispered to her captains, "Zabuza and Gaara, take your teams around to the flanks.Be ready to converge on the enemy." For once, her perverted lover's grandios antics may prove a pivitol point in this looming battle.

Zaiaku noticed Kakashi across the way, giving him hand signs, 'Move...flanks...wait...signal,' he was too far away to see clearly but he gathered the general concept. "Naruto's team," he whispered to the three men, "you will accompany my team to the enemies flanks, when we recieve the signal we will attack."

"Hai," replied Shinto, "let's go gentlemen."

"Naruto," replied the blonde as he recieved a nod from Tsunade, "my name is Naruto, and I am the person that killed Yajuu, Fantomu fell to my brother and teammate." He smirked, "he was a pitiful swordsman and an even more disgusting human being."

Jiriaya was fighting back a smile, 'he's taunting them.'

The toad sannin was correct, Naruto had realized that everything from Jiriaya stepping into the clearing, to insulting the mist to move first was all a part of some grand scheme. 'Ero-sennin has always been a tricky bastard,' he thought as he continued to press the prideful swordsmen into attacking first. He saw a gaping opening in the enemies forces out of the corner of his eye, 'well, looks like we go first.'

**_'Patience was never your virtue, Kit,' _**replied Kyuubi

"You know," he said as he assumed his kenjutsu stance, comically causing a whole army to flinch. He smiled as he recalled a passage from a book Jiriaya had forced him to read once upon a time, "All warfare is based on deception."

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he took in the implications, but by then it was too late, the two people in front of the army exploded into a cloud of smoke. Then a blonde blur shot across his vision and the head of the snake he was riding on was torn off, **"Rasengan!" **_(Spiral Blast)_

Kabuto commanded his summon to assault the swarm, of now, flooding in leaf nins. As fast as the serpent had begun it's movements, they were halted. The traitorous medic nin frowned, "What's going on?"

**"Yomi Numa!" **_(Swamp of the Underworld) _came the voice of Jiriaya, "No snake's going to cover your ass this time, you piece of shit." His ever jovial expression was now replaced with a hard look, "Betraying one's village is an unforgivable offence, for that, I'm going to kill you."

"I think not," interjected Sasuke as his black snake came crashing down on the form of the toad Sannin, "It's time for the weakest of the legendary three to die!"

**"Sabaku Kangoku!"**_(Desert Prison) _cried Gaara as a chain of sand lurched from the ground and snared the Serpent, "You have overestimated yourself and your village, Uchiha!" Extending both hands, then turning them in a clockwise motion, caused a sickening crack to echo across the battlefeild. The snake summon was dead.

**_'Take that you bastard snake!' _**cried Shukaku as he began releasing his chakra, _**'This is just the start!'**_

"We've underestimated the vessels, Orochimaru-sama!" yelled Kabuto as he was doing his best to dodge Jiriaya's, surpisingly, impressive taijutsu assault. At the same time Sasuke was on his heels to stay out of the range of Gaara's sand, 'At this rate, just the Tanuki vessel along with the two sannin will overwhelm us, that boys mass combat abilities are unbelievable. To kill a summon without your own, amazing,' thought the sound medic

Zaiaku lept into the air and launched the kunai that Naruto had given him, it struck a mist nin in the sternum, "The rest is up to you Naruto." As he began his descent towards the ground he spotted the three mist swordsmen standing off against Zabuza, 'Let's go see if we can't give Zabuza a hand, ne Shiva-san?'

A seductive and sinister grin graced the face of the elegant elemental as she watched the battle through the eyes of her vessel, _**'Of course, my little one.'**_

The largest of the mist swordsmen was glaring, "Are you the one that killed Fantomu, Zabuza?" He clutched his bastard sword, "ANSWER US, DEMON OF THE MIST!" All three mist shinobi shivered involuntarily as a freezing wind washed over them, then a white-haired jounin appeared next to Zabuza, a frozen nodatchi clutched in his right hand, 'Who is that?'

Zaiaku stood up and locked his eyes on the green haired man that had identified his weapon as Dokueki Shippo, the venom tail, "You're pretty hasty for a swordsman." Then he clucked his tongue in a disapproving manner, "And what were you attempting to do here, Zabuza-sensei?"

The three swordsmen flinched at this new bit of information, meanwhile Zabuza let out a dark chuckle, "Picking a fight." He turned his sadistic gaze on the enemies, "This is Zaiaku, the Fuyu Ookami _(Winter Wolf)_ of the leaf. He's the person that killed your precious Fantomu, if you wish vengence then he's your target."

"YOU!" cried the woman of the group, "YOU KILLED HIM? THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" She sliced her finger over the intricately carved blade of her wakazashi, **"Shakou no Sora, Kurokumo!" **_(Darken the Sky, Black Cloud)_. Her blade then shifted into a long whisp of, what looked to be, smoke.

"I hope you've prepared youself for death!" added the largest man, unsheathing his hulking monstrosity of a blade, **"Dageki Daun, Shiroi Eihei!" **_(Strike Down, White Sentinel)_ If it was possible the giant sword increased in size, and altered it's shape into the form of a giant axe. White feathers decorating the ornate, double-sided, blade.

Zabuza frowned, 'this just became difficult,' he thought while eyeing the three awakened blades, "So you've all reached a basic release, impressive." Reaching back he unsheathed Sangemaru, "I can't do anything like that so-"

He was cut off by a low whistle eminating from Zaiaku, "That's pretty good," he stated. "Can you go to the second level?"

The woman glared, "Only the phantom of the mist seven could reach a second release," she hissed through clenched teeth. The cloud was now circling her body in a rapid pace, "Which is why it's beyond me how you killed him!"

'These guys are no fun,' thought the ice-nin as he finally decided to get serious. "Because he drove his blade into madness. I think the time for talking is over though, I'll show you my power," he stated as he inverted Shimotsuki and released it, causing the frozen blade to stab the dirt, "I'll show you, to protect my home and family, I'VE GONE BEYOND MY LIMITS!" He placed his palm on the hilt of Shimotsuki, released an explosive amount of chakra, and began forcing it into the ground. When the weapon became fully submerged, a deadly silence washed over the five figures, "Now, you'll see what happens when a sword and master fight for something other than slaughter." A stalagmite of ice shot from the earth, where the frost blade previously stood, and encased the leaf jounin's body.

"It seems his limits were overshot," chuckled the largest man as he hefted his axe onto his shoulder, "to kill himself with his own jutsu, how path-"

He was cut off by the ice pillar exploding, when the frozen dust cleared, there was nothing there. "My previous limits were beyond your current abilities, my current limits are beyond your comprehension," came a voice from behind the mist nin. Turning his head caused the swordsman to pale visibly. The man in front of him had glowing blue eyes, devoid of an iris or puipil. Each eye was bisected vertically by a glacier blue, fang-type, line. In each hand was a perfectly formed, hiltless, ice-katana. Zaiaku locked his brightly glowing eyes on the three stunned enemies, **"Shimotsuki, Kire no Fuyuyoru." **_(Frost Moon, Slice the Winter Night)_

Kabuto was still currently engaged with the toad sannin when a frozen wind swept over the battlefield, "That would be the elemental vessel, I assume?" he questioned in the midst of combat.

Jiriaya ceased his assault and let out a hearty laugh, "Correct, that was Zaiaku, the leaf's greatest swordsman. Gaara was the one that killed the Uchiha bastard's summon, and just wait till you get a load of Naruto!" He grinned like an idiot and scratched the back of his head, "You guys really fucked yourselves this time."

"I think not," hissed Orochimaru from behind the toad sannin, "DIE, JIRAI-"

"HEY," cried Naruto as he charged the snake sannin, "CATCH! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Drawing back, he launched two red kunai. Unfortunately, Orochimaru had elected to parry the object. It wasn't a total loss, however, because Kabuto was staring at the object in his hand like an idiot.

The toad and snake sannin both looked at the dagger like it was an exploding tag, waiting to go off, "DROP IT YOU FOOL!" cried Orochimaru

Naruto snarled as he closed his eyes and focused his chakra and that of the Kyuubi's, 'Concentrate.' He cleared his thoughts as he began to focus on the kunai, 'I can almost,' the lettering of the Jutsu-Shiki appearind in his mind, shaped by crackling lightning, 'I see it!'

Outside his body, electricity was licking at the surrounding area, and even some enemy nins, "Naruto," whispered Jiraiya, 'First the rasengan, now this? I should've seen it sooner.' His astonishment quickly turned to rage, 'Why didn't anyone tell me!'

Orochimaru's reaction was a bit different, very few things caused someone that had mastered an immortality jutsu, to be afraid. A red-eyed, Cleaver wielding, fang-bearing, S-rank jutsu using, Kyuubi vessel just happened to be one of those few things, "This...this is impossible!" he cried, "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"

"Refuse all you want," came Naruto's voice, barely more than a growl, "You're still going to burn in hell you snake!" He gripped Kubikiri Houcho with both hand and released the crackling energy in a quick burst, **"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" **_(Flying Thundergod Technique)_ In a flash of lightning, and a crack of thunder, he was gone.

"You should stop," jibed Sasuke, "You couldn't beat me when I was just a leaf gennin, do you think you could do so now?" He let out a harsh laugh as his eyes revealed a three point Sharingan, "I've obtained a power that goes beyond anything you can comprehend! I AM THE STRONGEST UCHIHA!"

Gaara landed in a crouch as his sand reformed his long coat, "I see," he replied, "if you are intent on using your bloodlimit then I will use my own special abilities." He cut his finger and spead his blood over a seal tattooed on his forarm, **"Satetsu Kuchyose!" **_(Iron Sand Summoning) _The ground exploded in a storm of, what looked like, a black mist, "This is the Iron Sand, it is faster than my normal sand, it is also impenetrable, and..." he flicked his wrist and a spike shot from the ground and peirced Sasuke's shoulder, "I control it with magnetic currents, created by my chakra. However, since my chakra is not flowing through the sand itself, your dojutsu cannot predict it's path."

In the Hokage's tower, Sarutobi looked out across the konoha trees and let out an amused chuckle. In the southern part of the battlefield a huge cloud of black sand was swirling. Northeast of that, the trees were frozen from the ground up, and the field of frost was still growing. Finally to the northern most area, lightning was licking at the air, ground, and trees, every now and then a crack of thunder was heard. "Our demons," he stated as he took a puff of his pipe and glanced at the picture of the Yondaime, "Are quickly becoming legends."

* * *

End Chapter 29 

Read and Review - Shiat has hit the fan! The boys are about to cut loose on a biblical scale, but don't think the sound and mist are about to roll over. Zaiaku has made a strong first impression, but there are still three versus' one (Zabuza will have his own issues soon!). Also don't forget, Sasuke has yet to go CS2 and there is still the sound five...and what's this? New orders from Tsunade to the combat medics in the hospital?...OH THE SUSPENSE!

Chapter 30: Legendary Three


	31. Chapter 30: The Legendary Three

I want to start this chapter out a bit different than the others by saying a big THANK YOU! To all of my reviewers, whether you pop in one review every five chapters or you're one of my diligent reviewers that hit me every new post. So to each and everyone of you, Arigato, from the bottom of my little black heart. Also I realize that my last chapter was a bit Zaiaku-centric, gomen. Alright let's get to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 30: The Legendary Three-**

Temari watched as the medic nins ran around covered in red, attempting to slow down the number of lives the shinigami was taking on this bloody morning, "Temari-san!" came the voice of Sakura, "give me a hand!" The sand kunoichi complied and was quickly being guided by her pink-haired companion as to what she should be doing, "Alright now hold this tightly...good." After a moment the Medic nin gave a smile, "That's one, only fifty more."

She was about to move on to the next when an ANBU appeared in the lobby, it wasn't unusual, but he was uninjured, "Who's in charge!" he shouted over the scrambling medics. Sakura stepped up to the man, "Ah," he started, "Haruno-san, Tsunade-sama wants to send as many medics as we can spare out into the field. Orochimaru's forces are focusing on killing the medics as they are helping the wounded."

"Understood," she replied, the ANBU then poofed into smoke. "Hinata!" she cried over the lobby, the lavender haired girl looked up, "We're going out into the field on Tsunade-sama's orders."

"I'm going with you," interjected Temari

Sakura frowned, "You're not a medic-nin."

The sand jounin matched her frown, "You seem to think I'm giving you an option."

Hinata stepped in to avoid the situation escalating, "We don't have time for this, Temari-san can come, an extra fighter won't be frowned upon."

"Alright, let's get every available hand and get out there," stated Sakura. After less than three minutes an adiquate team of six medics were gathered and were setting off for the gate, "Help who you can, don't waste your time on a lost cause." They all understood her meaning, in the field you have a limited amount of chakra and the fact is, you can't save everyone.

A streak of lightning shot across the field of battle, causing several mist and sound nins to hit the ground with gaping wounds. Another crack of thunder indicated that Naruto had began to blitz to another kunai, leaving a trail of slashed bodies, "Naruto," gasped Kakashi as he watched his former student use his former sensei's signature jutsu. He was reinvigorated at seeing the technique of the strongest Kage, to ever lead konoha, again. "PUSH THEM BACK!" he cried to his comrades

While Kabuto was now holding the bloody stump of what remained of his left arm, Orochimaru was in a clash with the toad hermit, 'I have to stop that boy,' he reached to his back and launched a kunai.

The sannin tilted his head to the right and the dagger zoomed by without contact, "Your aim is horrible, Orochi-kun."

"I wasn't aiming at you," he replied with a sinister grin. As he predicted, his former friend had avoided the simple attack, missing it's true purpose. The dagger slammed into the red kunai with the 'Jutsu-Shiki' engraved on the handle, and exploded, destroying the target, "You think I don't know how the Yellow Flash's famous jutsu works? You forget who you're dealing with Jiraiya!"

Naruto frowned as he felt his jutsu break, 'damnit!' He skidded in the dirt as the 'Jutsu-Shiki' was destroyed, effectively breaking his jutsu. He could still use the Hiraishin, but the other two daggers were too close to each other to cover any significant amount of ground and he doubted that Orochimaru's forces would allow him to prepare the attack again. He gave an audible grunt, 'Go Kyuubi.'

**_'Hai,' _**replied the demon and released his first and second tail

Several nins gave a visible shudder as the blonde nin released an enourmous aura of power. "I'll just have to do this the hard way!" he cried as he gripped his sword and charged the enemy, the ethereal form of the Fox demon encasing his body. The first nin had no chance as he stared into the eyes of the Kyuubi vessel, his feet frozen to the ground as his body was nearly split in half. Pivoting on the ball of his foot, Naruto sent the hilt of the long handled weapon crashing into another nin's throat, crushing his windpipe. After dispatching another two ninja's he found himself surrounded, "Great."

"Time to die," stated a mist nin with a fanatical grin. It was quickly wiped away as Naruto's own laugh rang out, "You're surrounded, I don't see what's amusing. You're about to die, do you find that funny?"

"Who's surrounded?" questioned the blonde as his laughing ceased. **"Bakuretsu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **_(Exploding Shadow Clone Technique)_came another voice outside the circle of nins. As their bodies were launched skyward, Naruto crouched low and channeled his chakra through the artificial chakra system in his sword, "Ichi," he growled. The first tail of his ethereal armor disolved, then in a flash, the weapon ignited in flames. Leaping high into the air and drawing back, he focused his eyes on the forms of the disoriented enemies, **"Katon: Shounetsujigoku!" **_(Fire Style: Burning Hell)_ He smiled grimly as the weapon slammed into the ground, the enemies looked at it in horror. The flames roared to life then exploded out, creating a quickly expanding dome of burning death, the nins could only cry out as their bodies were incinerated.

"Naruto-kun seems to be enjoying himself," stated Inoishi with a grin. He caught sight of several nins converving on the whirling storm of blonde destruction, "I think we should go help though, we don't want him dying, he owes us drinks." The ShikaInoCho team charged into the group of enemies, binding, confusing, and flattening them as they made their way to Naruto. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Inoishi as he parried a kunai with his own, then eviscerated his attacker.

"Inoishi, HIT THE DECK!" cried Shikato as he lashed out with his shadow covered arm, **"Kage Mori!" **_(Shadow Lance) _The spear of shadows pierced the hidden nin through the heart. "Baka! Keep your eyes open!" cried the elder Nara

Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground, it in turn, split open and engulfed several nins. Correcting her posture she looked around the battle field, the teams were getting back together. Truth be told, the initial phase of the attack was a cluster-fuck, teams were broken apart and everyone was just fighting whomever they ran across. She then began to search for the leader of this army, "There you are," she stated as she found Orochimaru fighting Jiraiya. Sprinting across the field, she swung a hard right at the snake sannin, on impact his form burst into mud. "Bastard!" she yelled as her rage grew, "Come out and fight, coward!"

"A bit impatient," chuckled Orochimaru as his body grew from the ground, "Tsunade-hime." His chuckle turned to a full blown laugh as he stared into the faces of his former teammates, "The geriatric lovers of Konoha are going to save it from the big bad Snake? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Reaching up, he ripped his face off, exposing one with softer features, "While you two have been getting older and losing your edge, I've stayed in my prime! At my peak! I could easily beat you both!"

"You're disgusting," replied Jiraiya, "that jutsu has ended your life as a ninja and merely turned you into a parasite." He then cut his finger open, "All the words have been said," he stated sadly as he began to seal, "you have been lost for too long, now all we can do is end your existance." Slamming his hand on the ground and flaring his chakra he called out, **"Kuchyose no Jutsu!" **_(Summoning Technique) _The resulting explosion sent several nins, friend and enemy, sprawling into the dirt. When the smoke cleared it revealed the toad hermit standing atop the frog boss, Gamabunta.

Tsunade and Orochimaru had realized what his intentions were, and emulated his actions. Now, the battlefield was set.

Naruto felt the huge gust of energy roll off the area where the sannins were, now he was glaring as he saw the giant form of Gamabunta. "Shikato-san, stay here and try to thin out the number of enemies, I have to go help the Hokage!" Securing his weapon to his back he broke into a full sprint, running more like an animal than a man, all four appendages pounding the ground in a syncronized rythem. 'Let's see if we can't make this battle a bit more one sided,' continuing his sprint towards the battlefield, he reached back and cut his finger on the blade of his sword, **"Kuchyose no Jutsu!" **_(Summoning Technique)_

The three sannin turned their heads to the newly erupted cloud of smoke, Jiraiya frowned, 'There is no summon that can stand up to the three great summons, what idiot is trying to interfere.' His eyes grew wide as a white and black clawed hand slammed into the ground, "Kami-sama." A white tail, tipped in black, whipped out from the cloud; then another, then another, till there were a total of seven in all. Finally the last of the smoke was blown away by the mid-day winds, "That's.." he could only stammer. Standing in all of it's seven tailed glory was a giant arctic fox, it's white fur tipped in black, piercing blue eyes staring down the three summons.

Then an elegant female voice came from the fox, **"Ah, Naruto-kun, how are you?"**

"Fine, Eba-Howaito-chan _(Everwhite)"_ he replied with a fangy grin, "sorry to bother you, but things are getting a bit out of hand."

**"Hello, worm," **she growled at Manda, **"A pathetic creature in our world so you come here to cause terror?"**

Manda's anger flared, **"Do not mock me ONI!"** He charged in a flash, his rage overcoming Orochimaru's summoning control. Lashing out with his tail, he attempted to end the fight quickly by impaling the Kitsune.

Eba-Howaito responded by gripping the tail with her teeth and flinging the serpent into the trees, **"This cannot take place here, there are too many humans." **She looked up and eyed Gamabunta and Katsuyu, the frogs and slugs weren't on the best terms with the foxes, **"Your assistance would be most appreciated, a battle can never be ended too quickly." **

Jiraiya and Tsunade broke out of their stunned silence long enough to eye each other warily, "OI! ERO-SENNIN! OBAA-CHAN! LET'S GO!" rang out Naruto's voice.

Tsunade was fuming, "Let's go teach that brat how we do things, Katsuyu!" Inside her mind she was caught between admiration and horror, 'A seven-tailed fox, how powerful is this kid?'

**"The Seven-tailed Fox, Eba-howaito: The Everwhite," **stated Gamabunta as he took a puff of his pipe. Then he let out a booming laughter, **"I haven't been this excited about a battle in a long time, let's go Jiraiya!"** The toad sannin matched his grin and nodded. The three summons began to close in on the area where the Kitsune had thrown the great snake, like a chew toy.

Gaara jerked his head up as he felt Naruto release his chakra and summon his giant fox, 'I see, so the battle has come to this.' He looked back down at Sasuke, who now had his cursed seal crawling over half his body, "I no longer have time to play with you, little Sasuke!" Extending both his arms caused the iron sand to launch into a wave of spikes, **"Satetsu Kaiho!" **_(Iron Sand World Order) _Sasue managed to dodge the first wave, but the second came crashing down on him. Gaara, however, wasn't conviced. Whipping his arm around he called down the sand that was now hovering in the air, **"Satetsu Shigure!" **_(Iron Sand Shower)_

The Uchiha's reflexes were in overdrive, guided by his sharingan and his power increasing cursed seal. Unfortunately Gaara's word had proven true, with no chakra flowing through the black substance, his sharingan wasn't doing much. 'Orochimaru is severely outnumbered,' he narrowly dodged as a spike shot at his throat, 'I have to stop this relentless assault!' Leaping to the right he began sealing, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" **_(Fire Style: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) _As predicted the iron sand came up to block and that was all he needed, "Kindomaru! NOW!"

Gaara had no time to react as five arrows shot out from the forest, his sand responded quickly but not quick enough, all five impacted his body. "Che," snorted the six armed man, "What a jo-" he narrowed his eys as the arrows fell to the ground, instead of his target, "All of those were lethal!"

**"Satetsu no Yoroi"** _(Armor of the Iron Sand) _whispered Gaara as he regained his composure.

Kindomaru glared and began releasing his second level of the cursed seal, completely forgoing level one, "I'll show you!" Opening his mouth he produced an arrow with a drill-like tip, "Accuracy one-hundred twenty percent, power one-hundred twenty percent." Narrowing his eyes he grinned, "DIE!" As he attempted to loose the arrow he felt his seal begin to retract, his chakra was being drained, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Shino stepped out from behind a branch, "Uchiha Sasuke is not the only one with teammates." His bugs began to crawl over the form of Kindomaru as they ate away at his chakra, "You are beaten."

The spider-like man jerked his head to the side as he heard another voice, "I will be the one to defeat Sabaku no Gaara," stated Neji as he dropped low to the ground, "You are in range of my divination, **Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" **_(Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Palms)_ Once the sound nin hit the ground with a thud, the Hyuuga genius turned his gaze on Gaara and gave a nod.

"Hurry, the Uchiha will tip the scales in a battle of that size," stated Gaara to Yumi as she attmepted to reset his dislocated arm

**_'Eba-sama can handle a snake, but if the traitor releases his second part of the seal the combat could become bothersome,' _**replied Shukaku as he began to channel his chakra into his vessel, **_'Be quick, we can't hold this form for long.'_**

'Hai,' replied Gaara as he began a sprint to the epic battlefield. He began to crouch low and run on all fours, much like Naruto, the iron sand converging and covering his body. Several gasps were heard as he lept over a group of fighting nins and continued his run. His body was now that of the compact one-tail, save that his outer shell resembled obsidian glass rather than sand. As he was catching up to Sasuke, he watched the traitor spread his blood over a tattoo on his forearm. Naruto nor the sannin had noticed his incoming assault, being too involved in dealing with Orochimaru and Manda, 'NOW SHUKAKU!'

**"Kuchyose no Jutsu!" **_(Summoning Technique) _cried Sasuke as a huge cloud of smoke engulfed his body, his explosion masking the one that had just occured near him.

As Sasuke's twin snakes erupted from the smoke, intent on sneak attacking his cornered master's assailents, two black clawed hands gripped the snakes around the neck, **"Our battle is not concluded, UCHIHA SASUKE!"**

Naruto and the three sannin turned to see the giant form of the One-tail, stopping a previously unseen assault. "Go Manda!" cried Orochimaru, trying to capitalize on the distraction.

The Snake charged forward, intent on striking the throat of the white fox. Baring his two giant fangs, now dripping with a black sludge-like poison, he made his strike. Both of the ivory spears, sunk into the soft fur, then tender flesh of the white fox, **"Who is the worm now, Mongrel!" **

The form of the fox eploded into a cloud of smoke, **"You are, FOOL!" **came the voice of Gamabunta, **"She is not your only opponent!" **Thrusting his giant knife forward he managed to only knick the armor-like scales of the serpent. **"Now Jiraiya!" **sucking in deep and placing his hand on his stomach, he forced a stream of oil from his mouth.

The toad hermit quickly picked up on his plan and began sealing, "**Gama Yuendan!" **_(Toad Oil Cannon) _As the stream of intense flames engulfed the serpent another voice rang out.

"Eba-chan!" cried Naruto as he began sealing, landing on the tiger seal, his first tail began to glow

**"Hai, Naruto-kun!" **replied the white Kitsune as her first tail also began to glow. She drew in a harsh breath, then exhaled a stream of blue flames.

Naruto then exhaled his own stream of red fire, which inturn mixed with the fox's blue, creating a purple flame with an intensity that had never been felt, **"Katon: Kitsune Gouka!" **_(Fire Style: Fox Hellfire) _

"I believe my job here is done," whispered Kabuto, "I have much to report." Making several half seals, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"What heat," gasped Gai as he shielded his eyes, "It feels like we've stepped into hell itself."

One of his ANBU teammates looked up at the giant forms, "The Kyuubi boy is..." he gave a slight smile under his mask, "impressive."

Tsunade scanned the battlefield as the flames died down, "Did they get him?" she questioned her summon. Suddenly the ground split open, the giant snake erupted from the cracking earth and ensnared Katsuyu.

**"I'll just kill you first!" **cried Manda as he began to crush the great slug summon

"Baa-chan!" cried Naruto as he and Eba-howaito charged. Tsunade loooked down and gave a nod to her summon before leaping onto the head of the white fox along with Naruto, "How can one snake be such a pain in the ass!" exclaimed the blonde as Katsuyu exploded into smaller slugs and slipped through the grip of the snake.

"Fighting Gamabunta and Katsuyu is a difficult task," stated Orochimaru as he stared down the two sannin, "but," he turned his eyes to Naruto and Eba-howaito, "The kyuubi brat and that seven-tail alone are more than a match for us."

**"We should withdraw," **hissed Manda as he coiled back into a defensive position, **"We are outnumbered and outclassed."**

"You aren't getting away!" cried Jiraiya as he and Gamabunta appeared overhead

The frog boss puffed up his cheeks, **"Suiton: Teppodama!" **_(Water Style: Gun Bullet)_ As the snake darted to the right he fell into the direct path of Naruto and Eba's building attack, **"Now Eba-san!"**

This time Kitsune's second tail began to glow, while her summoner's first ignited. Going through his previous set of seals, Naruto again stopped on the tiger seal as Eba expelled a violent gust of air, **"Katon: Bachiatari no Arashi!" **_(Fire Style: Storm of the Damned)_ Manda had no time to react as the fire laced wind storm slammed into his body, his armor like skin provided no protection as it was torn away. With one final cry of agony, the great snake hit the ground with an earth shattering slam. Naruto slumped down and rested his hands on his knees, gasping for air. His tails and ethereal form fading as kyuubi's chakra retreated back into his sealed stomach

**_'Great job, kit,' _**praised the nine-tails

Tsunade placed a glowing hand on his chest, "You've scorched your lungs," she stated as she began healing. 'Two attacks like that would've killed a normal person,' she smiled as Jiraiya and Gamabunta approached, "Did you find his body?"

"No," replied the toad sannin, "but with fire that hot, I wouldn't be surprised if he was burned to ash, instantly." He looked down at the blonde that was being treated, "Not bad, brat, not bad at all."

Naruto attempted to stand and get back into the battle, but Eba's tail held him down, **"Your battle is done, Naruto-kun."** Then she set both her summoner and Tsunade on the ground, **"I thank you both for your help, without you, the battle might've cost Naruto-kun his life." **With a bow to both Gamabunta and Katsuyu, she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke was shaking visibly with rage, his source of power was dead, and he was only a fraction stronger than he had been before he left Konoha, "I'LL KILL YOU NARUTO!" he cried as he began charging up his Chidori and unleashed his second level of the cursed seal. Leaping off his summon he began a decent on Naruto's prone form.

Gaara was doing his best to hold both of the summoned creatures when Sasuke lept off, 'Now what?' he questioned himself. His power was already being taxed. Between the giant form, restraining two summons, and controlling the iron sand he wasn't going to last much longer. He finally thought of a plan, a sinister smile crossed his face as he jammed his spiked tail into the head of the snake held by his right arm. When he felt the body go limp, he swung it around like a whip and crushed it into the form of the assaulting Uchiha. As he watched the traitor skid into the dirt he mustered the last bit of strength he had and snapped the neck of the remaining snake, 'I cannot hold this form anymore.' Landing on the ground, as the iron sand fell from his body, he scanned the area. "Damnit," he hissed in a rare moment of frustration, Sasuke was gone.

Zaiaku was staring down the three mist swordsmen, "Your side is losing, no one can stand up to Naruto's summon and Gaara in that form," then he smirked, "not even me." Inside though, his head was spinning, 'Naruto was using seals? AND mixing attacks with Eba-chan? Then Gaara, that wasn't his normal form,' gritting his teeth, he clutched his two ice-blades tightly, 'I'm getting left behind.' His train of thought was broken by another fast approaching presence, "Zabuza, look out!"

The demon of the mist ducked low, 'You again,' he thought as he ripped Sangemaru from it's scabbard. "This time I'll kill you," stated the leaf jounin as he sprinted off towards the lake, Kimimaro right on his heals, 'Zaiaku, I'll leave this to you.'

"Now that Zabuza is gone, I think we'll start!" snarled the green haired swordsman as he lashed out with his blade-like weapon. Zaiaku neither flinched nor moved as the weapon passed right through his form, which then dissappated into nothing, "What?" He turned his head to see Zaiaku charging him, "Too slow!" he cried and launched his weapon, with the same results. Glancing around he noticed his other two teammates were in a similar struggle, none could hit a solid target. "What is this?" he questioned as he lashed out at another projection.

"Some kind of clone technique," stated the larger man as he opted to not strike the fast approaching form of the Ice-nin, "See they're simple bushin, they can't hurt us."

"Wrong!" came the voice of Zaiaku as he vaulted over the huge man and dug his blades into the mist swordsman's shoulder. The giant responded by swinging his huge weapon with his good arm, only to see the form of his enemy dissappate like before. "You're all thinking like swordsmen and not ninja, I'm both," came the voice of Zaiaku from infront of them, looking up they saw him in a solid form. That form then split from one to three, then to six, and then twelve. "This is the first skill of Shimotsuki in her second form," all twelve vansished, reappearing periodically inbetween the completely confused mist warriors, "You will not get a chance to see her second skill." His first target was the largest one, he was the most wounded, therefore should be the first one to die.

"Bastard, who the hell do you think you are!" cried the man as he spun his body into a horizontal swing that would split a horse in two. Zaiaku's body split in half on impact, one leaping over the blade, while the other ducked. "Shit!" cried the mist swordsman as he ducked, what he thought, was a fatal strike. In reality he had brought himself into the range of another blow. He could only watch as the first blade sliced through his upper torso, cutting through his left lung, the second blade then pierced his gut. He smiled as his giant axe fell from his grip, hitting the ground and forming back into his sword, "I...think...I was...wrong...about you," he said as he choked on his blood.

The green haired man's anger flared, "FUCK YOU!" he cried and lashed out with his whip, surprisingly it wrapped around the form of Zaiaku, "I've got you!" Jerking his arm back, the blade began to dig into the body of the ice-nin.

"Wait, STOP!" cried the female swordsman, "That's not-!"

It was too late, the blade began to bite down into the now frozen form of Zaiaku, "An ice clone!" cried the enraged swordsman, as his target turned to ice, "there's no such technique!" He went wide-eyed as the ice crept over his linked weapon, then shot up the blade and covered his arm, "I can't move!" Jerking violently he attempted to pull free, to no avail, he turned and gave a glare to his teammate, "Kill this bastard." Looking back he saw Zaiaku running along the blade of his weapon, then vanished. In a flash he was behind the frozen man, both blades piercing the mist swordsman's chest.

Zaiaku then turned his hardened gaze on the woman that had tears running down her face, "Why are you crying?"

She glared up at him, "Why did you kill my friends?"

"Why did you attack my home?" he retorted as his chakra flared up

The woman ducked her head again, "Genjutsu," she murmured, "you're radiating a genjutsu, it's beyond anything I've ever seen. Alone, it's confusing, but with your inhuman speed, it's devistating." Standing up she spread her cloud-type weapon over the battlefield, "Now that I know, you won't hit me." She focused on him, "Fantomu, Hisui, and Kyojin," she hissed, "all three were mist swordsmen, and all were killed by you. I shall be the vessel for their revenge."

"Vengence doesn't have a place on the battlefield," replied Zaiaku as he reactivated Shimotsuki's genjutsu and multiplied his body images.

"I TOLD YOU THAT WON'T WORK!" she cried and forced chakra into the cloud. It responded by sending a pulse of electrical energy towards the ice-nin. Zaiaku barely managed to evade the shock, "I can't break this strong of a genjutsu, but my weapon tells me where you are! I've defeated your swordsmanship!"

'Now what?' he thought, 'I only have a limited number of attacks, with the second skill.'

Shiva shook her head, **_'It is of no consequence, little one. You must use it.' _**

Zaiaku stood and dispelled the after image genjutsu, "No point in that anymore," he stated.

"Resigned yourself to death then?" she questioned with a sinister grin, "I shall make it-"

**"Houton: Fuyu Kodachi no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Winter Grove Technique)_ swinging both blades towards the ground caused the ice spikes to shoot in a straight path to the woman.

'Impossible, he made no seals!' she thought as she lept out of the way. Turning her head she saw him in the air, both swords extended to the side, and needles forming around them.

Zaiaku swung both weapons forward and launched the senbon, **"Hyouton: Fuyu Shigure no Jutsu!" **_(Ice Style: Winter Shower Technique)_ He watched as a crack formed on each of his frozen swords, 'Shit, two more attacks is all I have.' Drawing his right arm back he channeled as much chakra as he could spare into the blade and launched his final attack, **"Hyouton: Haryuu Mouko!" **_(Ice Style: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger) _as the attack launched, the blade in his right hand shattered. Pushing his body to the limits he sprinted into the oncoming path of his launched attack and emulated it with his left hand, the blade mirrored it's twin, and shattered. Now weaponless he sprinted to the recovering form of the mist shinobi and locked her into a half nelson, "Gomen," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled in resignation as both attacks converged on her form, "At least you'll die too," she stated. At the last moment she felt her opponent's body become like ice, "Ice clone," she sighed, "I guess not."

Zaiaku landed in a crouch as both dragons met head on, crushing the body of the mist swordsman. His eyes reverted back to normal and a sheathed Shimotsuki reappeared in his left hand, finally the fang like markings vansished from around his eyes. "Four attacks seems to be our limit for now," he stated, "We'll have to work on that."

"Hinata take your team and head to the northern end," stated Sakura as she took three medics to the southern area. When they arrived they found Momiji and Shinto's teams piling up bodies, "Ka..er...Captain, do you have any wounded?"

Momiji shook her head, "Surprisingly no, but I don't see Zaiaku-Teicho. He was in a standoff with Zabuza-san and three mist shinobi, that has me concerned." As she was about to send a team out to check, a figure came over the hill, "Nevermind."

"Zaiaku-kun!" she shouted and sprinted at him, 'I should be calm and in control, not squealing like fan-girl.' Despite her wise thoughts, she did just the opposite, "You're ok!"

The ice-nin went wide-eyed as the pink haired girl glomped him, "ACK! SAKURA-HIME!" he gasped out, 'she's forgetting her strength!' They both hit the ground with a thud, Sakura still firmly latched around his neck, "Sakura...air...breath...can't!" He felt her body shake slightly, she was crying. Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled, 'Air's overrated anyway.'

**_'Sakura-hime has returned to us,' _**cooed Shiva as she severed her mental connection with Zaiaku, giving him his privacy.

"You're going to kill him Sakura-san!" exclaimed Shinto, the others just burst into laughter

Shikato stood up and dusted off his hands, "Well, I think that's enough work for today!"

Chomaru threw two bodies onto their quickly growing pile, "These two were a pain in the ass," he stated as the forms of Jirobu and Tayuya landed with a thud.

"I didn't expect them both to have cursed seals, Orochimaru was playing dangerously," replied Inoishi. Clapping his hands together he smiled, "Let's go find our dear captain, it's Sake-O'Clock!" His two life-long companions let out hearty laughs as they headed to where the Hokage and toad sannin were.

Gai landed next to Kakashi, "forty-five," he stated with a smug look

Kakashi grinned under his mask, "Forty-six," he replied as his second in command threw the bodies of Sakon and Ukon onto the pile, "Forty-seven and a half."

"NOOOO!" cried Gai as he slumped in defeat, "So hip!" he sobbed.

Gaara flopped onto the ground next to Naruto, "I am impressed, you effectively mixed jutsu and managed to destroy Manda."

Naruto cracked an eye open, "Sasuke?"

"Nothing," added Jiraiya, "No trace of Orochimaru either, but like I said, that fire could've very well burned him to ash."

"If you didn't find his body, then he's alive, that bastard is more than resiliant enough to survive," interjected Tsunade, she looked up and gave her fellow sannin a warm smile that said, 'glad you're ok.'

Jiraiya grinned and scratched the back of his head, 'Of course.' He then turned a cocked brow at Naruto, "So want to explain to me what happened up there? Calling a tailed demon?" then he turned to Gaara, "and if I'm not mistaken, that was the famed 'Iron Sand' of the Sandaime of Suna?"

Naruto flopped back into the grass and was about to explain, when a face came into his vision, two sets of blue eyes locked onto each other, "You ok idiot?" came the voice of Temari, more than a hint of concern in her question.

He grinned like a cheshire cat, "Of course! What did you think I wou-" He was cut off as Temari held his head and pressed her lips to his. His surprise only lasted a moment though, he slowly closed his eyes and slid his fingers into her hair.

**_'Still such a forceful female,' _**quipped the Kyuubi, **_'some things never change.'_**

"Ahem!" came the voice of Tsunade. Jiraiya meanwhile was scribbling like a madman, letting out a perverse giggle every now and then.

Gaara was about to add something when he felt a warm hand on his neck, he turned and locked eyes with Hinata, who was blushing profusely, "Everyone else is taken care of," she stammered, "and you had a fairly large bruise on your neck."

"Thanks," he replied with a tinge of pink in his cheeks, "Where is Zaiaku and Zabuza?"

"Here," came Zabuza's voice as he tossed the crumpled body of Kimimaro to the ground, "Died halfway through the fight, I think that thing on his chest killed him," he stated as he pointed to the cursed seal.

"Zabuza-kun!" shrieked Anko

He let out a chuckle as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hi, Anko-chan." He then frowned, "I left Zaiaku with three of the mist swordsmen, I hope he's ok." He jerked his foot back as three shattered weapons hit the ground, "Well now, that's impressive."

"What," replied Zaiaku feigning a hurt look, "You doubted me?" He looked to Sakura who was holding his hand, "everyone was expecting me to just croak," he added with a pout.

Naruto's stomach let out a rumble, "I need ramen!" he cried in mock pain, "can we go home yet?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded, "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 30: The Legendary Three

Read and Review - Not much to go here, the fights with the sound five were a bit anticlimactic, but I hit on everything that I was intended on. The boys showed off their powers, but not all of them, while still having to push themselves. The story is far from over, and the relationships are starting to develope. Also you didn't see any of the Chunnin rookies, simply because this was a jounin level battle. They'll be getting involved in the story shortly! Have no fear. With Orochimaru still possibly out there, Sasuke still roaming free, Akatsuki starting to move, and finally a dark force shifting in the shadows of Konoha. STAY TUNED!

Chapter 31: Aftermath


	32. Chapter 31: Aftermath

welcome back, not much to say here, thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad you all enjoyed the war, this chapter will be a bit surprising, so strap in!

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 31: Aftermath-**

Naruto, Zaiaku, and Gaara were walking at a leasurely pace, taking their time to get home, "I'm proud of all three of you," stated Zabuza with a grin.

Tsunade nodded, "Promoting you three was the best decision I've made since becoming Hokage, if I do say so myself." Jiraiya let out a cough and quickly revieved an elbow to the ribs, "Shut it!" barked the Godaime

"Naruto," interjected the Toad Sannin, "Who taught you to control the Kyuubi's chakra like that? You've tapped into the powers of the fox itself, not just it's chakra."

The blonde scratched the back of his head and let out a laugh, "Kyuubi did." He picked up on the worried looks of the people around him, "Kyuubi isn't as bad as you think!" he said defensively while waving his hands.

"Our bodies are growing more and more aclimated to the chakra of our entities," interjected Gaara, "as that happens, it allows us learn the unique abilites of our Demons." He raised his arm and revealed his intricate tattoo, "Like the Iron Sand, this seal entraps it with Shukaku's chakra and then seals it in my body, constantly compressing it."

"Who?" questioned a bewildered Hinata

The redhead mentally slapped himself, "Come with me, we have some things to discuss, Hinata."

Zaiaku watched as the two fell back from the group, "That explains your inhuman abilities," interjected Momiji, "it's because they aren't human at all." She watched in amusement as her daughter stepped closer to the Ice-nin and gave a glare, "It doesn't bother me."

Sakura's scowl changed to a smile in a flash, "So, would you like to come to dinner tonight, Zaiaku-kun?"

He was about to accept when he saw Momiji and Shinto shaking their heads ferverently, "Um, I think maybe..." Then it happened, she unleashed the 'Teary Eyed Doujutsu' and Zaiaku found himself saying yes before he relized what happened. "That's not fair!" he exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger. Sakura just gave an innocent smile and laced her fingers with his. 'Are all women manipulative?' he question Shiva

**_'Why little one, I'm insulted!' _**replied the Ice-queen in mock indignation

"...and that is who and what I am," finished Gaara as Hinata stared in amazement, "I hope this does not affect our friendship."

Hinata stopped processing the font of information that had just been dumped on her, "This will not affect our RELATIONSHIP, Gaara-kun." She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I don't care what's inside your body, as long as there's room for me in your heart."

"Hinata," he whispered as he leaned down, she responded by tilting her head up. "DOWN!" he cried as he forced his chakra into his coat, creating a shield of sand, "NARUTO! ZAIAKU!" he shouted. His next word sent a shiver of fear down the spines of his fellow vessels, "AKATSUKI!"

"SHIT!" exclaimed Naruto as he dropped low and gripped his sword

Zaiaku released Sakura's hand and gripped Shimotsuki, "we can't fight them like this," he whispered to Naruto, "I barely have seventy percent of my chakra left, and Shimotsuki has none."

"What's going on?" questioned Momiji as she unsheathed her sword, "more enemies?"

Two figures appeared infront of them, the remaining leaf army converging on them, preparing for a fight. "We're only your enemies if you refuse to surrender the two Jinchuuriki and the Elemental," came an eerily calm voice from the shorter of the two, "You are taxed, you've just fought a war, with impressive results. Don't make hasty decisions Hokage-sama."

"I will NOT let you take three Konoha jounin without a fight!" exclaimed the fifth as all the remaining shinobi drew weapons

"STOP!" shouted Naruto, "You don't know what these people are capable of, don't fight them."

Temari frowned and opened her fan, "I'm not just going to give you up to two unidentified people. Hell, I'm not going to give you up to two IDENTIFIED people."

"We CAN take them," came a harsh voice from the taller man, "we just decided to give you the choice of a peaceful comprimise." Reaching to his back he drew a long weapon, covered in bandages.

"Naruto-kun is right," replied the shorter man, "You have no idea what we're capable of and it would be unwise to make new enemies after so recently dispatching old ones. Now what is your decision?"

Naruto reached behind his head and untied his forhead protector. Holding it in his left hand he pulled out a kunai and slashed through the leaf emblem, "That has always been your problem," he stated as he removed his black jacket and jounin vest, "You only see things in your light, you never think outside the box, Uchiha Itachi!"

If the leaf nins were on guard before, their efforts were now doubled, 'I get it,' thought Zaiaku, as he shed his jounin vest. Reaching to his neck he unfastened his choker with the Konoha stamped plating, then slashed the emblem. After refastening it around his neck he smiled, "Hoshigaki Kisame and Samehada, this should be fun."

"What are you doing?" questioned Shinto in bewilderment

Gaara emulated his companions, "Itachi has figured it out," he replid as he resecured his marked forehead protector, "he is the brain of this duo."

"Bothersome," scoffed the eldest Uchiha, "A slash through the emblem signifies you as a missing nin."

Several gasps came from the leaf nins, "By declaring themselves as missing nins of Konoha, they've stopped any retribution that might come to the village," stated Jiraiya grimly, "as long as we don't interfere."

"You will not interfere," stated Naruto as he squared off against Itachi, "it's your responsibility to keep Konoha safe."

Itachi removed his hat and tossed it to the ground, "You're going to fight me?" he questioned with a laugh, "how absurd." His sharingan was flaring as he focused on the Kyuubi vessel's every muscle movement. His laughing ceased as Naruto slid his forehead protector over his eyes, 'what is he doing?' "A bit childish to think if you can't see me then I can't see you," stated the Uchiha, "is it not?" In a flash he vanished and had a kunai closing in on Naruto's neck.

The blonde smirked as he sniffed the air, pivoting his body he gripped Itachi by the wrist, a feral smile creaping over his face, "I can still find you, Uchiha Itachi." The sharingan weilder kicked the kyuubi vessel's hand, relinquishing his grip, "If I can't see you, then you can't use your Tsukiyomi." Drawing his sword he went into his kenjutsu stance, 'That was slow, especially for Itachi,' he sniffed the air.

Kyuubi snarled, **_'It's one of those damnable clones, this is only thirty percent of Itachi's power.'_**

"I've been watching you for a while," stated Kisame as he drew Samehada level with Zaiaku, "You beat four of the seven mist swordsmen, while the brat beat Yajuu. That leaves myself and Momochi Zabuza, the two strongest, do you have the ability to beat us?"

"Zabuza sensei gave up that title a long time ago," replied Zaiaku, "that just leaves you." He channeled Shiva's chakra and vanished, reappearing behind the former mist nin, his blade dug into his back.

"Nice try," cried Kisame as he appeared behind the white-haired teen, his original form exploding into water, "but not good enough!" Drawing Samehada back, he lashed out in a spinebreaking swing. As the shark skinned weapon made to split the ice-nin in half, it slammed into something solid, 'Damnit, I forgot about the other one.'

Gaara let out a harsh breath as he lowered his hand, "There are three of us, versus two of you." He commanded his coat of sand to lash out in a flurry of spikes and blades, keeping Kisame completely off guard and giving him no opportunity to make another clone. "We've been a team for a very long time," he added as he caught the shark man's leg, "at best you are a disfunctional unit."

Naruto lept back as four kunai dug into the earth, "Gotcha," he whispered and sprinted off towards Gaara's snared target. Zaiaku appeared above Itachi's airborn form, and brought down Shimotsuki, severing his arm at the shoulder. As Kisami was attempting to dislodge his leg he turned to see Naruto charging with a whirling sphere of chakra in each hand. Gritting his teeth, the blonde slammed both orbs together, forming a larger one, **"Oodama Rasengan!" **_(Great Spiral Blast)_ The giant sphere impacted Kisame, grinding away at his faux body, launching the shark-man half a kilometer away.

"Sugoi!" cried an ANBU member

Gai was a bit more exhuberant, "YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY!"

"What teamwork," commented Shinto, "that wasn't any formation I've ever seen, they just trusted each other to react accordingly."

Meanwhile, the Itachi clone was bleeding profusely from it's severed arm, and currently restricted by sand bindings. "I know that this isn't really you," stated Naruto as he came eye level to the Uchiha, "but I know that you can hear me, so pay attention." He reached up and wrapped a clawed hand around his captives neck, "We're missing nin now, do NOT ever show your face here again," he leaned over to the man's ear, "while you're hunting us, we're going to be hunting you."

After Naruto finished his threat he stood and gave a nod to Zaiaku. "Lights out," stated the ice-nin as he severed the clone's head. "Now what?" he questioned as he resheathed his blade, "looks like they're on the move."

"We have a bigger issue," interjected Gaara as the leaf nins reluctantly surrounded them, "It seems we were a bit hasty in our actions."

Naruto frowned and reached to Kubikiri Houcho, "We didn't have a choice," he replied. "We don't want to fight, but we can't let you put us in prison for treason," he stated as he prepared to attack, "try not to hurt anyone." He locked eyes with Temari, 'Gomen' he mouthed, she gave a weak smile and opened her fan.

Zaiaku looked at Sakura, then Momiji, and shook his head, "I can't," he stated. He got on his knees and gently placed Shimotsuki on the ground, "I won't fight them, Naruto."

"Neither will I," added Gaara as he released his sand and went to his knees. He smiled at Hinata, who was clutching her hands together tightly, praying they wouldn't have to fight.

Naruto inverted his sword and slammed it into the ground, "Me either," he grunted as he sat cross legged on the ground. "I should've thought this through a bit better," he sighed.

Tsunade gave a sorrowful look, "for abandoning konoha," she stated, "You are hereby under arrest. S-Rank criminals Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, and Rouga Senmetsu are to be held until a sufficiant punishment is agreed upon." She gave a hand sign to the ANBU squads, "Take them aw-"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" cried Temari, "they just fought a fucking war with you and then averted another, now you're putting them in jail!"

"TEMARI!" interjected Naruto, he knew argueing would do nothing, Konoha's laws were to be enforced without question. She only gave him a glare and sheathed her fan

Shinto grudginly placed a chakra binding on Zaiaku's hands, and lifted him up, "Gomen, Teicho."

"Wait," stated the Ice-nin as another ANBU went to pick up his sword, "Don't, she might kill you." He turned his eyes on Sakura, and gave a nod, "Take care of Shimotsuki."

The pink haired girl gave a nod and gingerly lifted the weapon and held it close, "Hai." She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "We'll be waiting."

Hinata had broken her vow of not looking weak and was currently sobbing into Gaara's chest, "Hinata," he said softly. She didn't respond, 'damnit,' he thought. "HINATA!" he shouted, "You have to get control of yourself!" She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "It will work out," he added with a smile.

"Come Hinata-sama," came the voice of Neji as he placed a soft hand on her shoulder. When they were out of earshot he frowned, "This is not right."

Tsunade knew that the council would jump at the opportunity to expend their resources in hunting the three boys, and death would be the priority if they were found, forcing them to choice either death or killing thier fellow leaf nins, "Jiraiya, seal them." At least this way, they were already captured and as Hokage she would decide their punishment. Jiraiya made his way to the three boys without a word and began making seals.

"What's he doing, Tsunade-sama?" questioned Momiji

The Hokage only frowned deeper, "He's using the five-point elemental seal to constrict their chakra flow, so they can't use their jutsu to escape."

Shikato actually glared at the village leader, "This is disgusting, if they wanted to escape," he paused and scoffed, "shit, if they wanted to kill all of us, there's not a damn thing we could do about it!"

"I don't agree with this either," added Kakashi lazily

Tsunade rounded on them all, "I PERSONALLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT, THIS IS MY ORDER AND IT WILL BE FOLLOWED WITHOUT QUESTION! IS THAT IN ANYWAY UNCLEAR?"

Gaara was the first one, "This might hurt," stated Jiraiya as he slammed his burning fingers into the sand-nin's gut, causing him to let out a grunt of pain before hitting the ground unconcious. Naruto and Zaiaku followed, with the same results, "You can take them now," stated the sannin to the ANBU.

"Tsunade," came Hinata's voice shaky voice, the Hokage frowned at her lack of honorific, "From this point on I am no longer your student, what happened here is enough to show me that I want to be nothing like you."

Sakura followed her friend, "That goes for me as well." She looked back over her shoulder to her former teacher, "It's good to see that Konoha loves it's rules more than three of it's greatest shinobi," she paused and her look turned to a glare, "but then what are three lives compared to rules."

"Oi! Wait up!" shouted Temari and stepped into pace beside them

Jiraiya placed an arm around his lover's shoulders, "Are you going to tell them?"

"No," replied the Hokage, "A decision like this has to be made in the heat of the moment, too long and they will become hesitant, then question themselves to their death beds."

The toad sannin nodded in agreement, "What was the bridge builder's response?"

"He would be most honored," she replied, "They have already begun the extensive measures required, it's quite an undertaking, but the results would prove monumental. Plus it will give Konoha another strong ally."

That night three figures sprinted through the streets of Konoha, every once and a while, throwing a kunai through a window. One of those windows was of the three vessels, however their rooms weren't unoccupied. Temari bolted out of Naruto's room and saw three black kunai embedded in the wall, "Sakura, Hinata!"

"What?" questioned the pink haired girl, from Zaiaku's room. She then noticed the three Kunai each had a scroll attached to it, "What in the hell?" she questioned as she opened the one with her name on it. All three girls went wide-eyed as they took in the meaning of the words written:

_Those who break the rules are trash_

_but those that abandon their friends are worse than trash_

_At the sentencing of the three, we request that you join us in proclaiming_

_That we are gladly trash_

The three figures landed on the roof of the Hokage tower, "Do you think they'll come?"

"Of course," replied the tallest

The third stood closer to the tallest and let out a laugh, "This is going to be fun!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 31: Aftermath

Read and Review - Don't be sad about the encounter, the boys were weak and Kisame and Itachi were using that clone jutsu that only allowed 30 percent of their power. The real battles are building, and what's to happen to our three boys!

Preview Chapter 32: Nami no Shinobi


	33. Chapter 32: Nami no Shinobi

little to say here, thanks for the reviews and that I'm glad that you're all enjoying the plot twist. It was something that came to me in a moment of spontineity, I hope you guys like where I decided to go with this. I felt like the boys were getting a bit 'TOO' powerful, a bit too infalable. Even the Kage and Sannin have their flaws, this chapter is going to show them in a different light. Up to this point they've been doing most of the protecting, now they need to be saved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 32: Nami no Shinobi-**

As light flooded into the cell of the three vessels, Gaara opened his eyes and attempted to sit up, keyword: attempted. His body groaned in protest and he barely managed to get his head an inch off of his pillow. 'It feels like my chakra is gone,' he thought, 'Shukaku' no response, 'Shukaku!' still nothing. "What is going on?"

"Five-point elemental seal," came the strained voice of Naruto, "it blocks and constricts our chakra, one of the side-effects is that it severes our link with the Bijuu."

Zaiaku grunted and lifted himself up, only to fall back down, "This doesn't explain why we can't move, our bodies are physically stronger than this."

"True," replied the blonde, "but we've had it all ripped and sealed. The combination of our fights in the war, the quick battle with Itachi and Kisame, and then the seal stacked on top of that has completely drained us."

Realization donned on Gaara, "The chakra circulatory system is intertwined with our muscles, having them constricted fully has caused our bodies to have one giant cramp."

"You're the seal maker, Naruto, can't you do something?" questioned one frustrated Ice-nin

Naruto shook his head, "Not without chakra I can't, and since my connection with Kyuubi is broken, I can't even get him to force any through." Letting out a heavy sigh, he focused on the ceiling, "Even if I could, it's not as simple as: Seal's gone, refill the Chakra. We have to wait and move slowly, even if it was regular chakra we'd have to give ourselves time to recover."

"So we are worthless and have no means of escape," stated Gaara, Naruto nodded, "then we will wait."

Later that evening Sakura, Hinata, and Temari were making their way down the busy streets of Konoha. "Well?" questioned Temari as they neared an alley

Sakura turned a curious eye on her, "I don't see what there is to really think about," she replied, "save them and become missing-nin or-"

She was cut off as three sets of arms lashed out and pulled the girls into the darkened sidestreet, "Be quiet!" hissed the one holding the pink haired girl. After a nod of understanding she was released, "Do NOT turn around, any of you. Just listen." All three girls relaxed slightly, "Good, I know you received the requests, what is your decision?"

"I'm in," responded Temari immediately

Sakura nodded, "definately."

"I have to," stated Hinata resolutely

"Excellent," came a female voice, "Now you can turn around." When they turned, all three girl's eyebrows rose past the point of human posibility. They met the sinister grin of Anko, "Surprised?" she questioned as she leaned against the wall.

"I hope not," came the voice of Zabuza from the shadows, "I thought your psychotic thought process was pretty well known." The shuffling of paper was heard and the Demon of the mist turned a scowl down the darkened street, "Are you always reading that?"

Kakashi stepped out of the darkness and gave a chuckle, "I was at a very riveting scene. You see, Shiro was about to tell Tsuki that she was really his cousin, but then he told her he didn't care and that he must have her. Then they-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" squeaked a tomato red Hinata with her hands over her ears

Anko scoffed at the pervert, but Zabuza looked mildly interested, "We'll talk later Kakashi," then he turned to the three girls, ignoring their looks of disbelief. "Apartment 208, building B. O'two hundred hours," he drilled out, then all three disappeared.

"Two o'clock in the morning?" whined Sakura

Temari shook her head, "Who's out at that time of night?"

"Looks like we will be," interjected Hinata

That night the three girls knocked on the appropriate door, it was immediately opened by one Momochi Zabuza. When they entered they scanned the room. In the corner was Neji, Lee, and Tenten, Gai standing close to them. On the couch, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai were having a glass of tea, Hinata took a seat next to them and gave an affectionate pat to Akamaru. Shikamaru was sitting at a table engaging Asuma in a game of Shogi, Ino and Chouji looking on in interest. Kakashi was sitting in a large chair, Rin on his lap and reading as always. Anko and Zabuza were in the kitchen, doing god knows what. "Is this everyone?" questioned Temari, Sakura only shrugged.

Kakashi put his book away and scanned the room, 'Seventeen, is this even possible?' He stepped to the middle of the living area, everyone immediately focused on him, "You know why you're here, so we don't need to go over that." He ran his fingers through his hair, "What you don't know is that Sarutobi's competition for Sandaime Hokage, the man named Danzou has addressed the elder council. He managed to convince them that the best manner to deal with the boys is execution." Several gasps echoed through the room, "He doesn't want to run the risk of three shinobi, with that much power, roaming fire country." He signaled for Zabuza to address them.

"Alright, we know what's on the line. Now we have to figure out how to get them out of the situation," He stated with a slight growl.

Shikamaru let out an audible sigh, "Troublesome," he muttered and moved one of his pieces, "we first need a distraction, something that can give us time to get them free of the ANBU guarding them." He moved another piece and then looked to Zabuza, "It has to be something huge, the more chaos it causes for the civilians, the easier it will be to mask our escape."

"Kirikagure no Jutsu," he stated with a nod, "Kakashi and myself should be able to do it on a large enough scale to cover the execution area easily."

The lazy genius nodded, "Next we need a way to remove those seals, once we get those off we should be able to force our way out."

"No," stated Kakashi as he leaned against a large bookcase, "the five-point elemental seal not only blocks off their chakra but flushes their system completely. We can't count on them to be nothing more than dead weight."

"How many people will know that?" questioned Anko

Kakashi picked up on her train of thought, "Not many at all."

Shikamaru nodded, "For all they know, we've just unsealed the three of them and they're about to fight out to their freedom. Which in turn will cause even more chaos." He frowned and sat back in his chair, "We also need a clear cut escape route."

"We should also have a backup," interjected Neji, "one can never be too careful."

Hinata smiled, their plan was being pulled together by some of the greatest minds in their year. Then she voiced something that hadn't been brought up yet, "If we succeed and even manage to elude Konoha's hunters, what then? We'll be missing-nin, with no where to go."

The room fell silent, "So what?" questioned Anko, "we let them die and go home like nothing happened?" Hinata looked down in shame, "Could you live with yourself? Just letting a friend die for doing the right thing?" pressed the violet haired woman, "No thanks, I'll die with a clean soul, rather than live with three good men's deaths on my mind."

"There's another risk in breaking a five-point elemental seal that's been placed on a Jinchuuriki," came a voice from the window. Everyone turned to see Jiraiya, "When they summon the power of their sealed entities, the seal pulls out the chakra while using their willpower to filter out the conciousness of the entity."

"So you're saying what exactly?" questioned Asuma

"Basically?" questioned the toad sannin, he recieved unanimous nods, "If something goes wrong with the unsealing, we could very well be talking to the Kyuubi instead of Naruto." Every person in the room went as white as a sheet, "I could be wrong though!"

After another two hours of deliberation, a plan of action was decided. Kakashi, Hinata, and Neji would use their doujutsu to see through the mist and unseal the three boys, Zabuza would accompany them to carry Gaara, due to Hinata's lack of physical stature, and to assist in the mist Jutsu. Sakura, Temari, Gai, and Anko would keep the escape route secure. The rest would create a diversion, it wasn't the best plan ever, but it would work. As Sakura attempted to sneak into her home, she came face to face with her mother, "What are you doing?" questioned the ANBU captain.

"The right thing," replied her daughter, without another word she stalked up to her room. She was hurridly packing her duffle, stuffing everything she could into it, 'I have to hurry, I still have Zaiaku's things to get.' She momentarily blushed when she thought about some of the things she would have to pack, then with a quick shake of the head she fastened the clasp on her back pack.

"I hope you know what you're doing," came her mother's voice from the doorway, "the right thing is hardly the easiest." Momiji watched as Sakura fastened a string around the top and bottom of Shimotsuki's sheath, then slung it over her shoulder.

She paused mid preperation, "Come with us."

"What about Momo?" she questioned, "You're decreasing the success rate of your mission by carrying dead weight."

"Zaiaku-kun, Naruto, and Gaara are going to be dead weight anyway," replied the pink haired girl as she secured her leg holster, "This is a snatch and run mission, one more person to snatch won't be a problem. Besides, I've taught Momo-chan several healing jutsu, she'll be pulling her weight."

Momiji smiled, "All this for a boy?"

Sakura shook her head, "For a man, a special one at that."

"That he is," replied the ANBU captain, "Where's our first stop?"

Sakura adjusted her pack and smiled, "I'm going to collect Zaiaku's things, you should attend the ceremony as usual. When it starts, grab Momo-chan and head for the southern gate." After a quick hug, she bolted down the stairs and towards the boys apartment.

"You can still reconsider, Hinata-sama," stated Neji as they entered the Hyuuga compound, "simply feign ignora-"

"I will not," she interupted with a stern look, "Gaara-kun has saved me and this village on more than one occasion, it's time to repay that." She began to violently stuff things into her backpack, "Now when he needs the village the most, it turns it's back on him, and his brothers. I want no part of a village like that." When she finished she followed her cousin to his room, it was a glorious disaster, "Neji-nii-san, I had no idea."

The Hyuuga genius blushed, "have you not heard the saying, 'A clean room is the sign of an eccentric mind'?" His blush deepened when Hinata shook her head, "it doesn't matter, just keep watch."

"You won't admit it," stated Hinata as she scanned the hall with her Byakugan, "but you consider Gaara-kun a friend as much as a rival."

He paused, "He is a good leader and a strong shinobi," he paused and smirked, "he is also a very dear person to someone I consider a little sister as well." He watched in triumph as Hinata turned several different shades of red, finally settling on crimson, "We should go," he scanned the hallway before they bolted out of the compound.

Temari opened the door to Naruto's room and began to pack his things away, pausing momentarily on a pair of boxers with chibi foxes printed on them, "Got yourself knee deep in it this time, idiot." She opened another drawer and began to pack away his ninja gear, when a knock came from the door, "Must be Hinata and Sakura." Her voiced thoughts were confirmed when both girls, along with Neji, entered the apartment, "We've only got two hours, once we get this done we'll stash the gear at the meeting place and then make for the execution grounds."

Several hours later the sun began to crest over the hokage monument, shining down on the gathered crowd, Hokage, and Village council. In the crowd, Kakashi was scanning the opposition, "two ANBU squads and several Jounin." Reaching to his pouch he pulled out a water bottle, Neji, Hinata, and Zabuza mimiced his actions, "Wait for my signal."

Tsunade stood and addressed the crowd, Jiraiya and Sarutobi flanked her, "We are here to sentence the three S-Rank missing nin's: Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara, and Rouga Senmetsu," she sighed when several of the gathered crowd cheered, "bring them out."

"Kaa-san, is that Zaiaku-kun?" questioned Momo.

Momiji was surprised as well, all three boys looked like shells of their former selves. Pale, staggering, and lethargic, "Hai," she responded with a hint of resentment in her voice at their treatment.

A ways away, Hinata was balling her fists up to the point that her finger nails dug into her skin, blood poured from the wounds, "They look bad."

"Their chakra is what makes them so dangerous," replied Zabuza, "they're bodies are use to the extreme level of energy, but becoming accustomed to that power also means that they've become reliant on it. Take it away and it's not just a matter of chakra depletion, it's like a drug addict going into withdrawels, they won't last long."

Tsunade raised a hand in a silencing gesture, "After deliberation and voting, it is by decree of the council that they will be executed," she took in a deep breath, "immediately." To her surprise the shinobi members of the village was in an uproar, 'I hope you're ready, Danzou.'

"NOW!" shouted Kakashi as all four launched their containers of water, then he activated his sharingan and began to copy Zabuza's chakra movements and hand seals.

**"Kirikagure no Jutsu!" **_(Hidden Mist Technique)_ They chorused. The result was all they could've hoped for, the crowd of civilians were now running around in a panic. "Quickly!" barked the former mist nin.

After the two Hyuuga activated their bloodlimit, they joined Kakashi and Zabuza on the platform, and began fending off ANBU members, "I'll take care of Naruto," ordered the copy nin, "Hinata you will go with Gaara, and Neji will unseal Zaiaku." He turned to Zabuza, who had relieved one ANBU of his sword and was now using it conjunction with Sangemaru, "This will only be a moment."

"We don't have that long," replied Zabuza as he slammed his foot into the face of an ANBU, shattering his mask.

"What...are...you...doing?" questioned Naruto

Neji ignored him and finished his seals, "On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three," they chorused and slammed burning fingers into their respective targets, **"Gogoukaiin!" **_(Five Part Unseal)_ A wave of energy ripped from each of the three vessels, flooring several ANBU and managing to wind Kakashi and Zabuza.

Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were feigning ignorance and secretly watching the scene, "That wasn't right," came the voice of the Toad Sannin, "their power was sealed completely, that means..." he trailed off as he thought of the worst case scenario, "Oh shit."

Momiji smiled down at her daughter, "I think it's time we left, Momo-chan." Crouching down she allowed her daughter to secure herself to her neck, "Let's go meet your sister."

"Hai," chirped the little girl

"Going somewhere, Momiji-chan?" came a deep voice from behind her, turning revealed Shinto and her former team, "because it looks like you're about to head in the direction of the southern gates, now why is that?" he questioned in an amused tone. As she was about to respond he held up a hand, "Just go, but becareful. Danzou has ROOT here, apparently he anticipated something like this." Glancing around in mock confusion he addressed his men, "Well I don't see captain Momiji anywhere in the area, let's check somewhere else."

"Shinto, I-" she started but was again cut off by the larger man's hand

He let out a gruff laugh, "Don't apologize, just go, besides if my wife catches us talking like this she'll accuse me of spending a questionable amount of time with you..." he paused and grinned, "again."

With a quick grin, she sprinted down the street, "Kaa-san! This way!" came the voice of Sakura from a side-street. The, now, former ANBU captain noted that everyone was here and Asuma and Gai were currently lifting a manhole cover, "They've blocked off all the streets to the south gate, thankfully Neji suggested we come up with an alternate route, it's saved us."

"Yes," interjected Shikamaru, "but I've never seen ANBU like that before, all their masks were the same."

"ROOT," came the voice of Kakashi as he shifted Naruto's weight and jumped down the hole. After everyone had entered the catacombs under the leaf village he continued, "formed and trained by Danzou, ruthless and unemotional." The group continued their sprint to the preverbial, light at the end of the tunnel. Finally emerging at the drain off, several kilometers south of the village, they paused for a quick rest, "That wasn't too bad."

"Took you long enough," came the voice of Jiraiya, he smiled when he saw the looks of disbelief on the gathered ninja, "we don't have time to dawdle, something went wrong with the unsealing."

"What do you mean, we executed it perfect," retorted Neji

the Toad Sannin glared, "Don't be so proud, it had nothing to do with you. It was something I didn't take into account."

Kakashi was about to question him, but his passenger stirred, "You would think that they could be a bit more quiet, eh Kit?" the voice that came out was low and almost a growl, but still decypherable. "Kit?" questioned Naruto again, then he opened his eyes. Crimson red and slitted, Kakashi dropped him to the ground out of reflex. Taking a long look around, it finally sunk in, "Oh this is not good."

Gaara and Zaiaku began to stir as well, thankfully Neji and Lee had the sense to place them on the ground softly, "OI!" shouted Gaara, "GAARA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"What the-?" questioned Zabuza and Anko

Zaiaku opened his eyes, "Sakura-hime?" came an ethereal voice as he stared into the eyes of the pink haired girl, then ran his hands over the ground "but that means that, Little one?"

"Yes, something has gone VERY wrong," stated Naruto/Kyuubi as he eyed the form of the ice-nin, "Shiva."

Gaara/Shukaku blinked once, then again, "What in the FORNICATION IS GOING ON?" he shouted

"The boys being weakened and the unsealing caused power to rush out of them and it brought you conciouness with it, being that you were the ones in the most mentally stable position, you'vetaken over control of their bodies. Essentially you have switched places," replied Jiraiya as he tapped his chin in thought, "but how to reverse it?"

"YOU HAD BETTER REVERSE IT, OR I'M GOING TO REVERSE THE PLACEMENT OF YOUR ORGANS," cried Gaara/Shukaku, "FROM INTERNAL TO EXTERNAL!"

"Shuka-chan," chidded Zaiaku/Shiva, "please calm down, shouting will not solve anything. We should attempt to speak with the boys."

Asuma started putting two and two together, "According to our briefing, Shiva was sealed inside Zaiaku and Shukaku was sealed inside Gaara," He went pale as he rounded on Naruto/Kyuubi, "th...then...that means...you...you're."

The nine-tails could only smirk as he looked at the scared faces and defensive postures, "Kyuubi no Kitsune, Fox of the Ninetails. Strongest of the Tailed beasts and current resident of one, Uzumaki Naruto. Although it seems our roles have been reversed slightly."

**_'WHAT THE FUCK KYUUBI!" _**came the voice of Naruto from inside his conciousness

"Ah," he snorted, "speak of the devil."

Naruto stared down at, well, himself, **_'You better have a damn good explaination for this shit!'_**

'And what would you like me to say?' questioned the conciousness of the nine-tails, 'Jiraiya miscalculated on the sealing and we've switched bodies. All my power is locked in there with you, while my conciousness is locked inside your physical body.'

Meanwhile in Zaiaku's mind, things were a bit awkward, 'It is only temporary little-one, I assure you.'

**_'I hope so,' _**huffed Zaiaku as he crossed his arms over his chest. He felt something soft, two somethings really, interfering with his arms coming into full contact with his body. So he did what any curious human being would do when finding something foriegn on their person, he investigated. He blushed when he realized what exactly they were, **_'Oh boy, this had better be over quick.' _**

For all her ethereal glory, Shiva was turning a bright crimson, 'I agree, but for now little-one, don't play with anything!'

He would later call it temporary insanity, but at that moment he couldn't resist the urge, **_'And Shiva-san,' _**he called to her as she was about to exit back into reality, **_'Nice butt.' _**

Naruto/Kyuubi's voice interupted her retort and brought her fully into reality, "How's he taking it?"

Gaara/Shukaku let out a sinister shriek of a laugh, "He's a man trapped in a woman's body, I'm sure he's entertaining himself!"

Ignoring the one and nine-tailed demons, Zaiaku/Shiva questioned Jiraiya, "How long will we be in this state Jiraiya-san?"

The sannin put away his notepad and took on a contemplative look, "I don't really know, but we'll research it when we get to Namikagure."

"Hidden wave?" questioned Momiji, "there's no such place."

Jiraiya smiled, "There is now, it's your new home."

"YOSH! WE MUST MAKE FOR THE NEW HOME OF..." he paused at a lack of words to describe their new status

Temari cocked an eyebrow at him, "Nami no Shinobi?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 32: Nami no Shinobi

Read and Review - Sort of a lighter chapter, a calm before the storm so-to-speak. Nothing to really add, don't expect the switches to last much longer, it was just there as a slight filler and comedic relief. Sorry if it was disappointing, but this was more of a setup chapter than anything else.

Preview Chapter 33: The Village Hidden in the Waves


	34. Chapter 33: Namikagure

Welcome back, another chapter for you to feast on. So please enjoy, this will be another light chapter and the boys will be getting their bodies back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 33: Namikagure-**

The group had stopped for the night and were making camp. Meanwhile Kyuubi/Naruto was walking through the forest quietly taking in the forest through all of his inhuman senses. He smirked as he caught the scent of desert lilies and cinimon, "It's dangerous for someone to be so curious, Temari-chan."

The woman frowned, "Are you really the great Kyuubi?" she questioned, "you seem a bit..."

"It's been a long time since I've walked in a forest," he interupted as he ran his hands over a tree, "smelled the air, and tasted the night." He vanished and reappeared behind the sand kunoichi, "Kit let's me experience things through his eyes, but it's simply not the same." He ran a clawed nail along the sand kunoichi's jawline and smiled as she stood firm, "I've said it once and I shall say it again, Kit has chosen well."

"What do you mean?" she questioned and spun around, but no one was there, "sneaky bastard."

Sakura came through a clearing to a river and saw that Zaiaku/Shiva was in the water waist deep, his clothing on the bank. She could only watch as the water and the moonlight reflected off of him, and with his white hair shimmering, she couldn't think of anything better to call him but beautiful. "Sakura-hime I had no idea that you were such a bold woman," came the voice of the Ice-queen.

The pink haired girl blushed, "Gomen, Zaia...er...Shiva-san." She quickly turned her back to the water as the heat continued to rise in her cheeks 'Now she thinks I'm a pervert!' she chided herself

"It is quite alright, we are both..." the ice-queen paused, then let out a laugh, "no I guess we are not both women are we?" After a moment Zaiaku/Shiva stepped out of the water and began to dry off, "You are being very quiet, there is nothing you wanted to ask me?"

"I..um...I don't know," she stammered. Then it hit her, "What does Zaiaku feel for me? Is it true or just-"

The ice-queen frowned, "Honestly, you young people always wanting direct answers to indirect questions." Once all clothing was properly adorned she stepped up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Have you thought to ask him yourself?"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm too much of a coward. After Sasuke rejected me, and even used my affection for him to hurt Zaiaku, I've been sitting in a shadow cast out of doubt. I don't want to be hurt like that again."

"So then you wish to go through life alone?" questioned Zaiaku/Shiva, the kunoichi shook her head as tears started to form, "I will not tell you what my little-one's feelings for you are. I will tell you, however, that you are not the only one who is afraid."

"He's afraid too?" questioned the girl, wide-eyed and slightly hopeful. She recieved no response, only a cold burst of wind, Shiva was gone.

Gaara/Shukaku was currently hanging upside down on a tree limb, "HAH! This isn't so hard," he shouted triumphantly.

Hinata looked slightly irriatated, the tanuki was a stark contrast to her Gaara, and was currently annoying the crap out of everyone, "Shukaku-sama perhaps you shouldn't-"

Too late, due to his lack of concentration his feet released and sent him crashing to the ground, "SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted. Pouting as Hinata placed a green glowing hand on his head, to sooth the already forming bump, "Stupid tree," he mumbled

"Perhaps you shouldn't try anymore shinobi things," interjected Neji, "you seem a bit, clumsy."

"I'll show you clumsy!" he growled and prepared to charge

"Shukaku, calm yourself," came the growling voice of Kyuubi, "The boy is right, we are accustomed to using overwhelming energy, shinobi tactics and abilities are focused on using miniscule amounts of power in the most efficient way." He sighed at the confused look on the redheads face, "We are demons, not ninja."

"We should get some rest," interupted Momiji, "The sooner we get to wave country the better."

The next morning the group set out, as they continued their march something was becoming very apparent to Shukaku/Gaara. Finally he burst out laughing, drawing everyones attention, "What is it Shukaku?" question Naruto/Kyuubi

"Shiva," he replied clutching his sides, "She's a he!"

The ice-queen glared, "We have been over this Shuka-chan, what is your point?"

"Well I don't really know about anyone else's feelings on the matter," he replied as he wiped a tear from his eye, "but if I saw a man swinging his hips like that I doubt it would intimidate me." He again lost it and hit the ground in fits, "OH OH...how awkward were you this morning?" he shrieked.

**_'EXTREMELY!' _**shouted Zaiaku

Shiva blushed crimson as she recalled having to deal with the morning 'condition' that effects most adolescent men. "Shut up Shukaku!" she shouted and balled up her fingers. Several of the men and women were now fighting back laughter, then instead of snapping the ice-queen merely smiled serenely, "It was quite the embarassing situation, thank you for pointing that out Shuka-chan."

Kyuubi/Naruto stopped laughing immediately, 'Now he's done it,' he thought as a wave of killing intent rolled off the form of the ice-nin. "Back away slowly," he whispered to everyone in earshot.

Gaara/Shukaku noticed everyone a good thirty feet from himself and the form of Zaiaku/Shiva, "Oh crap," he gasped as the ice-nin disappeared and reappeared behind him. "I...er...sorry?" he stammered as a fist collided with the back of his head and sent him into the ground.

Kyuubi/Naruto simply shook his head in embarassment, while everyone had the same thoughts, 'These are demons?'

"Ouch," came the voice of Gaara from the ground. He opened his eyes and coughed up some dirt, "Shukaku and I seem to have returned to our proper places." In his mind the one-tail was squealing like a girl at finally having his power and body back.

"What did you do?" questioned Kyuubi/Naruto urgently

The redhead screwed up his face in thought, "I realized that Shiva-san was going to strike my body, so I released some chakra and attempted to control the sand."

Jiraiya scratched his chin in thought, "The seal is made to filter out the demon's minds, not yours. The rush of power and the loss of conciousness due to the blow on the head caused the process to reverse," he gave a thumbs up, "it's that simple!"

"So to get Zaiaku and Naruto back we just have to hit Shiva and Kyuubi, while Naruto and Zaiaku release chakra?" questioned Zabuza with an incredulous look.

**_'Let's do it!' _**shouted Naruto

'Go for it kit,' replied the Kyuubi as his power rolled outward from his body, "Now this idiot has an incredibly thick skull, so you have to hit me hard-" He was cut off as Temari's fan slammed into the back of his head.

As his body came to a skidding halt, Naruto rubbed the side of his head, 'Yup I'm back.' He jumped up and scowled at the sand kunoichi, "A bit much, ne Temari-chan?" Then he turned to Shiva/Zaiaku and gave a thumbs up, "Your turn!"

With a tentative nod she began to let Zaiaku release her power, 'Alright now who is going to strike me?' No one would volunteer. Then Naruto leaned over and whispered something in her ear, her face turned crimson, but she agreed. In a flash she was behind Sakura.

The pink haired girl went wide-eyed and turned red, "PERVERT!" she shouted and decked Shiva/Zaiaku

Unfortunately the ice-nin regained control of his body just as it slammed into a tree, "WORST IDEA EVER, NARUTO!" he shouted in pain. 'That was single handedly the dumbest thing I've ever seen,' he grumbled as he attempted to clear his spinning head

**_'It seemed logical,' _**replied Shiva as she inspected her body for anything out of place

"What did you tell him?" questioned Zabuza with a curious expression

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Sakura always reacts badly to perverts," he respondedly sagely, "so I told Shiva to grab her butt."

"Zaiaku-nii-san is a pervert!" shouted Momo, while pointing an accusing finger at the Ice-nin staggering out of the woods.

He glared at the small hand, "I am not!" He pointed to Kakashi, "That's a pervert," then Jiraiya, "That's a super pervert!" Both men glared at him, though they couldn't deny his accusations. He reached up and rubbed his bruising cheek, "Can we go please?" he questioned and stormed off down the road.

"Is he sulking?" questioned Ino

Shikamaru smirked, "He was just sent over twenty feet by a woman, his pride's probably taken a slight beating."

Sakura frowned, 'That doesn't seem like him,' she thought and sprinted to catch up to the shinobi. "Hey," she shouted and gripped his arm to stop him, "what was that about? You can't be mad becuase I clocked you, it had to be-"

"Don't be so shallow," he replied sternly, not fighting her grasp. He ignored the rest of the group catching up, "I was in a hospital bed for two weeks, on the verge of dying for that village." He gripped her hand and held it up to his left shoulder, "This scar and exile are my rewards for that."

"Oi!" interupted Naruto with a large frown, "you can't think like that, all our friends here helped us escape and became missing nins for us."

"Yea and now what Naruto?" he shouted in reply , "We have no idea how to run a village." He glanced around at the twenty or so people that had helped in the escape: Shino, Hinata, Zabuza, Anko, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Rin, Momiji, Sakura, Temari, Kurenai, Asuma, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and even Momo, "We've ruined your lives too."

His head jerked to the left as Momiji's hand came into contact with his face, his chakra flared as he rounded back on her, "We didn't risk our lives to stand around and listen to you angst away. My daughter has faith in you, so do I, and now we've bet our lives on your freedom. So cut the crap!"

He searched her face for a moment, he was right about this woman, not a person to be messed with. He turned his head to the side and pouted, "You didn't have to smack me."

"That was for grabbing my daughter's butt," she replied smugly as she shifted Momo's weight on her back, 'She's getting too heavy.'

He noticed this and grinned, "I'll take her." Once the blushing little girl was positioned properly he turned to Naruto and Gaara, "Sorry about that, you know I get carried away," his two friends waved him off. He crouched low, causing a squeak to emit from Momo, "Hold on tight little-one, we're going to go scouting." Emitting a large amount of energy, he turned and gave a grateful nod to everyone, then exploded forward and vanished.

"He was right about one thing," stated Asuma, "the old man never showed me much about running a village, we're gonna be running blindly."

"You are incorrect," stated Gaara with a smirk, "I think I have SOME knowledge in the area."

An hour later they were standing at the Great Bridge, "Where's Zaiaku and Momo-chan?" questioned Naruto. His response was a small pebble hitting him in the head, "ITAI!"

"That didn't hurt that bad you baby," shouted Zaiaku from atop one of the bridge supports, Momo clinging to his neck and grinning like a fool, her hair was completely wind blown. They vanished and reappeared on the ground, "We couldn't see anything from up there, where ever the village is, it's not in plain view."

A loud boisterious laugh came from all around them, then a door in the side of the support Zaiaku was just on, opened to reveal the bridge builder Tazuna. "Of course it isn't," he replied as if the most obvious thing in the world, "wouldn't be much of a village hidden in the waves if you could see it from the bridge." He signaled for everyone to follow him into the huge rectangular room situated inside the bridge. He threw a switch and the room began to feel like it was slowly falling, "It's hidden in the waves after all."

As he stated this the room came to a halt and a door slid open, "Holy..." stammered Asuma as his cigarette fell from his mouth

"Shit on a stick!" shouted Anko.

Tazuna let out another laugh, "Not the wording I was expecting, but it seems to fit." He stepped out of the elevator and bowed, "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Waves." The group could only stare in wonder as they took in the sight, small, medium, and large bubbles of what looked to be glass. The amazing thing was that there were houses under them, "It took us quite a while and we're not done, but it's ready to be lived in. It's the pennicle of my engineering career, unfortunately only a handful of people know about it." The group followed him down the clear tunnel, "The domes are made from a material that our scientists are calling plexiglass, it's an amazing substance really. Even if someone were to discover the location the dome, at it's weakest point, can sustain several direct explosions." He gestured to several places where large tubes were extending from the domes to the bridge supports, "That's the oxygen supply, those pipes run directly to the surface through the bridge." As they made their way past workers they came to another tunnel, "This leads directly to a man made cave behind the city above, should the bridge become comprimised." He turned and gave them a warm smile, "Welcome home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 33: Namikagure

Read and Review - HAH! A village underwater, I couldn't help it! I hope you like the idea. More details about the underwater city will come as the group gets settled. A bit Zaiaku-centric again, but i felt that he had somethings to get off his chest. Next chapters will encompass everyone as a whole and individually.

Preview Chapter 34: Where is Home?


	35. Chapter 34: Where is home

Welcome back, another chapter for your viewing pleasure! ENJOY!

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Chapter 34: Where is Home-**

It had been two weeks since the former leaf nins arrived in Namigakure. It was a rough start, but people had begun to fall into place. Naruto had begun to dilligently create different seals, some to detect intruders, some booby traps, and an assortment of other things. He'd even managed to create a seal that completely removed the neccesity of locks and keys, a simply identification seal set to a persons chakra. Gaara had immediately jumped into the financials of the city, working side by side with Shikamaru. That's right, city, in just two weeks the workers had expanded the village to nearly the size of the city above. The redhead had managed to somehow turn a profit on manual labor and scrap materials, when he attempted to explain it to his two companions, they only looked at him as if he was speaking another language. Zaiaku was responsible for gathering new shinobi, since wave country was a haven for missing nins, it was a simple enough matter. Although some of these nins were a bit rough around the edges they were turning out to be surprisingly loyal. Sakura and Hinata, along with Rin, had been running the hospital until a sufficient amount of doctors could be aquired. Temari, Kakashi, Zabuza, Momji, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma had taken to polishing the skills of the ninjas that Zaiaku brought in. Thankfully he at least had an eye for talent. Yes, Namigakure was growing exponentially.

Currently though, Neji and Tenten were in the engineering quarter and peering at a small egg shaped object, "Well?" questioned the weapons mistress and now weapons developer.

Neji, who had a surprising like and affinity to electronics, gave her a hesitant nod, "I suppose there is no avoiding it."

"Neji-kun! Tenten-Chan!" shouted Lee as he entered the room, in his normally exuberant manner, "What are our greatest minds creating today?" He then spotted the small object and picked it up, "What's this? We are making metal eggs?" He shook it a bit, causing Neji and Tenten to pale, "It does nothing?" he then noticed a pin portruding from the side, "I see, I must remove this to activate it!" He did just that.

"DOWN!" shouted Tenten and pulled the item from his hands and tossed it into a trashcan. An explosion rocked through the sealed room and black smoke was quickly sucked out through the city's vents. "BAKA!" she shouted and smacked him on the head, "This is the weapons division, you can't just come in and start pulling on things!" A groan from across the room caused her to shift from scolding to concerned, "Neji-kun!" After she and Lee managed to remove some destroyed tables, they found the Hyuuga genius with a gash in his forehead and a broken arm, "Lee, we have to get him to the hospital."

The chunnin saluted, "HAI!" he replied and gingerly lifted his teammate

"What did you do?" questioned Rin as she saw the three enter the lobby, "This is the second time this week!"

Tenten blushed, 'who new Neji was so accident prone?' She then glared at Lee, "He was playing with our new invention and...well-"

"He blew up the lab," finished a newly appeared Sakura, "Maybe Lee-san should be banned from the engineering district all together?"

The green beast pouted, "Sakura-san is so mean!" Then he scanned the lobby, "is Momo-san here?" he questioned as a light blush graced his cheeks.

Sakura smirked, "No, she went up to the city with Zaiaku-kun," she replied, "they should be back later."

"YOSH!" he shouted and gave a thumbs up, "this gives me adequate time!" He then sprinted out of the hospital

A short while later, Tenten was hopping from foot to foot out side an examination room, waiting on Neji's status, 'Why won't they hurry up!' she thought. As if answering her, Sakura stepped out the room and smiled, "Well?" questioned the weapons maker.

"It's just a scratch Tenten," replied the pink haired girl, "His arm is set and once healed it should be as good as new." She stepped closer to the girl and grinned wickedly, "He's under anesthetics right now, if there's anything you want to ask him, now would be a good time."

Tenten watched the retreating form of the medical genius, "Hmph, nosey!" Then she thought about her words, 'Let's go have a talk,' she thought with a sinister grin. Whatever she had been expecting, this wasn't it, "Who knew?" she whispered

Neji was currently sitting up and grinning, much like their teammate Lee, "Ohayo, Tenten!" he exclaimed as he glomped her, "Itai," he mumbled as he pouted and rubbed his broken appendage.

Recovering from the sudden, and uncharacteristic, assault she helped him back onto the bed, "You shouldn't be so active Neji-kun," she scolded, "You broke your arm, please rest."

"Oooh, Tenten-chan is kind as well as beautiful!" he exclaimed in an almost overly Lee'ish manner

The weapons mistress blushed crimson, "Yo...you think I'm beautiful?" She looked up and came face to face with the stoic features of Hyuuga Neji, "Neji-kun?" she whispered.

"I do not think you are beautiful," he replied softly and cupped her face, "I think you are sublime."

Her blush faded as a realization hit her, "You weren't under anesthetics at all!" she shouted and bopped him

He laughed dispite her pout and the sharp pain in his head, "Tenten, I'm a ninja, deception is one of our many skills."

"Why would you decieve me?" she questioned in earnest, eyes narrowed slightly

Neji placed his hands in his lap and looked down at them, "I have not always treated you kindly, sometimes being overly critical," he sighed, "I was afraid of you rejecting me, so if you did so I could simply feign ignorance." He frowned as she began to giggle, "This is amusing?"

"Hai," she replied, "The great Hyuuga Neji afraid of a girl?" She smirked as he bowed his head again, "Neji-kun," she whispered a few inches from his head, when he looked up he met her eyes, "don't ever be afraid of me." Tenten leaned down and placed her lips on his, it was chaste, but a promise of more to come. The weapons mistress leaned back and smiled, "I should get back to work."

When his kunoichi exited the room, he flopped back down on his pillow, a smile gracing his face. "Nara was wrong," he commented to no one, "girls are far from troublesome."

Zabuza was glaring at the nins in front of him, "Some of you are barely Gennin," he stated with a glare, "ALL of you are shunned, here you are welcomed with open arms and given full trust." He then radiated a killing intent strong enough to make a kage wet their pants, "If you betray this village or commit a crime, however, you'll wish you were dead."

"Saa...Zabuza-kun is being particularly vicious today," observed Kakashi to Gai

The taijutsu master nodded vigerously, "Who would think that a former missing nin would be so fiercly loyal."

The demon of the Mist glared at them, then turned back to the new recruits, "You will be evaluated, ranked, then assigned a team." Several groans were heard, "Soon enough we are going to begin accepting missions," he replied to said groans, "you will learn to operate as a cohesive unit."

Naruto groaned and slammed his head on his desk, "This sucks!" he shouted to the empty room, 'I don't even get any company.'

**_'I suppose I am chopped liver?' _**snorted the Kyuubi

'You're not the best conversationalist,' retorted the Jinchuuriki with a half smile. He then looked down at the stack of seals he had yet to complete, "DAMNIT!"

"That sounds productive," came a soft female voice from the doorway. As the door swung open fully, it revealed Temari leaning against the doorframe and smirking at him, "Long time no see."

Naruto frowned, she was right, with all the craziness with the war and escape he hadn't had a chance to sit down with her. "Yea," he replied with a smile, "it's a mess, but come in." He stood up and knocked a stack of blank tags on the floor, "Perfect," he grunted.

The sand kunoichi giggled at him, "It's ok," she then caught sight of his appearance and frowned, "How long have you been here, you look like shit."

"It's only because I pale in comparison to your radiant beauty," he proclaimed with a flourish and sarcastic tone, he recieved a knock to the head, "So violent."

"Don't pout," she gave an exaspirated sigh and then leaned down and placed a kiss where she hit him, "better?"

He gave a pensive look, "Well not really," he replied with a grin, "I mean you did hit me pretty hard." For added effect he whined a little and portruded his bottom lip. It was quickly snagged in between a set of teeth, that didn't belong to him.

Temari slowly released his lip and then pressed her's to his softly, "How 'bout now?" she questioned, her mouth a breath away from his. She smiled as he nodded with his eyes still closed, "better be safe though," she whispered and closed the distance again. She felt his tongue slide over her lips and gladly met it with her own, "You...know...I was...coming...to ask you...if you...were...hungry," she questioned inbetween their quickening kisses

"You have no idea," groaned the blonde as he crushed his body to hers. He was losing himself in the feel of her, when he felt cool fingers on his stomach, running over his defined muscles, "T-Temari-chan," he moaned into her mouth and grasped her wrist.

"Don't stop me," she pleaded softly, "we won't have many moments like this, let me..." she paused and looked deeply into his eyes, "let me love you."

It had been months since Naruto thought about the start of his journey, and his previous life, "Temari-chan."

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto approached Temari from behind and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you," he whispered into her ear as they stared at the stars over Konoha_

_The kunoichi turned and looked deep into his eyes, "Times like these are going to be rare with the war Naruto-kun," she took a deep breath and continued, "I melt when you tell me you love me and when you hold me." She reached up and released her hair, "I was never a woman for words," she gingerly removed her sash holding her top together, revealing her black undergarments and fishnet, "let me show you what you mean to me."_

_-End Flashback-_

He glanced down at the woman he loved more than anything in this world, her eyes were pleading, and with his heightened senses he knew she was willing, "Temari-chan," he whispered, "I'm not going to lose you, we can take our time." He watched her face contort into a slight frown, "I promise-"

He was cut off as she embraced him again, with more passion and an equal amount of need

In the city above Zaiaku was pushing Momo down the street, "See anyone?" he questioned the girl

"Not really," she replied with a huff. She then fidgeted with her blanket, "Zaiaku-nii-san?"

The ice-nin looked down at her, "Hai, little-one?"

She looked up at him with earnesty, "Do...Do you love Sakura-nee-chan?" She giggled as he stumbled at the question, "It was just a question."

"I care about Sakura-hime very much," he replied, "but she's had her heart broken by the first person she ever loved, I can't just take his place so easily."

"You're scared," interjected the little girl with a knowing grin, "someone like you shouldn't be afraid of anything!"

They were now at the bridge, Zaiaku stopped pushing her and kneeled down to her eye level, "I'm afraid of a lot of things little one," he stated with a slight far-away look, "of losing Sakura-hime, Naruto, Gaara, Zabuza, all my friends-"

"Me?" questioned the girl in a small voice

The ice-nin smiled softly, "Hai, especially you." He stood up and began pushing her to the village elevator, "Have you been practicing your seals?"

She gave a nod, "I can use a basic healing jutsu, it's not as strong as Sakura-nee-chan's, but it's getting better." As they made their way down to the village she smiled as she spotted a familiarly clad ninja, sprinting down a tunnel, "Lee-kun!"

"Momo-san!" he shouted in reply, "Zaiaku-kun, how are you both today?"

"Lee-kun, did you mess something up in the lab again?" scolded Momo almost immediately when she noticed his lack of teammates, "you really shouldn't be down there, it's not really a place for a person like you."

Zaiaku let out a laugh at the taijutsu master's pink tinged face, "So how bad was it Lee?"

"It was a glorious disaster," came the voice of Sakura with a hint of irritation, "Neji got banged up pretty bad and the cleanup took almost four hours." She the spotted Lee holding something behind his back, "Lee-san, what is..." she narrowed her eyes, "are those flowers?"

"Yes!" he shouted and produced a small bouquet of assorted flowers, "for Momo-san, flowers for a flower." He bent down and handed them to her, "I hope you like them," he added as he placed his hands behind his back. He continued before she could respond, "I was also wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

Zaiaku's mood went from jovial to slightly apprehensive, "I don't know if that's a good idea," he stated with a glare. He recieved an elbow to the ribs from Momo and a kick to the shin from Sakura, "Fine, but I think I'll have a word with Lee."

Momo glared at the back of her newly aquired protector, "Zaiaku-nii-san is being frustrating, it's just dinner." She looked up and saw her sister's sad face, "maybe you both could come with us?"

Sakura smiled down at her, "I don't think so, I believe Lee-san has some things he would like to say to you." She began to absentmindedly fidget with one of her gloves, "besides, you can't force things."

"Zaiaku-nii-san is so afraid of moving too fast for you that he isn't moving at all," stated Momo as she watched Zaiaku put Lee into a headlock, "but if neither of you do anything about your feelings, then what's the point in having them?" She contorted her face into a half grimace, "I think their conversation is now at the point of Zaiaku-nii-san blatently threatening Lee-kun's health."

Sakura jolted out of her thoughts and looked up to see the object of her affections grinding his knuckles into the head of her sister's crush, "I think you've explained enough, Zaiaku-kun!" she shouted while prying the ice-nin off of Rock Lee. The pink haired girl watched as her sister and date made their way down the tunnel towards the food district, "They'll be fine."

"Hmph," grunted Zaiaku as he crossed his arms, "I don't think I explained things to him well enough." He looked over at his cherry blossom and saw her with a wistful look on her face, "We could go get dinner if you would like, Sakura-hime."

"Zaiaku-kun," she chided, "I know that you're very busy with recruiting and me with hospital getting into full swing."

He took a deep breath and exhaled, "I miss being around you," he confessed. He then reached up and ran his hand over the fur of his collar, "but I don't want to smother you, so I don't go out of my way." Sakura smiled and gripped his hand, "Huh?" he questioned dumbly

"I've already had dinner," she stated with a smile, "but let's go outside and watch the sunset." When they made their way back to the surface, the sun had already began to set into the ocean, "It's beautiful, I've never seen a sunset on the ocean." She then turned and smiled at Zaiaku, "What do you think?"

His breath hitched as the sun outlined her face, "Yea," he mumbled with his hands in his pockets, "it looks heavenly."

Sakura smirked and poked him in the shoulder, "Don't think you're going to get any play with just a set of googly eyes and a cheesy line."

Zaiaku went wide-eyed and threw up his hands, "I wasn't trying to get play!" he shouted in defense.

"Oh," mumbled Sakura, her mood changing immediately. The quiet began to frustrate her, "Well why the hell not?" she shouted, "Everyone keeps saying we're afraid of each other, so what exactly about me terrifies you?"

"Losing you," he blurted without thinking. Turning his head, he then leaned back against the huge bridge support, "how's that for an answer?" He sighed and crossed his arms, "This is the part where I say something deep and meaningful," he then snorted, "I can't think of anything for the life of me though."

Sakura smiled softly, "That was perfect," she stated. Zaiaku turned his head and looked down at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Don't be afraid of me, and don't worry about smothering me," she continued. She reveled in the coolness of his skin and the smell of winter that rolled off him, "I told you a long time ago that I hate to be far away from you, and from now on this is as far as I get."

"And Sasuke?" he questioned with a hint of bitterness in his voice, "what of him? Are you just seeing him in me?"

The pink haired girl looked up at him, "I actually thought that for a while," she replied earnestly. "With you though I don't feel the slightest need to prove myself," she continued with a smile, "I feel content, like being with you and next to you is the only place for me. I've never felt like that before. It's like I've loved you in another lifetime." She sighed wistfully, "crazy right?"

"Yea," replied the ice-nin with a grin, he then leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She responded with a slight grumble, "What is it?" he questioned with a hint of amusement

"Don't kiss my forehead," she mumbled with pink cheeks, "unless you were aiming for my lips and it got in the way."

Zaiaku cocked an eyebrow, "I hit what I aim for."

"Aim lower," mumbled the pink haired, then she ran her fingers up through his hair and got them tangled there, but by that time she had her lips planted firmly on his and was doing her best to close the non-existant distance that remained between them. For Zaiaku it was everything he had ever remembered, and for Sakura it was a new, but oddly comfortable feeling as his cool breath mixed with hers. It was then that she decided, mint was her favorite flavor. She slowly leaned back and smiled, "Wow," she whispered as she put her fingers to her lips. "You really are amazing," she sighed as she placed her head on his chest

"Only for you," he whispered while tightening his grip on her

Gaara looked over at his newly aquired comrade in financials, "Go home Nara, it's getting late, surely there is someone that is in more need of your company than me."

The lazy genius leaned back and let out a wide yawn, "I suppose," he replied, "Ino has been wanting a lot of my attention lately, so troublesome." He then stood and gave a half wave to the redhead, "Same time tomorrow then."

Gaara smiled and gave a slight nod, then went back down to the reports, "So much left to do," he sighed

"And it all has to be done tonight?" came a soft voice from behind him, "you work too hard Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun, and Zaiaku-kun as well."

He turned and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hidden villages have been around for hundreds of years," he replied as Hinata sat next to him, "they have their steady resources, adequate shinobi forces, substantial exports, and a steady source of missions. The only thing we have an abundance of is secrecy, no one knows we exist."

Hinata moved behind him and began to massage his shoulders, "I think you worry too much, wave country isn't like it used to be, we'll have plenty of missions."

"We have the potential to be one of the strongest villages in the elemental nations," he sighed as she began to work a hard knot of muscle that had developed due to being hunched over a table, "but if we do not plan everything perfectly then we could very well collapse on ourselves."

She smiled as he rambled on about nothing, "You're done for tonight," she stated simply as she closed his books, "Ino-chan isn't someone I would like to emulate, but I am going to have to insist that you spend less time working and more with me."

Gaara cocked an eyebrow at the lavender haired woman, "I suppose that was an order?" He commanded his sand to wrap around her and pull her closer, "I do not take to being ordered around well."

Hinata smirked triumphantly, "I suppose I should feel privilaged that you respond so well to mine?" She tried to keep her composure as she fought down the twelve year old little girl inside her that wanted to blush and faint from being in such an intimate situation with the object of her affections.

"Do not become too full of yourself Hyuuga-san," replied the redhead as the gap between them was continually decreased by his sand, "I am still quite dangerous."

"Oh?" gasped Hinata as she was pressed fully to him, her face inches from his "I should be concerned then?"

A low growl emitted from the Shukaku vessel, "Terrified." When they finally met, it was timid and gentle, like their personalities. Though soon enough fingers were tangled in hair and a combination of pantings and sighs filled the air. "I suppose I could make more time for these types of situations?" he questioned as they rested comfortably against each other after their impromptu make out session.

The former Hyuuga heiress smiled against his neck, "I'm glad you see things my way."

Shukaku let out a hardy laugh, **_'And we are once again, whipped!' _**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 34

Read and Review - Fluff abound! I felt like I had prolonged the relationships long enough and that now with everything coming close to a climax that it was time to get them rolling a bit more. I tried to make the situations intimate/romantic without being overly sexual, although I did try to give them that edge and feeling of pent up aggression waiting to come out. And it will! .

Preview Chapter 35: The Enemy


	36. Chapter 35: The Enemy

Welcome back to the story. Sorry for the delay, can you say writers block! It's been a hell of a ride with a lot of fun twists and turns, and I'm happy to have been able to share my imagination with you. At the moment there are three more chapters remaining to this story, once again, I appreciate everyone of you.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

**-Chapter 35: The Enemy-**

A month later found the former Konoha nins, now leaders of Namigakure, in a very important strategy meeting. Currently though Gaara stared at the door to the room, his anger rising by the moment, "He is getting worse."

Zaiaku shook his head, "Yup, last night he didn't even come home" his cheeks tinged pink as he looked at Sakura, "I got in pretty late too."

The redhead then noticed his sister looking anywhere but at them, "this is your fault you know," He cocked an eyebrow when she glared at him defiantly.

Suddenly the door flew open, gathering everyone's attention, "Sorry, I'm late," came the voice of Naruto. He quickly entered the room and gave Temari a giant smile, she turned red and gave a sly one in return.

"Naruto!" Shouted Sakura oblivios to the exchange, she recieved a nudge from her ice-nin. "What was that for...?" she asked in confusion. Zaiaku leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her go crimon, "oooooh."

Zabuza cleared his throat, "Now that we're all here..." he paused and shot a seething glare at his former student, "Momiji-san has some very vital information from Konoha."

The head of the Haruno household gave a nod, "Right, according to our spies in the leaf village, Danzou has completely usurped power from Tsunade-sama and Sarutobi-sama."

"Did he say how he managed to subjugate two Kage?" questioned Asuma, "the old man is too stubborn to let one man take control."

Naruto nodded, "On top of that, Tsunade and Jiraiya aren't weaklings either." He scrunched up his face in thought, "That means he has leverage."

"And quite a bit of it too if he's pressed them all into being good little ninjas," agreed Kakashi, "the real question is what are we going to do about it?"

A man with flaming red hair looked at him wide-eyed, "Are you crazy? This is still Konoha, we can't beat the leaf village!"

"Ken!" shouted Zaiaku. After recruiting an ample amount of ninja, Zaiaku had gotten bored, so he decided on forming his own version of the mist seven swordsmen. Ken was his second in command, "You will show respect to Kakashi." The red haired man bowed his head slightly, embarassed at his outburst.

The copy ninja waved away the reprimand, "Saa...I kind of agree."

"Also they haven't been identified as a threat yet," stated Shikamaru with a slight frown, "it would be simple to have the three come here and allow Konoha to simply be on it's own."

"There's one last bit of information," interupted Momiji as she cast a glance to the three boys, "the men in black cloaks have been seen walking safely within the village walls. It seems they have been hired by Danzou and the council."

"..you're wrong," came a slightly raspy voice from a masked ANBU at the door, "those men are not for hire, no matter how much you offer. They have their own motives." He slowly reached up and removed his mask, revealing...

"Orochimaru!" shouted Naruto, his power being released almost instantly. He narrowed his eyes when he felt a point at the back of his neck, "I should've smelled you from a mile away."

The second masked man merely smirked, "just shut up and listen, dobe." Like Naruto, he felt cold steel being pressed to his spine, "that's a very cold greeting, but to be expected."

Zaiaku glared and pressed the point of Shimotsuki further, causing a bit of blood to trickle down the blade, "How did you find us? And how did you get inside? Speak quickly or I will kill you." Ken was flanking him with his twin, chinese style, war-swords drawn.

"Lower your weapon Sasuke-kun," cooed Orochimaru, "we're already dead." Sasuke's face showed no emotion as the Naruto he had his blade to poofed away. "You've become more dangerous than I could have imagined," stated the snake sannin as an engraved, three pronged, kunai was pressed to his back.

"Talk before we start splitting you open," snarled Zabuza as more shinobi flooded into the gigantic room

"Your guards are pretty good, considering they're forming missing-nin," stated Sasuke as he twirled a kunai and slid it into his holster, "but not a match for us. As for finding you, we'll we just had to follow the bread crumbs." He turned his, now, unmasked eyes on Sakura, "Hello there, Sakura." A slight pressure was on his back, Shimotsuki was now at least half an inch into his flesh, "Keep that up and I'm going to bleed to death."

Sakura pulled her lover's weapon from the Uchiha's back, then pressed a glowing green hand on it, "I won't let you die," she whispered. A smirk crossed Sasuke's face. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Zaiaku gripping his sword tightly, the look on his face nearly broke her heart. "Not right now anyway," she amended, "you have information for us." She removed her hand and gripped the ice-nin's, which was still wrapped around Shimotsuki's white leather handle, his grip slacked slighty at her touch. "But when it's time," she paused and slammed the blade into Sasuke's shoulder with such force, she pulled Zaiaku off his feet slightly, and pinned the Uchiha to the large wooden table, "I'll gladly watch you pass from this place. Not for hurting me, but for manipulating me to hurt the man I should've been loving all along." In one final act of spite, she leaned down to his ear while twisting the sword, "You lose."

Orochimaru watched the exchange in amusement, "Outside of this room you are a valuable asset Sasuke-kun, in here you're just a plaything."

"That is enough. Sakura-san, Zaiaku, please let him up," came the voice of Gaara, as they complied he turned to the snake sannin, "You have information. That is the barganing chip for you lives at this point, either you reveal it or we will dispose of you." He gave a nod to Hinata and Neji, both of which landed blindingly fast strikes on the sannin's arms, shutting down his chakra circulatory system.

Naruto took his spot at the end of the table, "No more mixing words snake," stated the blonde, "talk, or I will turn you over to Ino-chan."

A dark laugh came from Orochimaru, "This is quite intimidating, if I didn't have my own plans I would join your little village." His smirk remained as a kunai was pressed to his jugular vein, "Yes yes, information. Here it is, Akatsuki is going to use Konoha to find you three, then burn it to the ground." After a short pause he continued, "Danzou sent them a message after hearing of their desire to capture the three vessels," a disgusted look crossed his face at the old man's name, "he told them that in exchange for their help in subjugating the citizens under his rule, he would give them all the information files on you that he has. Including the top secret ones."

Naruto snorted, "There's no such thing."

"I know that, you know that, and unfortunately for Danzou," his psycho grin coming back in full force, "Akatsuki knows that."

It was quiet as the information was digested, "You told the Akatsuki it was a lie," came the voice of Shikamaru, "I'd say they caught you and the traitor trying to flee the country or to infiltrate it. You bargained for your life, much like you're doing here." He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, "so now they are using you and Danzou to find out where we are, then they'll use Konoha's forces to attack us and hopefully weaken us to the point of surrender or annihilation."

"After seeing your shinobi, and the talent in this room, you've shown me that this village is capable of destroying Akatsuki and Konoha in one fell swoop," replied Orochimaru, "The question is then...will you? Because for now, they are one in the same."

Naruto frowned at the thought, "Take them to the holding cells, we'll decide what to do with them later." Once the two were taken away he turned to the group, "Looks like we're at an impass."

"Burn Konoha to the ground, or wait for them to do the same to us," stated Zaiaku as he placed his sword on the ground and sat on his pillow, "decisions like this are never easy."

The nine-tails vessel gave a nod, "We'll make it as a group, it's the-"

He was cut off by Kakashi, "No, we won't."

"What are you implying," questioned Gaara

The remaining ninja stood, "We've come to the conclusion that it's time for Namigakure to select it's first Kage," stated Momiji with a hint of amusement in her voice

"And much to my utter dismay," interjected Zabuza as Anko punched him in the arm, "We've selected the three of you." At once the entire room bowed to the boys

The three of them sat in silence. Zaiaku was the first to speak, "No thanks," he stated and stepped behind Sakura and Momiji, throwing an arm around both of them."I have enough responsibility, and with training my squad, that doesn't leave time for Kage-esque duties," he finished with a lopsided grin, "I can accept a council position, that's all."

"That applies to me as well," stated Gaara as he stepped in between Neji and Hinata, "I will fill the role as council along with Zaiaku. With managing the financials of the village my time is spread too thin as it is." He shot a smirk at the former Hyuuga heiress, "I am under strict orders to not overwork myself."

Naruto watched them in bewilderment as they both kneeled down and placed a fist to the ground, "From this day forth we pledge our lives," started Gaara

Zaiaku picked up where he left off, "To the protection of the Village Hidden in the waves, and to the protection of the Shodaime Namikage."

"Uzumaki Naruto," they Chorused. The rooms occupants emulated them, "Hail Uzumaki Naruto, Shodaime Namikage!"

"Kami-sama help us," groaned Zabuza, causing eveyone to burst into laughter

Naruto turned his head to hide the tears that were welling up, **_'Congradulations Kit, you deserve it,' _**growled the Kyuubi

The blonde turned to his audience, 'oh crap they're waiting on orders!' He quickly composed himself, "We'll discuss what to do about this situation tomorrow, see to your village assignments for the time being." He heaved a sigh as his shinobi filed out of the room, his shinobi, 'that sounds nice,' he thought. He looked up as he heard a click, indicating the room was locked.

Temari grinned at him like a cat, "congradulations, Namikage-sama." Then the desert nymph walked infront of him and sat on the large wooden table and crossed her legs so that the split in her skirt showed as much skin as possible. She rested her elbow on her knee, then her chin on her now propped up hand, "What are you thinking?" He responded with a growl, and in a flash he was over his desk and over her. "Namikage-sama!" she shouted in mock horror, "I'm scandalized that you think me such an easy woman!"

* * *

"Good!" exclaimed Zaiaku as he eyed his squad, "Very good!" He lifted his wooden practice sword to eye level and ran his index and pointer fingers down the dull side, "Now for the final test," he stopped his hand several inches from the tip, "You each have to land one blow on me." He grinned as the swordsmen set upon him 

Sakura watched in amusement as her boyfriend fought off six of the seven with ease. Ken then set in on him and they both became a blur of practice weapons, "better watch out Zaiaku-kun, Ken-san might be taking your place!" she exclaimed as the orange haired man used his superior weight to knock the ice-nin backwards.

Ken looked like he had just seen a demon, "Sakura-san don't say that!" he shouted. After training with the white haired young man, with an affinity to ice, he had learned of an unusual quirk. Zaiaku apparently gets quite anxious when he's faced with someone who might be as good as he is with a sword. The orange haired man had no time to react as his sensei disappeared from sight, then, everything went black.

"Finally!" shouted Sakura as she returned Ken to conciousness. "Honestly Zaiaku-kun," she chided, "You play too much when you're training your men."

The ice-nin scratched the back of his head at the comment then turned to his slightly banged up squad, "I do?" He rested his bokken on his shoulder and sighed, "Well you heard the pretty lady, no more taking it easy on you! Alright dismissed!" He gave a slight chuckle at the groans and grunts coming from them, "Now to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, dear Sakura-hime?" As he leaned down to give her a kiss she placed her fingers over his lips, "hm?"

"You stink," she replied and covered her nose with her remaining free hand, "go take a bath." A giggle emitted from her as he pouted and began towards the baths. She bit her lip for a moment in thought, then sprinted towards her house. After snatching a change of clothes and a towel she bolted from the door.

"and where are you going?" questioned Momiji with a cocked brow, "didn't you take a bath a few hours ago?" She watched as her daughter turned red, "Ah, Zaiaku-kun is done with practice isn't he?" the silence confirmed her answer, "I don't wanna know, so just go." The Haruno Matron sighed and picked up her bottle of sake, then she ran her finger over the picture of her husband, "Our little girl is in love," a smile crept onto her lips, "he's a good man...he reminds me a lot of you, strong, funny, and very handsome." She took a long swig, "Needs a haircut though," she then scrunched up her nose, "Now Momo's boyfriend, that kid is just wierd."

Meanwhile Zaiaku was whistling to himself as he slipped into the hot water, 'this feels great.' He gave a wide yawn and slipped to the center of the bath, 'You're being very quiet Shiva-san, is something wrong?' He recieved no response, 'must be asleep.' His eyes shot open when he heard soft splash of water, like someone was trying to sneak into the bath, "Hello?" He slid his hands into the first seal of his winter shower technique, "is someone there?" He stiffened as a soft hand came into contact with his back.

"Yes," came a quiet female voice, "there is, and there always will be." Sakura pressed her forehead to his back, "If I talk will you just listen?" she watched as he turned his head slightly and nodded, "Thank you." She dipped a washcloth into the water and ran it along his back, "I can't do much for you," she stated and re-wet the cloth and continued, "I can't take away the bad that's happened to you, or the things you've seen and done." She placed a hand on his shoulder, indicating for him to kneel down, "I can't stop what's happened to you that caused you to take a name like Zaiaku," a smile crossed her lips as the man she loved shuddered under the warm water going over his scalp, "but this is what I can do for you. I can wash away the blood that stains your hands and I can heal the wounds that cover your body." She pulled his wet hair to the side and kissed his ear slowly, "and I can show you that you are everything to me."

"Sa-Sakura-hime," he stammered as his eyes closed involuntarily. He allowed himself to be guided to the steps, "I-I..." he stammered, 'she always could make me shut up,' he thought. He heard her issue a soft whimper as they became one, after a moment he tentatively kissed her lips, "are you ok, Sakura-hime? This...this doesn't...have to happen now."

She shook her head at his unspoken request for her to stop if she was in pain, "Feels good," was all she could muster inbetween kisses moans of pleasure

* * *

The next morning Naruto was overwhelmed with complaints of the men's bath being locked, "Now what in the hell?" He looked up as the shinobi from the previous metting gathered, "Anyone know why the bath house was locked last night?" 

"I resent that accusation!" shouted Zaiaku as he lept from his chair and pointed a finger at the Namikage, a red faced Sakura gripped the back of his jacket and pulled him back down to his seat.

Momiji, whom was on his left, leaned over and cupped a hand around his ear, "We're going to have a nice chat later."

It quieted down after that. Finally the last of the group walked in the door, "Ah..I'm late," stated Kakashi lazily as he pocketed his book and took his place at the table. "So what is your decision Namikage-sama," he questioned with a slight tilting of the head.

Naruto scanned the room at the now grim faces, "Shikamaru," he called. The lazy genius unrolled a map of fire country on the large table, "Now," stated the blonde, "from this point on, Konoha is the Enemy."

* * *

End Chapter 35: The Enemy 

Read and Review - I drew the Zaiaku/Sakura scene out a bit, but I don't think it constitutes an M rating at all. Now on to more pressing matters, what has happened to the two sannin and Sarutobi. And why has Orochimaru and Sasuke turned themselves in? What is their motive? And will wave country succeed in destroying the Akatsuki, without setting the village of the hidden leaf into a blazing inferno. Finally, do not worry, There will be a Gaara/Hinata scene, though I am not sure how intimate it will get.

Preview Chapter 36: Debts Paid


	37. Chapter 36: Debts Repaid

Sorry for the long delay. Not much to say here except please enjoy.

* * *

**-Chapter 35-**

Naruto was sitting at the head of the table in the war room, "That's the plan," he paused and looked over his shinobi, "any questions?"

"When do we leave?" questioned Zaiaku with a sombre expression

"One week," replied the Namikage, "We'll reach Konoha at nightfall and attempt to take Danzou and the Akatsuki apart, bit by bit. An all out battle is what we want to avoid."

Shikamaru sighed, "It's not likely that we'll be able to avoid conflict entirely though, just remember what your orders are if you come into direct conflict with an Akatsuki member."

Ken nodded, "Let the team leader deal with them and assist only when it's possible."

Naruto sighed and removed his hat. With a grunt he propped his head up on his hand, "Gaara, Zaiaku, Zabuza, Kakashi, Gai, and myself are likely the only people here that can handle a one on one battle with these men. Akatsuki members range from S-rank to Kage level, there is no shame in running if you out classed." He stood ubruptly and began walking out of the room, "Get your things in order, some of us will not be returning."

"Where are you going?" questioned Gaara, though his eyes were closed

The blonde frowned slightly, "To make a deal with devils." Without another word he stepped out of the room and began his walk down the quiet corridors leading out of the building. He smiled slightly as he stepped out of the building, his village was truely amazing. It reminded him of a manga he read once, with tall buildings of metal, the only thing he was missing were hulking robots with people inside.

"Ohayo Namikage-sama!" exclaimed a little girl that was walking alongside her mother, most likely heading to the recently opened academy. Naruto smiled widely and gave her a wave.

Kyuubi frowned, **_'What's bothering you?'_**

_'I just hope this is the right thing to do,' _replied the vessel

**_'There are two kinds of people,' _**replied the fox, **_'the victims and the ones who cast the stones.' _**

Naruto nodded in agreement as he approached the sealed off sector of the village, the giant steal doors seperated the prison from the populace. Consiquently they were also water tight, if an outbreak happened the sector could be flooded, ending said outbreak. Naruto made several hand seals then pressed his open palm to the door, a loud clicking was heard, followed by a bang then the door swung open. He gave a slight nod to the two ANBU guards that were currently awaiting his arrival, "Let's get this over with."

"Hai, Namikage-sama," they chorused

After entering the solid steel structure that was the Namigakure prison, they proceeded through the winding passage ways till they reached a row of dark and ominous cells. A sickly sweet voice came from the back of the furthest cage, "Hello, Naruto-kun, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Naruto brought himself to his full height and glared, "Why did you come here? Not only revealing yourself, but placing yourselves in line to be killed for learning our villages location."

"Everyone needs shelter from a raging storm," replied the Snake sannin

"Understood. If that is the case then I have an arrangement," stated the blonde as his eyes located the snake sannin. Then he turned to the next cell and found two red eyes glaring at him, "It will be mutually benificial for both of us."

Orochimaru stepped into the light, his sinister smile still gracing his face, "We're listening."

The Namikage nodded and continued, "You want to kill your brother," he gestured to Sasuke. "And you want to see Konoha in flames, correct?" the sannin nodded, "And I want to stack the deck against Akatsuki and Danzou as much as possible."

"You'll let me out so I can kill my brother?" questioned Sasuke as he obtained a maniacal gleam in his eye. The cursed seal obviously eating away at his sanity, "I'll do it!"

Orochimaru tsk'ed, "Patience Sasuke-kun," he turned to Naruto, "now what do we get in return for our assistance? A place in the village? Maybe some monitary reward?"

"Freedom," interupted the Namikage, "we'll let you go if you help to bring down Konoha."

The snake sannin smirked, "I know you're lying, why would you let two potential threats free after knowing the hidden location of your village?"

Naruto turned to his two ANBU and they began down the long hallway, before they exited he looked over his shoulder, "Think about it, your options are to rot in here with those chakra seals perminantly in place, or fufill your utmost desires. Your call."

Orochimaru licked his lips and grinned, "What to do, what to do?" he chanted and slithered back into the shadows of his room.

Meanwhile, Ken and Zaiaku were clashing practice swords, "You're getting better, Ken, much better." The ice-nin shouldered his bokken and gave an appraising look at the older man. Ken was tall and had a solid build, a mop of flaming orange hair adorned his head, and his eyes were a stunning grey. His weapon of choice were two chinese style war swords, despite his build and raw strength, he relied on a flowing style of swordsmanship. Both men sat down on the stone steps that lead into the training yard, "You're going to be my second in command," stated the white-haired teen as he draped his towel over his shoulders.

"Hai, Zaiaku-sensei," replied the older man. He frowned when Zaiaku let out a sigh, "something bothering you?"

The ice-nin nodded, "First, I'm not your sensei anymore, the remainder of you teaching will be done by your swords. Secondly." He shifted slightly and leaned back against the banister, "you're very strong, but this is going to be a massive battle. You could die in one fell swoop."

Ken smirked, "is this the sensitive side of Zaiaku-sama, that we've heard so many rumors about?" He recieved a bokken to the back of the head, "So violent."

"You shouldn't beat your strongest subordinate a week before a battle, Zaiaku-kun," chided a voice from the shadows

Zaiaku smiled softly, "He's got a harder head than Naruto-"

The remainder of his jibe was cut off when Ken gasped, "I thought it was a rumor! You CAN be pleasant!" He let out a dramatic sob, "My reality is being shattered! Black is white, up is down! I don't know who I am anymore!" Ken smirked when a giggling figure stepped out of the darkness, he stood quickly and offered his hand, "Nenshou Ken, pleased to meet you.."

"Haruno Momiji," answered the brunette woman as she took his hand. After releasing it she turned to Zaiaku, "I didn't mean to interupt, but I was wondering if I could have a moment?"

"Ken was just leaving," replied Zaiaku.

"I see when I'm not wanted," replied the man as he held up his hands in defeat. "Again, it was a pleasure to meet you Haruno-san, though I wouldn't mind this occuring many more times," he smirked when she looked away with a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks. He then silently made his way to the bath house.

"An interesting character," stated the woman as she composed herself and sat next to her daughter's lover

Zaiaku grinned like a cheshire cat, "He's a good man, though I've never seen him flirt before. He's very good."

Momiji nodded before she knew what was going on, "yes he..." she cut herself off and cleared her throat. "That is not what I came here to discuss with you," she noted the fear in Zaiaku's face, "it's not about THAT either. I'm not ignorant, nor am I a prude, just keep the details to yourself." Her left hand went to her waist holster and removed an old looking scroll, "Can you make me a promise?" the ice-nin nodded, and she handed over the parchment, "thank you."

Zaiaku unrolled it and gasped, "But this is..."

"Please?" pleaded the woman, "I know you love my daughter's, both of them, and I know you'll do anything to protect them." She folded her hands in her lap and looked down, "That should be enough for any mother, but I've always been a selfish woman. I won't be around forever and honestly I'm weary of being a clan head. So...would you?"

The ice-nin looked at her for a moment and sighed, such a strong and beautiful woman shouldn't be so submissive. He moved in front of her and kneeled, bowing deeply, "It will be my greatest honor, Haruno-sama."

Momiji choked back a sob and embraced him, throwing her arms around his neck, and nearly toppling him over even in his kneeling position. "Arigato, Zaiaku-kun," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I'll never ask another thing from you..." she stopped when he abuptly pulled back and scowled. She thought that perhaps she had gone too far.

"Never hesitate to ask me for anything," he gave a cheesy grin, "I care about you too, and I will protect you."

The woman was wide eyed as she gazed at the white haired young man

_-Flashback-_

_"You almost got yourself killed!" shouted a jounin as he kneeled down to tend to his wounded teammate, "for what!"_

_a young Momiji was blushing and looking at the ground, as a bandage was being wrapped around an open wound, "I like you very much Shiro-kun, and I would do anything to keep you safe."_

_"I don't ever want you to put yourself in danger for me Momoji-chan," chided one Haruno Shiro. Then he smiled at her, "but I care about you too, and I will protect you."_

_-End Flashback-_

She flung herself at him again, this time burying her head in his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso, "Mo-Momiji-san?" he stammered while turning a bright shade of red.

"Please," she begged in a bare whisper as more tears came, "let me stay like this, just for a moment?"

Zaiaku smiled softly and brought his arms around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to him, "Hai."

Later that night Gaara was packing his clothing for a trip to Suna, "I will not be long, and hopefully I will be able to meet you with reinforcements." He slung his black bag over his shoulder and gave a nod to Naruto, "I had no idea our journey would come to this point."

"I know," replied the blonde as he scratched his head, "but I think things have worked out better than we could've planned, and in two weeks Akatsuki and Danzou will be a memory."

Gaara nodded, "Hopefully."

"We will win," came the soft voice of Hinata from behind the Namikage. Naruto stepped aside to let her in, "We have to."

The redhead caught Naruto's breif inclination of the head and backed out of the room, leaving the sand demon and the Hyuuga girl alone, "It is possible you will have to face your father or your uncle."

She nodded somberly, "I know," then her eyes narrowed and she stood up straight, "but we will still win, and I will do whatever is neccessary to protect you and our village." Her stance softened when Gaara wrapped her up in his arms, "I love you, Gaara-kun."

He let out a shuddering breath, "I love you, Hinata." He held her at arms length and smiled, "Pack your things, you will be part of my escort." Another chuckle escaped him when she flung her arms around his neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Before the petting could be started a very reluctant Gaara broke the kiss and gave a smirk, "We have to depart soon, there will be time enough for this later."

Hinata pouted slightly but gave a mischevious grin, "I will be your escort?" she questioned. Gaara nodded, not knowing where her questioning was taking the conversation, "Your...personal...escort?" she articulated slowly. The Tanuki vessel blushed crimson at her implication and nodded again, he recieved a quick peck, "excellent."

Naruto let out a barking laugh when he got out of earshot of the house, "Would you like to inform me as to what is so hilarious?" questioned Temari as she hooked her arm with his.

"Temari-chan? Where did you come from?" questioned the Namikage in surprise

The wind user shrugged and gave disapproving look, "You're not a very good Kage if you let little girls sneak up on you."

Naruto grunted in response, "If these so called 'little girls' all look like you, please inform them that I would like to be ambushed twice daily."

"I'll have the Namikage-fanclub post a public announcement," replied the Kunoichi with a glare. She moved closer to him as they continued to walk, wrapping both her arms around his bicep, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean didn't you want to be Hokage of Konoha one day?"

"I am a kage," he replied without looking at her, "and this is my home now."

She nodded, "but shouldn't you stay here and protect the village?"

"Zaiaku is leaving his team, minus Ken, and those guys are monsters," he replied with a raised brow, "plus there will many ANBU, I won't send my shinobi off to fight a war without leading them." He stopped abruptly, causing her to come to a jerky halt and let out a squeak as she was pulled to his solid form, "Why are you trying to get me to stay here? It's not irrational fear, because you aren't afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of losing you," she replied and nuzzled into his robes, "but no that's not the reason." She leaned back and grinned up at him, "I'll tell you when you get back, ok?"

He gave a nod, and instead shifted the conversation, "Ne, Temari-chan?" The former sand kunoichi looked up at him with a curious gaze, "After you tell me whatever it is when I get back. Marry me?"

This time it was Temari that halted their forward progress, "W-what?"

Naruto flashed a sheepish grin, "Marry me?" he murmured. Everyone that was still out turned to see their village leader looking meek as a child, and his girlfriend nearing tears. "Well?" he questioned as sweat began to bead up on his forehead.

Temari managed a half nod before her lover was swinging her around by the waist, while cheering and applause errupted from the citizens of Namigakure. "I love you Temari-chan," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her close, "are you happy?"

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded into his white and black robes, "very much."

**-In Konoha-**

Danzou leaned back in the chair of the Hokage as he gazed at his two guests. The first was a medium built man with spikey grey hair, his other features were hidden by his large black cloak, embroidered with red clouds. The leader of the criminal organisation, Akatsuki, if he had a name he had not given it. The second man had frosty white hair, tinged with lavender and pulled back into a high pony-tail. A white hat adorned with a glacier blue "Ice" kanji was nestled atop his head, while his robes hung loosely over his body. He was the Hyoukage of the snow country, Rouga Nadare. "I can't begin to show my appreciation in these matters."

"Just remember our deal Danzou," came the sharp voice of the Akatsuki leader, "betray us and we will leave nothing to fill a grave."

Nadare let out a barking laugh, "I concur, I'm merely here because you assured me that they would attack to free the old fools..." he paused and licked his lips, "I am most anxious to get my 'son' back."

"We shall respond to any attack with an overwhelming force of shinobi," stated the Hokage, "crush them under the iron fist of Konoha."

**-Namigakure one week later-**

Zaiaku flopped uncerimoniously on the plush couch in Naruto's office, "Long day tomorrow," he stated while he draped his arm across his forehead, letting the other rest on the floor. A sudden thud resounded through the quiet room, causing the ice-nin to turn his head and snort. The shodaime Namikage had dropped his cranium down on the hardwood of his desk.

"Just make sure you don't die," replied the kage as he lifted his head, ink smudged across it, "all this is going to be kinda pointless if anyone of us dies." The nearly eighteen year old blonde scooted his chair back and kicked off the floor, causing the black leather chair to begin spinning, "I asked Temari to marry me."

Zaiaku cocked an eyebrow, "according to Sakura-hime, you more told her and she just agreed." Readjusting his position on the couch, he closed his eyes, "Honestly, the village leader forcing himself on poor defenseless women. Shameful."

The blonde glared, "Whatever. Hey, do you have any idea what this big secret of Temari's is?"

Meanwhile in the residential section of Namigakure, the former demon of the mist was sleeping lightly. His head in the lap of his purple haired lover's, while she absentmindedly played with his spikey locks. Anko smiled down at his relaxed face, "Zabuza-kun?"

"Hmm?" he replied and cracked an eye open.

An uncharacteristic blush crept up the kunoichi's face, "How do you feel about me?" She paused and gulped, "I mean, am I just a place to come to for comfort and...other things...or?"

"Do I love you?" he supplied, now fully awake, she nodded. Sitting up he cast a gaze out his window as a brightly colored fish swam by, "When I was still a missing nin I traveled with someone. He was...very important to me."

Anko nodded, "He was..."

"Honestly, I don't know. We traveled together and grew aclimated to our contrasting personalities...it was...comfortable," he sighed, "what underlying feelings were felt were confounding to me and probably very confusing for him." In several swift movements he was seated behind his kunoichi, his arms around her, pulling the woman back to his chest, "losing him broke me...losing you would kill me." Anko's heart fluttered in her chest at hearing his words, prepared to show her feelings, she wasn't displeased with his next question, "Stay with me tonight."

"Of course," whispered the woman as she leaned back to kiss him passionately. She only met the swordsman's finger, she pouted, while attempting to glare at said finger. Only managing a comical cross-eyed gaze.

"To sleep," added the shinobi, with a chuckle, "let me hold you tonight. Tomorrow is tomorrow and even we can't predict it, and I've done a lot of things in my life, but one simple act has eluded me..." he pulled her down to lay next to him, his arm draping lazily over her torso, "the comfort of falling asleep...with an important person." If Anko had been a gushingly emotional woman she would have cried and fallen asleep in his loving embrace but she, being who she was, smirked like she had single handedly taken down an army of killer nins. After reveling in her moment of victory over the great demon of the mist, she nestled down into the comfortable bed, her back pressed against his chest as he held her. When she felt his breath even out, indicating his slip into the depths of his dreams, a tear slipped down her cheek. After all, ruthless kunoichi or not, she was still a woman in love.

The next morning Naruto stepped out of his house, Temari was still nestled in their bed, tears and well wishes had been done the night before. He jammed his hands into his pockets, and frowned. Something about her was different, but it bothered him to no end that he couldn't place it. It was like an odd glow, it was subtle, conveyed through soft smiles and touches. Somthing was definately different, unfortunately he had no more time to think about it as he approached his gathered task force, a group of shinobi with power to rival that of the Akatsuki. He grunted and attempted to adjust his clothing, the rope of seals around his neck was one thing, but the insistance of Neji and Tenten had him in light weight metal. his forearms and shins were covered in flat black plates, while his forehead protector was much like that of the Nidaime of Konoha's, save the emblem and color. Kubikiri Houcho was sealed into his coat, much like Shimotsuki was for Zaiaku. His engraved kunai secured in his leg holster. He smirked in triumph as Orochimaru and Sasuke were escorted to the group by two ANBU, "Decided to join us then?"

"My greatest desire is to destroy the leaf," stated the Snake Sannin in a moment of seriousness, "if I can do that by borrowing your forces then so be it."

Naruto then turned his blue eyes on Sasuke, "and you?"

"I have debts to be repaid," was his monotone response as he took his place in the group

"It's time to leave then," came the voice of Zaiaku from behind the Namikage. The blonde turned his head to see one of his best friends approaching, his white coat securely in place and an odd blue ribbon in his hair, tying the top portion of his hair into a loose pony tail. Under his coat he wore ANBU attire. Although his was different, upon closer inspection Naruto noticed an elegant looking embroidery of vines and cherry blossoms on the bottom right of the vest. Ken was on his right, while Momiji, and Sakura were on his left. The ice-nin's glacier blue orbs locked on to Sasuke's black ones, a nod was exchanged, and a temporary truce reached.

"Take your assigned teams," he glanced at Orochimaru and Sasuke, "Orochimaru will lead the last group, it will consist of Sasuke, Shinji, and Ako." He waited as his teams formed, hoping silently that the snake sannin and the sharingan user didn't get any funny ideas. Even though Shinji and Ako were two of his ANBU commanders, he had no desire to test their skills against a sannin and a psycho genius. He turned to Zaiaku's team, even through the vehement protests of the young man, Naruto placed his closest friends with him. Sakura, he managed by simply saying that Zaiaku needed a healer, because he couldn't regenerate in battle. Momiji, was a stretch, but easily brought onboard after she made a startling revelation to the Namikage. Ken, was the easiest, simply because he has a problem with orders and Zaiaku was the only one that could riegn him in. "We'll be meeting with Gaara on the northern border of the fire country, Zaiaku your team will be scouting."

With that the ice-nin along with Kakashi and Naruto himself began sealing and slammed their hands on the ground. Smoke errupted, then cleared, revealing: Pakkun, Rittou, and Hakumei.

Naruto sighed, this was his time to say something inspiring and Kage'ish. Nothing came to mind, he gave a defeated sigh and shrugged, "Don't die." Everyone burst out laughing, even Orochimaru couldn't stop a maniacal laugh, Sasuke smirked.

* * *

End Chapter 35

Read and Review - HAH! I bet you thought I had dropped the story! NEVER! Anyway, a little plot developement. Next chapter will be when Namigakure finally reaches Konoha.

Preview Chapter 36: Double Edged Sword


	38. Chapter 38

Ahem…I seem to have gotten lost on the road of life

Hey guys I just wanted to put up an AN here to let you know that I am deeply sorry for my lapse as a writer. I would like to have someone complete this for me as I simply cannot force myself to write a closing series of chapters that are only half hearted. Simply PM me your ideas, this isn't any sort of competition I am merely trying to satisfy my fans and at the same time draw this story to an end.


End file.
